What?
by Rena Redhead
Summary: What happened between Apprentice pt.1 and Apprentice pt.2? Robin's POV in Odd Chaps, Slade's POV in Even Chaps. Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, a sad, sad story, but I don't. I wish I did, but once again I don't. If I did, there would be a lot more Slade and Robin rivalry stuff. The quotes aren't mine either and neither is most of the plot. It's what I think might be going through Robin's mind at the end on "Apprentice Part 1".

Summery: Robin's thoughts at the end of "Apprentice, pt1" before "Apprentice, pt2". OneShot

Subjects: Robin and Slade; Not Slash

Genre: Angst/Drama

**WARNING:** Spoiler for Apprentice pt.1 and Apprentice pt. 2

**A/N:** Hope you like this. It was just something I had to write to get it out of my head. I was just watching Apprentice and thought, "What is Robin really thinking?" (he _has_ to be thinking something about this) The next sort of Robin Slade story I write will be more along the lines of my own made up plot line, but until then, enjoy this! Read & Review!

Finished: March 20th 2006 (Robin's Birthday! Yeah! If you consider him to be Richard Grayson, who was born on the first day of spring. ;-) ) I updated it occasionally, but everything from "So, do we have a deal?" was finished by then.

* * *

**What? **

**Chapter One**

He walks up to four giant monitors that have blood vessels enlarged with small machines flowing in the blood streams on each screen, "Nanoscopic probes. The Chronoton Detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap. You see, with the push of a button, my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out."

_'Stay strong.'_ I think to myself and hear myself replying with a look of disgust and detestment on my face, "You can't control them. No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you."

"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you," the words flow from his hidden lips like a waterfall; smooth at the top, yet sinisterly harsh when they hit the bottom.

**"What?"** is all I'm able to say in total confusion without stuttering. _'Why? how? what?'_ Why did this have to do with me? I feel a bit of fear creep up my spine and know that while I can't really tell what he looks like under the mask, he's enjoying the look of confusion on my face as he paces around me.

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel; I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps," he walks over to me and leans into me close and my eyes narrow in disgust and anger, "And Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."

"No way would I ever work for..." I begin, but that button; he waves it in front of me.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live." I don't care if he can easily read my face. My jaw hangs slightly ajar in fear of what he's asking of me. He wants, he wants..."But... if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch," his eye narrows in cruelty. One thing crosses my mind.

_'I hate him.'_

"So, do we have a deal?"

I stare at his open hand. He had shown me that once before, when I had undertaken the identity of Red X. I had only done that to find out who he was under that mask. Now, I really saw what kind of devious plans he could come up with. The entire night, I had been obsessed with trying to bring him down, trying to stop him and a fake Chronoton Detonator; a decoy to mask what the true plan was. As of now, I want the mask, the cover, back on.

They were all just tests. He was testing me to see if I could really prove to handle it, if I could be the one that he'd chose. Unfortunately for me, he did. He chose me. Now I really feel defeated.

I shake his hand once and quickly turn away, not wanting to see him. What have I just done? I'm...owned. No, I just am agreeing with the arrangements. I'm doing this for them. I'm doing this because...

"I thought you'd see it my way."

He walks up from behind me. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see my new...master. He places a cold hand on my shoulder. I keep the scowl on my face and move away as quick as I can, as though his touch was stinging and prickling my skin. I can tell that he's enjoying the upset expression on my face that is trying to contain emotions: hurt, scared, enslaved, sad... I try to keep my lip from trembling. I think I'm successful at that, but I really don't know. I'm not happy with these arrangements, but if it will keep them alive, I'll do it.

"Those won't be very handy when it comes to eluding the cops," He says, indicating my nomex, "You'll need something a bit more... sleeker, not as colorful."

He walks on over to a wall and stares back at me. I walk over, knowing he wants me to follow. I find myself walking over feeling like I'm backstabbing everyone I know, care and love. I won't follow in Slade's footsteps. I won't! The only one I'll follow is my dad. Only him.

He hands me a uniform. He nods to a section over to the side of the room. I walk over to it. He walks to his chair and out of view amidst the shadows. That chair, he'll try to make me see as a throne. I won't. I won't! I won't.

I stare at the uniform. Slowly, I pull off my nomex, piece by piece, and drape them over a pipe. I drag the gold, black cape off my back. I take off the green gloves that protected my hands. I pull off the bright red shirt with that golden "R" badge; my symbol. I unclip my gold belt. I pull off my green pants and steel-toed, black, silver boots.

First, I put on the black pants. Next, I reach for the orange, black shirt. I stare at it and see the silver "S" insignia on the right side where usually my "R" would be. I pull on the shirt and look down at it. I despise the colors on me. Sure, I wear black all the time. But, it's just, I look... no. No...

Before I put on the gloves, the belt, and the upper guards, I kneel down. I see that there is a mask on top of the armor. It looks almost identical to the one I'm wearing, but a jagged spike is on each end like his. I look over at him, but see nothing as he is still in the shadows, and then back at the mask. I peel off the one I have on and put this...different one on. I know that he didn't see my eyes, no one could because of the way I put on the mask. If he had, he would have wanted to see more. Everyone does when they see them, my eyes, even when I don't.

He's the last person I want to see my eyes. They're blue, but right now I'm positive that they are turning red as I try to contain myself. _'Have that emotionless mask. Don't let him see how much this hurts.'_ I breathe in and out deeply, trying to control myself. I haven't had this much trouble with containing myself since my parents... Never mind, that subject will really make me lose it.

"Robin?" Her voice, Starfire's voice. I turn to hear it coming from my communicator. "Robin? Robin, please respond." I want to go over, but I hear Slade standing up even if it is done discreetly. The communicator belongs to him now as I belong to... No! I don't! What am I saying? I just am carrying out an agreement.

"Robin, please, you must answer. Robin! Please respond! Robin, where are you?" Her sweet voice calls out. I want so much to run up and tell her not to worry, that I'll be okay, even when I don't know that myself. I restrain myself. She fades. I'm doing this for her, for them. My face turns to a sour glare. When I get that controller, Slade will be in for a world of hurt.

I pull the gloves over my hands and make them taut. I place the guards over my arms. I clasp the belt into place. I feel the upper chest plate click into place on my shoulders, chest and back. I move my hands to my sides, now fully clothed in this... Slade Insignia Uniform. I disgust myself, but don't show it. I look onward and straight ahead.

Slade walks up behind me. I feel his presence as I stand up straight. He radiates a feel that makes my hair stand on end. He's like evil in its purest form, but is disguised by an intoxicating, even addicting feel about him. That's how he got me here. He looks at me from behind as he comes into the lime light.

"I know it seems bad now." I turn my head to see him as his hidden lips continue to pour out words of torture, "But trust me, you'll learn to like it."

I look away and back to the pitch darkness in front of me. I have an unnerving feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of that soon. He passes in front of me. I don't say anything. I don't do anything. I just stand there. I feel like I'm in a maze with a monster inside. This haunt of his is unfamiliar and knowing that I'll become familiar with it is a scary thought. _'Let them find me.' _

I continue to stand up straight. He walks off, satisfied in the days work. I just want out, but at the same time thoughts that Slade's already planted are trying to pry into my head and grow. _'Are we that alike that he'd think of me as the perfect apprentice? No? Yes? No. No. We aren't. I'm good, he's evil. But then Red X was evil. No, that was an undercover job.' _I just, I'm lost and now I'm on my own. The Titans won't figure out what's wrong anytime soon. I'm lost with only my mind, memories of my father, and a madman for a master. _'I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry.'_

The light above me, that seems to make me seem like a thing to gawk at, turns off. I turn my head.

"Your training starts now, young man." His voice, I hate it. He's not going to get me to become what he wants: A true villain, a loyal apprentice. It won't happen. I won't let it. Suddenly, I feel a hard blow to my head and I'm knocked to the ground, letting out a cry of pain. I try to stand, but already the pain of a migraine is setting in.

"You need to be ready for anything, Robin." He says in a snide sort of way.

Everything starts to spin as I lose my vision. I feel him lift me into his arms and he begins to carry me somewhere. I'm at his mercy for them and even just a bit for myself. In the hands of this psychopath, who knows what will happen to me? _'Just let me get back to them. Just let me get back home.'_ I fall into the state of unconsciousness as the migraine becomes too much to bear.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So? How was it? Horrible? Excellent? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me! Review! My favorite episode is Apprentice pt.1 and 2. I really love that Slade-Robin rivalry arc. So I hope this was worth your time. Review, but please don't bombard me with insults. It's the first Fan Fic that I've got the guts to post. Once again hope you liked it! I'm still writing! ;-) 

Rena


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. I don't have the money to buy them and DC Comics and Warner Brothers would never sell them to me even if I did!

New Summary: What happened between Apprentice pt.1 and Apprentice pt.2? RobinXSlade

Note: This chapter could also be its own OneShot like Chapter One.

**A/N:** Alright, so when I first wrote the last chapter, I originally intended for it to be an OneShot. But because so many people have suggested to me to make it longer, I decided, "Why Not?" So here's the second chapter. Chapter One can still remain an OneShot to those who wish it to be, but here's the continuation for those who wanted more. Also once I wrote this, I sort of started on a roll! The next chapter will be up soon!

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Two**

The screens become active. There is no need to fight anymore and the boy senses that. I walk up to the monitors. Some would find the sight of anything inside the body so hard to look at they'd pass out. I am not one of these people. In fact, flowing in the blood streams that have appeared on screen are tiny machines that I had made. It's almost art. Every single one of them active and willing to do their job when I say. Robin looks at me trying to keep a calm face.

"Nanoscopic probes. The Chronoton Detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap," Every word I leak into the air turns into an invisible rope that is slowly binding him, yet he can't see the threads around him. "You see, with the push of a button, my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out."

Disgust marks his face, while detestment runs from his voice. Amusing, "You can't control them. No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you."

Even more amusing, what he thinks that is. No time to take in the inside joke though. The boy knows so little. He'll have to learn. This has to be done just right. I start to slowly walk around the Boy Wonder. He stays planted in place, but turns to face me as I move.

"This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's always been about you." I'm suddenly very glad for the effect I can have on people. As an assassin, I generally have a long lasting impression on both civilians and criminals alike. I could always ensnare people into fearing me in ways unimaginable to most. I see the total confusion on his face. He's not trying to shield his emotions as of now.

**"What?"**

That one small word makes my day and it's still early in the morning. He doesn't understand at all or maybe in the back of his mind he does (yet he doesn't want it to be right or true). That doesn't matter. It will make this request all the more...well, easier for me to enjoy.

"Sending trouble your way, leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel; I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps," Everything that I have done now has been to prepare for this next sentence and the circumstances after it. I walk over to him and lean in little bit to get my point across with more emphasis, "and Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."

His eyes narrow as I say it. My eyes narrow in knowing that he can't say no, in knowing that as of now I can control him. He backs away defensively in an instant. He must think I'm insane for having even chosen him. On the contrary, I'm quite sane. Most criminals are a little loose, but I am as stiff and as hard as steel. They think that criminality has it's foundation on power. Power is important, but it isn't the foundation. It is the goal.

I know what I'm doing. I know that most people would consider it wrong. Yet, right and wrong don't seem to matter in this world of warring nations and a society and economy that can be twisted by a little money. People are fine with wrong things happening as long as it doesn't affect them. If this wasn't the case, then the US government would have been after me extensively since I became an assassin. That's just it. I don't care about these terms anymore. People care for their own safety and this alone, all the while claiming to care for the terms of right and wrong. Thus one can see the hypocrites that walk the streets of Jump City.

Robin's different though. He does care for others. He links others safety to his own. It's one of his few weaknesses. His care is a hole in the tapestry that is his own. From this hole I can pull him apart from the inside out into a heap of tangled string, a mess of thread on the floor. I can then separate that massive heap of his once tapestry threads into one string without the knots and confusion. I can weave that into something new. He begins to speak trying to make his voice as firm and as threatening as possible.

"No way would I ever work for..." he starts, but I raise my hand with the controller of the probes up to his view.

He's not going anywhere.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live." He's scared. I can see it written on his young face. "But...if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch," I'm sure that last part sealed the deal. Threats are nothing if one does not have to see or endure them. He looks angry.

"So do we have a deal?" It's not really a question. I know the answer as well as he does. It's just to give him some inward turmoil. Technically this way, it's like a sealed contract that he has to agree to. I hold all of the strings. A tiny hole is enough for me. From that tiny so-called insignificant hole, I can weave Robin into a masterpiece, my masterpiece. I put my hand out to the youth. He seems to have recoiled himself. Inside, his mind he must be beating himself up for not seeing the holes that were warnings of my plan.

The boy has so much to learn.

He raises his hand and shakes my own once, then turns away. Now that turmoil is filling the spaces and cracks. I know that what I am doing now will generate in him feelings of being owned. As well he is owned...by me. I don't expect him to face me or talk to me, but that doesn't matter when you can control someone.

"I thought you'd see it my way." I walk up and place a cold hand on his shoulder. What it does to him is like sweet honey. Enslavement, Sadness, Loneliness, but all contained. He won't see it that way forever. For a second, I see his lip tremble although it stops as quickly as it comes. He's not very happy at all. That's okay. Later, he'll thank me for this.

I bring my hand up to the sleeve of his uniform, "Those won't be very handy when it comes to eluding the cops."

I walk over to a cabinet in the side wall. He walks over as well, knowing that I want him to follow me over. Even seeing him coming up to me sends an electric feel through me. Winning a prize only comes from setting a goal to win. He was my goal and I am never wrong about matters such as this.

I pull out a uniform of black, silver, and orange and place it in his hands. I gesture him over to a section of the room which is bright from a light high above. I go to my chair and return my gaze to him. I see him strip his clothes off and notice how well muscled he is. He pauses for a second as he looks at the "R" on his shirt's chest.

As I watch him put on the uniform I had given him, a sensation of thrill starts to overcome me. It's very... interesting to see a transformation taking place. He once again pauses at the sight of the mask on top of the stack of clothes. He turns his head away to rip off the old one and put on the new. I silently wonder what color his eyes are. Green, Brown, or perhaps a shade of Blue?

"Robin?" That girl, the Tamaranean, "Robin? Robin, please respond." I notice that my apprentice has stopped to look up at the sound. I slowly get up and walk over to the communicator. Inside this haunt, no locator signal can get in or out other then my own. Only communications can possibly get through. Robin goes back to putting on the uniform. He knows what he is to do and what he is not to do already.

"Robin, please, you must answer. Robin! Please respond! Robin, where are you?" The pest of a girl. I take the communicator out of its pouch and turn it off along with the locator, just in case. I look over at my apprentice. He looks like he's giving it his all not to come up to the communicator. It marks his face.

I circle him outside of the limelight. The transformation makes its end. I see his hands drop to the side. He's done. I walk up behind him and look down. As I approached, I noticed the hair on his neck becoming ridged with goose-bumps. He senses me. Soon enough, that sense will alert him to thrill instead of fear.

I was right in choosing him. Just by a change of clothes he resembles me. His appearance is formidable to anyone other than the one he works for, me. It's as though I'm looking at a younger version of myself. A mark of pride spreads through my veins. I smirk inside my mask.

"I know it seems bad now, but trust me -- you'll learn to like it," that he will. That he will. I might have said it cruelly, but as of now it will be rough between us anyway. Though it will happen. I already know he can't stand adrenaline rushes. I know what gets under his skin. I know how to manipulate him in such a way that will make him not only by force mine, but by his shear desire.

He turns his gaze away and stares straight into the darkness. He will be mine. I walk in front of him knowing that he doesn't plan to follow. That's fine. I don't need him to. In fact, I need to keep him quiet for the next couple hours.

I switch off the light that hangs over him, "You're training starts now, young man."

Sure, I said it in a snide way. Can't I have a little fun with him? As I silently walk back towards him, I can see him easily become a little nervous, but his focus is off somewhere else. Good. I deliver a blow to his head and he falls to the ground with a yelp. He looks dazed as he attempts to keep his vision intact. He'll be out in a couple seconds.

I lift him up into my arms and begin to carry him off into a side room down a hallway. As I approach the door it snaps open, and closes as I step inside. The room is sparingly furnished, a bed with a side table and dresser, nothing more. I set him down on the bed. It may be dark, but I can see him as clear as though it were day.

Unless you fought him on a regular basis, you wouldn't notice how small he really is. He has barely hit his growth spurt. What is he, 5ft. to 5ft. 4in.? His frame is small too. He apparently doesn't eat like he should. Guess it was those late night sessions of research in his room. Yes, I know about that. Hacking into a mainframe camera is really quiet simple.

In short, if he weren't dressed in combat attire, he'd probably not look very intimidating at all. In the uniform I have given him, he looks like a combatant like he did in his old uniform. Yet just the very insignia is enough to send a shiver down one's spine. It lets people know who he's fighting for. He just breathes in and out and I think to myself, "Look at who you have in your power. Robin, the Boy Wonder: The protégé of Batman." I let out a low chuckle.

He's my protégé now.

As of yet, he doesn't know his luck. He will soon. While he may be, or was the leader of the Teen Titans, one of his other weaknesses lies within his age. His hormones are raging and his body is growing. He's barely hit his growth spurt and his shoulders are barely beginning to broaden. His mind is learning new techniques and ways to get jobs done. This time also allows for almost no stability. Teenagers can be rude and rebellious one day, and be crying alone in their room the next. It's a fault that he has almost no control over. He'll hate it at first, but then be appreciative that I picked him up when I did.

I leave the room discretely, even though it is not needed. That blow to his head would have done a number on him. Once I reach the main room, I pull up monitors of the city. Those brats will probably be looking for him until their stomachs call for food. They won't find him. When I designed this plan, I made sure that there were no loopholes. They can search all they want, but until I send Robin out, they won't see him.

For a moment, I picture their faces when they see what has become of their leader. I hope that somehow I get a camera shot of it. Confusion, Sadness, Hurt, Betrayal, Bewilderness... The image makes me smirk as I begin to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! That concludes the end of that chapter. R&R! I thought that it would be interesting to see how Slade was taking this, you know, what was running through his head. Now that it's done, I guess it could be an OneShot as well. Anyway, the next chapter will once again be from Robin's point of view and that is when we leave the end of Apprentice pt.1 to see what happened before part 2 began! (This of course is just an idea of what would happen). I'm still writing and once again, THANKS for all of the reviews! 

Rena


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans are not mine and neither are any other DC Comic or Warner Brother characters. Stop reminding me! I just like writing FanFiction about them.

**Authors Note:** Yes! Chapter Three is up! This one is a little longer then the other two. I think this chapter dives more into Robin's head then the other one. Either way, it was fun to write and I hope that it is just as good as the other chapters, if not better. One more thing for clarification, only chapter one was finished by March 30th. I'm currently writing the new chapters. If I wasn't, I wouldn't keep you readers waiting.

**

* * *

****What?**

**Chapter Three**

The first thing I noticed was the pounding in my head. I groaned. My eyes were shut and I felt like I had just run a dozen marathons. My body ached. I could feel a soft mattress underneath me. _'Slade...Detonator...Cinderblock... Probes...'_ Words ran through my head. Where did the last one come from?

The guys; I must have been hit hard by Cinderblock and the guys brought me back to the tower. I'm in my room on my bed, since the hospital wing's beds aren't nearly this comfortable. I must have had a nightmare, some crazy nightmare where Slade wanted me to work for him. Ha, that's actually a little funny now. I have to get up. He hasn't pulled the trigger. Did the Titans beat him? I slowly opened my eyes. The lights were off and my mask was still on.

I tried to move, but my back and shoulders instantly felt sore, like I had slept on something metal and not a mattress. As I shifted myself up in my bed, I sort of sensed that it was around mid-day, although it was pitch dark, by my feelings of waking from an afternoon nap. I tried to stretch, but even before I did, I noticed how constricted my gloves felt on my arms. Weird, usually they were loose.

I pulled back my sheets and began to climb out of bed. My head hurt, sure, but I was a Titan. I could make it. I reached to get off of the bed, but noticed a wall where the edge of my bed was.

There's no wall by the side of my bed.

My eyes finally adjusted giving me a shock out of my lazy mind set. My eyes widened. My shoes, my pants, arm guards? I brought my hands up to my face and felt the jagged spike on each side of my mask. _No!_

I looked myself over. The uniform was the same. That was not a nightmare that I had had. I did fight Slade, the Titans did disarm the Detonator, but Slade had injected them with the...probes. That's where that word came from.

Where was I? I got up and began to search for a door. I couldn't find one. Thin lines marked old, large tiles in the room, but I couldn't find any doorknob or a doorway to push at or pull on. I started to panic and found myself shoving at the walls. My heart was beating faster then the speed of sound. I began to sweat and shake, no matter what my mind was telling me to do. _'Calm Down. Just calm down.'_

I couldn't.

I tripped over objects and furniture around the room, not caring a bit. My legs got weak and soon I could hear my own breath coming in shallow and rapid. I was letting out small cries and yells. I had to get out. My mind wasn't working. I was becoming claustrophobic. I never get claustrophobic. Yet, here I was feeling as though the walls and darkness of the room was engulfing me into a sea of nothingness. I told myself, _'There has to be a way out, you just have to pause and think about where it would be.'_ I didn't pause.

I didn't notice that directly opposite of the wall I was pushing on, the wall slid to the side. Not a speck of light streamed in and the place remained dark. A hand came up to my face and placed itself over my mouth. I shifted my gaze up to see the madman whose grasp I was in. I started to scream and thrash. My screams were covered. My thrashing was so out of tune that it made no difference.

"Calm yourself, Robin," he cooed into my ear.

If anything, this comment made me thrash and panic more. I was in a prison with a deadly poisonous gas taking the air out of my lungs. I kicked and punched at him, but I was too weak and disorientated from my previous claustrophobia, which had now been replaced by a growing fear of Slade and what he wanted with me. Soon, I just let my weight fall down until all that was keeping me up was his grasp on my waist and mouth. It didn't make him let me go as I had wanted. My hands tugged at his arms to release me. He didn't budge.

"Calm down, or the Titans will be down permanently, child," he pulled the control up to my eye level.

Despite the fact that my heart was in a frenzy, despite the fact that I was in a most undesired situation and position, and despite the fact that he had just called me a child, my mind began to work again. I stopped thrashing. I stopped my yells. My body started to respond to what my mind had been telling me to do. _'Calm Down. Just calm down... for them.'_ It was odd. Normally, I would think that something like what Slade had said would send me out of control. It would get my heart pumping so hard it would hurt. But it didn't.

Once my breathing returned to normal, I thought that he'd release me. He didn't. Then I realized what he was waiting for. He was waiting for my heartbeat to return to its normal pace. I don't know how long it took for my heart to slow down. All I know is that waiting felt like an eternity. I was suddenly very grateful that Slade was so patient. Although, no matter what it was saving me from now, in some instances that quality can cause me to despise him beyond all reason...

Finally, my heart slowed to its normal pace. As I waited, I couldn't help but notice how...well, the fact that Slade was holding me in a very firm grip. It wasn't a very good feeling at all. I could feel my uniform against the metal of his. My nose breathed in the scent of his persona. It was creepy. Sure I had fought him before, but this was actually a little...frightening. My heart beat normally.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he dropped me and I fell to my knees.

So bad? So bad! That felt horrible. Why did he say that? Because he wants to torture me, that's why. Wait, what? That's not it. He doesn't want to torture me. He wants me to work for him as his...apprentice. I had even agreed to it. I stopped for a second. The reality hit me...hard. I felt like a piece of filth. The fact that I had somehow unknowingly managed to get him to even think that I could be a good and worthy apprentice made me tremble.

It was scary.

"This is why you need a mentor, Robin," Slade said as he looked down at me.

A fresh wave of embarrassment came and ensnared my thoughts. I had just had a basic panic attack in front of Slade. Why did I do that? Why? I was scared, that's why. Panic attacks themselves are never that fun. They usually last from ten minutes to half an hour. Normally, you're with someone and they can help calm you down. If not, then you have to try to calm yourself down, which takes much longer. It's like your chest is constricted inside your rib cages and your body is shaking like it's in water near the North Pole.

The thing is, I never get them. Well, everyone has them at least once in their life probably, so I guess I have had maybe one or two. But why did I get one now? Did Slade really scare me that much? If he scares me so much, then why was he able to calm me down? Was it because I knew he had to have gotten into the room somehow? Had he scared me out of being scared with the threat? Was it because he was the only one in the room and was just physically there?

By all means, I hoped that the reason wasn't the last one.

That would make my humiliation worse. If I could become calm just by him being there...I shudder to think about it. Then the comment hits me. I don't need a mentor! And even if I did, it certainly wouldn't be Slade! I'd choose Lex Luthor or, or Mad Mod or even Joker before I ever choose him as a mentor! Besides, I've already been trained, superbly, might I add. I was trained by the best detective in the world, one of best martial artists out there! I don't need Slade to teach me anything! I don't need him for anything...

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Now that you've snapped out of that, why don't you accompany me out into the main room?"

This time it was anger. I lunged at him with a yell of fury. I didn't care that he had the advantage from the start. I didn't care that I'd probably lose. All I wanted to do was hurt him. Hurt him for all it's worth. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp and have him begging me to stop. Begging to have the death sentence then endure another second of me beating him with only my bare hands.

It was a wishful thought. My fist was grabbed. He slinked his hand down to my wrist and twisted it. While I was caught up in the pain of my wrist, I felt my feet kicked out from underneath me. The next thing I knew was that I was on the floor near the edge of the bed I had been sleeping on earlier. My face was resting on the cold floor. What made it so cold? Was it the material, perhaps a wood or cement? Why was I thinking about that? My knees were being pressed into the ground by one of Slade's boots. Meanwhile, my left arm was underneath my chest while my other was being held close to my back. Because of the position of my arm, I had to force myself to keep myself down to keep it from hurting anymore then it was.

"That wasn't very rational, Robin. Anger getting the best of you?" I could tell that he was smirking as he said that.

I growled in response, "You insane, crazy, jerk, Slade!"

"Now, now, Robin. Is that anyway to talk to me? Especially when with the push of a button..." he trailed off and my eyes got wide. I know I'm getting upset. For a second, I regretted not learning to shield my emotions better. Bruce said that the training I had had would be enough as a child, but not as I got older. _'Stupid hormones. At least it's not as bad as girls get it. Oh, stop thinking about hormones already!'_

I wished he'd stop bringing that threat up. The physical pain hurt enough. Why did he insist on turning me inside out with madness? That was a dumb question. He wants me to succumb to him and his ways. He knows that I can withstand things to a certain extent. But all of the Titans have a breaking point, even me. He just has to find it...or push hard enough until I give.

"Well, let's try not to think about it. Do you know how to get out of this situation?" he questioned me. Why should I answer him? Why on earth! I looked up sideways and saw his eyes watching me. It's weird. Looking at him like that, he looked like he knew everything, even what I was thinking. I felt a sudden intrusion and for the first time in a long time didn't know what I wanted to do. So I decided to answer back.

"No, not effectively," I admitted to him and felt my face burn with slight humiliation. I returned my gaze to the floor as my neck began to ache. The cold floor felt good against my hot cheeks, but my arms didn't feel good and neither did my legs. What's the point of having me hurt like this? Simple, for his enjoyment. But then again, his eyes hadn't looked amused. They had seemed...perhaps reluctant or, or sorry? No, no. It definitely wasn't the last one. He's Slade. He wouldn't feel sorry for doing this to me or...did he and I am just too stubborn to want it to be true?

"Then what would that be, a way to get out, Robin?" he inquired.

By now, my face must have been as red as a cherry from anger and embarrassment. I barely forced out the answer, but I couldn't keep the anger and frustration out of my tone, "I'd have to roll out from underneath your grip and pull you to the floor."

"And why is that not effective here?" he sounded like a teacher already.

"Because the bed is in the way and I can't roll away," I spat out, more towards the floor then to him.

"Yes, that is why I won so easily. You _never_ go head on to an opponent that you know has all of the upper hand advantages, Robin. You hit them indirectly. Only when they attack you, do you attack back. The only reason you'd do this is because they would already be disoriented, more so out of rage. Those sorts of battles are to be short, Robin. Do you understand that?" he was so calm when he said it, but so firm and harsh as well.

I hated being lectured to, or rather I hated hearing him lecture me. I felt like I was going to explode inside. Still, the lecture drained into my ears where I soaked the words in. It was impossible to get out of my head. No matter how hard I tried to discard his words, they stuck. What's worse was that they made sense. I had let my anger get the best of me and I had lost because he had the assets needed to win and I didn't.

I felt like I was a little kid being told what to do. I didn't like it. I had no problem with being told what to do when I was younger since I was still pretty inexperienced then. But now, it's degrading. I'm a teenager for crying out loud! I can take care of myself just fine. I even know how to do my taxes! What right did he have in telling me what to do as though I was at the age of seven or six?

My anger again was getting the best of me. I shut my eyes and counted to ten. I'm not really the patient person, but I have to be now. When I could get myself to comply with what was expected, I nodded my head as best I could. I felt him release my arm and remove his foot from the backs of my knees. I slowly got up onto my hands and knees. He stared at me, waiting for me to acknowledge him or look up at him or something.

I decided to give it for all it was worth. Turning around, I forced the most disgusted, bitter, and fuming gaze I could manage. At first, his eye showed signs of amusement. Then it turned into something dangerous. My eyes widened as I saw him reach down toward me. I jerked my head away, but as I did I felt a large clump of my hair being grabbed and yanked in the opposite direction. I let out a yelp as I felt myself being lifted onto my feet. It didn't help that there was some hair gel in my hair still.

"Disrespect is something you may show to anyone else but me, Robin. I won't have an apprentice that is disrespectful to his master," he meant this.

"Then pick someone else! Like someone that doesn't think of you as a filthy low-life criminal!" I yelled back as he twisted my black hair.

He wasn't going to be nice on this issue. From the room we were in, he dragged me by the hair into the large main room, where he threw me to the floor on me knees once again in front of a desk-like control station. He sat down in a chair and turned towards me. I was undeniably fuming. If my head hurt before, it was screaming from an agonizing migraine that had resurfaced.

"Like it or not, Robin, you are my apprentice. Whether or not by force doesn't matter. You agreed to work for me and that is just what you will do for me. In exchange, I give you training in all manners of fighting techniques and the knowledge needed to run a criminal empire. Some would kill for a chance like this. You may not see it now, but sooner or later, you will see the opportunity you have in your hands." The nerve he has.

"I don't want any of that Slade, especially from you! And I have anything but opportunity in my hands! And if people would kill for the 'opportunity' then let them have it!" I screamed.

"Robin, there's a reason I choose you over them. Besides, it doesn't matter now. You've agreed to be my apprentice, and I _will_ hold you to that. You're not a 'Teen Titan' anymore, Robin. You aren't their leader. You're my apprentice." He has a colder tone then anything I've ever heard before.

"The Titans will find me, and they'll help get me out of this!" as I said it, I could swear that he started to smirk again, even if I couldn't see his face. I automatically doubted my answer and hoped that I wasn't revealing that in anyway whatsoever.

"The Titans have been looking for hours now, Robin," he switched the screen on and a picture of the Titans Tower main room flashed onto the screen replacing the images of the probes in their bloodstreams. Inside were the four Titans and they looked exhausted.

Beast Boy had turned into puppy dog and was lying on the floor. Cyborg was recharging, but seemed to want it to last longer than it would. Raven was meditating, but not doing a very good job of it, considering that every now and then something broke in the background. Starfire had her head propped up in her hands at the kitchen table and looked thoroughly worried.

I felt a pang of guilt. My absence had caused this. They were also in fatal danger all because Slade wanted to keep me chained to this agreement. This was my fault. Wait, no. It's not my fault. It's Slade's. But, then it was only to get me and my actions did control whether or not they lived...

He continued, "They won't find you. I can send out false signals. I can generate holograms, create fake tip-offs. They'll run all over the city and never find you. In all honesty, you won't see them until I send you on your first job."

My situation all of a sudden seemed entirely hopeless, "Besides do you really want them to see you like this? Working for a...'criminal'," before I could reply he continued, "You can't exactly tell them why now, can you? So what do you think would be their initial thought?"

I looked away from the screen that had just been replaced with the probes again and rose to my feet. As much as I detest Slade, he was making sense. What would they think? They'd probably be confused beyond all reason, but once they got over the shock they'd think I'd betrayed them. If I was going to get out of this, it appeared that I was pretty much stuck on my own.

I don't know when he came over. I had been stuck so deeply in my own thoughts that I didn't notice. All I know is that his hand came onto my shoulder and I looked up. He was just staring at me like I was a priceless, ruby jewel that was now his own. I tensed. I didn't like the feeling he gave me when he did that.

"You'll thank me for this soon enough, Robin. Trust me, you will," he said as I looked up into his eye. I turned my gaze away and to the floor. Sometimes I hate reality. Reality was this:

I was the servant to a crimelord.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok! One more chapter down! R&R! I just loved writing the ending. I was like, "Yes, that's the perfect way to end the chapter!" Writing up how Slade first treated Robin and his first reactions to Slade after he woke up was also entertaining. So I hope you liked it! The next chapter will once again be from Slade's POV. Also, I promise that I'll get somewhere in these chapters what exactly is going on with the Titans. I figure I can't leave them out of the story and I really don't want to entirely. I mean the show is called 'Teen Titans'. The others have to be in there somewhere. Either way, the next chapter will hopefully be up in about a week or less (or I really hope it will be). Thanks again for all of the reviews and thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed; I love hearing from you readers! Well, Later for now! I'm still writing!

Rena


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Once again, Robin and Slade aren't mine and neither is anything in or on Teen Titans. It's WB's and DC's. I envy them sooooo much!

**Author's Note:** So, here's Chapter Four! It's just about as long as the last chapter, I think. Anyway, Slade's POV is hinting at certain things that will happen later. I left stuff in there just for that purpose. So, if you recognize one of those hints, that's why I didn't go into to detail. You'll see moreof thatsoon! Promise, but as for now, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! Reviews always motivate me to write more, so thanks! ;-)

**

* * *

****What?**

**Chapter Four**

Staring at me was a young teenager. The grin on his face would shame the smile of any actress or actor. It was genuine. His eyes weren't visible. They were hidden behind an opaque, white mask that was outlined with black rims. Although, if my guess is correct, they would have had that certain spark in them that certain... special people have when they are happy. His dark hair was spiked up and had a gleam to it, indicating the hair gel.

The photo was in black and white and to the side of it was an old interview taken a while back. Farther down on the old print of the _Jump City Gazette_, was a picture of the rest of those brats, the Titans.

_'JCG: So, what's it like to live all on your own in a huge tower in the middle of a bay?_

_R: It's not just a tower, it's home. And I love every minute of it._

_JCG: When out in battle, do you and your team ever get nervous?_

_R: As long as we have a general idea of what we're doing and dealing with, we're usually fine._

_JCG: Then what's it like to face off with an enemy like Slade?_

_R: Uh... He's... an enigma. Don't get me wrong. He can be stopped. The problem is, he never really shows up at the heists that are pulled by his robots._

_JCG: What exactly is he like, as in, his persona?_

_R: Um, well, he's...uh... we, the Titans that is, or... I don't really know much about him. His motives are still...uncertain. But rest assured, he'll be behind bars soon.'_

I read over a few passages again,

_'I don't really know much about him.' _

_'He's... an enigma.' _

The little liar.

He knew very well by then that we had similarities. He just wouldn't admit it or tell the press for that matter. I stared at the picture again._ 'Such an innocent.'_ He didn't know what he was doing then. I traced the rims of the mask on the page with a finger. I smirked at the thought again. Only a few hours ago, he had become mine. My eyes lingered on the photo. He was perfect. Perfect for the job. Perfect to be my apprentice.

I slipped the article back into a small folder inside the drawer of the desk. It was about 4:30 PM. Robin had been out for quite a few hours. By now, I'd guess 9. Everything was going smoothly. False leads had already thrown the Titans into the tangled mess of the city. They'd be searching in circles and never realize it.

My thoughts were far from that though. My mind swarmed with thoughts on Robin. There was no denying that the plan had worked. He was lying on a bed out like a light, but he'd be waking up soon. Robin would be rebellious for sure and how he would react to where he was when he woke up... well, he wouldn't be too happy.

I had told Robin he'd learn to like this. The photo of him smiling passed through my mind again. I shook it off. Happiness would come to him by this eventually. Although, his mind is still deluded with the ideals of right and wrong being upheld. The only reason I don't go out and kill that bat for filling his head with that garbage is because I have a criminal empire to run. (That and if he hadn't given Robin the basic skills, it would have been much more difficult to find an apprentice.) I'll have to seriously re-teach him in that department.

I let out a low sigh. There's a beep from a small detector wired into the desk. I look over and see, to my pleasure, that Robin must be awake. There's a bit more activity in there than normal. Then again, the monitors in there are very sensitive... I dismiss the possibility. He's awake.

I turn the screens to an enlarged image of my apprentice's room. The lights are off as they were when I left, but the camera will pick up the finest detail. On top of the mattress, the teen slowly pushes himself into an upright position. It's obvious that he's not thinking straight. Anyone could tell by the groggy look on his tired face. Perhaps that blow was a little much.

It's...intriguing to watch how another goes about certain situations. He pushes against the wall. I see the lines of his mask widen in horror. His head turns as he gazes at his new attire._ 'Must have thought it all a dream. No, Robin. This is all real.'_

He practically falls out of the bed. Immediately, he gets himself up and finds a wall. His hands dance across the walls of the room as though looking for something:

An exit.

I slightly smirk. It was difficult to design and build that room, but not impossible. It was the mere challenge of having the door blend in so perfectly with the walls on the inside that there appeared to be none. At least, from one side. Thus there is no doorknob on the inside. Adding the black tiles was a huge help to cover the door as well.

I see desperation scar my apprentice's face. He starts to shove against the walls. I lean forward in my chair and watch a bit more carefully. Small cries and yells escape his lips. Where from? Desperation, fear, maybe even claustrophobia? Still, one thing was certain, he was scared. I saw his frame start to give way to a tremble that he seemed unable to control.

Swiftly, I got up from my chair. Behind me the monitors changed back to the probes. I walked down the hallway and came to the end of the corridor that contained the door of Robin's room. I could hear his cries from the end of the hall. I switched off the light. His first lesson: Remaining Calm.

My eye narrowed as I walked towards the door. He was moving near the opposite wall. I could almost sense him doing so. I allowed the door to open. Not an ounce of light streamed in. Stepping in, I saw him trembling and helplessly beating the wall he was facing with his fists.

_'Get him to calm him down first.'_

I walked up behind him and placed my hand over his mouth. My other hand came around his waist. My automatic thought, _'Does he starve himself?'_ I could almost feel the bottom of his rib cage.

He turns his head in my grip and, if possible, his masked eyes grow larger. He starts to try to shake himself out of the grip. He screams were muffled by my hand and I could slightly feel his breath coming through the leather of my uniform. His mouth releases a warm, moist feel while a cool frightened sort of breath escaped from his nose. His hair brushed against my chest as he shook his head.

"Calm yourself, Robin," I whispered in his ear.

Ignoring me, his thrashing began to become more violent. A couple times he got me in the stomach. I withheld the slight groans that would have come. He kicked at my ankles, but it did no good for him. The metal guards on my legs protected me from his steel-toed boots... that I had given him. At one point, Robin let his weight fall and I had to keep him up on my own.

At that point, I really saw, and felt, how small he was (at least for his age). He was easy to hold up. His frame was skinny and considering his height, I was surprised that he even attempted to let himself hang. He looked... young, much younger then is estimated age of what, 14, 15? He really was just a kid, a child. I would have smiled if I hadn't been focusing on keeping him up. It's always easier to teach someone when they're younger. He gave up and tugged at my arms to release him. _'Not going to happen, apprentice.' _

"Calm down, or the Titans will be down permanently, child," I let go of his waist to bring the controller up to meet his eyes.

_'Now he'll calm down.' _He stopped, or stopped thrashing at least. He seemed to try to really calm himself. As he embarks on that process, I started to realize what a prize I have in my hands. He'd risk his own life for the safety of others. I can use that. In short, he'd make himself a sacrifice. He already has in a sense. At least in his own mind he has. The child can't stay in this little world in which everyone else cares for each other too. More then half the people he saved wouldn't do the same, even if they could. This may seem harsh on him now, but soon I'll be able to show him the reality of this world we live in.

Once he gets that, I can make him feel that the only safety for himself that he can really find is from those who do care. As Robin commences in fighting the Titans, he'll see they don't care for him. He'll see that no matter how close they ever were, they'd turn on him for the hypocrisy of the world. When reality sets in, the soul place where he'll find security is when he's with me and under my watchful eye.

Doing this to him will probably hurt. It will sting. Like salt water on open gashes, it will burn. Like alcohol that stings, it will heal. It will remove the dirt that covers the simple truth. This will leave scars, but as they say, 'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.' I need a strong apprentice. I lowered my hand back down to his chest.

His breathing slowed, but he wasn't calm. I could feel it. His heart fluttered rapidly like a mouse's. I'd wait until he was. Patience was something he'd also have to learn too, I realized. As though time had stopped, I waited. He seemed to know what I wanted and attempted to comply. Obedience and similar minds.

He _was_ perfect.

I realized how many times I had used the term perfect to describe Robin. He wasn't a perfect human being. He needed training. He needed guidance. If he was perfect, why did he need these things?

No, he wasn't a perfect person. He was the perfect one to teach. We were similar. We had few differences. He was younger. More so, he was inexperienced in seeing the world through a mask that saw reality. He was new to this, being my apprentice that is. But not just that.

Criminals, 'Villains', their whole lives can barely see anything other then their goals of power. Yet, they all see that the world is cruel. Whether by them, or countries at war, or people leaving their families for good, or even a fight among siblings and/or friends, people are cruel in this world. To surround oneself in a painting of artistic idealism is nice, but it can't shield one forever from the real world. It's better to face the truth head on. He'll understand this... as time passes.

Time is all I need.

His breath is calm and his heart is a steady drum, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I release him and he falls to the ground. By the looks of it, he would be disagreeing with me. My gaze never tears away from him. He seemed to pause for a second, wrapped up in his own thoughts. The curving and dividing roads must be becoming a maze in his mind. He needs a guide, someone to lead him out of the narrow roads and passages...

"This is why you need a mentor, Robin," I told him.

He bunched himself into a ball for a moment. He was scared. Not of me, of himself. It's easy to read another when they are so identical to yourself. He also refused to look at me, almost as though he were ashamed of what he had done. Robin only reacted in a way that he would normally. He hasn't been trained enough in that area for me to be mad. I'm not displeased at all.

My voice slinks into the meager, little room, "Now that you've snapped out of that, why don't you accompany me out into the main room."

He threw himself at me. At this, I was displeased. As his fist came at me, I grabbed it and my hand found its way to his wrist. With a slight twist, he was in enough pain to knock him off guard. My apprentice didn't know what hit him. Moving swiftly to the side, I let my leg hit the backs of his. As he fell, I grabbed his arm and made sure that he'd land on top of the other. He fell with a thud. I placed my boot on top of the backs of his knees and pressed them into the ground. He slowly moved to get up, but stopped at the pain in his arm that I was still holding. Lesson Two: Offensively attacking strategy.

"That wasn't very rational, Robin. Anger getting the best of you?" It was. If he would admit it or not was up to him...

"You insane, crazy, jerk, Slade!" a rebellious cry of rage answered my question.

"Now, now, Robin. Is that any way to talk to me? Especially when with the push of a button..." I let my voice pause to let the words make their effect. Upset and anger seem to paint his face.

He can't get into a habit like that. I don't like doing this to him. Making him dislike me more then he already does, doesn't help me in the slightest. It also isn't always effective to inflict pain and injury while teaching. He can't very well effectively rob a street vender with a broken arm after all. Not that I plan to have him rob something like that. But if he can't do that, then he certainly can't rob something like a bank.

Yet, Robin is my apprentice. I choose him out of so many. So many have tried, actually knowing what they were attempting to become and failed. His potential is at the peak of opportunity. He's agreed to this and he has to accept what comes and what he is expected to do as this roll.

Respect. Respect is what he will give me.

He gives me a slight glance of horror. His actions determine the outcomes of the Titans. He knows this. He should be grateful that I'm using them as leverage, instead of killing them right off the bat.

"Well, let's try not to think about it. Do you know how to get out of this situation?" I already know the answer. The one teaching method that almost always remains constant, whether when teaching in a public school or when teaching a dance, you always ask questions to your students. That was the second question I had ever asked for Robin to answer.

His face burns. Even I can see it in the darkness that surrounds us, "No, not effectively."

He looks away from me as the strain on his neck starts to get to him, "Then what would that be, a way to get out, Robin?"

"I'd have to roll out from underneath your grip and pull you to the floor," There's a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I get a slight thrill when I hear him answering me. He hates being told what to do. But here he is doing as he is expected to do...for me. He knows nothing else to do. I'm not displeased with the tone he has to me. That's fine. Let him be angry at me all he wants. Against enemies...that's a slightly different story...

"And why is that not effective here?" I asked the teen in my grasp.

"Because the bed is in the way and I can't roll away," he said it in disgust.

In all, I think he was more disgusted with himself then me. After all, from his point of view, from his perspective, he's turned his whole being over to another. He fears what he will have to do. I'm not looking to throw him in a slaughter house though. My intentions are far from that. I plan to mold him into gold. From the perfect apprentice into the perfect successor. A loyal young man, a skilled thief, a criminal mastermind, entirely capable of taking on a criminal empire that I've built up.

"Yes, that is why I won so easily. You _never_ go head on to an opponent that you know has all of the upper hand advantages, Robin. You hit them indirectly. Only when they attack you, do you attack back. The only reason you'd do this is because they would already be disoriented, more so out of rage. Those sorts of battles are to be short, Robin. Do you understand that?" A quick lecture here and there never hurt anyone.

He seemed too upset to answer. I waited until he was calm again. A slight nod told me he understood. I already knew that he would, but once again, it's the principle of respect that matters. He has to learn to do what is expected. I can't teach him if he doesn't.

For the nod, a reward. I released his arm and from my grip and lifted my foot from his legs. I stepped back as he shifted himself up to his knees. I waited for acknowledgement. He'd comply, one way or another as it were. When he turned to look at me, he was fuming and was determined not to show me any ounce respect that he may have had. My amusement passed as I found myself realizing that actions like that had to have consequences.

Such as punishment. I reached down towards him. He saw this and tried to move away. I caught him by the hair and yanked him to his feet. Robin let out a cry of pain and I forced him to look me directly in the eye.

"Disrespect is something you may show to anyone else but me, Robin. I won't have an apprentice that is disrespectful to his master," he squirmed a bit, but stopped when he felt a sharp tug to his head. Still, he wouldn't go down with out a fight.

"Then pick someone else! Like someone that doesn't think of you as a filthy low-life criminal!" Insults don't help any. I twisted his hair and he screamed.

Using Robin's hair as almost a rein of a horse, I proceeded to drag him into the main room. Most of the time, he bit his lip to keep from screaming, admitting falling victim to the pain I knew I was causing. I could feel the last of his hair gel wearing thin. His ebony-black hair crumpled in my grasp. I didn't care. When we reached the main room, I brought him to the desk I had been sitting at earlier and basically through him aside and onto the floor.

I sat down in my chair, "Like it or not, Robin, you are my apprentice. Whether or not by force doesn't matter. You agreed to work for me and that is just what you will do for me. In exchange, I give you training in all manners of fighting techniques and the knowledge needed to run a criminal empire. Some would kill for a chance like this. You may not see it now, but sooner or later, you will see the opportunity you have in your hands."

Sure, it was blunt. Sure, it wasn't very uplifting to him...as of now. Yet, once again, that didn't matter. What does matter is all that counts. People spend their days doing work so they can entertain themselves later. In their minds, they don't work to put food on the table. They work to get a break. Robin would learn that his roll would soon allow him time for pleasure while he worked.

"I don't want any of that Slade, especially from you! And I have anything but opportunity in my hands! And if people would kill for the 'opportunity' then let them have it!"

He's such an innocent. His mind is so tangled up that he doesn't know what he wants. It's easy for me to tell. Encouragement to find the path was what he needed.

"Robin, there's a reason I choose you over them. Besides, it doesn't matter now. You've agreed to be my apprentice, and I _will_ hold you to that. You're not a 'Teen Titan' anymore, Robin. You aren't their leader. You're my apprentice," I tried to make my voice warm, almost appealing. I guess I was trying to connect the two. What he heard or felt I don't know.

"The Titans will find me, and they'll help get me out of this!" In desperation he brings that oh so very small chance up.

I turned away towards the desk, "The Titans have been looking for hours now, Robin."

I allowed him to view the camera feed of the main room of Titans Tower. Pathetic. The four others were all resting. I slightly smirked as I heard a dish break in the background. I let the reality start to seep into the cracks. I notice his gaze at the alien, Startfire. She does look...worried. That will leave her once Robin comes out from this Haunt and into the open.

Robin isn't getting out of this and they won't help him. They won't try. He knows that by now. They see three types of people: Heroes, Villains, and Civilians. Cross the line into the villain category and you're automatically on their bad side. Robin's crossed it before. This time, the change will be permanent. He'll walk in the shadows and live amongst the most skilled of the 'Villains'.

"They won't find you. I can send out false signals. I can generate holograms, create fake tip-offs. They'll run all over the city and never find you. In all honesty, you won't see them until I send you on your first job," He has to understand that. If he's going to escape it will be on his own. Even if he does attempt escape though, it will fail. I have too many resources for him to be successful at it.

"Besides do you really want them to see you like this? Working for a...'criminal'," Something that he hasn't thought of maybe is just that. He is working for me, "You can't exactly tell them why now, can you? So what do you think would be their initial thought?"

He gets up and turns away. What he is thinking, must be driving him mad with confusion. Sure he and the Titans are close, but what will they think. Initially, they'll probably think that something's wrong with him. But no, that idea will be dismissed.

He'll realize that they will come to hate him as any other villain or criminal, if not more. They'll hate him for 'betrayal' as much as they'll hate me for taking him away from them.

_'Let it sink in.'_

He suddenly seemed very depressed. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he must not have noticed me coming over to him. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He gazed up at me, almost startled. I stared at him thinking, _'He's mine.'_

"You'll thank me for this soon enough, Robin. Trust me, you will," I told him. He looked away, as though resigned to his fate. Fate. It wasn't as bad as he was making it. If anything, it was a destiny that was held special for him. I smiled.

Robin was my apprentice and I, his master.

**

* * *

A/N:** Finally! Chapter Four Down! R&R! I think I went through every song I have while writing this up! I was desperate to stay awake b/c there was like no sugar or soda around, so I used music to keep me up instead. I stayed up late 'cause that's the only time that I can really get the computer for a long time. Either way, the chapter is done and I'm pleased with its turn out. Chapter Five will be up soon (sometime in the coming week)! Thanks again for reading and all the wonderful reviews! 

Rena

PS. Happy Mother's Day! (Do something nice for your mom today! Make her happy!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I've said it once and I'll say it again. Teen Titans are not mine! They aren't, so stop badgering me about it! I'm not a millionaire or billionaire like Bruce Wayne people! I can't afford buying them! They belong to DC and WB! How many times will I have to say that (every chapter is my personal guess, exasperated sigh)?

**Author's Note:** Alright Chapter Five's up! I've been trying to find time to write this the entire week. So I'm very glad that I was able to get it done. I hope you readers enjoy it! I think it turned out very well. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews by the way! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Now, onto Chapter Five!

**

* * *

****What?**

**Chapter Five**

I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, feeling almost defeated. Almost. He turned me to a set of stairs. They led to a platform below, closer to the monitors. I could swear that he was smiling.

"Down there if you would," He said.

He led the way down the steps, never taking his hand off of my shoulder. It was unnerving. Once we got down, he basically pushed me into the center. Another light shot on and I looked up, covering my eyes with my arm. I felt his hand leave my shoulder and so I looked over for him. I heard him snap his fingers. I saw a few Sladebots appear behind him and put myself in a fighting stance.

He chuckled, "Oh no, Robin. No _scheduled_ fights today."

The way he said 'scheduled' hinted that they could still break out. I tensed. If there were no _'scheduled' _fights, then why did he just summon those metallic pieces of garbage? _'Maybe I shouldn't say that's what I think they are around him,'_ I mentally noted to myself. As if he read my mind, my question was answered.

"The next few days will be...observations," He told me. Observations?

"What do you mean by 'observations'?" I asked.

"I might have plenty of knowledge about you, Robin, but there's always more to learn. Quite bluntly, I will be monitoring you, while training you at the same time. But as of now, I'm not exactly training you. More so, I'm getting information," He said this like it would be an everyday conversation.

I felt suddenly violated. No way! No sick, stupid way would I ever let him 'observe me'! And what did he mean 'getting information'? I'm not sharing my life's story if that is what he thinks! The Titans barely know about my past and all they really know is that I lived and worked in Gotham when I was younger! Nothing new! If Slade thought that he was going dive into anything that deep, he must be insane.

He snapped again and the Sladebots practically surrounded me. Two grabbed my arms and held them up horizontally to the floor. Another seemed to be taking measurements of different lengths of my body. It was the opposite of what I expected.

"How does that suit feel on you?" He inquired.

I turned my gaze from the Sladebots to him, a bit startled. I thought for a second, which was a bit hard because the Sladebot taking measurements had just flattened my hair down onto my head. I scowled at the thing and let it do its job. Turning my anger to Slade was my instinct. So I did.

"Well, it's a bit constricting in the shoulder areas and the gloves are a little tight on my fingers and wrists. The leather isn't all that comfortable on the legs, especially around the knees either. But then again, maybe it's just cause you _had_ to kick me to the floor earlier and I _had_ to feel your disgusting grip on my wrists," That got him at least a little annoyed.

"How about you try that again and I won't kill those so-called friends of yours," He was so cold and bitter. Why did he say 'so-called'? They were still my friends, right?

I bit my lip and started again, "I'm not really used to it yet. It's still new, but the gloves are constricting. I think they're a little small."

"Better answer."

I mentally hit myself. With Slade, I didn't know exactly how far I could push him. Where was the limit? All I knew was that I couldn't push enough because if I pushed too hard... they'd suffer the consequences. I looked down. Finally, the Sladebots went off to the sides. I saw him circle me again and I tensed in response.

"You have a good structure, but you have to eat more. You're as thin as a toothpick, Robin," I wrinkled up my face. I don't need to eat more! All right, so I do. Ah! I hate it when he's right. I felt my chin gently lifted up to meet the eyes of my captor. I take that back, to meet the eye of my captor.

"Being sour with me, won't do you much good, Robin," I swiftly stepped away from him and he laughed.

"Do me a favor. Go into a handstand, with a back-bridge," He said.

Why? Why did he want me to do that? What made him think that... I saw that trigger come into view again, if only casually. I went into a handstand and felt the blood rush to my head. His eye never wavered from me. Two upside-down boots came into view. I held my breath hoping by all means that they wouldn't kick me and break my nose. Looking up, I saw Slade towering over me...and how close he was to my feet. I was sorely tempted to kick _him_ in the face, but decided against it. One, I would probably get kicked right back and lose my eye. Two, I was already on thin ice.

"Blood getting to your head?" He asked. Of course it was! I was, after all, human! It's not like I can manipulate the blood in my veins.

I lied and I could swear that he smiled, "No."

"Well, you can get back up if you want now," He responded.

I got back on my feet, careful not to touch him. I was slightly grateful that he didn't hit me or something for lying. Then again, why would he? He wanted me to... ahhh! I wanted to rip my hair out. Whenever I lied, I was becoming more and more like him and every other criminal out there. Didn't Red X teach me that? Or... was I starting to brush it off already?

"Give me another bridge," Slade commanded.

I kept the bitterness on my face, but obeyed and went back into a handstand. That was a mistake. I felt my hands lose contact with the floor as my arms were kicked out from under me. I fell to the floor and, confused, looked up at Slade. Why on earth did he just do that? What was it this time?

"I asked for a bridge, Robin, not a handstand," He conveyed to me.

He wanted a bridge and not a handstand. Couldn't he have just told me my mistake and not have risked giving me a bloody nose? Apparently not. This guy was going to wear me thin, and by thin, I mean paper thin. It shouldn't be so hard to do, since I'm already 'as thin as a toothpick'. Paper thin is only the next step!

He stared at me. I growled, but did nothing, reminding myself this wasn't the time for sarcasm. I went into the bridge. He walked around me and looked at me or I guess 'observed' me. When I felt a hand go under my back, I was startled and tried to get up. I was stopped by another hand on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"How close can you get your arms and legs together in this situation?" The question answered mine.

"Uh, I don't know. Close?" I said with a gasp. _'What did it matter anyway?'_

"Show me."

I moved my hands closer to my legs. With every inch closer, I became more strained. Soon I must have been somewhere around two feet, maybe a little more. My muscles were tight. I looked up again at him, waiting for him to say something. For about a minute he just stared at me, probably mentally evaluating me or something along those lines.

"Try a little closer," Slade said.

My face must have shown disbelief. My arched back already was as far as it could go. My muscles were so tight that it felt like they'd snap back like a rubber band. And now he's telling me to go closer? Is he trying to make me believe he's sane! If he is, he's doing a lousy job of it!

"I can't go any farther. I'm not built that way, Slade," I gasped out.

"Oh yes you can. You're human and that means you have the basic build everyone has. So you can get closer," I was really starting to hate these lectures in the way a kid hates to eat broccoli or vegetables. I shook my head 'no'.

"Do it," He said.

I shook my head 'no' again, "I can't!"

Something in his eye changed. I felt his foot firmly, but gently press on my toes. The hand that had been on my stomach moved to the top of my chest and began to press me back. To stay up, I had to move my hands slowly back. It hurt and I gasped out bits of pain. My back was screaming, begging for relief.

I looked up at him and bit my lip to stop myself from pleading. I knew that my face was getting red from what I was being put through and the blood in my head made me feel like I was holding up a bowling ball from my neck. I felt bits of sweat run down, or up, my cheeks and forehead. If Slade's hand had not been under my back, I would have given into the pressure by now.

When I thought I'd break like a twig, he stopped. I could feel my chest rising and lowering. I squeezed my eyes closed in relief that he stopped. Slade showed no signs of sympathy. Then again, all I could really see was his eye.

"About a foot and three fourths apart, Robin. You could go further," his hand left my back and I collapsed on the hard floor.

I rolled over and away from him. My back was having trouble going back into its natural position. I ground my teeth as I curled my back until it was straight again. My breath was still labored. Once I was able to kneel, I got up and found myself looking at those boots, _again_.

"When I say you can do something, Robin, you can. There are no "I can'ts" with me. I am not going to ask you to do something that you physically can't do for one reason or another. When I ask, I will know what you can do and what you are capable of doing. Do you understand that?" He was being very blunt with me.

The pit of my stomach dropped out, "Yes."

"Good," He grabbed my arms and put me back on my feet. As soon as I was up, I tried to move away from his grasp. This time, his hold was tighter and it took longer for me to get myself away from him. He chuckled at me. Man, I hate that laugh. I couldn't stand it, so I turned my head away.

My mind pondered what he had just said and I was surprised again to find that his logic made sense. Technically, I _was_ able to go closer. He somehow knew I could. It was probably because he had seen how flexible I was in the past but... I mentally begged that that would be one of the few times that Slade's logic would actually be logical.

I was pulled out of my trance, "You hungry?"

My stomach suddenly growled. I was and after that thing, that was plain and clear to Slade. He took me by the shoulder and directed me to a side corridor. We walked down the hall, neither of us saying anything. Once we got to the end, an elegant table met my eye. It wasn't furnished with a table cloth or candles or anything of the sort. But the wood seemed delicate from the design. Most likely a hand done carving in it and the wood looked like polished mahogany. It gleamed.

Two chairs were at the ends of the tables, both with the same sorts of carvings. Slade led me over to one end and pulled out the chair. I noticed it was a bit smaller than the other. He then went to the opposite end of the table to the other chair. I sat down and scooted in. For a couple minutes, we just sat there. I kept my head down trying not to look at him, although I think he had his eye on me the entire time.

It was then that I really took note of the carvings in the wood. They were undeniably hand-carved. The designs were too intricate and detailed not to be. Many different symbols were here and there. Some I caught were simple to find: clouds, lightning, rubies, diamonds, birds... I was unfortunate enough to see a few others: dead, thorny roses, a machete, a whip, a regular old knife. As I moved from the outside in, I saw the center piece of the design: A defining 'S'. It reminded me whose table I was sitting at.

My nose caught a whiff of something that smelled that smelled...good. An old man came into view, carrying a silver tray. He walked around to my side of the table and placed the tray in front of me. As the cover was lifted, I felt my jaw drop a bit. Placed before my very eyes were pieces of honey-baked ham, stuffing, rice, crushed blueberries in a paste, a ceaser salad with ranch dressing and sparkling cider. I was thoroughly shocked. By instinct I turned my head to Slade. _'What?'_

"Did you think I'd starve you? You're already thin enough. If anything, I'm giving you the nutrition you've been depriving yourself of lately," He sounded like he was conversing with a business owner.

I looked down at the food. I didn't trust this. What if there was something in the food? What if there were sleeping pills? Or what if there was something that could do big time damage to my body? I dismissed the second possibility. Sleeping pills, though, were still in the playing field.

Knowing that he'd make me eat eventually, I took a bite of the ham and proceeded to finish what I could. I avoided the rice and blueberries just in case of pills. He didn't eat a thing. He just watched me. When I was done, I scooted out of the chair. I heard him get up and paused. He stepped right in front of me.

"I don't believe you've finished. And dinner isn't over," he sounded like something very familiar, but I don't think I wanted to place it. I brushed it off.

"I'm full. I don't think I could swallow another bite," _'Please take that.'_

He shook his head. Our eyes met. I just stared hoping that I wasn't betraying my longing to have maybe a little bitten more. He turned me to the chair and sat me down. I looked up at him annoyed.

"Every teenage boy should be able to swallow this down his throat, especially after not having any food the entire day. You might not eat a lot, but you should be able to finish," He scooted my chair into the table.

"I told you, I'm full. If I took another bite, I'd probably be sick," I felt his hands bring my shoulders back, "Hey!"

"Posture, Robin," he said as he brought my wrists up to the table top.

"What?" I pulled my hands out of his grip.

He stared at me, eye narrowed, "For breakfast and lunch I won't be joining you all too often, but I will be with you for every dinner."

"What does that have to do with me having posture at the table?" I asked, irritated.

"You've agreed for me to be your teacher, did you not? You would give a teacher respect, would you not? This is the level of respect you'll give _me_ at the table," He told me.

My jaw must have disconnected or something, 'cause I could have sworn that I felt the floor under my chin. He wanted what? There aren't enough words in the entire collection of language dictionaries to describe (more specifically insult) this guy. As he crossed back to his chair, I stared at him with resentment.

"You can stop giving me that look, Robin. It's not earning you any points," I stared down at the table, away from him, "While you eat your dinners, I will give you evaluations of the day and what you did. Plain and simple."

Even though I hadn't eaten anything more, I already felt sick. Great. Just great. Insults while I eat. I'd rather have peace and quiet. Really, I would. After about five minutes, I gave in and ate what I could (spreading it out on the dish so that I didn't have to eat as much). I wondered how I had gotten into this. _'Why me? Why not someone else? Did it have to be me?'_ Once I was done, I put my fork down and waited. Soon he broke the silence.

"As for evaluation today, Robin, you did all right for day one. I wasn't expecting much more then what you gave," he said. I didn't budge or give any sign of acknowledgement. I wasn't there. I was elsewhere in my mind.

"Something wrong, Robin?" He inquired.

I was a little surprised that he asked. I thought for a moment. '_Should I ask? Why would he care? What should it matter if he cared or not?' _I decided to risk it anyway.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Why me? Why not someone else? Like one of the HIVE or another criminal? Why me? Why did you choose me?" I waited. I could be patient for this answer.

He shook his head and got up, walking over to me. I stayed planted in my seat, not wanting to see him. He had to be smirking, "Now surely you can figure that one out, Robin."

If I could, my mind didn't want me to. So I shook my head 'no'. I wanted to hear his answer first. I didn't want him to ask me dozens of questions so I could get it on my own. Unfortunately, he did ask questions, but not for me to answer out loud to him.

"Why did I choose you? Let's look at it. I needed someone young. I needed someone with potential. As for bonuses, you had many of them. Smart, already physically fit, personality, and by personality, I mean you already had a semblance similar to my own. You caught my eye when you weren't even trying to, unlike so many others. Who do you think I'd choose? A person that failed when they were trying or someone that succeeded when they weren't? The second one, am I right? Guess who you were," He paused every time he started a new sentence.

"The second," I felt my stomach do a back flip.

"Exactly. There's your answer," The lecture ended.

Someone could avoid every single mess that they could possibly initiate, but still end up in one. My current circumstances were proof of that. I hated myself at that moment. No, I didn't hate myself. I just disgusted myself.

"It's late. Take a shower and go to bed," That was all he said.

I started down the corridor when I realized I didn't _know_ where the showers were or the bathrooms even. I was about to go back when the older man came up behind me, nudging me to keep going the way I had been. I did, all the while wondering what Slade was doing. We went back down to the monitor or 'main room' as Slade called it, up the steps and down the hall that had led to where I had woken up. Only this time, we went past the room.

The man opened up the room and stepped inside. I followed. The tiles were a wood-colored marble with hints of a pearly white. There was a small shower stall, a towel rack, a small sink with a mirror, nothing out of the ordinary. _'Yeah, except that it's in a villain's hideout or lair or whatever he calls it. Haunt, that's what it is.'_ The man was taking out two fluffy white towels with small 'S's emblazed on the left corners and hanging them on the racks. He looked at me, nodded, and left. The door shut behind him.

I sighed. I took off the uniform and found myself seemingly becoming free again. I was able to move my arms, shoulders, legs, everything without the restraining armor that had been meant to protect me. As I turned on the shower, steam and mist began to fill the room. It was soothing. After stepping inside the stall, I washed my hair with a bit of shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed myself clean. It was...nice. Apparently showers are one thing where Slade won't bother me, thank goodness.

Soon, I turned for the lever and pushed it off. I grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the stall. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and looked at myself. I don't know what I was looking for, maybe some evidence that I was still the same Robin from Titans Tower? Looking at the mask I had kept on, it was hard not to see the spikes on the ends.

The door snapped open. The old man stepped inside again. I was beginning to get an eerie feel from this man. He was like a hologram. One minute there, another minute gone. And he never spoke a word or at least not to or in front of me he had.

He walked straight up to me and grabbed my right wrist, "Hey, what are you...?"

I stopped. He wasn't pulling me anywhere, which was good because I only had a towel on. But it seemed like he was just staring at my hand. He was. He took out something from his pocket and I felt him rubbing something against the ends of my fingernails. He was filing them.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

I didn't expect to get an answer, but did, "You have to have short nails while fighting. Otherwise your palms might get hurt by them. Slade wished me to make sure that you did."

"But, I'll be wearing gloves," I responded.

He smiled slightly, as thought amused, "Not all the time."

I tensed, but let him finish his job. Once he was done with my right, he went on to my left. He was really quiet and there was an awkward sort of silence between us. Although, I had to admit that it was better then being around Slade. Once he was done, he let go of my hand and stood up straight again. He was only a little taller then me.

"Slade wants you to go to bed now that you've finished your shower," He said.

I looked up confused, "How long was I out for?"

"About nine hours. As of now, it's about 7:45 PM," he answered.

I looked away. Somehow, it just hurt that I had been out that long. I went to the rack and grabbed the other towel off of it. The steam was gone and there was a slight chill coming from the doorway. I shivered. As I did, I heard the man walk to the doorway. So I followed. We reached the room that I had woken up in and he opened the door. Inside a small candle lit up the dark walls.

"In your room there is some nightwear for you. Tomorrow, I'll bring in your clothes," he told me.

A thought occurred to me, "Sir, what's your...?"

I didn't have time to finish. As soon as I was inside, I heard the door close with a snap. I turned around and banged on the door. It wouldn't budge. I looked down at where the door handle would be, but found none._ 'So that's why I couldn't find one earlier.'_ I shook my head. I only wanted to ask his name, so I could call him something other then 'Sir'. Lady Luck was against me then. No, she was against me the entire time.

I looked around the room. I got a much better look now that there was a light. There wasn't much of anything, but there was a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser with a short mirror. The tiles on the walls had an orange-gold tree-sap color. There were no posters or pictures.

The bed had orange and black sheets. The pillow had a black cover with silver stripes on the side. The cover also had an orange 'S'. I was starting to see that 'S' everywhere, on my clothes, on the sides of the towels, on the pillow I was to sleep on…The candle stood atop the nightstand and the wick burned quietly. It would go out soon due to the wax that was quickly being burned away. A small vent, too small for me to get through, allowed the bits of smoke the candle did make flow out. It also allowed for cool air to seep into the room.

I pulled the towel on my shoulders around me closer. On the dresser was a pair of long black shorts and a slightly oversized black shirt, both with silver strips on the sides and orange seams. I looked back at the door and found that it was hard to see. No, I _couldn't_ see it. It was a blending door.

Infuriated, I leaned against the side of the wall and let out a low growl. _'This is my room? Ha! It is anything but my room. My room has newspaper clippings on the walls, a desk filled with files, a book shelf with my favorite books, a dresser with pictures of Cy and BB and Rae and...Star.'_

I hunched over. I felt alone, on my own, trying to fend off a monster. This place was already like a labyrinth. It didn't help that this monster could find me because it probably could see me at all times. Then of course this place would cause me to become mute and unable to ask for help. I couldn't help but miss them and feel guilty that I was in this mess with their lives on the line.

When I could got out of this, Slade _would_ pay. I don't care how, but he would. He crossed the line on this one. I paused. He hadn't crossed the line. He was trying to get me to. A moment of doubt filled my mind. I couldn't make it leave. What if I was doomed to end up permanently crossing the line of good and evil? It was...always possible or a possibility. If there had been a multiple choice question for outcomes, by all means I would pray that the results weren't in that choice's favor.

I was trapped in a room and I knew that I was being watched by a vulture.

**

* * *

A/N:** HA! Done! Done, done, done with chapter five! So how was it? R&R! There was a bit more stuff happening in this chapter, I know. But I think it will fit in nicely for the coming chapters that I have (roughly) planned. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Chapter Six will be up sometime within a week. Thanks again for all of the reviews! I'm still writing! 

Rena


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Maybe if I find a magic lamp and wished for Teen Titans then it would be, but since that will probably never happen, the characters still aren't mine.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter Six! I've been working all week to get this thing up, but it's been a challenge with so much stuff going on. Overall, I think it turned out nicely. Hope you enjoy it and now on to Chapter Six!

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Six**

"What do you want me to do?" I smiled. He finally decides to be at least slightly obedient. I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt him tense, scrunching up his shoulders. It was like I had stung him. I suppressed shaking my head. If it stings like bees now, it will later feel like an oil bath. I gestured to the staircase.

I could tell that his gaze shifted, "Down there if you would."

As I pushed him down the steps, he made no effort to shake me off. He seemed to act like a prisoner. The kid doesn't know what a liberation has just taken place. Once down at the lower level, I forced him into the center. Today's job: observations. Yes, it was true that I already knew a lot about Robin. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have chosen him.

The fact remains that there's always more to learn. One thing that I still needed was statistics. I snapped for three Sladebots. They came into Robin's view and he went into a fighting stance. Almost cute. Almost.

I slightly laugh, "Oh no, Robin. No _scheduled_ fights today. The next few days will be...observations."

He looked confused, perhaps even slightly invaded, "What do you mean by 'observations'?"

So naive. I swear, no matter where you're from one thing never changes: Teenagers are always naive. Some would say that girl, Starfire I believe, would be the naive one of the group. She is...foreign. That's all. Robin's the one confused and messed up of the Titans. I take that back, he WAS the messed up one.

He's not part of them anymore.

If an explanation is really required, "I might have plenty of knowledge about you, Robin, but there's always more to learn. Quite bluntly, I will be monitoring you, while training you at the same time. But as of now, I'm not exactly training you. More so, I'm getting information."

He seemed to calm down a bit. My apprentice was apprehensive, and would be about just about everything until he learns to trust me. That will take a while, I know. For a long time, Robin's known me as the mysterious criminal crime lord that he could never even talk to for more than a minute. I haven't forgotten. I snapped again.

The adjustment will take some time. I know that. I don't expect him to tell me that I don't ask or even ask me anything in particular. That will happen when a rock, a foundation of trust, is formed between us. I'm still edgy with him. I'll probably have to remind him of what he is risking every hour on the hour. Although, that doesn't mean that the rock won't be built.

As for him, he'll need someone...eventually. No one can bottle themselves up for too long without tearing themselves up inside. More people will give, or want to talk before risking losing their sanity. Robin won't want to lose his sanity. That's most likely already a growing fear anyway.

"How does that suit feel on you?" I asked. As he thought, so did I. The suit ultimately looked as though he could wear it for extended periods of time. In that, I mean it fit him. _'It's such a change to see him like that.'_ But my thoughts weren't just on that. In the back of my mind, I was thinking about what has made him... I'm not looking for his past, yet. I am looking for what is his current rock. It needs to be eroded away to a fine scattered sand dune.

His answer, "Well, it's a bit constricting in the shoulder areas and the gloves are a little tight on my fingers and wrists. The leather isn't all that comfortable on the legs, especially around the knees either. But then again, maybe it's just 'cause you _had_ to kick me to the floor earlier and I _had_ to feel your disgusting grip on my wrists."

_'A mistake Apprentice'_, "How about you try that again and I won't kill those so-called friends of yours."

He seemed to recoil, "I'm not really used to it yet. It's still new, but the gloves are constricting. I think they're a little small."

Seeing the gloves, they did look a little small now, "Better answer."

The Sladebots finished their jobs and I circled Robin myself making mental notes. I couldn't, and still can't, get over how thin this kid is. That's one thing that's going to change: his diet. He was a ready combatant though and that wouldn't change.

"You have a good structure, but you have to eat more. You're as thin as a toothpick, Robin," he seemed angry at the last part. _'Just accept it, Robin. You'll be better off when you do.'_ I went over and lifted his chin to look at me. He glared at me, bitterly.

"Being sour with me won't do you much good, Robin." He practically fell over as he moved to get away from me. I chuckled. What was I, poison to him? Maybe more of a drug. It hurts until you're resistant and then you want more. Drugs themselves are vile. Any criminal that drinks or takes drugs before a crime will end up in jail _and_ the hospital. However, figurative drugs, those can be used to one's advantage. More specifically, mine.

In any case, onto flexibility, "Do me a favor. Go into a handstand, with a back-bridge."

He didn't seem to understand why, but I knew he would later. I walked up to him. His face was already taking on a pink shade. _'Gravity, doesn't everyone that can't fly naturally hate it?' _His face stiffened as I walked up to him.

"Blood getting to your head?" I asked.

"No," He lied. I let a small smile slip. _'Lie all you want Robin. It only helps teach you about yourself and the so called sins you are capable of committing.'_ If he was too stubborn to admit the lie, I wouldn't make him.

"Well, you can get back up if you want now," I told him.

He maneuvered himself out of my way and landed his feet neatly on the ground. He stepped away and kept his eyes away from him. The scowl on his face was like that of a lion wanting revenge on another for an injury. That's not going to stop this, though. _'No time for rest, Robin.' _

"Give me another bridge."

He went into the bridge, but came back up into a handstand again. It was my turn to scowl. I needed to see how lithe he was, not how many minutes he could stand having all of his blood in his head. He needs to listen, pay attention, and more importantly, obey. The more he resists, the harder it will be for him in the end. I kicked his arms out from under him and heard him tumble to the ground.

As he looked up at me in what I'm guessing shock, I corrected him, "I asked for a bridge, Robin, not a handstand."

His infuriation amused me. That would also be my first reaction. He bottled it back inside, but couldn't help growl for a second. I grinned and this smile bore my teeth. _'So delectable, resistance that is.'_ He went back into the bridge. I paced around him. He could probably get his hands and feet closer...

I placed my hand under his back. My with my other hand on his stomach, which was tight, I did a quick evaluation. He could get closer. I saw Robin's gaze shift to me when he felt my hands. He must not have expected anything.

"What are you doing?" I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"How close can you get your arms and legs together in this situation?" I inquired.

"Uh, I don't know. Close?" He gasped out. Sometimes I find teenage responses tiresome...

"Show me," I ordered.

He shifted his position. I could feel his muscles becoming even tighter. Still though, some were relaxed. I saw the strain on his face, mixed with a bit of anger. He soon stopped. He would have relaxed if my hands weren't keeping him up.

"Try a little closer."

He _stared_ at me like I was crazy. I could almost hear what might have been his thoughts, _'This guy wants what? No way! I'm already about to break my back!'_ He wouldn't though, break his back that is. His hands were only a little more then 2 ft. from his feet. It wouldn't be that hard. It took a bit of self control from not smiling and getting off subject.

"I can't go any farther. I'm not built that way, Slade," He managed to get out.

I wasn't going to have that, "Oh, yes you can. You're human and that means you have the basic build everyone has. So you can get closer."

He seemed to be trying to get himself to comply with what I had just ordered him to do, despite the strain that he was already coping with. I got a shake of his head for an answer. Not acceptable.

"Do it."

"I can't!" He screamed.

He could, and I'd prove it to him. I moved my foot and placed it over his toes so he wouldn't move. I then pressed at the top of his chest. The expression on his face changed drastically from disbelief to...perhaps shock. Not the surprise sort of shock, but the shock one gets when they feel pain. Nevertheless, his hands slowly moved back.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow and his face was turning a bright shade of red. Still, I pressed. It wasn't like I was pushing him back very fast. I was actually pushing at a slow rate so he could adjust properly. He bit his lip, willing himself from doing something -- begging, pleading, screaming? One of them was right, maybe they all were.

I stopped. Robin's breathing was rapid. His eyes shut in relief. I looked over him to see that he was at about a foot and three fourths. I could feel him shaking slightly. I know that that little exercise would have hurt, no it did hurt. Yet to challenge yourself, you have to do what you are not sure that you are able to do, no matter how much it hurts. They say 'No pain, no gain.' They're right in circumstances like this.

"About a foot and three fourths apart, Robin. You could go further," I released him.

Robin allowed himself to fall on the cold floor. His back was still arched. I wasn't surprised. He was probably a little stuck. Slowly I watched him curl his back forward.

"When I say you can do something, Robin, you can. There are no "I can'ts" with me. I am not going to ask you to do something that you physically can't do for one reason or another. When I ask, I will know what you can do and what you are capable of doing. Do you understand that?" Lectures are really the only way to drill something into another's head.

His answer, "Yes."

"Good."

I stepped down and held his arms, lifting him up. Once he was on his feet, Robin tried to move away. I didn't let go. I couldn't help it. Just looking at him, watching him struggle, it was a lesson in itself about his nature. The more I looked at him wriggling in my grasp, the more I felt like I was holding in my hands an abundance of worth richer then that any bank or gold mine could hold. What this kid, this child could do even now was amazing. And to think that he doesn't even know what he has locked up inside of himself. This moment was short-lived.

I pulled myself to my senses and let him go. He stumbled back and I let a laugh slip. Once again, he turned away from me. I looked at the clock; it was about 5:30. Only an hour from when he woke up and I hadn't been able to get much done. That was fine though. I was in no rush.

"You hungry?" I asked. With perfect timing, his stomach growled with a loud rumble. I had a feeling that he would be hungry. He hadn't eaten the entire day, after all. He had been knocked out for nine hours and that could count as missing two meals right there. I placed my hand on his shoulder and led him down the hallway to the dining room. He said nothing and kept his focus on his feet.

Once we entered, I saw his eyes widen a bit. It was nothing _very_ fancy. It was just a table with a couple chairs. I pulled out a chair and left him to sit in it. I walked over to my chair and saw him sit down. Dinner would be out in a bit. For a moment, I wondered when he would stop being so tense around me. My eye never wavered from him.

His eyes caught sight of the carvings. Okay, the table and chairs did have intricate designs on them. They were a little fancy. I could just picture the designs that he was looking at the weather depicted, the plants, and my favorites: the weapons. I knew that he didn't miss my 'S' in the center of the piece of artwork.

Soon, Wintergreen, a long time friend, came into view carrying my apprentice's dinner. He removed the cover and I could swear that Robin's brain was telling him that this was impossible. Wintergreen went off as Robin finally looked up at me.

"Did you think I'd starve you? You're already thin enough. If anything, I'm giving you the nutrition you've been depriving yourself of lately."

He stared back at the food. After a couple minutes he began to eat sparingly. Then his started eating a bit more rapidly. This was short-lived as he stopped eating early. Half of the food was still on his plate. He stood up, but halted as he heard myself getting up and heading his way.

"I don't believe you've finished. And dinner isn't over," I said calmly.

He said, "I'm full. I don't think I could swallow another bite."

I shook my head. Catching his eyes, I could tell that he was still hungry. There wasn't anything dangerous in his food. I wouldn't put him to sleep at the table. I shoved him into his chair. His face showed his irritation.

"Every teenage boy should be able to swallow this down his throat, especially after not having any food the entire day. You might not eat a lot, but you should be able to finish," I shoved his chair in as I said it.

"I told you, I'm full. If I took another bite, I'd probably be sick," Robin protested. I pulled his shoulders back so that he was sitting up straight and tall, "Hey!"

"Posture, Robin," I told him as I pulled his wrists out of his lap and on to the edge of the table.

"What?" He got his hands free of my grasp.

I bent down to meet his eyes, "For breakfast and lunch I won't be joining you all too often, but I will be with you for every dinner."

"What does that have to do with me having posture at the table?" Robin questioned.

"You've agreed for me to be your teacher, did you not? You would give a teacher respect, would you not? This is the level of respect you'll give _me_ at the table."

The expression on his face betrayed his disbelief. I went back to my chair and sat down. He glared at me, "You can stop giving me that look, Robin. It's not earning you any points," I told him. He just sat there for a while, not giving in to the suggestion.

Finally I broke the silence, "While you eat your dinners, I will give you evaluations of the day and what you did. Plain and simple."

Robin soon gave in and finished his meal, but if he had been any more quiet, I could swear that he wasn't even there. In the back of my mind, I knew that he wasn't thinking about something. I wasn't exactly sure what. I did know what I was thinking about: All that he could do, all that I could plan for him. It was a vast and large topic.

Awhile after he finished I spoke again, "As for evaluation today, Robin, you did all right for day one. I wasn't expecting much more then what you gave."

He just sat there as though he were stone. Concern came to my mind. Is he okay (other then all the new changes and adjustments)? His mind wasn't at the dinner table, that was for sure.

"Something wrong, Robin?" I asked.

I was surprised when I heard him speak, "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why me? Why not someone else? Like one of the HIVE or another criminal? Why me? Why did you choose me?" He ventured in asking.

The question itself was, well, unexpected and yet expected. I didn't anticipate that he would ever ask me, or at least not this soon. For once I saw true patience on his face. He wanted this answer. In the back of my mind, I had a feeling that he already knew. But he had asked me. Robin wanted my answer.

I went up to him, "Now surely you can figure that one out, Robin,"

I saw him shake his raven-black haired head 'no' briefly.

I'd toy with him a bit, "Why did I choose you? Let's look at it. I needed someone young. I needed someone with potential. As for bonuses, you had many of them. Smart, already physically fit, personality, and by personality, I mean you already had a semblance similar to my own. You caught my eye when you weren't even trying to, unlike so many others. Who do you think I'd choose? A person that failed when they were trying or someone that succeeded when they weren't? The second one, am I right? Guess who you were."

Robin looked like he'd explode.

"The second," He said softly.

"Exactly. There's your answer."

Everything I had told him was true. He seemed to absorb the new information like a sponge, but it burned...like acid. He'd get used to the bitter taste until it became like candy.

Knowing very well that enough time had passed, I finally spoke, "It's late. Take a shower and go to bed."

He got up and left. I smiled. He didn't even know where the bathroom was. Wintergreen came back into the room. I motioned for him to come over. I could tell his gaze was at the dish that Robin had left behind, but that wasn't important right now (despite the fact that a good portion of the food was spread out over the plate).

"Wintergreen, why don't you take him to his bathroom for me. I have other stuff to do," It was more of an order and less of a suggestion.

Nevertheless, Wintergreen went down the corridor and after Robin. I waited about five minutes before getting up and heading back to the main room. I heard the water begin to run through the pipes. Leaning back into my chair, I pressed the table buttons which allowed me to see an enlarged image of the Titans Tower main room. The four Titans were finishing their dinner, none of them talking.

It was actually interesting. The whole group was depressed and the Tameranean, Starfire, was more depressed then the Goth, Raven. That was a shock. The green kid, Beast Boy wasn't pulling any idiotic quips and Cyborg wasn't complaining about the obvious tofu that had been made. Soon, Cyborg finished and put his dish in the sink and began to do the dishes.

"Dude, it's not your turn tonight," Beast Boy told his friend.

"And who's turn is it?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy looked down. Apparently it was my apprentice's night for dish duty. Raven and Starfire had looked up at their two friends at this. Neither of them were smiling. I suppressed a chuckle.

"We'll find him, guys," Cyborg reassured, "He's probably just fine."

_'Oh, he_ **_is_** _just fine, Cyborg, and better.'_

"If he was just fine, then wouldn't he have called us by now, Cyborg?" Starfire asked her friend.

Cyborg looked away and Raven intervened, "He might have broken his communicator, Star. We just need to keep looking for him, that's all."

"Yeah, remember when the HIVE showed up? We thought Robin was gone for good, but then he showed up right when we needed him," Beast Boy commented.

_'False hope, you give her Titans.'_

"I suppose you're right. Robin might even be coming home right now, yes?" Starfire said.

"Yeah, he might be," Cyborg told her.

Raven didn't engage in the conversation. I could tell she focused on something else, probably controlling her emotions. Even if she had said anything, though, it wouldn't have made a big difference to the conversation. They were all silent for a bit. Then they went over to the couch, while Cyborg finished the dishes. Raven and Starfire went into reading a few books and Beast Boy started a videogame, but lost miserably. The angry young changeling threw the controller to the side and stood up.

I heard the water in the pipes stop flowing. Apparently, Robin was done with his shower. In the back of my mind, I knew that with each passing day, Robin would wear thin soon enough. Just like the dirt that washes away from one's skin during a shower, Robin would loose the nonsense of right and wrong morals.

I waited until I heard Wintergreen come in to talk, "Make sure Robin will be fitted for a hand-to-hand combat practice tomorrow, Wintergreen. Then send him off to bed." He nodded and left.

"Oh, who are we fooling, guys?" The morpher asked, "Why would Slade put us up to a wild goose chase? And then Robin goes missing? It spells out trouble. Slade could be torturing Robin or something, and we're just sitting here doing nothing but relax to build up strength that Robin could easily be losing right now!"

"Beast Boy, come on, we don't know that's true," Cyborg said.

"How do we know it's not?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Beast Boy, please do not say such things," The alien asked of her friend.

But he ignored her, "No, Robin's out there and I for one am not going to just sit around here while I could be searching for..."

"BB, do you really think that we would ignore the fact that Robin's still..." Cyborg started to yell.

"Please, friends don't..." Starfire began, but was cut off.

"Um, kinda, you guys are doing a pretty good job of it right..." Beast Boy also began to screamed, but was interrupted.

"We'll find Robin, BB! Take a breather man!"

"No! Why should I when Robin's probably losing his?"

"Please, friends, stop..." They ignored her again and she ran off out of the room, upset.

"Can you just chill, man?" Cyborg hollered

"Um, sure if I was in the Artic Ocean!"

"QUIET! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The telekinetic of the group screeched as two waves of dark energy exploded from her hands throwing Beast Boy and Cyborg against opposite walls.

"Will you two just stop! For goodness sakes, look at yourselves! Beast Boy, you're as tired as a bear in the winter and Cyborg, you're using all of your energy to fight with BB. And what is the point of you two ignoring Starfire's requests to stop talking like that? Can't you see it's bothering us enough?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, nodded and returned their attention to Raven. I had rarely seen the telepath this angry and the Tameranean looked as though she might cry with tears of worry as she left. Raven lowered them to the ground and released them from the dark energy.

"I suggest that you two go and apologize to Star. She was worried enough about Robin as it was and you two just had to go into an argument that was a waste of time," The boys nodded.

"Good, and if it's bothering you that much, Beast Boy, then how about this: You and Cyborg will look over the detonator again for clues, while Star and I will search tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Fine, now go and apologize," Raven left, probably for her room to meditate, and the boys went off to Starfire's room.

It was quiet. I disconnected the image. I wanted to laugh. If the inner-turmoil they were facing now was this bad, I couldn't wait to see their reactions to the new revised Robin their former friend would become.

I smirked and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. I'd go to bed in a couple hours. Robin, though he could stay up late, would not be allowed to stay up all night. Only on occasion would I want him to stay awake for the night. He had to learn when to turn off and on insomnia after all. It's really quite a useful talent.

Wintergreen came in the room to join me sometime later, around eight, "He's an impressive young boy, Slade."

"I know."

"How did you come to consider him?" The older man dared to ask.

I pondered for a moment. When did I first consider Robin? It most certainly wasn't when he first appeared as a 'hero' and it wasn't when he had first come to Jump city either. It wasn't even when the Titans were formed. Then I figured out when.

"Remember those two brothers?" Wintergreen nodded, "I think it was then, when I first fought Robin that I considered him and I'm glad I did."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah! Chapter Six is down! R&R! So yeah, you know what the Titans are doing right now. Told you I'd get it in there! So chapter seven will be up next. I've been dieing to write this next chapter and the chapter after it. I have a pretty good feeling that you guys will like it a lot too. Also, I've added to my profile page a list of both my current works and stories that will be coming soon. I have at least three other story ideas in my head, but I promise I'm finishing the ones I start first. Then I'll go onto the next ones. Hope you look for those once this one is done too. Thanks again for the reviews guys! I'm still writing and chapter seven will be up soon!

Rena


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. I can't think of any other clever way to say it right now other then, if I owned them, wouldn't there be more then five awesome seasons? I think that's proof enough that I don't own them. Still, just putting it out there: I Don't Own Teen Titans!

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Well, here's #7. I've been looking forward to this chapter for so long now, I'm sort of shocked that it's done. Either way, I totally loved how it came out. I think you readers will like it as much as I do too. So, I don't want to keep you waiting. On to Chapter Seven!

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Seven**

The chill in the room got to me and I shivered. Hesitantly, I grabbed the clothes off of the dresser and proceeded to put them on. They were baggy. There was no doubt about it. The short sleeves of the shirt almost reached my elbows and I had to roll up the shorts a couple times before they stayed on my waist. The feeling was one that I wasn't all that used to. I normally just wore my uniform to sleep either because I would probably be woken up by an alarm or because I was too lazy and tired to bother with changing.

Even after I put on the clothes, I was cold. I glanced at the bed and went over to the bedside table with the candle going instead. The candle's flame did very little to warm me. My eye followed a drop of water onto the bedside table. I ran my fingers through my ebony-black hair. That was also weird. My hair gel was completely gone and my hair stuck to my head because of the moist shower water. It wasn't uncomfortable. It just isn't what I normally would do with my hair._ 'Man, I want to get my hair up again,'_ I thought.

I stopped at a small knot in my hair. Pulling at it gave me an instance flashback feeling of when Slade had grabbed my hair. It still was fresh in my mind. _'Why had I let him do that? Why had I ducked away in the first place? That was stupid, absolutely stupid. And I did it anyway. What's wrong with me?' _

My logical part of my mind answered rudely, _'Well, here's an answer to your question. Slade thinks you're the 'perfect apprentice'. Do I need to go into detail, 'cause I think that pretty much sums it up?'_

_'Hey, whose side are you on?'_ I argued back.

_'Your's of course, but I'm just pointing out the obviously painstaking truth that you refuse to accept.'_

I growled back not wanting to continue the inner argument. Once again, I stared at the bed... and the 'S' emblazed pillow. _'I am not sleeping there tonight.'_ I bent over and blew out the candle. I went over to a corner of the room and slowly sat down. The floor was cold, so I rested by head and back against the wall and side of the dresser. For a second, I could still feel that backbend. It hurt.

If this was just observation and dinner, my life had literally just turned into a torture chamber. Is Slade's whole thing to scare me into doing everything he asks? I thought he said 'I'd learn to like it'. Didn't that mean he'd make it so I'd like it here? What does he plan to do with me? Is he going to have me plan thefts? Is he just going to beat me everyday? Am I going to get out of this?

As I my mind drifted, I found myself calculating how to get that controller away from Slade. Maybe I could find away to sneak out and tell the... no. He tag me somehow. Maybe he'd leave the controller somewhere and I could...no. He probably will carry it everywhere he goes for a while. What if I got that old guy to... who am I kidding? I can't order him to do anything and he probably wouldn't go against Slade's back. I sigh as I figure that my chances of getting that thing are very slim.

I want to go home. I want to be in my own bed. I want to be in my own room with my own clothes and my own stuff. Even the clothes I wear now aren't mine. I want a window, some form natural light. It's so dark that I can barely see my own feet. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them tight.

This, this is what I have to look forward to the rest of my life? To be an item of Slade's? I'll be used to do what needs to be done and then put away into storage. Not to mention, I'll probably be mistreated. I already have been.

Where are the Titans? Why haven't they found me? They can get past Slade's decoys, right? Are they all right? Are they looking for me? Are they asleep building up the strength to search? I have no doubt that they're still looking for me. They wouldn't give up on me that quickly. I miss them and the tower.

_'Why can't I just...go...home...?'_

I think my vision gives. It's dark and then an eerie blue "fin" appears in front of me. I look around to see Beast Boy with his mouth open and drooling. Starfire is leaning on my side. Cyborg has his mouth open and resembles Beast Boy. Raven is leaning against the couch with a book in her hands.

"That...was...AWESOME! Ha ha!" Beast Boy yells with glee. I leaned back and kicked the air out of enjoyment. That movie _was_ awesome. It wasn't cheesy at all. The plot had a little sci-fi, a bit of horror, a side romance plot line, and the comedy aspects rounded it off. The fight scenes were even pretty realistic, but it would never measure up to the real feel of a fight. And you could never get the same amount of adrenaline pumping through your veins from a movie scene than an actual fight. We all knew that. But still it was excellent.

"Man, where did you find that movie?" Cy asks as he searches for the box.

"Oh, yes! It was most enjoyable!" Starfire squeals out from behind me.

I smile. We stare at Raven. "It actually was an okay plot."

We're in disbelief. Raven gave a movie Beast Boy chose a compliment. I start laughing. It feels so good. I love movie nights, from the movie popcorn to the clean up afterwards.

"Well dudes and dudettes, who wants pizza?" Beast Boy shouts in glee.

"Sure," I tell him, "I'm buying!"

They shout out cheers.

"All right, Robin's buying, so I'm driving!" Cyborg yelled through the cheers.

"You always drive," Raven lets out in a monotone.

"Cy, you don't have to drive all of us. I'll take someone on the cycle. Anyone, Star?"

"Um, that would be great, Robin," the Tamaranean said. I thought I heard embarrassment in her voice or maybe she was shy. I hoped that she was, or at least for the reasons that I hoped she was. I blushed, but quickly stopped myself.

"Great. Rae and me will ride with Cy. So, now that rides are figured out, let's go!" Beast Boy said.

"Rae and I."

"What?"

"You said 'Rae and me'. It's 'Rae and I' to be grammatically correct," Raven told BB.

"Oh, who cares?"

"Just telling you."

I rolled my eyes. The group of us got up, grabbing our trash as we went and headed for the door. Pizza and a movie; life doesn't get much better for five teenagers. We are almost at the door of the room when I hear a voice.

"Now Robin, how will you pay for that?" I turned to the side and see that one lone eye looking at me from the shadows inside a hallway, "You don't have the money and I certainly am not paying for it. Besides, it's bad for your health to eat that garbage."

"I have the money," Why did I just answer him like that? Why don't I fight him? Why aren't any of us fighting him?

"That's cute, Robin, but you know that I own you and all your belongings," 'What is he...?' I feel a sonic cannon fire against my back.

Cy's voice fills my ears, "Robin, you traitor!"

"Get away from us!" I stare at them dumbfounded, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I feel her knock me into the windows with telekinetic energy. I get up on my knees and shake my head. I am utterly confused, until I notice the change in my clothes. It's the insignia uniform. 'No. This isn't happening, this isn't...'

"Go with Slade, Robin, go on. You aren't one of us. Otherwise, you wouldn't have betrayed us!" Beast Boy yells.

"No! I didn't! I'm only doing this to protect you! I'm doing this because he'll kill you!" I scream.

They pause, but then they start to shudder. My eyes widen. 'What's going on?' I start to rush over when I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt. Slade throws me against the wall. I shake my head. That really hurt. I hear them start to scream in agony. 'No.' Slade has his finger on the button.

"Disobedience is not a high quality, Robin," I run over to them. I don't know how to stop it. Without many other options I run at Slade, but he side-steps my attack. I growl, but realize that wasn't the best thing to do. I hear them scream, Cy, Rae, BB, and Star...

I don't know what else to do. I run up to him and try to reach for the controller. He grabs my wrist again and knocks the wind out of me with his knee, just as he did on the rooftop. I gasp on the floor and hear their screams become louder and more high pitched. 'What can I do to stop this?'

I crawl over to Slade on my knees, still trying to get some breath back in me. I don't care that what I'm about to do is low and humiliating. I don't care that I'm crawling like a dog to a man lower than dirt and worms. I grab his leg in submission and beg, "Slade no, please don't..."

He hauls me up to look him in the eye, "It's too late for them, Robin."

"Nooooooo," I wail. I willed for what he said to be a lie as he drops me to the floor.

The ground beneath us started to shake. The floor crumbled and I started to fall into an abyss of darkness. I screamed. It felt like my clothes were singeing off somehow, not by fire though. There was a sound in the air and suddenly I felt something sharp wrap itself around my right wrist. I stopped falling and just hung there for a second.

My breathing was fast and rapid. They were still dieing. When I finally looked to see what had grabbed me, I saw a brown whip that seemingly came out of nowhere. There was a pillar of light coming from the hole in the floor above. The only thing was, this wasn't what was below the Titans' main room. It was too dark to be.

A crack was all I heard before another whip wrapped itself around my other wrist. I tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. I had to get back up there. They were dieing. He had to stop. He was killing them. I decided to try climbing the ropes of the whips, but I heard another crack. Then another, and another, and another. I yelped as I felt two whips wrap themselves around my ankles and two more wrap themselves around my chest and back. They pulled and I was soon suspended in midair by about six or so whips.

I tried to move, but it was like the whips had thorns on them. Every place they touched was like being stung and burned. And that was a lot of places. When I stole a glance at my appearance, I could see all I was wearing was singed shorts and my mask. I yelled. I had to stop him. I have to save them. They're dieing because of me. They can't. They just can't...

I felt something fall on my back, a rolled up whip. It was a sign of captured prey and I knew it. I looked around. Coming into the limelight, was a figure. _'No, not you, please.'_ Slade chuckled at the despair on my face. He walked right up to me and lifted my chin up to see him. The Titans' screams were becoming unbearable for me to listen to.

Inside, I was tearing myself apart for their agony and pain. They didn't deserve this. I wasn't a friend enough anyway. I should have hung out more. I should have been a better leader. I should have enjoyed their company and not shut myself up in my room for this sick man who wanted me for despicable purposes.

"This is your own fault, apprentice. If you had only obeyed me, they wouldn't have to be sacrificed like this," He told me.

"Please, you can stop it. Please, Slade anything. I'm begging you, just stop. I'll do anything for you if you stop, anything," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, apprentice. You have to learn," He looked up and so did I. I heard the ground above shake again. Then the rest of the floor crumbled. I saw them falling. They fell right pass me.

Most were in too much agony to even notice me. Raven could only concentrate on pain. Cyborg's systems were going berserk. Beast Boy couldn't morph, let alone fly because he too couldn't concentrate. Starfire was weeping and was too upset to fly.

But Star _did_ notice. She looked at me with those angelic green eyes of hers, almost saying, 'Why did you give into temptation, Robin? You should have worked for him, for us.'

I shook my head 'No'. She couldn't go. She just couldn't. No, this wasn't, this couldn't be happening.

'Good-Bye,' I almost heard her say that. Then she fell quickly like all the rest. I heard the deafening crash of bodies hit the floor. I could almost smell the dirt rise into heaps of dust in the air. There was a sizzling in the background.

They were gone. The Titans were gone. My friends were gone.

I came back to where I was. I felt hot tears run down my burning cheeks. My lip was trembling. My shoulders shook as I sobbed. My arms that were suspended above my shoulders didn't help in the slightest. My breathing was interrupted by deep sobs. My hands and feet were becoming red from the lack of blood flow and the whips' grasp on my body only became tighter. I didn't care. I didn't care how much pain I was in._ 'No. No. No. This wasn't happening. They didn't just die. They didn't just...' _He had killed them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "This is what disobedience gets you, Robin."

I was suddenly furious. I leaped at him, but got being pulled back by the whips around my body. He just chuckled. I growled and screamed. A load of good it did me. I just started crying again. He seemed so amused by it, it hurt. It cut me like a knife.

"Oh, little Robin, what will you do now?" I bit my lip. It felt like he was slowly killing me, from the inside out. And he certainly was not allowed to call me 'little Robin'. Him of all people, he's not allowed to. Still I couldn't bring myself to tell him that, "You going to go back to Gotham after letting your closest friends die? Are you going to go back a failure?"

I was crying so hard I couldn't talk. To be honest, I didn't know what to do. They were gone. I couldn't get over it. I never got over deaths. Not even ones that happened years ago. He had killed them, no I had let him kill them. I had...

"Did you think I'd let you leave, apprentice?" I looked up at him again. If my reddened eyes were visible to him, he would have seen horror in them. He wasn't suggesting what I thought he was suggesting, was he? I shook my head 'No'. He wouldn't. He just wouldn't...

"I never planned to let you go, Robin, even if I did kill them. I'd find other ways to make you obedient," As he said this I felt something move on my back. That something slithered. I felt a forked tongue against my cheek. The thin snake wrapped itself loosely around my neck and slithered up to the top of my head. It turned upside down and looked me in the eye.

The snake alerted itself to Slade as well as alerted me, "You really don't have a choice here, Robin, but I'll give it to you anyway. Do you still wish to be my apprentice?"

Inside my head was screaming 'NO!', but the logical part (which was also very depressed at the moment as I'm sure anyone's would be) said, _'What else is there to do?'_

I just hung my head, defeated. He brought my chin up again to have our eyes meet, "It really isn't as bad as it seems, apprentice."

The snake began to tickle me with its teeth, never actually breaking the skin. It was almost as though it were teasing me. Actually, it was teasing me. The venom that dripped from its fangs sparingly onto my skin smelled like something I was not accustomed too. It was a captivating scent that played with my state of mind. The snake then slithered onto Slade's arm, crawled down his leg, and out of sight. For a second, I didn't want the snake to leave. I wanted more. The thought left and I was automatically brought back to the current situation. I felt weak, defenseless, and alone. My life was falling apart in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Then you admit defeat, Robin?" He asked.

"I...I..." I heard the flap of wings. They weren't filled with feathers. Rather the sound was made of something leathery. I looked up and saw the outlines of a single animal flying. Then I heard a hiss. The creature flew away, not wanting to come closer. While I knew that it was flying away from the snake, I felt like it was flying away from me. It felt as though it were abandoning me because I was hopeless. There was nothing that could be done to save me. I was on my own.

"I repeat, do you admit defeat then, Robin, the Boy Wonder?" His voice brought me back.

I knew he just used my full title to humiliate me more. I couldn't go back after I had failed. I couldn't stay here in the city to protect it. I couldn't even protect my best friends. So my answer was,

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes!" I screamed. _'Just get it over with already. Let the poison be quick, Slade. Just destroy me quickly. Don't drag it out.'_

"Good boy. You've finally learned your place." I wept, but he wiped away my tears with his gloved hands, "Oh, you shouldn't cry, apprentice. I promise you this, my boy, you'll learn to like it."

I shook my head out of his grasp. His touch always hurt, always stung, always burned. He walked around me, admiring the prize he had just won. I felt like anything but a prize. If anything I am a retch of filth. He lifts my face up again._ 'Would he just leave me to wallow in my misery? Why does he insist on making it worse?'_

"Robin, I have so much planned for you. Before long this city will kneel in submission to not just me, but also you. You'll be seen as my successor to everyone, Robin."

"No," I whisper out desperately

"Oh yes."

"No!"

"You can't change what you are now, apprentice."

"I'm not your apprentice! I'm Robin! I'm not yours! I'm not, I'm not!"

He laughed. He just stood there and laughed.

"Stop! Stop it!"

"You will always be mine, Robin," His laugh became rich with enjoyment. My vision started to give way. It danced and my ears were filled with his laughter.

"No. Stop. Stop! Please, no! Please, just...No! Stop! No! No. No..." My heart was exploding, breaking, tearing, burning, shattering. I had failed and I was still his. My best friends were gone. I was lost.

In the distant background, I heard something. It was the sizzling of an acid-burned rope.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah! Oh, man! I am so happy that I got this chapter done! Overall, it's been my favorite to write so far and it's now a personal favorite. So yeah, since that was Robin's POV while he was sleeping...the question now is how will I do Slade's POV? I'm debating the issue myself too. I have a pretty good idea though, don't worry. I have one thing that I know that I'll do at least. Anyway's how was it? R&R! I can't help but love this chapter. I think that I thought it up about a week before I actually started it and ever since I've been perfecting it in my mind. Now it's out and I'm looking forward to seeing how you guys took it! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! 

Rena


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Lalalala. I'm dreaming that I own Teen Titans. I'm dreaming that I own Teen Titans. I'm dreaming that I own... _beep beep beep!_ Ah! That stupid alarm clock! It made me wake up and realize that I'm once again in reality and that I don't own Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** Who else is happy that this chapter is finally up? 'Cause I am, big time. I really am. And my biggest apologies for it being soooooo late. I really didn't mean for it to be posted later then it normally would. I really didn't, but I was so busy and at one point I had writer's block. Once again, sorry. Think of it this way, now that that session of my writer's block is out of the way, I won't have another for a really, really long time (I think...and hope). Anyway, I like this chapter and its ending. I hope you will find it interesting as well. So without further delay, here's Chapter Eight!

**

* * *

****What?**

**Chapter Eight**

After a quick dinner, I didn't feel much like going back to work or going to bed. I barely slept at all, anyway. There was work that I had to get done, thefts to plan, and I had to keep planning redirections for the Titans. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. I had been working all day at that chair and after the first few hours, it can become extremely dull. Anyone who has a desk job would know what I'm talking about.

So instead, I went to my personal gym room. I looked around wondering whether or not to do a simulation. The nice thing about this room is that it is sound proof. If any explosion should sound, it would stay inside and not disturb the others. I originally had thought of Wintergreen when I had built the room that way, but at least now it benefits more then one person.

While I normally don't go out into the field, it never hurts to be on top of your game. I wouldn't bring Robin in here for a while. I already know that he was not experienced enough to handle even level one of the simulation program. I was about to press the simulation start button, but halted my motion. No. I did need sleep for some things.

I sighed. I went back out and walked down the hallways. I wanted so much to rub my temples, but I wasn't going to my room anytime soon. Sleep deprival is at times a curse and can get to one every now and then. And with Robin containing his anger towards me as he is now, one could never be too careful. He wouldn't see my face until I found him...loyal enough.

I stopped when I came to a shut door. I stared at it for a minute, not moving. _'No reason I can't check up on him, is there?'_ I slowly allowed the door to slide open. This time, light did fall in. I stepped inside. My eye widened when I noticed an empty bed that hadn't even been touched. _'He couldn't have gotten out now, could he?'_

The room was still very shady. I glanced around the room to see the candle blown out, so I went over and lit it again. Once there was more light, I could see two towels that had been dropped carelessly onto the floor by the dresser. I didn't see Robin until I got to the corner. Lying against the dresser was Robin, curled up in a loose ball. I rolled my eye.

"You stubborn kid."

Turning back to the bed, I brought the sheets and covers back. Then I brought my attention back to the sleeping boy in front of me. I leaned over and carefully picked him up in the way one would hold a small child. I was surprised that he didn't wake up. I knew that normally he was a light sleeper. Yet, he didn't wake up or protest as I gave him the three second lift to his bed. He shook his head slightly, but I think it came from his conscious mind which was now probably in a sea of maybe even blissful dreams.

I gently laid his small frame on the bed and let his head rest on the pillow. I brought the sheets back over him. Robin squirmed a bit by giving off a slight kick, but soon stopped. His hair was spread across the pillow and he really looked quite -- calm. I was a bit surprised at this. Not even in Titans Tower does he sleep this well. (So what if I hack into their security systems and spy on them? It's practically my job.)

I tell myself to leave now, that I do need_ some_ rest on occasion, but I can't bring myself to do it. So instead, I take a seat on the side of the bed. Only a day and the kid amazes me more then ever. I don't know why. All he really did today was dinner and a little observation. Why should I be so impressed? There is no reason, but I am. I marvel at the fact that it was so easy to find him. Someone like this should be harder to find. One shouldn't be able to find one so...alike to them without a long search.

Still, I found him by looking in the paper and merely fighting him for less then ten minutes. How did I get lady luck on my side? Robin shook his head slightly and his hair found its way over his masked eyes. It almost was touching his nose which he twitched at the feel of his hair. I gave off a slight smile. It was actually a little cute. I gently pushed the hair out of his face and he relaxed again. His jet-black locks of hair were still damp and smelled of shampoo.

It's strangely soothing to watch him sleep. I'm not very used to being around kids myself. I was at one point, not much anymore. Either way, it doesn't really matter. I feel the covers move and see him kicking in his sleep. The boy groans and twists his body away from me. Robin starts to shudder and moan. I can see his chest rising and falling. Perhaps his dreams aren't so blissful.

I'm not exactly sure what to do to in this situation. I normally would just leave a person to deal with their own nightmares. But Robin is my apprentice now. As his master and teacher I do have a responsibility for this boy, even if I technically am forcing him into this arrangement.

I can't wake him up. He needs his rest and if I were to wake him, he'd probably have a fit again like when he woke up earlier this evening. So instead, I try to comfort him. I softly rub his shoulder and then his back. It seems to work. I slowly feel him calming down. He rolls over and onto his back, so I stop. Robin nuzzles his head into the pillow, taking in the softness.

I feel calm myself. Teenagers, kids, children, they're all the same. You can comfort them all in the same way and it will work. The only difference is that teenagers naturally want to become more independent as they get older. I know that technically I am restraining him, but it's for the best. It's not just for me, but also for him.

I accept that I've taken him on for my own personal gain. I have no regrets for that. I only want to change his attitude towards the current arrangement. His actions are so identical to my own and so are many of his thoughts. I lean over and hold my chin in thought. Robin is not just identical in terms of actions and thoughts. His build, despite the fact that he's practically starved himself, is very similar to my own. He'd grow up to be a strong, skilled man. I smile. When I don't wear this mask, I even like to keep my hair up a bit like he does.

"You don't realize the extent of how identical we are, do you, Robin?"

Nothing out of him. Not like I expected anything.

"Or maybe you do," I brush my fingers against his pale cheek, "You just refuse to admit it."

Nothing still, but I continue, "I doubt that it's not just me that's noticed. The Titans have noticed too, have they not? I know you've heard them talking behind your back. They said that you were losing yourself to your work, to me. They were right, weren't they?"

Robin's so fast asleep that none of this is registering, "Although you must despise me now, is that just because of my qualities or my status as a criminal? Probably the second," I pause, "You'll get over that. You really can't criticize someone for their status when you have the same status yourself now, can you?"

It's as if I'm talking to a lifeless mannequin, but I don't mind, "You like that rush, don't you? The one that comes from being a hero. I've seen it make its impression on you. Ever wonder about the amounts of adrenaline that come through a mere thief, Robin? It's at a potency that makes you never want to be rid of it."

The clothes are so baggy on him. It's actually sad because if he just ate enough they'd fit. "Starving yourself does you no good. You did this to yourself when you worked yourself overtime...and you were working to find out more about me, weren't you? If you only put that same amount of effort into the training I will give you..."

"Is it really that hard to except? You have no idea of what your future could hold. Do you ever stop to think about that?" I paused a moment to think how to continue, "Is your past keeping you from it? Are you letting it keep you from thinking about the future? Past events are our greatest teachers, in particular our mistakes, bad things that happen..."

The kid just laid there as I talked, his chest rising and falling, rising and falling. Was he taking any of this in? Did he already know all of this? "You can't live in either the past or the future. You have to live in the present."

Robin slightly groaned. It was as though he had heard that last one and was objecting to it, "I'm sorry if it's harsh now, but _disobedience is not a high quality, Robin._ I can't help your attitude and behavior...much. It's all up to you and how you see it. Maybe when you start to listen to me or decide to accept my help, then I can."

The whole time his eyes remained shut under that mask of his. _'Must think his true identity is all he can retain from me.'_ I wouldn't push him, that was for sure. He was avoiding me enough as it is. Besides, I didn't mind always seeing him with a mask. The day I take off my own in front of him, that's when I'll want, really push to see his eyes.

He kicks at the sheets and his breathing starts to sound more like gasps if anything. I see a thin layer of sweat coat his face. Small cries emulate from his lips while incoherent mumbles follow. He shakes his head back and forth, back and forth. It's as though he is possessed by some gripping force inside his own mind that he can't escape because it is part of him. It is his own demon, not one that I made for him. I feel a slight guilt for thinking practically nothing of this. Why? I don't know.

"Are nightmares starting to plague your sleep, apprentice?" I grip his shoulder, sort of reassuringly saying it will be all right, "Those will be gone soon. Give it time, Robin. Give it time. You'll sleep without problems eventually, but you have to leap the hurdles as they come at you first. Then you can leave them behind."

I tell myself that all the time. Transitions can perhaps be the slowest things in the world. Even a young caterpillar takes time to become a beautiful butterfly. It takes time to change a stack of wood, bricks, and nails into a mansion. It takes time to mold a piece of clay into a delicate vase.

He slowly quits kicking and soon all that is left is a slight shake consuming his frame. I lessen my grip on his shoulder and rub his arm and shoulder gently, soothingly. The shaking also begins to cease. Where am I getting this from? Maybe natural instinct? Maybe from my past experience with kids? I push the last thought from my mind. I don't want to think about that. I do, however, admit that that was probably where I got it from.

I stand up and get ready to leave. He seems fine now. I'm almost at the door when I hear a yelp. I turn just in time to see Robin almost rolling off of the bed. I stoop down and grab him just before he falls face flat on the floor. I pull him up and put him back on the bed.

'I hope it's not like this every night.'

I push his hair out of his face again and move to leave. At the door way, I look back at him. Once again, he's on his side. His shoulders shake as though he was crying, but there's not a tear that runs down his cheek. It's as though he doesn't want to be alone...I shake my head and let the door close behind me. I can't stay in there with him all night.

I walk down the hallways, thinking about what just happened. I tell myself, _'Don't worry about it. His nightmares will die down soon enough.'_ I was in serious need of some rest. Insomnia only works so long.

I finally reached a large double-door entrance. I punched in the security code: "oaoaao" and the doors parted and slid to the sides. I walked inside and sighed. It had been a long day. Lack of sleep is something that I am accustomed to, but today really was too long for even me. I walked over to the dresser. A large mirror stands above it.

I gaze at my reflection and then pull my hands up to the clasps holding my mask in place. I undo them and my mask falls into my hands. At this, I once again feel grateful for my mask's design. It can stay locked in place while in the heat of battle, but can be removed by it's owner with the slightest touch.

My hair is a little messy, but not enough for one to notice with just a glance. My brow is a bit sweaty, but anyone would get that. After all, one can always feel a hot steam coming from the gears in the main room 24/7. As always, a black eye patch is in its rightful place over my right eye. It took a while to get used to the thing for a while, but now it's just as much apart of me as the hair on my head. Some of my hair covers my face. My hair gel wore off as the day went by.

I smiled and shook my head. As I went over to my bed, I pulled off my armor, leaving it on the floor as I went. By the time I was at my bed, I was pulling off my shirt despite the cold temperature that adored the room. I swear, sometimes that steam room I call a main room is a killer. I dropped onto my bed with a thump and groaned. That kid was going to drive me crazy.

I closed my eye in hopes of finding peace and quiet as my mind drifted off to sleep. When I came to, I couldn't see where I was. There was a dense silvery mist that surrounded me. There was an eerie stillness too. And something was very different though and I couldn't place what it was.

I felt a delicate hand slip into mine from behind. Before I could see who it was, I felt a woman's luscious lips press into mine. I was on cloud nine. Without even looking at her, I realized who it was and began to return the affection. She gripped me tighter and entangled her long fingers in my hair. I pulled my hand up to the back of her neck, indicating for her not to stop. We held each other close and I could feel our hearts beating in tune w/ one another's.

I pulled back as one would for air. As I did I opened my eyes to see her, she disappeared as though she was a mirage among the mist. I glanced around. She was nowhere to be seen. I turned my head to the right and sighed. I knew that this was just a dream, but still that had felt...

I felt a small hand tug on one of my fingers. The silvery fog was so thick now that I couldn't even see the person's face, just their outline. From what I could see they were small and had short curly hair. I heard a small giggle from this person and could immediately tell that it was a little boy. I knelt down to get a closer look at who it could be. As I looked closer, I began to see a very visible mark, no scar seemingly to suddenly appear on the young boy's neck... right over the boy's voice box.

"No," I whispered.

The boy disappeared just as the woman had, out of my grasp. I swiftly got up and looked around frantically.

"But it's okay to compromise your son's life?" She was surrounded by fog, but I could hear her voice echo through out the place as loud as a megaphone. Her silhouette was to my right and she was holding a pistol, a gun.

"Addie..."

_**BANG!**_

I yelled and held the right side of my head. Now I know the difference in this dream. I had been able to see with _both_ eyes. A patch forms over my eye. I only see out of the left. Both of them are gone. Gone. I shake my head again. _'Nice going, Slade, really nice.' _I scold myself.

I looked around the misty area as though tuning myself into the nature of the dream, searching for any sign of life. I heard a noise. I walked over stealthily towards where I had heard it. Getting closer, I saw a small figure wrapped up in something like a black blanket. Their qualities were more defined then the others, at least considering that I could see a small head with black hair and the others didn't even have any color to them. From here, they looked like they were crying.

I knelt down and put my hand on their shoulder. They turned and I was shocked to see two masked eyes staring up at me. A little boy stared up at me in a brightly colored uniform. Realization hit me. I had come across a younger version of Robin, like the ones I had seen in the papers from Gotham...one with tear tracks running down his pale cheeks.

He was scared and wrenched himself free of my grasp. Robin got up and sprinted away. I followed and it didn't take long to find him. He still kept running. As he did I noticed a couple things. One, he was getting taller and older. It only stopped when he reached his teenage state. Two, he was depleting himself of his energy, while I was staying strong. Soon I saw him collapse onto the ground. I ran up to him and found that he was still crying.

"I can't," He cried.

"What?" I asked and kneeled down on one knee in front of him.

"I can't do it. I can't take it," He sobbed out.

"Take what, Robin?" I inquired as I lifted his chin so that I could see his face.

"I don't... I can't... where is...I need..." He stammered as tears kept creating a river.

"Help?" I finished his sentence.

He just fell apart in front of me and cried. I felt his tears soak a part of my shirt. I rubbed his back and tried to sooth him. Finally, he nodded 'yes' to answer me as he continued to rest his head on my chest. I brought his chin up to look at me again.

"I can do that," I told him.

His expression of worry turned to a look of relief as though his hope had been renewed, "That I can do."

**

* * *

A/N:** Oh man. I just finished. Oh MAN! I just finished this chapter! R&R! I hate writer's block. Stupid writer's block. Who else here hates writer's block? I say we protest against writer's block, no just kidding. Anyway, once again, I'm sorry that this chapter was so late. I had writer's block and was super busy. Also does anybody get the meaning of the code? Anyone? If you think you know the meaning, tell me in your reviews. The next two chapters will have more action in them, I promise. Again, thank you for all the awesome reviews! Until the next chapter! Later and I'm still writing! 

Rena


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** So yeah, um if anyone thinks that I own Teen Titans still, I'm going to say that I don't...Again. The creators, Marv, George, and Bob are pure geniuses and I by no means own these amazing characters or made them up. I just like to think up stories about them.

**Author's Note:** Well, in response to Chapter Eight being so late, I was going to get Chapter Nine out early, but my computer was on the blink and the server wouldn't let me upload anything :-( So here's Chapter Nine :- D Finally! I spent most of last Saturday staying up till like 11:00 or something writing this because I was on a roll and drinking up those imaginative juices in my head. Then I stayed up later to watch TV and I still have no idea why I did (stay up later that is). Also, Apprentice played this week! YEAH! I think it will always be my favorite story from Teen Titans. So I watched it and once again my stomach went all up in knots. For those of you that saw it, you guys now have a refresher of the original plot that I'm adding to with the middle that we never saw. So now onto Chapter Nine!

**Note:** You might want to know for this chapter that your Diaphragm is the main muscle in your chest that allows you to breathe and when it is hit, it hurts, bad. It's also pretty scary because you can't breathe, usually. (I speak from experience and just thinking about it still hurts)

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Nine**

I bolted upright and gasped.

I was shaking to the point that I couldn't ever remember being so scared from waking up. Not even yesterday's panic attack could measure up to the way my heart was racing now. My fingers crumpled up the sheets like thin pieces of paper. I shut my eyes telling myself,_ 'They are alive. They are NOT dead...And you are still in one piece.'_

I bit my lip and focused on breathing. Despite the obvious signs that it had all been a dream, it felt too real for me. I just wanted to shut it out, but every time I tried to forget, I couldn't. Flashes of the dream ran ramped through my mind. Being happy, us laughing, being told I was his, them falling, me failing...and his laughing. Him laughing at me was the worst of it. He just stood there laughing at my misery, laughing at my inability to do anything to help, laughing at his captured prey.

I shut my eyes and brought my knees up close to my chest to hug them tight._ 'It didn't happen. You can't think about that. Don't think about what you might be doing at Titans Tower. All that will do is make your stay here worse.' _

That laughing wouldn't stop.

Why did it bother me so much? Other villain's laughter just made me roll my eyes because they thought that they would win. But his was cruel. And not just cruel, it was reserved. It was reserved for unique and certain occasions. Times of slight amusement that usually seemed to be at the downfalls of others or the misunderstandings of others, mainly me and my failures. He never laughed at the other Titans like he did me. Every time he laughed it felt directed at me. But it wasn't because I was in his control. So why was it?

It took a long, daunting while for me to get that laugh to stop ringing in my ears. I finally laid back down and felt my head against a pillow. My brow furrowed for a second and then I bolted up staring at the bed and then the pillow cover. It had that 'S' emblazed on the cover. _'How on earth did I get in bed? And not just the bed, but this bed? I distinctly remember going to sleep in the corner so how did I...?' _

I gasped and tumbled out of the bed, not at all landing very smoothly, "Ow."

Did he do what I think he...? I looked at the bed just thinking, _'He put me to bed? He put me to bed. HE, Slade, put ME, Robin, to bed last night?"_ I felt very dirty all of a sudden and backed away from the bed, when the door snapped opened. The old man once again stood in the doorway carrying a tray. It was smaller then the one last night. He looked down at me, probably wondering what on earth I was doing on the floor scrambling away from the bed, and then he stepped around me and put the tray on the nightstand.

He lit the candle to get more light in the room and then faced me, "Your breakfast. Eat it all. After not eating all of dinner last night, I'd suggest you maybe even dare to ask for more."

"Why?"

"It's not to quench your hunger, but some else's annoyance," At this he looked again at the bed to me, "Why are you on the floor?"

"I...uh, fell out of bed," I replied.

"Last night?"

"No, um... just now," He shook his head at this. The man then held out his hand and I took it. Once I was on my feet, he walked over to the dresser pulling out one thing or another and placing it on the top.

"Finish your breakfast, get dressed and be prepared for hand to hand combat practice in the main room when I come to get you." I nodded in understandment and with that he left the room. Again just as the door was shutting I remembered that I had to...

"Sir, wait, what's your..." Again the door shut and was locked. I turned back to my food and rolled my eyes. _'Nice, Robin, really. I can't wait to hear all the names you'll be calling him for your however long_ _stay at this place! Let's see, "sir", "excuse me", "um would you", "hey man". Pretty soon you'll start talking like Beast Boy and be calling the old man "dude". And you'll never actually know his name.'_

I took off the cover and found eggs, waffles, ham, bacon, strawberries, OJ, and some sort of cereal that didn't look at all that familiar. And he wanted me to finish all of this? _'Sure no problem. I'll just grow eight more stomachs like Star has. There's my solution. Now, I just need to stay alive for a couple thousand years to wait for evolution to occur.'_

I started with the strawberries and found myself still hungry, so I went for the waffles. They were real, like Cy makes them. I had had the bacon too and found I was still hungry. I ate the cereal even though it tasted bland like Raven likes most of her cereals. By the time I was done, Beast Boy would have died at how much meat I had eaten.

I then looked at the clothes that had been laid out. They weren't the combat suit from yesterday, but more like a martial arts set of clothes. They were all black, but had orange stripes down the sides. They were also made of something that combined silk and cotton. The pants reached down to the bottoms of my feet, but I was happy to find that I didn't need to tie up my belt very tightly because they actually fit pretty well. Small, silver 'S's adorned the bottoms of the pant legs.

Trying to ignore it, I looked at the rest of the clothes. I threw on the shirt which I found had long sleeves, which was nice since it was still freezing cold in this room. Just like the combat uniform, it also had silver 'S' over the chest. It was then that I noticed where it was placed right over my heart. I never really noticed that it had been there that my 'R' had placed itself. But with the 'R' gone, I just couldn't not notice. I felt bad that I had taken it for granted.

There was a small black towel that I wrapped around the back of my neck and let it hang loosely over my shoulders. I looked around for anything else, but that was it. No shoes or guards... which made me a little uncomfortable. The door slid open and the old man stood there waiting for me. I sighed, blew out the candle and walked out to meet him. We started walking; me in front and him behind, but I quickly broke the silence.

I stopped and turned around to face him, "Sir, I don't know your name, but I'm sure that you know mine. So what is it? Your name that is."

He briefly looked surprised at my question but answered it none the less, "My name is classified as of now from you. You, young man, will have to ask Slade as to whether or not he would allow you to know my name."

I stared at him blankly and dumbfounded. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Not my choice, now we have to get you to the main room," His crisp British accent reminded me of Alfred. _'Whatever' I thought. 'Just ask Slade. No big deal.'_

When we entered the main room, it was dark. The gears creaked and grinded against each other. It was suddenly hot from steam being released from who knows where. I saw that chair in the lime light. We walked up to the edge of the light and I could feel Slade gazing down at me from the chair.

"Your apprentice, Slade," I cringed slightly at that.

"Thank you." _'Wow Slade has some manners.'_ I sincerely hope that Slade doesn't somehow know that I was just thinking that.

"Robin, it's impolite not to look at your elder," I looked up at him to make him happy.

"I'm assuming that you were told that we'd be going through some hand to hand combat today."

"Yes, I was told by him." He waited as though knowing that I had a question, "Um, what exactly is his name?"

He got up and walked up to me, "His name is William Wintergreen and he is a long time associate. He serves as something like a butler around here."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why shouldn't I ask?" I suddenly felt as though he was smiling at me and I frowned. Why was he doing that? What did I just do to make him so happy?

"If you must know, we have an...extensive past. In short, he basically owes his life to me," _'So he owes his life and that means he has to serve you? Some friend you are.'_

"Let's begin with training today," The screens lit up and I found myself looking at old recordings of some of my fights. One took hold and enlarged on the screen. It was of the fight on the roof top after he had found out about me being Red X. The recording was from what I'm assuming was the eye of the robot impersonating Slade.

"You're style itself is a combination of many different Martial Arts, but with Jui Jitsu as your main source, am I correct?" I remained quiet, but nodded my head once, "It's a very good method offensively, but you've lacked in training yourself to really defend yourself. Things like turning your back to your opponent when you don't have an attack planned and not being able to take a hit to your diaphragm for example."

"No one can take a hit to their diaphragm. You can't breathe," I interrupted.

"Maybe that's where we should start then," Slade flipped a switch and got up. The room lit up and the monitors changed to a replay of me getting hit in my gut. I stared at him bewildered. How was he going to train me to take a hit like that? No one can. And I mean NO ONE (unless you're very lucky and have some sort of immunity to it). He walked into the center of the room. I left the towel on the floor and walked up to him.

"Take a hit at me, Robin."

"What?"

"Hit my diaphragm any way you'd like. I'm not going to attack you back," he told me.

"Fine," I get to hit him and not get attacked. I'm not complaining. Maybe this will be my way to let loose on some anger. With a yell, I ran a fist full of fury right below his rib cage. I pulled back, shaking my hand._ 'Ow. Ow, Ow, OW! Why does he have hard armor and I don't?'_ Looking back at him, he hadn't moved at all. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I believe it is possible, Robin."

"I bet you can't attack right away though," I retorted, "You have to have time to recover."

"You want to bet on that?" He asked me raising his eye brow (I think), "Try again and this time I will attack back."

Shaking my head, annoyed, I did as I was told. I preformed the same maneuver, but was shocked to feel a sharp fist connect with my shoulder knocking me to the side on the floor. I got up and shook my head. How did he...?

"It's the principle of training one's self to be prepared for the attack as well as being accustomed to the attack so as not to be caught off guard," He said.

He walked around me so that my back was facing his chest. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck prickle. I felt a hand come down to the bottom of my rib cage and I started to try to move out of Slade's grasp. He stopped me.

"Calm down, Robin. I just want you to feel how your diaphragm moves as you breathe," I waited and when he thought that I felt it, he spoke again, "You feel your diaphragm contracting as you breathe in air?"

I nodded, "You feel it relax as you release that air?"

I nodded again, "Knowing this is the key, Robin. I want you to shut your eyes and just think about this. Which would hurt more? When your muscles are tightening? or loosening?"

I really didn't feel like listening to him, but I did. I shut my eyes and kept on breathing trying to figure out my response. For some reason I listened to him. I don't know why. When I found my answer I responded to him, "Loosening?"

"For now that is correct. When your muscles tighten, you potentially could make it as though your opponent is hitting a brick wall. That's actually what I did when you attacked me."

"You what...?" I began and opened my eyes, really ticked off.

He cut me off, "I only did it because I could and as you get used to it, tightening your muscles will be the easiest thing to do. For now though, it will only hurt you. It doesn't hurt me because I've trained myself to be resistant to it. You however are right in that for you, loosening your muscles would be the best thing to do. It's because the force of the blow travels slower when you exhale then it would when you inhale. It's really just physics and biology put together." DIV to

I nodded in understanding. He let go of me and walked off to my side. He snapped his fingers and a Sladebot appeared in front of me, "Let it hit you, Robin. Let's see what you took from that lecture."

"Wait, wha..." I didn't have time to finish as I felt a fist connect with my diaphragm. I stumbled away and found myself dizzy. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get that precious oxygen. I literally couldn't feel air moving in or out of my nose or mouth. I couldn't even gasp out or yell. I didn't pay attention to what the rest of my body was doing. What I did know is that I had to get air. I had to get...

I gasped as oxygen entered my lungs. I could breathe again.

I felt a strong firm hand grab my arm in a tight squeeze and pulled me up. I hadn't realized that I had fallen to the floor. How did I... what...? My mind was dizzy.

"Do you really forget everything this quickly?"

I felt his hand leave my arm and I heard a snap, "Again."

_'Oh_ _no.'_ I spun around and saw the Sladebot coming at me, so I dodge out of the way. I dodged again. I felt a strong chest behind me. I spun around to look at Slade.

"You aren't to dodge this, Robin. You are to confront it."

He pushed me away from him just as the Sladebot threw a fist at me. I felt air escape my lungs again. It hurt more then the last time. I willed air to flow through my mouth and down my throat, but nothing came. I couldn't... nothing was... why wouldn't...

My eyes fluttered open as I regained the consciousness that I lost when I couldn't breathe. I saw that black and orange mask looking down at me. I gasped and tried to roll away from him, but felt a foot step on my stomach. I struggled to push it off, but Slade wouldn't give. I growled and ground my teeth. It did no good.

"You really don't listen, do you?" He bent over and grabbed my arms. Slade twisted me around in his grasp so that my chest faced the Sladebot that was standing across the room.

"There is a reason I wanted you to feel how you breathe, Robin. Now, you are going to go through this until you understand how to do this," The Sladebot came started closer.

I was in mute horror, but soon found my voice and started to shake my head, "No, no Slade, don't..."

A fist connected with my gut and I doubled over. I closed my eyes and willed my chest to work. My lungs were still. I remember my body shaking as though the more I shook, the more air I might get. Soon, I regained control of myself.

I looked up at Slade, my mouth gaping open in shock, "Slade, what was...? There's no point in me doing this."

"You have to be able to control yourself, or if not all of yourself, part of yourself. You have to maintain control over your limbs and mind. They control if you live while you can't breathe for those short times. You almost died when you fell off of that building and you can be sure that there will not always be one of robots there to save you. Your lungs may not be in your control or giving you oxygen, but you still have the energy and nutrients in your blood to allow you to control yourself."

"Slade this is mad..." Again the fist. I shook my head and struggled in his grasp, but he was firm and not about to let me go.

"Slade, don't..." The robot got me again.

I looked up to see it coming at me as I regained my breath, "No, no no, stop!"

Again I was hit. My mind screamed to find someway to stop the attacks, "Slade... no..."

My lungs were still again, "Slade...stop..."

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I was hit.

I was punched.

I was kicked.

I lost count. It felt like an hour's worth of losing my breath by different attacks. Finally, I felt like if I was hit one more time, I'd pass out for much longer then I had been. I looked at the Sladebot as though I were delusional.

_'Control yourself, or if not all of yourself, part of yourself.'_

_'Feel how you breathe, Robin.'_

_'You are to confront it.'_

The robot came at me with a ready hit. Against my better judgement to brace myself, I let lose a breath as I felt the fist collide with my diaphragm. I waited for my body to start shuddering again. I waited to feel myself writhering in Slade's grasp. I waited for my eyes to blank out.

It didn't come.

I still couldn't breathe, but my body wasn't panicking. I could see. I couldn't move my body on my own, but at least my body wasn't acting without my mind's consent. I felt safe. I felt like I could control myself. I knew that in a couple seconds I'd regain the ability to use my lungs. I relaxed in Slade's grip.

Soon, I gasped for a deep breath and after took several deep breaths. Somehow, I knew that the Sladebot wasn't going to attack me again. I had done it. I hadn't burst out uncontrollably. I was able to take the hit.

Slade leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Well done, Robin."

I felt his warm breath vent out from the grated mask and tickle my ear. I could feel his gaze on me. I felt small compared to him, little. My safety seemed all of a sudden linked to something, but what was it?

He released me and I fell to the ground on shaking knees, "It took long enough, but you got it."

I wasn't listening. I was just so relieved to be out of his grasp and not the Sladebot's target. Slade turned around and allowed me to see his back, "Let's see if you can attack an opponent with a disadvantage like that."

That got me listening. I wasn't going to do that. No way, no how. I started to crawl away and then got up on my feet. I went into a sprint. I ran for the nearest exit and found the door locked. I struggled with the door, but to no avail. It remained locked. I glanced around the room and saw another door across to my right. I also saw Slade walking towards me.

I ran at the door, not stopping when I felt my shirt rip and my sleeve leave my arm. I reached the other door and pulled at the knob. Again, it was locked. I was about to search for another door, when I saw a shadow cover my own. I felt Slade grab my other arm and begin to pull me into the center of the room.

"No!" I screamed. I bit at the seam of the fabric which gave way and the other sleeve came off of me. I fell to the floor and found myself crawling away from him again. This time, Slade grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Now, Robin, I can't very well teach you if you run away from me," I shook my head 'no'. I felt him take hold of my wrists and proceed to drag me to the center of the room.

"No! Slade stop, leave me alone! I don't want you to teach me like this! I want out! Please, anything! I'd hand you over to the police if I could! You're a Low, Disgusting, Filthy, Crimina...!"

I felt my arms yanked forward and felt my face collide with the back of Slade's elbow. I yelped. I fell to the floor and collapsed. My head had a migraine the size of Alaska. My top teeth felt like they were going to fall out. My nose had been hit so hard I could feel drops of blood from a nose bleed making their way down my face already. The bottom of my right eye was starting to swell and I knew that if I didn't get it under any ice soon it would turn into a black eye. The pains that had been caused in my chest were nothing compared to this.

I was brought away from those pains to one of my hair being tugged upward to meet the masked face of my captor, "I have my limits, Robin. That was not out of lack of patience, rather it was for punishment. The more you resist, the harder it will be for you. Either way, the end result will be the same. You will still be my apprentice and I will still be your master. You could make it much easier on yourself if you would just change your attitude."

"Not...in a...million...years..." I breathed out as defiantly as I could. He dropped me to the floor. I just wanted to go to bed and not wake up for a millennium.

"Tell you what, Robin, I'll give you a choice. You don't have to come to more practice sessions today. You may do one of two things. One is go get something to eat and go back to your room for the rest of the day. Or you may go and run out of this place. I will even leave every door unlocked and I won't try to stop you."

_'What? Why...?'_

"Just remember, the second you leave the premises, I have permission to destroy the rest of the Titans," With that, he left the room.

I heard all the doors open, but made no attempt to get up. I just laid there curled up into a ball. My mind was having trouble thinking straight. My head didn't want to comply with what had just happened. I wanted to leave, to get away from Slade. I wanted to stay away from the pain. But last night... my dream...it stopped me. I wouldn't. I couldn't. My life would be full of pain anyways. I'd rather deal with physical pain rather then emotional pain.

I had to get up. I had to somehow numb the pain. I slowly rolled over and got up on shaky legs. I leaned my piqued body against the walls and headed for the hallway that had taken me to the Dining Room last night. When I got there, I saw nothing at first. Then I saw a doorway on the other side of the room. I brought myself over to it and knocked on the door. It opened and I saw Wintergreen standing before me.

I felt my jaw tremble as I spoke, "Help."

I fell down on my knees again. I felt him give me a hand up. He draped one of my arms over his shoulders for support. He brought me to a small table and set me down. He continued to stand up straight as he did. I closed my eyes and felt an ice bag being pressed against the right side of my face. Slowly, that half of my face went numb. I just wanted it to stay that way. I held it up myself.

I heard a dish being placed in front of me and saw a small bowel of broth. I ate what I could (which was really only a fourth of the broth) and then quit. It was no use as my stomach was still sore and slightly upset from being hit so often. He led me to my room after that and put out another pair of nightwear on my bed. Wintergreen then lit the candle and I saw the flame burning again. He left me as I reached the bed. The door's snap seemed quieter now. Once again, I slowly put on the nightwear which was still too big.

I felt very tired. Very tired. I didn't care now that that 'S' was on the pillow. I didn't care one bit. I fell onto the bed. It had been the worst day of my life, but then again I had thought that about the day I had been forced into this deal. I knew I'd have many more days like these to come. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted rest. I wanted to relax. I wanted to heal. I just wanted to be back home in Titans Tower. I wished that this was not happening. But no matter how hard I willed it to not be happening, I couldn't stop feeling the pains that scared my injured body.

I was really tired and it wasn't just from the fight. It was from something else, but my mind was too foggy to be thinking right. I felt myself surrender to the sandman and went off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! I know you're all shocked! Slade did a total 180 from the last chapter. He goes from actually thoughtful to cruel in one day. I think my favorite thing about writing two POV's is that you will see Slade's logic in doing this. There will be more of the last chapter sort of themed chapters coming very soon. Don't worry! Also, how I may post chapters might have to change. I might have to post at the beginning and ending of a week then wait a week and start again instead of posting once every week. Sorry, my computer is having spasms now. AHHHH! Also, I'm sorry for those of you who had this story on alerts and you got multiple emails for Chapter Eight. The chapter wouldn't go up right at first.

Also, the code from the last Chapter, "oaoaao". Well, no one I know has actually gotten the code unless I've told them, so now I'll spill. The code is based off of an actual code used in the military at times: Morse Code. You know, the thing they get SOS from with all of those dashes and dots. I didn't want to do the dots and dashes because it would be too easy to figure out. Plus, I don't think that Slade would use something like that with all of the high tech stuff he has. So I changed the dashes to "a"s and the dots to "o"s. The meaning of the code spells out the word "eye". "E" is one dot and "Y" is dash dot dash dash. I got the idea from my grandpa since he knew Morse Code. I thought it would fit because in the comics Slade spent time in the army for some time so he probably knew Morse Code.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Chapter Ten will be up soon!

Rena


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't see any cash around me that I got from owning or creating Teen Titans. So I don't own them. I didn't create them. I can't buy them either. I also don't own Deathstroke the Terminator.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I finished this in like a day's worth of time! I'm on a roll here! Thanks to all you reviewers by the way. So now you get Slade's side of the events. Right now, I can't think of what else to say that won't spoil this chapter. On to Chapter Ten!

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Ten**

"Master Wilson, Master Wilson."

"Hm," I groaned. My eye was shut tight.

"Master Wilson, I must insist that you get up," Wintergreen told me along with turning on the lights so they dimly lit the room up.

I groaned again, "Five more minutes, Wintergreen."

I rolled over in the silk-like sheets. I was too tired to want any of this to register. I buried my head into my pillow, a gesture to Wintergreen to let me rest. It didn't help that the room was an ice box and I had ignorantly not slept with a shirt on.

"You want to sleep in, Master Wilson?" Wintergreen inquired quizzically.

"Yes," I growled out, not nastily, but more so in a way that said 'I really, really don't want to deal with this right now'.

"What have you done with Slade?" he asked in a joking tone. That got me up. I looked up from my pillow and propped myself up on my elbows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still groggy from waking up.

"You who barely sleeps is asking me what that was all about?" the British gentleman asked.

"Oh, give me a break Wintergreen," I rolled back onto my back and rubbed a fist against my eye for a moment, "I have to catch up on sleep sometimes," I retorted.

"If your true intentions were to catch up on sleep, then you wouldn't have checked up on your new young apprentice last night," Wintergreen calmly conveyed to me.

My eye widened slightly as I raised an eyebrow, "And how did you know about that?"

"You weren't in the main room. There weren't any new marks on the walls of your gym this morning. The code to your room wasn't activated any earlier then normal. And you just got Robin, the Boy Wonder to be your apprentice. Where else would you have been?" Wintergreen laid out for me.

I chuckled, "I can't get everything past you, huh Will?

"True, Slade, true," my friend said with the roll of his eyes. He brought a tray of breakfast over to my bedside table.

I leaned into my mattress. It was true. I don't sleep all that often. And when I do, I normally keep it to a minimum. I barely have time for it anyway. This time, though, was one of the rare times that I did want to sleep. Last night's dream wouldn't leave and a feeling of guilt was slightly attached to it. Not just guilt though, failure accompanied the dream as well. I knew why those feelings were attached to the dream. It was attached to the beginning content.

The ending of the dream was what was confusing to me, partially confusing anyway. I wanted it to make sense. I replayed the events, what had happened, over and over again just trying to get something out of it. Unfortunately, I didn't have much luck.

"What exactly was the cause of your extended check in with the boy?" he asked in his crisp British accent, bringing me out of my train of thought. I let out a low sigh as I closed my eye, just to relax a bit.

"He was having nightmares," I stated bluntly.

"I suppose that might be expected," Wintergreen said almost without emotion. However, there was a slight hint of concern.

"Time will diminish the vividness of his nightmares," I told him. Even as I said it, I knew that that time expanse would be a very long time. I might be able to help change his attitude fairly soon. Just remember that I'm a very patient person, so 'soon' could be anywhere from two weeks to a month to two months to half a year.

The problem with dreams is that they can be triggered unconsciously by past memories, just as my dream was last night. Yes, I have memories that initiated parts of last night's dream. But I am not about to start thinking about that right now. I have much more pressing matters and issues to occupy my time with, such as planning out how the day will unfold for me and my young apprentice.

I can't help by smile as I think about that; Robin, MY apprentice.

Wintergreen once again yanked me away from my thoughts, "May I dare to voice a few...concerns for your apprentice then, Slade?"

"Concerns?" I prompted as I put my hand behind my head.

"Yes, concerns, Slade. I wish to caution you."

"How so?"

"This is all rather new to the boy, Slade. He has nothing that is his own in his mind. Even when you just take away a man's worldly possessions, he becomes angry, enraged. He is almost blinded by that rage. Even so, Slade, he will see, search, dig around for your weaknesses. You shine a flashlight in someone's eyes and they will grope around for the off switch."

"I'm not saying to be entirely cruel to the boy, but I'm also not saying to be entirely sympathetic to him either. Just be...cautious in your actions towards him. It's not hard to see that Robin feels like a prisoner here, Slade. You said that eventually he'd learn to like it here. Don't assume, Slade, that adrenaline rushes will keep him here and happy. Adrenaline keeps the body happy and to some extent the mind as well. However, while those may thrive, his emotional side and his mind will dwindle in starvation, drown in sadness, and die to depression. He'll run from you, Slade."

"Give him the support of a mentor, Slade. Not the high-end pressure of a coach. He doesn't need that right now. The boy will crack unevenly if you do. And I know you don't want that now, do you? Train him long and hard, but don't neglect to feed other areas of his life as well. Robin is human, a teenager for that matter. Destroy those parts of him, those parts of his soul and you have something no better then those mechanical contraptions you call your Sladebots. I guess what I'm trying to say here, Slade, is to be...good to the boy in the ways that you can." The advice ended.

I was quiet. It was quiet. I sat up and got out of bed, grabbing the glass full of a health shake as I went. I walked over to my dresser and began to pull out my clothes. Wintergreen stayed in the middle of the room, but turned to face me. I chose my words carefully.

"Robin is in for his ups and downs here, Wintergreen. I am fully aware of his situation and understand that he is likely to resist. You tell me to be good to him, Wintergreen. Are you afraid that I'll mess up?" My friend said nothing, but looked down and away from me as though I was already ignoring his advice, "I plan to be. I'll teach him, train him, but I won't starve the person inside. If you think about it, he was already starving himself all to 'stop' me. As though he could." I chuckled.

I began to put on my clothes and armor, "There's a lot more reasons for why I choose Robin to be my apprentice, Wintergreen. I've said that I wanted someone strong, but that wasn't just because I wanted them to be able to steal and fight and win. They would need it for their training too.

"Robin's weakness doesn't just stop at the fact that he'll give himself up for the sake of someone else. He's also...lost. Very lost. And through many methods, I will be able to secure the lost little prey. Toying with someone only has a point if the turn around is what one wants, Wintergreen."

"When you shine a flashlight in one's eyes they dance around to try to get out of it for a long while. During that time, the light shines and the heat beats down on them until they are tired and sweaty. By the time they reach for the light, they are disoriented and confused. To reach the switch they have to come closer, but the longer they stay blinded the harder it will be to find. Eventually, they're blindness will be permanent. They will need a guide."

"Their guide will train them to see without their eyes which they were once so dependent on. Once they learn to find their own way, their closeness to their guide will not be cut by their new found ability. If anything gratitude will emerge, a loyalty. Picture me as the guide in that little metaphor, Wintergreen," I ended and gulped down the shake.

"And what if he reaches that switch, Slade? What if you let him too close?" He asked, without even moving. I put on my mask.

"It won't, Wintergreen," I told him, "I won't let it."

My friend remained silent and his face was blank, but I could tell that he wasn't convinced, "What more reassurance do you want, Wintergreen?"

"I'm not sure, Master Wilson. I'm not sure."

"Things will turn to my favor this time, my friend," I said.

"That's what you said when you decided not to tell Adeline and look what happened," he gestured to my right.

"A mistake on my part, Wintergreen, but rest assured, it _will not_ happen again," I said as I started for the doorway, "Bring Robin his breakfast and be sure to get him ready for hand to hand combat practice."

"Is this to make up for Grant and Joseph? Or is this because you want another chance?" he asked suddenly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. There wasn't a noise and neither of us moved. I broke the silence with my answer, "I'll let you know when I know my answer is definite."

With that I left the room.

When I went into the main room, the gears were still turning and steam was still being released into the air. No surprise, the gears were always moving. I went over to my desk and pulled up some recent computer files. I tried to focus my energy on finding what old fight would provide the best examples of where my apprentice could improve. His movements had fluidity to them most of the time. It seemed that Robin was accustomed to using Jui Jitsu very often, a style of martial arts that has my favor as well.

He was just a teenage boy.

Wintergreen's words were echoing in my mind and with them everything was struggling to burst out. I brought a hand to my head as I propped my elbow on the desk.

_'In a hospital, I watched a little boy on a bed. He was breathing ever so slowly. A large amount of bandages were wrapped around the little boy's neck trying to keep the wound underneath from bleeding so that it could heal. Next to me, also watching was a woman with curly locks of brown hair reached barely past her shoulders. The expression on her face was a mixture of sadness, anger, and something else that was festering in her eyes. I turned towards the doorway to leave. She was angry at me. We had been arguing practically all night. I had a job to do and I was late enough as it was. The little boy was so pathetically ill. I shouldn't have turned to leave.'_

"Addie..." I had lost more then an eye that day. I shook my head. This was not the time to think about that. Or maybe it was? No. No, it wasn't. I was not going to go into that now. And by no means was I going to bring the fact that I had chosen Robin to be my apprentice into that mess. It was already messy enough. But what if I had wanted Robin to come into my allegiance as something more than as an apprentice? Was he to replace what I had lost? Can one truly replace the influence of people in one's life with others?

I was going to keep this strict... for now. I'm not going to distract myself with this non-sense past of mine. Wintergreen is right. I'm going to keep this strict. I'm his mentor. That will be all for today. I decided to run a play back of the fight on the roof top that he had with the robot of me.

I went up to my chair to wait for Wintergreen to bring Robin in. I didn't have to wait long. Soon I heard steady footsteps coming down the hallway. I saw their outlines come up to the round light that beat down on my chair and the surrounding area. I remained still. I saw Robin in front of Wintergreen as he stepped into the light. I smiled. He was dressed perfectly for combat and it was clear to me that he was trying his best not to look up and acknowledge me.

"Your apprentice, Slade," Wintergreen stated.

"Thank you," I said and he left.

Robin continued to stare down and away, "Robin, it's impolite not to look at your elder."

"I'm assuming that you were told that we'd be going through some hand to hand combat today," I continued.

"Yes, I was told by him," I waited. He had something more to say... or ask, "Um, what exactly is his name?"

I guess he deserved that. I had told Wintergreen that his name was classified to anyone he is to meet while with me, unless I said otherwise. "His name is William Wintergreen and he is a long time associate. He serves as something like a butler around here."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why shouldn't I ask?" I grinned. _'Wonderful response, Robin. You ask until you get your answers.' _It's a trait that has its advantages in certain situations, here being one of them.

A reward, "If you must know, we have an...extensive past. In short, he basically owes his life to me," he didn't seem to agree with my logic on that.

"Let's begin with training today," I said as the screens became active with the rooftop fight. Time to be the mentor.

"Your style itself is a combination of many different Martial Arts, but with Jui Jitsu as your main source, am I correct?" he nodded and I continued, "It's a very good method offensively, but you've lacked in training yourself to really defend yourself. Things like turning your back to your opponent when you don't have an attack planned and not being able to take a hit to your diaphragm for example."

"No one can take a hit to their diaphragm. You can't breathe," _'That's a highly misunderstood concept, apprentice.'_

"Maybe that's where we should start then," I got up from the desk and lights lit up the room. The screens were set on replay. I walked to the center of the room and Robin followed with a look that read _'Are you nuts? Take a hit like that?' _It is very possible to take a hit like that. I do it all the time.

"Take a hit at me, Robin," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Hit my diaphragm any way you'd like. I'm not going to attack you back," I assured him. I wasn't going to attack him.

"Fine," he ran with a yell and hit me, but stumbled back shaking his hand as though trying to get the pain to slip off it as though it were dirt. Robin looked at me, in particular, my armor I think. It really didn't hurt me too much. I was used to taking hits like that and with my guards on, it really felt like almost nothing. _'Must not like having no armor himself while fighting.'_

"I believe it is possible, Robin," I told him calmly.

"I bet you can't attack right away though. You have to have time to recover," he shot back.

"You want to bet on that? Try again and this time I will attack back," There was the warning.

A bit frustrated, Robin did the same thing. After he attacked, I swiftly rammed a fist into his shoulder which caused him to fall to the floor. He got up and shook the attack off. He looked bewildered as though he had never seen anyone do that before.

"It's the principle of training one's self to be prepared for the attack as well as being accustomed to the attack so as not to be caught off guard," I went up behind him and brought my hand to the bottom of his rib cage. Robin started to try to pull my hand away, but I quickly halted his attempt.

"Calm down, Robin. I just want you to feel how your diaphragm moves as you breathe," Obediently the boy complied and breathed in and out, just paying attention to his breathing, "You feel your diaphragm contracting as you breathe in air?"

He nodded so I continued, "Knowing this is the key, Robin. I want you to shut your eyes and just think about this. Which would hurt more? When your muscles are tightening? or loosening?"

He listened and obeyed. He focused on finding the right answer. He was calm. During this, I noticed something about him. He could become that little kid in my dream when he tried to please. Robin had that child-like complexion whenever he relaxed. It was as though, if he relaxed, the wait of the world was magically lifted from his teenage face to reveal that innocent little kid.

"Loosening?" He found his answer, but kept his eyes closed.

"For now that is correct. When your muscles tighten, you potentially could make it as though your opponent is hitting a brick wall. That's actually what I did when you attacked me."

"You what...?" he started off irritated, but I stopped him.

"I only did it because I could and as you get used to it, tightening your muscles will be the easiest thing to do. For now though, it will only hurt you. It doesn't hurt me because I've trained myself to be resistant to it. You however are right in that for you, loosening your muscles would be the best thing to do. It's because the force of the blow travels slower when you exhale then it would when you inhale. It's really just physics and biology put together," It was true. If you had taken high school physics and biology then you could put two and two together.

Once he nodded, I walked off and snapped for a Sladebot to appear. I wasn't going to be the one attacking him. I'd probably knock him out for longer than needs be if he got me going at him. He stared at the thing and waited for instructions. Time to practice.

"Let it hit you, Robin. Let's see what you took from that lecture," I instructed.

"Wait, wha..." I turned to me, not paying any attention to the Sladebot that was running straight at him. _**Wham!**_ The fist hit its target. Robin stumbled. He looked light on his feet, but his face expressed pure panic. His body twisted and he tripped over his own two feet to the floor. His lips were trembling and I could tell that the cavern in his mouth had lost its constant breeze.

He gasped and coughed as oxygen started to flow through again. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back up and onto his feet. He looked disoriented. I wasn't all too pleased. Did I just talk to nobody while giving that lecture?

"Do you really forget everything this quickly?" I asked him. I walked out of the center and didn't give him time to answer me, "Again."

As I snapped, I saw his face turn to the Sladebot. 'At least his focus is on his opponent this time,' I thought. He dodged and I frowned. Is he ignoring everything and just trying to do this all on his own?

He dodged again and I found him backing into my chest. He looked up at me with wide eyes clearly saying, _'Oh great.'_

"You aren't to dodge this, Robin. You are to confront it," I ordered him as I pushed him into the Sladebot which once again hit him hard in the gut of his stomach. He leaned over and, not at all gracefully, fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back and started flailing his limbs about in his panic. This wasn't Robin's logical side that I was seeing, this was human instinct side. It's odd. Sometimes human instinct, which is meant to protect you, can kill you. I wanted that logical side of Robin to show.

In that instant, he lost consciousness and his body ceased to move. I walked over to him and waited. It took about twenty seconds, but Robin's eyes fluttered open. He saw me and tried to roll away. Not going to happen. I pressed a foot on his chest. He made an attempt to rid his restraint, but with no success. He showed his frustration plain and clear. That makes two of us.

"You really don't listen, do you?" I said as I picked him up by his arms. I got him on his feet and, while he struggled, I turned him to face the Sladebot.

"There is a reason I wanted you to feel how you breathe, Robin. Now, you are going to go through this until you understand how to do this," I told the boy wriggling in my grasp.

The Sladebot came closer, "No, no Slade, don't..."

He doubled over, but I kept him standing up. Slight spasms coursed here and there. When he recovered control of his body, he looked up at me. This was exactly what he had to control; his body couldn't run out on its own while his mind focused on the air he wasn't getting. He had to learn that his body was what his mind needed to control and to let the back of his mind worry about oxygen.

"Slade, what was...? There's no point in me doing this," he put out.

"You have to be able to control yourself, or if not all of yourself, part of yourself. You have to maintain control over your limbs and mind. They control if you live while you can't breathe for those short times. You almost died when you fell off of that building and you can be sure that there will not always be one of robots there to save you. Your lungs may not be in your control or giving you oxygen, but you still have the energy and nutrients in your blood to allow you to control yourself."

"Slade this is mad..." Not enough time. He got punched hard. I felt him try to escape my grasp in quiet a few ways, but I wasn't about to let that work.

The Sladebot came again, "Slade, don't..."

After recovering from the kick, "No, no no, stop!"

"Slade... no..." he said between hits, "Slade...stop..."

He wasn't getting this. In between hits, he'd wail out for it to stop. What made him think that because he wasn't getting this would stop? It should mean the opposite. He is bright enough to understand the concept. How did that flying rodent teach him? Give him a break with every step? It must have taken forever to teach him if that was the case.

Robin was not to run away from simple training sessions or even the tougher sessions. He would do it until it was perfect.

I had him repeat the maneuver.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He struggled.

I held on tight.

He went limp.

The kid seemingly just wouldn't get it. For a good half hour he took the hits. At that point he lifted his head with such an effort to look at his opponent. I let the Sladebot stand there for a minute. Maybe this time. This time. He just needed a small 60 second break to think. Normally, I wouldn't have even given him that. He wouldn't get that chance in a real fight.

I nodded to the robot and it came at him. This time he did it perfectly. I saw him release the air in his lungs. I felt him partially back into me as the fist connected to his diaphragm. He let the force travel through him and out. I felt that hit too. I bore a grin that bared my teeth as I looked down at him. My apprentice was learning.

Not a struggle, a squirm, or spasm did Robin manifest. He was in control of his body. I felt him stand up, supporting some of his own weight without my help. He gasped in precious oxygen. Deep breathing followed. I saw a small, little smile make itself apparent on his face for a small few seconds. He had done it and he should be proud of that. I leaned over his shoulder and moved close to his ear. Time for a small reward.

My voice was barely a whisper, "Well done, Robin."

That's it, Robin. That's it. For a moment I felt him curl up a little, but it stopped. He brought himself back up a bit, but still leaned on me for most of his support.

"It took long enough, but you got it," I said as I released him.

He fell onto the hard floor, but I wasn't too worried about him. In fact, now that he could control himself in that state it was time for a little bit of offensive strategy, "Let's see if you can attack an opponent with a disadvantage like that."

As I turned around I saw him back away from the center, just getting out of a crawling position and starting to sprint off to the locked door. I knew that he'd find it locked so I began to walk over. He looked around and spotted another door. I was partially in the way. He risked it. I grabbed his arm, but due to the speed of his sprint, I was left with the sleeve of his shirt. He yanked at the doorknob, but it was also locked. I know he saw my shadow as I came up behind him. I grabbed his arm and started to drag him back to the center of the room.

"No!" He yelled. In less then half a second, I had the other sleeve in my grasp, but not Robin. I saw him crawling again. I grabbed his shirt and brought him up and onto his feet again.

"Now, Robin, I can't very well teach you if you run away from me," I asked him. He shook his head 'no' as I grabbed his wrists in one hand and pull him towards the center.

"No! Slade stop, leave me alone!" Robin wailed.

"I don't want you to teach me like this! I want out! Please, anything!" He continued. It really wasn't as bad as he was making it.

"I'd hand you over to the police if I could! You're a Low, Disgusting, Filthy, Crimina...!" I was NOT going to have this from my apprentice. He had to learn his place. With a yank I brought him forward and I felt his face connect with the back of my elbow. I released him and he fell down once again.

I looked down at him. He didn't move. He didn't quiver. He just laid there on the ground. That was a nasty hit. I could see that it would leave a bruise. A trickle of blood fell freely from his nose. He was completely still, like the pain was consuming his mind's attention.

In an instance I regretted doing that. He didn't deserve something like that. Not at all. It was a dirty move on my part. Earlier I was thinking he might be here to replace them. How did I just make the same sort of mistake? I wasn't going to lose though. I wasn't going to back out of what I had started. I tugged him up by the hair as I crouched down to talk to him.

"I have my limits, Robin. That was not out of lack of patience, rather it was for punishment. The more you resist, the harder it will be for you. Either way, the end result will be the same. You will still be my apprentice and I will still be your master. You could make it much easier on yourself if you would just change your attitude," I told him.

"Not...in a...million...years..." I looked at him for a moment, then dropped him to the floor.

"Tell you what, Robin, I'll give you a choice. You don't have to come to more practice sessions today. You may do one of two things. One is go get something to eat and go back to your room for the rest of the day. Or you may go and run out of this place. I will even leave every door unlocked and I won't try to stop you," I paused and then finished up, "Just remember, the second you leave the premises, I have permission to destroy the rest of the Titans."

I left him and went for the desk. I did as I said I would. I unlocked everything. I glanced over to him again and then left for the kitchen. Wintergreen was there sipping some herbal tea when I came in. I went for a cabinet and found the small bottle. I handed it to Wintergreen.

"Put this in some broth if he comes in here. Then bring him to his room."

Wintergreen nodded and then looked down at the bottle and its label, "He wasn't good?"

"Till the end he was good," I stated, "I'm going out. Put coordinates in the redirections for the Titans so they go to the oil rigs in the ocean."

"I'll have your dinner ready when you get back then, sir."

I nodded and left for my room. I took off my uniform, which I replaced with jeans and a black t-shirt. I went to the door and before I left, I took off my mask and placed it by the side of the door. I grabbed a leather jacket, checked for cash and left.

I walked down the older streets and sections of Jump City just thinking. That kid. That kid. He may have been injured, but he still managed to fight back with that retort. Why on earth did I do that to him? I shouldn't have. It started to rain. I looked around and spotted a Chinese restaurant. I walked in for lunch.

Once I was seated, I looked at the menu with little interest. They brought water, but I didn't take interest in it. My thoughts wandered. Doing things like that. That's what made me lose the most. And I _never_ learned that. I'm his mentor. I'm what Robin needs to see so that he can have a goal. The waitress came. I hadn't decided yet.

So I went with the answer that is used when one doesn't even know why they're there, "Vegetable rolls and your special of the day."

"Anything else, sir?" She asked in her Asian accent.

"No."

She left. I leaned back into the booth. _'Why had I done that?'_ I kept asking over and over again. I gained nothing out of it. Robin was scared of me. He wasn't learning to like it here. All that had done was make it worse. There wasn't any way that I was going to do that again, unless my reason was sufficient enough. My waitress came back with the food and the check. I actually couldn't tell what the special was, but it looked like lo mein and sesame sweetened chicken topped off with a salad.

As I ate, I kept thinking. I knew that Robin wasn't even going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow. So I wouldn't make him. I'd just give him lessons, things he'd have to remember. My waitress came back for the check. As I pulled out my wallet, the news on the TV screen switched to a news report about the Titans...

"And now switching gears, we turn our attention to the Teen Titans, who seemed to be one short today as they fought off a gang of robbers from the bank today. The Titans actually were hasty with the media, but had this to say:" The reporter stated.

"We're just glad we can help..." Cyborg started.

"But if you excuse us, we have to go now as we are very busy today," Starfire interrupted as she began pushing Cyborg off screen.

"Wait, where's Robin at?" a reporter asked.

"Well we uh... had a run in with Slade yesterday and he just got..."

Raven cut Beast Boy off, "Injured. He's just recovering at the Tower. Now as Starfire said, we _do_ have to be on our way."

"Despite their leader not being present, the Titans didn't seem their best. It took them a good 20 minutes to fight off the 25 gang members. Does this mean the Titans are out of Tune right now?"

The waitress turned her attention back to me and saw the slight smile on my face.

"That will be seventeen dollars and fourteen cents," She said nervously as she took a step back.

I smiled, "If you're worried that I'm that maniac that the Titans fight with, miss, I'll tell you right now that if I were smart enough to build those robots, I'd use that technology to for much more practical purposes."

She smiled in slight embarrassment, "No no, I just..."

"It's all right. That man gives a bad reputation to those of us who only have one lens to see out of." I found the money I needed, "Here you are. And here's a tip."

I gave her a twenty, "Oh, no sir I couldn't..."

"Yes you could." the girl smiled. She looked to be around eighteen or so.

"Tell you what, give me some advice. I have a kid that's just been plain rebellious lately. He's a teenager. What do you think I should do to get him to listen to me and his mother?" I asked casually.

"Well, I know my brothers weren't rebellious when they were busy and when they were, my parents always tried to get them to just calm down when they were around them. They'd play soothing music and were casual, never holding a grudge."

I nodded.

"Now you can take that twenty," I told her.

With that, I got up and left to go back to my Haunt.

* * *

**A/N:** All right, done! How was it? R&R! Did I get Slade's logic across the board easily? And did any of you readers notice that the beginning was slightly similar to a scene in Batman Begins? Cause I got the idea of Slade waking up to Wintergreen while watching it. I was watching that scene where Bruce was waking up from the night before where he had turned in Falcone. I thought it was a nice comparison to show that even though Robin's the apprentice of Slade, some things are similar to his time with Batman while others are entirely different. Oh, and yes; Slade's having inner turmoil! I didn't think I'd go there when I first wrote this. Then again, I only thought I'd post one chapter! Now there's ten. People are right about me. I _am_ a writing addict. Thanks again to you reviewers and Chapter Eleven will be up soon! Later! 

Rena


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Well, I'm sitting here, twirling my red hair, just plain wishing that I owned Teen Titans, Deathstroke the Terminator, Nightwing, and Batman and quite honestly all of DC Comics, but you know what? Reality is that I don't. Oh, well. I guess I can always dream.

**Author's Note:** What is with me? This is the third chapter that I'm posting this week! I love weeks like this where I just have the time to write non-stop with very few interruptions. I think at this rate, I'll be able to get one more chapter out by Sunday. So, if you remember the last chapter, before Slade left he gave something to Wintergreen. Keep that in mind as you're reading this. By the way, I wanted to say thank you for all of you who have reviewed. You guys totally rock! Oh, and Superman Returns came out in theatres! Oh yeah! I'm seeing it this weekend! You got to love superhero movies. Well, anyway, onto Chapter Eleven!

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Eleven**

I groaned.

My eyes opened no more than slits. My head hurt, both outside and inside. My stomach made me feel like I was going to throw up at the sight of food. My chest felt bruised up too. I was so tired. My limbs were sore. What time was it? I was facing the wall next to my bed. Oh man, I felt sick. The lights were off and I was very glad that it was so cold in the room for once. I was so hot. I felt like I had just stepped out of an oven or out of the sun's center. I was breathing through my mouth and my breath was strained. My throat felt swollen. My mouth was parched and dry.

My mind was dizzy and my vision was blurred. Finally, I was able to keep my vision from spinning. I could feel my shirt clinging to my chest and back with sweat. I was so sick. It felt like every form of the flu that one could get at once, not to mention fight wounds. I could see the blankets had moved to the edges of the bed and out of my way. I bit my lip.

I don't know how long I laid there, just staring at the wall trying to ignore the pain and nausea. The cool air vented in the room and the gentle hum of the AC alerted me to it. My shoulders were shaking, but I didn't care as I felt the cool breeze start to overcome the room. It cooled the sweat on my body for a few preciuos seconds. Then it died down and my sweat heated up again because of my body heat. I nuzzled my head into the pillow as though if I didn't see myself, I wouldn't feel my body and how much I hurt.

My limp hair plastered itself to my face and neck. I could barely move, but I managed to grab my stomach which felt like it was swimming around inside of me and disturbing the rest of my organs. I curled up slightly, but it bothered my stomach with every move I made.

My head wouldn't comply with thinking logically. I was worried that I'd have to fight again today. I'd be subjected to a beating worse then yesterday if that was the case. I hated the training sessions. Bruce never beat me. Bruce never made me do something if I wasn't understanding it. Why did Slade insist on making me do something if the end result was a bunch of bruises and only one skilled gained? Then I realized that I was comparing the two men. Of all things, Slade doesn't deserve the honor of being compared to Bruce. In fact, he doesn't deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence as Bruce! My headache over came me and I groaned.

I heard the door open. Must be Wintergreen coming to get me up. Please no. The Titans would force me to stay in bed if I got this sick. Frankly, I normally wouldn't argue if it was this bad. I would on other occasions, but not ones where I could barely move a muscle and felt like rejecting Cyborg's food (who is probably the best teenage cook in the world). Oh man, food, got to get my mind off of it. Got to get my mind off of...He lit the candle.

I felt a hand come to my forehead and pull back after a second, "Feeling under the weather, I see."

I moaned in response. I don't think my mouth would allow me to talk.

"Well, I'll get you some toast instead," Wintergreen told me.

I shook my head 'no' telling him I couldn't eat, but I don't think he was going to comply with that.

"I'll get Slade to check in on you, see what's wrong," he said casually.

He patted me on the back before he left, "Hang in there. We'll see what's wrong with you."

I was dizzy again and I couldn't pay much attention. I felt like I was on a ship that was rocking in the water. My brain didn't seem to understand gravity anymore because at one point, I felt like I was going to fall to the ceiling and off my bed. I was disoriented. For some reason, maybe it was my sore throat that seemed to be shriveled up or maybe it was because I was leaking sweat faster then a river flows, but my neck felt like it was fragile. Almost like a soft piece of clay that if it was pushed too hard, it would break. I heard the door open and Wintergreen place a tray on the bedside table. My stomach did a flip. Not food, please not food. It wasn't just Wintergreen though who was there.

"Told you he's not in good condition." Some of his words got slurred as they entered into my ear despite him whispering them.

Please I just want to rest, please...

"Not feeling too hot, Robin?" I heard Slade ask me.

I moaned softly. My ears were ringing. I didn't want him here. Not now. I felt like I should be in the hospital. He's just going to make it worse...

"Well, I can't really see what's wrong with you if you don't turn and face me," He said.

I bit my lip again and tried to push myself onto my back, but found myself too sore and weak. I ground my teeth in frustration, but stopped as it made my head ache worse. I was so tired. My eyes widened slightly as I felt two strong hands lift me, very carefully, barely off of the bed so that my head was still on the pillow. I waved my hand at Slade's hands to let go, but I couldn't even manage to push him away. He gently put me back down on the bed on my back.

I looked up at him wanting more than anything for him to leave. My vision started to give way and get dizzy. I felt his cool gloved hand press softly on my forehead. I tried to shake my head away, but found it made my head hurt. So I let him check my temperature.

"Well, Wintergreen was right. You do have a temperature," he sounded like he was still debating whether or not I was sick. I'm lying on my back with a wraspy breath and a temperature that felt like it was going to kill me and he's debating if I'm sick?

I heard Wintergreen rummaging around in a drawer for something, then walk over with it to Slade. I heard Slade open the thing; it sounded like a brief case so that's what I'm assuming it was. I felt Slade grasp my jaw and a thermomitor wiggled into its place under my tongue. The cold glass felt almost good in my dry mouth. Soon, I felt Slade pulling it out to read.

"One hundred and one. Not too good at all," _'how did I get that sick, that fast...?' _

"In any case, despite good or bad symptoms, you're going to be bedridden for at least today," while he said just today, I felt like I would be staying in bed for the rest of the week, "So, what are some of your symptoms, Robin?"

I groaned and shook my head.

"I can't just guess, Robin. Do you want the medicine I give you to make things worse?" Slade inquired.

While I didn't think that it could be worse, I attempted to talk, "soorrr...tho...t..."

It was no use, my mouth was to parched and my sore throat just made it worse. Slade left my field of view and I closed my eyes. Maybe he got that. Who am I kidding? 'Sor tho t'; What is that? The bed dipped downward to the side as Slade took a seat and I suddenly felt myself being lifted up slightly into a sitting position. This hurt my stomach. I moaned, but stoppped as I felt the top of a bottle against my lips and the cool trickles of H2O run into my dry mouth. It tasted so good. I felt my tongue gaining it's ability to easily move again. My cheeks softened as the water liberated them of their cracks.

Now it came time to swallow. I didn't want to. I thought if my did, I'd either choke it up or later on throw it up. I felt the bottle leave my lips so I closed them. I felt him nudge my cheek slightly, encouraging me to swallow.

"Come on, Robin. I can't do that part for you," he said as he continued to tap my cheek.

Finally, I managed to get the water down. It helped loosen up my throat, but it didn't loosen up everything. Still, I felt like I might be able to talk a bit now. Slade put me back down on the bed. I just wanted to rest...sleep...

"Well, can you talk now?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I told him weakly.

"Then answer my question," He ordered.

"Sore throat... Headache... Stomach ache... Sore... Vision blurred... Bruises... Too... Hot..." I gave up on saying much else. "You do have a temperature," he sounded like he was still debating whether or not I was sick. I'm lying on my back with a wraspy breath and a temperature that felt like it was going to kill me and he's debating if I'm sick?

"Well, which do you want to relieve now?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Head, throat, or stomach? Which do you want to dull now?" He clarified.

I thought and then answered, "Head."

I moved my head over to see the bedside table. Sure enough, there was a black briefcase on top of it where Slade seemed to be getting the medicine out of. He found a small bottle and opened it up, slowly shaking out two small pills. He grabbed the water and brought it over to the bed as well. Again, he brought me up so that I was sitting up slightly. More so, I was leaning into his arm for the support to sit up. I wanted to shake him off again, but before I could he grabbed my jaw to give me the pills. I pushed the pills to the back of my mouth and felt the rejuvenating water again.

I swallowed the pills, but gagged on the water and coughed, spurring out the undrunken water. Slade put me back down and I tried to dry my chin, but didn't do such a great job. Oh well, at least my chin wasn't drenched. I then felt sheets being lifted over me. I tried to squirm out, but (as anyone can see from the pattern) I really couldn't do anything. I didn't want the sheets now. It was too hot. I was too hot. When I felt the small conforter being drapted over me, I felt like I was being wrapped in tin foil and was to be thrown into a camp fire to cook. I shook my head 'no' to Slade. He always makes things worse then they already are.

"Sorry, Robin. You know why your body heats up, don't you?" Oh great. Now he brings up biology again, "Your body's just trying to kill germs. No reason not to help it out by keeping you warm and under the blankets, is there?"

"Too hot..." I said as I heard Wintergreen wringing out a wet cloth.

The next thing I knew was that I felt that cloth against my forehead. I gasped, then relaxed. It felt so good, so relieving. The excess water from the cloth formed tiny streams down my face and neck. Some of them ran into my hair and in between my eyes and nose. I savored every bit of that wet cloth. At least he's keeping part of me cool. I'd literally cook if he didn't. It felt like coming up for air from a pool of water or from the ocean water.

I lost myself to a memory.

_I was at the beach area of the island where Titans Tower was located with the Titans. Raven was hidding under an unbrella. Beast Boy and Cyborg were running around, goofing off. I was coming in from a swim. Starfire was playing with the wet sand making stalagmite sand castles. She smiled at me as I came in. _

_I smiled back and ran past her to grab my sand board. I brought it back and with a yell, I threw out the board and landed on it. On the wet sand, I glided over it effortlessly. I looked over at the others, but failed to notice the rather larger wave coming my way. So I fell off my board when it hit me and landed face up on the sand. My board was a couple feet away. I sat up and saw Star running towards me concerned._

_"Robin, are you hurt?" she asked._

_"Nah, you want to try?" I gestured to the board. She looked hesitant at first. I grabbed her hand and ran to the board with her. Again I threw the board out in front of us, but not with as much force. I pulled her along as I started to run at it again._

_"Jump!" I yelled. We did. Star in the front of the board and I in the back. Star wasn't used to balancing on these things, so I gently held her waist to keep her from falling off. She smiled back at me as her red locks of hair waved partially in my face. She had used coconut shampoo this morning. All too soon, the board came to a stop. Star turned around to face me._

_"That was so much fun!" She yelled with glee, "Robin, may we do it again?"_

_"Sure," I said, hoping a blush wasn't finding it's way to my face. Oh well, hopefully she would take it as a sunburn. Sunburn...Suddenly, I felt hot, very hot. _

My dreamy memory faded.

I groaned and opened my eyes. The cloth had been removed from my face to be resoaked. Couldn't they hurry up? Too hot, it was too hot. Then again, the icy rag was put back on my forehead. A brain freeze wouldn't come, but at least some refreshing water once again poured over my fire-hot body. I was surprised that there wasn't any steam coming off me. What on earth had made me this sick, this fast?

This time I kept my eyes open. Slade was still there, but Wintergreen had left the room. He was looking at a couple bottles of what I'm assuming were different pills. I suddenly realized that if I took too many pills or a wrong combination of pills, my sickness could get much worse. My body would be way too drugged up to the point where I'd feel nothing. I'd be numb and when feeling came rushing back, I'd be back in agony.

It wan't just the idea of returning agony that scared me. It was the idea of a wrong combination. I mean you hear about people killing themselves by overdosing on store bought drugs. Despite the fact that it's stupid to kill yourself (because you may leave your agony, but give it to others who mourn your loss), overdosing can seriously damage your body for a long while if you live through an overdose. I didn't want that. What if I became numb permanently or somehow got my brain damaged? While it may come in handy sometimes (to be numb from pain) when fighting, on some occasions you needed to feel pain to save yourself.

I wanted so much to go back to that dream. Back to Titans Tower. Back to being a leader. Back to being with my friends...This was torture. I wanted to go home! I wanted to be as far away from Slade as physically possible! I wanted him to burn by touching my overheated body. I was even longing for Wayne Manor and to see it's white marble interior and the many rooms that I'd never really go in because there hadn't seemed to be a point. They had just been there.

I wasn't longing for the cave or my work room, I was longing for the freedom that every teenager should have. I wanted to hang out and go to the Pizza place with the Titans. I was even longing to have Starfire ask me to taste her Tamaranien food (which we all know is not normally very edible to humans).

"Some food perhaps?" Slade asked.

"No," I croaked out.

"Do you want some more water, then?"

My headache was receding so I rolled to my side and took the water bottle. I drank what I could, then put the bottle back on the bedside table. It tasted so good...water. Slade was still looking at the bottles of pills which was making me nervous. He looked up at me and something in his eye changed. It was as though he was smiling at my gaze. I felt little, very small compared to him at that instant.

"Worried that I'll drug you up, apprentice? Make a mistake and poison you?" He inquired of me.

When I said nothing he continued, "That won't do me much good. Poisoning you wouldn't be amusing either."

I remained silent. As I'm sure anyone can understand, jokes about one's death are never very amusing to hear.

He continued, "So, did you wake up at all last night?"

"No."

"That's good. Well, since this little onset of illness has overcome you, you won't be doing combat training like yesterday for a while."

"Joy," I said in a monotone similar to Raven's.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook from training, young man."

"What?" I whispered out as he finally pulled out the pills he wanted to give me.

"Lying in bed all day isn't productive at all, Robin, unless you're being taught something."

"Like how to not throw up my weak stomach?" I replied with sarcasm.

He grabbed my chin, "Use that tone with me, my apprentice, and you won't find yourself getting better anytime soon."

"How else should I talk to you. 'Cause its just about as much respect that you deserve out of me" I asked bitterly.

"Do you want a lesson in that, then?"

I knew he wouldn't drug me, so with nothing else to say, "To respect you? Fine."

"No, even though that is something you _will_ learn eventually. I was talking about how you talk to other people in terms of doing business. Who knows? You might take something out of it?"

"Not likely," I spat out.

"Let's start in dealing with other...criminals, as you'd probably still call them. Understand this, Robin. Being my apprentice gives you lee-way, but not as much as you may like. It's important to understand who you are, what your status is and who the person you're dealing with is and what their status is. With petty criminals, by all means you out-rank them. They steal because they either can't afford to pay off debts or because they just want to be rebellious. If they get in the way, don't hesistate to remove them from your path."

I was taken back by that, did he just suggest (in an undertoned way) to kill them? No. I wasn't ever going to do that. I'd knock them out instead.

"When it comes to higher ranking criminals with modified weapons and resources, then you have to be aware of your surroundings. Become familiar with them. Let's start with a villian like Mumbo. Pathetic in my opinion. He makes for a good chance, I'll give him that, but he's no good in hand-to-hand combat. To deal with him, simply keep him from widening the distance between you and him. Intimidatation is all you need. And being my apprentice is indeed intimidating enough."

"So you scare other villians too?" I asked quizically.

"Comes with running the crime of this city, Robin. Another type of criminal is much like the one you created, Red X. Clever by the way, really," I put on a sour face, but that didn't stop him from talking, "In any case, Red X trying to get into my plans was...suspicious. To deal with them, all you need to do is tell them who's the boss. Some criminals work for hire in teams, like the HIVE. Incompetent morons, that's what they are on most occasions."

"You can say that again," I said without thinking.

He looked at me with something in his eye just screaming, _'you are perfect'._ "Anyway, you deal with their contractors like you would a business man who holds all the cards, because you do or at least you hold most of them. Dealing with the HIVE themselves, well, let's just say Jinx is the only one who has any idea of how to talk to other people without insulting them.

"For you Robin, your status. You are the apprentice of the crime lord of Jump City, me. That gives you status above everyone, but you aren't to pronounce that yet. That just makes everyone you meet think of you as an arrogant twit. Criminals like Mumbo and Red X would be in your territory to be a little disrespectful, to have a little fun with. When dealing with the HIVE's contractors, you should keep yourself in the background until you become older and more experienced. With the HIVE agents themselves, I'll tell you now that they may hold a small grudge against you just because of your status. I wouldn't rub it in, but I would let them know discretely that you are superior to them," Oh, so now they hold more then one grudge against me. Great.

"The only one that out ranks you is me, apprentice."

"I out ranked you as a hero, and I still do," I said.

He gradually got closer as he spoke, "Robin...I know that right now, you aren't too thrilled about any of this. After yesterday, I don't expect you to know anything other than my training sessions are rough. But I know something else too, my apprentice."

He was at the edge of the bed now, "You were obsessed in trying to find me before you came into my apprenticeship, weren't you? Long hours spent locked up in your room just looking over evidence. That clever guise of Red X. Did you even notice the way you fought those Sladebots at Pier 41?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "You really could like this if you gave it the chance."

I felt his hand gently caress the side of my cheek and his thumb ran across where he had hit me yesterday. I winced. I don't think the bruise was visible, but it was still there all right. He didn't press as hard as he had when I winced, so now it was more like he was just brushing the spot.

"I'm... sorry I got you there yesterday," Did he just say...that he was sorry?

He brushed the bottom of my eye where my mask was. I winced again, "Do you want this mask of mine off, Robin? Do you want to see the face you've been trying to uncover?"

I was shocked at this. Was he...? No. Why would he? He couldn't be that trusting of me yet. It had only been three days and I had been out of it most of the time.

"Maybe when you start showing some real loyalty to me, Robin," he said and brought his hand away.

I noticed that he didn't say 'your master'. All he said was 'me'. He took the cloth off of my face and proceeded to soak it again. I felt the chilling cloth touch my face again. I let out a sigh. It really did feel good to have the cloth on me while I was sick. He pushed the tray closer to me.

"Eat when you can, and take the pills along with whatever you eat."

He turned to the door way and was about to walk out, when he turned back to face me. Just as I had been wanting in my mind earlier. It was then I noticed how helpless I was. I suddenly was wishing that I had some form of I guess protection. I closed my eyes briefly and just imagined feeling that long black cape of Bruce's shielding me making me calm and giving me a reassuring feeling that I was safe.

The moment left as I felt Slade softly ruffle my black hair briefly. I opened my eyes and gasped softly in surprise. Why was he...? My face must have shown confusion, but he didn't seem to take note of it. Maybe he did. His face was indiscernable as always because it was covered entirely by that mask. Despite the fact that I had already learned two days ago that sometimes one shouldn't want to really find out everything, I felt a sudden urge compelling me to ask him to take it off and let me see his face. I didn't and remained quiet. The moment passed and I was left to wonder why I had wanted that.

Maybe it was because I was so used to seeing what I wanted under a mask. Under the cowl of Batman, was Bruce who took me in when I needed someone most. Under my mask, normally I could relax as a teenager should. Whenever I wore my mask, unless I was hanging with the Titans, I was the detective that Batman had trained. Now I was wearing a mask that Slade gave me. Does that mean I can take it off just as easily and find the same person that I am without a mask?

"Take it easy, ok?" He headed for the door.

I realized that he was going to leave me alone now. Should I say anything? I bit my lip and curled up a little bit. Just as he was at the door way, me and my big mouth had to say something.

"Um, Slade," I called out softly.

"Yes, Robin?"

I paused, "Never ind, just..."

I bit my lip again. Come on. Just say it. Just say it. He said sorry. Can't you just let that one little word slip. Come on, Robin. Come on. Just say quick and get it over with.

"Thanks."

He seemed surprised by this. He looked at me for a moment then replied, "You're welcome. Just eat what you can, got it? You didn't have enough of your broth yesterday. Tommorow you'll be up and ready for a few lessons in robotics and security systems."

I almost lost my chance to say anything more to him as he began to shut the door, but a question occurred to me, "How do you know I'll be up tommorow?"

He stood there, not moving, just staring at me. Then it clicked, "You... you made me sick!"

"Robin, understand that..."

"You made me sick!" I screamed at him. Anger fueled me so that I tried to sit up on my own. I was almost up when Slade grabbed my wrists and forced me to lie back down.

"You made me sick!" I yelled again. With the slight amount of adrenaline that I had, I twisted my wrists in Slade's grasp, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Shhhhh, Robin. Don't get so worked up about it," Slade cooed to me.

"Why shouldn't I? You made me sick! Do you have any idea...?" He cut me off.

"Yes, I know, I know. I measured out the dose of viruses, Robin. You'll be better tommorow, I promise. You disobeyed me yesterday, Robin. It's only a small punishment. Besides, I'm guessing you didn't want another combat session today." he assured.

"Small?" I croaked out.

"Come on, Robin. You'll be fine tommorow, a little weak, but just fine."

"You...you..." I began to choke and cough I was so angry...and upset. If I'm really his apprentice, then why would he make me sick? Why? I felt backstabbed, but why should I? He, he was still my enemy. He didn't owe me anything, did he? There's no reason that he couldn't do that to me._ 'I hate him,'_ I reminded myself, _'I hate him...don't I?'_ I was so worked up I couldn't think straight. I couldn't get the feeling of betrayal out of my system.

After a while I calmed down and he let go of my wrists. I just lay there in front of him feeling like I was nothing at all. I was just a trade to him. I dared to look up at him. There was a pained look in his eye, maybe even regret. Why was that? Why couldn't he just stop confusing me? I was just wishing that he'd stop confusing me more then anything right then and there. If it hadn't been for the headache medicine, my brain probably would have been in fiery agony.

Slade placed the cloth back on my head (as it had fallen off as I had tried to get up) and brought the blankets back over me. He turned away and left the room, only stopping at the doorway to look back at me. I just tried to ignore him and then he left. The candle wick burned and seemingly danced as I watched it. I nibbled on the toast and tried to take what pills I could. The drugs in my body made me very tired and soon I was off again in another dream. I just kept wondering, _'What on earth have I gotten myself into with this apprenticeship?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** All right, so a twist in the ending of this chapter. So how was this chapter? R&R! Robin's having a rough time. Well, what can I say? He thinks he's in possibly the worst apprenticeship humanly possible. I'm starting Chapter Twelve now, so it should be out soon; promise. Hopefully this is making up for my long time with writer's block and uploading problems earlier, LOL. Later!

Rena


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Well, if I owned Teen Titans, then I would possibly also own my dream house and the Batcave. I think that says it all because I own nothing along those lines. No dream house or Batcave anywhere nearby. So I don't own Teen Titans either. Oh, well... Also I don't own the quote at the end.

**Author's Note:** Oh, man, finally. FINALLY! My computer has been bugging me to death lately! Sorry for not posting in a while. Blame my computer! This chapter is a little shorter then the last chapter, but I think that I got everything I needed to say in this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it. Also, whoever is reading this and has not seen Superman Returns yet, has to go as soon as possible! Oh Man! It's an excellent movie! Brandon Routh did an amazing job playing the man of steel, especially considering that he had Christopher Reeve to try to measure up to. (Christopher Reeve is one of my favorite actors and one of the most inspirational people that I've ever had the pleasure to read about and watch. He really was an outstanding person and so was his wife.). Anyway, great movie! Awesome special effects too. Go see it even if you already have! I'm pre-ordering it as soon as possible. Now I just have to go see Pirates...

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Twelve**

The razor buzzed as I shaved. It was still steamy in the room, but unlike the steam from the gears in the main room, this steam held a rejuvenating feel to it. My hair was starting to dry, but the ends were still dripping wet. Once I finished getting rid of stray hairs, I put down the electric razor for a regular one.

Last night had been long. After returning from the restaurant, I was greeted by Wintergreen who had told me that Robin was in his room sound asleep. He had been quick to note that Robin had fallen asleep at a very fast rate as well. I picked up my mask from the side of the door and walked down the corridor with Wintergreen behind me.

I went back to the main room and locked all of the doors and windows again. Those few options that I may give are short lived. Then I returned to my room, leaving Wintergreen to do as he pleased. The girl's advice echoed in my head. Like I would ever be able to make my Haunt exactly soothing, but being casual... maybe. Not holding a grudge; well I didn't exactly have one anyway.

'_Knock, knock.'_

"Yes?" I asked in an irritated tone (not that I was, but shaving a goatee with one eye can be extremely difficult especially when you want it to take on a certain shape that is congruent on both sides).

"I believe your apprentice is not feeling well," Wintergreen's voice came.

At that moment, I really wanted to hit myself or do something to myself. I think ahead all of the time when it comes to heists and plots, but when it comes to 'punishments' what do I do? I give them and then forget to think about what might end up happening later. Of course I knew that Robin would be sick. He slept soundly all of last night and all of yesterday afternoon. That would be a tip off to anyone that something was wrong...And of course there was the fact that I had given him the viruses out of punishment. _'Again, great idea, Slade, honestly. Couldn't be better,' _I sarcastically scolded myself.

"Be out in a minute," I called out.

Sure enough, I finished shaving and came out in a minute, dressed in my uniform and my mask securely in place. Wintergreen was waiting patiently outside with a tray of toast in his hands that I'm assuming was for Robin. I got from his gaze that he knew that I had caused Robin's illness. It was obvious because he gave me a stare meant to make me feel guilty. Wintergreen was never very fond of germ warfare and I knew that.

"He's got a temperature and was only speaking in groans and moans."

"Thank you, Wintergreen," We started walking down the corridors to Robin's room, when I just got a little too annoyed at Wintergreen's stare, "Will, it's not like I'm using that gas they used in World War II."

"That's true, but still..." Wintergreen paused, "He's just a teenager, Slade. And at least that gas could be quick if you got enough of a dose. _You're_ just making him suffer."

"Wintergreen, I didn't...want for him to get sick. Or rather, it was too late to change what had happened when I changed my mind," I told him.

"If you really didn't want him to get sick, you wouldn't have given me that bottle, Slade," Wintergreen stated coldly.

I was having a hard enough time trying to figure out why I had actually given the bottle of viruses to Wintergreen in the first place without Wintergreen breathing down my neck for doing it, "Will, I going to say this once and only once. Why I gave you the viruses was just to punish him. Looking back now, it wasn't the smartest move on my part. That being said, we are NOT going to tell Robin about that little fact. Understand?"

Wintergreen stared at me coldly, but nodded. We started walking again and soon reached Robin's room. I opened the door slowly. The candle was going and I could see Robin curled up in his bed. I could see him shaking and his brow was sweaty.

"Told you he's not in good condition," Wintergreen whispered after putting the tray of toast on Robin's bedside table.

Robin's eyes were barely open and he kept blinking as though he were dizzy, "Not feeling too hot, Robin?"

I heard a faint moan, but he didn't move, "Well, I can't really see what's wrong with you if you don't turn and face me."

I saw Robin slowly move his hand to try to comply, but his hand slipped and he went back on his side. I saw a crease form on his forehead as though he were frustrated. I sighed and gently lifted him up just a little bit so that his head never left his pillow. His eyes got wide for a second, but closed probably as a wave of dizziness overcame him. I pressed my gloved hand to his forehead, knowing that if he had a temperature, then I could feel it through the leather.

"Well, Wintergreen was right. You do have a temperature," Like I didn't already know he would, but the act is on...

Wintergreen brought over a black suitcase that had been in one of Robin's lower drawers. Inside were bottles of medicine, bandages, and basically everything needed to take care of injuries until the right treatment can be...obtained. My knowledge did extend into the medical field and that came in very handy now and then. But even the most experienced doctor can't treat everything. I opened up the suitcase and took out a small thermometer. An act is an act and every act needs props... I stuck the little thing under Robin's tongue and waited. Watching him, he looked so helpless. This high-quality fighter looking like this was almost pathetic, but at the same time angering.

"One hundred and one. Not too good at all," I told him after I pulled it out. I turned away, telling myself it was only a punishment. Make it... interesting... if you can.

""In any case, despite good or bad symptoms, you're going to be bedridden for at least today. So, what are some of your symptoms, Robin?" I resisted the urge to roll my eye. I already knew all of the symptoms.

He groaned and I had to respond, "I can't just guess, Robin. Do you want the medicine I give you to make things worse?"

He attempted again, "soorrr...tho...t..."

Dry throats and mouths will do that to you. I went over to the briefcase and took out the bottled water. Going over to the bed, I knew there was no way of Robin sitting up on his own to drink it. So gently, I sat down and brought him up. At the taste of water, Robin started to longingly take in the fluid. Seeing him in this state seemed to be a reminder. He is human. He isn't even an adult. He's just pushing through, trying to get past a trial... He'll pass with flying colors. Robin will come out as a strong and capable apprentice.

He had to swallow, but wouldn't comply. I brought the water away and lightly tapped his cheek, "Come on, Robin. I can't do that part for you."

He did and I set him back down on his pillow. He looked like he wanted to sleep, but that wasn't an option at the moment, "Well, can you talk now?"

"Yeah..." barely above a whisper...

"Then answer my question."

"Sore throat... Headache... Stomach ache... Sore... Vision blurred... Bruises... Too... Hot..."

"You do have a temperature," I went back over to the briefcase, "Well, which do you want to relieve now?"

"Huh?"

"Head, throat, or stomach? Which do you want to dull now?" I repeated.

"Head," _'Wise choice apprentice.'_

I found the medicine easily and started to read over the ingredients, dosage and so forth. Not many realize that the best thing to do in uncertain situations is to get one's head thinking straight. If you can run away, but not know where you are going, then you might as well be running into your captor's hands. Wise choice indeed.

I gave him the pills and set him back down. Both times he had tried to push me away. I didn't expect much more. The kid probably isn't very thrilled with seeing me...especially after yesterday. I pulled the covers over him. He had to be better by tomorrow and this would help, if only a little. He struggled a bit.

"Sorry, Robin. You know why your body heats up, don't you? Your body's just trying to kill germs. No reason not to help it out by keeping you warm and under the blankets, is there?" I told him.

"Too hot..." He mumbled.

I was handed a wet rag by Wintergreen which I placed on Robin's head. It was the only thing still visible from out of the sheets. Robin drifted off. His eyes shut and his mind left his bedridden body. I could tell that he wasn't dreaming or asleep. He was still breathing at a rate that would indicate that he was awake. One thing many people do when they are sick is drift in and out of their mind into a memory or into some bizarre made up daydream.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Wintergreen said and left.

I was basically alone now. I glanced back at the labels, but never reading them. Or at least, I wasn't reading them at the level of scrutiny that I should have been. I at least read over the dosage amounts. I already knew that I wouldn't poison him with the store-bought drugs or rather stolen drugs.

It amazed me at the fighter he was; against both skilled enemies and sickness. There are some people out there that just fight to live everyday. Robin isn't going to die from this little punishment, but he is fighting to get well. That's something. A trip to a hospital is normally to say hello to those healing. No one will ever heal unless they will themselves to. The immune system needs to know that's it's will to work is going to good use.

I hadn't been to a hospital in a long time. The last time was when I had gone to see if Joseph...would be alright. It was a stupid mistake. A foolish misjudgment on my part. Now we are distant. I haven't heard from him in at least a year and he never stops by Jump City anymore. I regret that fault in my past... and I always will.

I took the cloth off of Robin's head. Perhaps it was the receding numbness, but he seemed to come back. I found myself wondering what he might have been dreaming. He groaned. I put the cloth back on his head. From the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was watching me as I continued to try to focus on the bottles. He then shifted his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Some food perhaps?" I asked, trying to get him to be more productive.

"No," It sounded almost like his voice cracked.

"Do you want some more water, then?"

Robin grabbed the bottle from the bed side table where I had left it. He seemed determined to do what he could on his own. As he drank and later put the bottle back down, I could once again see his masked eyes on me almost apprehensive. I couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Worried that I'll drug you up, apprentice? Make a mistake and poison you?" I said smiling at the inside joke. Then, the smile receded back to where it had come from. His gaze showed no sign of amusement anyway.

"That won't do me much good. Poisoning you wouldn't be amusing either," It was true. This was _just_ a punishment. Just a punishment. Now was when I really questioned it. I had said I didn't know why I had chosen this punishment, why I called it a punishment, or why I given him it as a punishment.

_I have given him the punishment because I don't back down._

"So, did you wake up at all last night?"

"No."

"That's good. Well, since this little onset of illness has overcome you, you won't be doing combat training like yesterday for a while," I said, knowing that perhaps a verbal lesson was in store.

"Joy," He sounded like Wintergreen now, sour about germ warfare.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook from training, young man," He had to learn something today.

"What?" He questioned.

"Lying in bed all day isn't productive at all, Robin, unless you're being taught something."

"Like how to not throw up my weak stomach?" He spat out.

_'You don't talk to me like that Robin.'_ I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at me, "Use that tone with me, my apprentice, and you won't find yourself getting better anytime soon."

"How else should I talk to you? 'Cause its just about as much respect that you deserve out of me," Robin said, his face scrunching up in bitterness.

_I call it a punishment because he suffered a little as well as gained gratitude for what he takes for granted._

An idea dawned on me, "Do you want a lesson in that, then?"

"To respect you? Fine," My apprentice seemed to think that if he heard it enough, he could eventually let that lesson pass over him like air. Personally, I think he would be able to recite it word for word if he paid attention. In fact, Robin may very well be able to add to it if he tried.

"No, even though that is something you _will_ learn eventually. I was talking about how you talk to other people in terms of doing business. Who knows? You might take something out of it?"

"Not likely."

"Let's start in dealing with other...criminals, as you'd probably still call them. Understand this, Robin. Being my apprentice gives you lee-way, but not as much as you may like. It's important to understand who you are, what your status is and who the person you're dealing with is and what their status is. With petty criminals, by all means you out-rank them. They steal because they either can't afford to pay off debts or because they just want to be rebellious. If they get in the way, don't hesitate to remove them from your path."

Being a crime lord's apprentice would be enough normally. As a crime lord though, you notice that not everyone is very willing to follow you. My apprentice would help...convince people to follow me eventually.

"When it comes to higher ranking criminals with modified weapons and resources, then you have to be aware of your surroundings. Become familiar with them. Let's start with a villain like Mumbo. Pathetic in my opinion. He makes for a good chance, I'll give him that, but he's no good in hand-to-hand combat. To deal with him, simply keep him from widening the distance between you and him. Intimidation is all you need. And being my apprentice is indeed intimidating enough."

"So you scare other villains too?" Robin's tone resembled that of a student.

"Comes with running the crime of this city, Robin. Another type of criminal is much like the one you created, Red X. Clever by the way, really," I could see him becoming irritated at the mentioning of that incident, "In any case, Red X trying to get into my plans was...suspicious. To deal with them, all you need to do is tell them who's the boss. Some criminals work for hire in teams, like the HIVE. Incompetent morons, that's what they are on most occasions."

"You can say that again," he said. I looked at him. I didn't expect him to listen that well. It was just like a reassurance. There might be bumps along the way, but Robin was bound to run into trouble here and there. He'd learn and end up successful.

I continued, "Anyway, you deal with their contractors like you would a business man who holds all the cards, because you do or at least you hold most of them. Dealing with the HIVE themselves, well, let's just say Jinx is the only one who has any idea of how to talk to other people without insulting them.

"For you Robin, your status. You are the apprentice of the crime lord of Jump City, me. That gives you status above everyone, but you aren't to announce that yet. That just makes everyone you meet think of you as an arrogant twit. Criminals like Mumbo and Red X in your territory are expected to be a little disrespectful, to have a little fun with. When dealing with the HIVE's contractors, you should keep yourself in the background until you become older and more experienced. With the HIVE agents themselves, I'll tell you now that they may hold a small grudge against you just because of your status. I wouldn't rub it in, but I would let them know discretely that you are superior to them.

"The only one that out ranks you is me, apprentice."

"I out ranked you as a hero, and I still do."

"Robin...I know that right now, you aren't too thrilled about any of this. After yesterday, I don't expect you to know anything other than my training sessions are rough. But I know something else too, my apprentice," I started as I slowly walked back over to him.

"You were obsessed in trying to find me before you came into my apprenticeship, weren't you? Long hours spent locked up in your room just looking over evidence. That clever guise of Red X. Did you even notice the way you fought those Sladebots at Pier 41?" Robin may be sick, but he has to know who is in charge.

I sat down on the edge of his bed, "You really could like this if you gave it the chance."

Gently, I held his cheek and let my finger glide across under his eye. His eye winced. His right eye winced. I pressed a little lighter. At least he'd never have to experience losing one of those organs. I remembered at that moment when I had seen Joseph on that hospital bed. He had fallen asleep before I had left the room, but I remember the hurt and betrayed look on his face. Even worse was the silence that echoed after my apologies to him. He could never answer back to me forgiveness or that I had caused him never ending pain even though I already knew it.

Addie took Grant and Joseph away from me. She took our sons away so that they wouldn't be hurt again. She never forgave me for risking Joseph's life like that and she never gave me a second chance at being the father that I technically was and am to them. Robin just looked up at me confused at why I was holding his cheek.

"I'm... sorry I got you there yesterday," This time it was surprise that appeared.

_I had chosen this as a punishment to do it discreetly._

I wonder if I could ever trust Robin as I had my family, or rather former family, "Do you want this mask of mine off, Robin? Do you want to see the face you've been trying to uncover?"

On Robin's face was the look of a third grader taking an algebra test. He didn't seem to know what he wanted and he also thought that I was just joking or something. I couldn't trust him to that extent... yet.

And I knew it.

"Maybe when you start showing some real loyalty to me, Robin,"

I didn't want to aggravate him, so I didn't call myself by anything special. I got up to head for the door.

"Eat when you can, and take the pills along with whatever you eat," I told him.

Just as I was about to leave, I turned back to look at him. His eyes were closed. Robin seemed to know that I was about to leave and so he was going into a state of relaxation. I ruffled his hair softly. At this, he opened his eyes and looked up at me, very confused. I heard a soft gasp escape from him. _'Is it that shocking, Robin?'_

"Take it easy, ok?" With that I stopped and headed for the door.

I heard him call out, "Um, Slade."

I turned back to him a little surprised, "Yes, Robin?"

There was a pause, "Never mind, just..."

Again he paused, but I could tell he had something to say, "Thanks."

It was my turn to be a little stunned. This kid in front of actually showed some gratification? Maybe he is learning.

"You're welcome. Just eat what you can, got it? You didn't have enough of your broth yesterday. Tomorrow you'll be up and ready for a few lessons in robotics and security systems." I started to leave again. After I said that, I realized that there was the smallest possibility that he could figure out that...

"How do you know I'll be up tomorrow?" I turned back. Still sick and he was... oh no. This isn't going to be fun. I just stood there unsure of how to handle this.

"You... you made me sick!" He accused...correctly.

"Robin, understand that..." I started as I walked over to him.

"You made me sick!" He yelled as he attempted to sit up. The wet cloth had fallen off of his face. I grabbed his wrists and forced him to lie down. Robin had to stay calm. This wasn't helping at all. Anger allowed him to twist around in my grasp.

"You made me sick!"

"Shhhhh, Robin. Don't get so worked up about it," I said to him. He had to calm down.

"Why shouldn't I? You made me sick! Do you have any idea...?" He began, but I stopped him.

"Yes, I know, I know. I measured out the dose of viruses, Robin. You'll be better tomorrow, I promise. You disobeyed me yesterday, Robin. It's only a small punishment. Besides, I'm guessing you didn't want another combat session today."

"Small?" His voice cracked again.

"Come on, Robin. You'll be fine tomorrow, a little weak, but just fine," I told him.

"You...you..." He started to choke and cough. This wasn't helping him...or me. Again I saw betrayal on another young person's face. A hurt on one so much like myself again. Once he calmed down I released his wrists. I put the cloth back on his forehead and then left. Me being there was not going to help right now. When I shut the door, I saw Wintergreen standing by the side of the wall.

Before he could even speak, "Not a word," I hissed at him.

I went back to my own room, frustrated with myself. It was uncalled for. The punishment wasn't necessary. I fell on my bed, wondering why lady luck continues to play with me. Either way, Robin would be well tomorrow, and it wasn't like I'd be training him in a way that would particularly irritate him.

Tomorrow would hopefully be better.

_"Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back…_

_It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone"_

-Easier To Run, Linkin Park

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, how many of you expected something like that? R&R! Short, but I really think that it got all of what I wanted out. And yeah the quote is from Linkin Park. I like a fair few of their songs and those lines just seemed to fit the chapter. So yeah, what do I have planned for coming chapters? A question you all have to ask and wonder, that is until I post them ;-) . Thanks to all of my reviewers by the way. Later! 

Rena

**Added Note To Andre' Betita:** Thanks for the reference in your story, 'The Slade Revelation', to mine! It put a smile on my face to see that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Let's see, if I owned Teen Titans, Deathstroke the Terminator, or any of the other books mentioned in this chapter, then I'd probably have this in book stores or something. I will probably never own them because I can't afford to buy them!

**Author's Note:** Ok, please try to understand that the reason for my late update must be a curse. I wasn't able to get to a computer for one week and I knew that I wouldn't be able to type anything. The next week (this is where the curse comes in) I got sick! So sick to the point that when I tried to type, I couldn't actually read what I was typing (I was that dizzy). I say curse because in the last two chapters, I made Robin sick and then I was sick. So for those of you, who have been waiting for an update, that's my excuse! And I'm so sorry! I mean, it's not like I intended to get sick. Things just turned out that way. Anyway, this chapter has been an interesting one to work on. I hope you like it. Just keep reading, 'cause you'll love the ending! Also, thanks to all of my reviewers! Now on to Chapter Thirteen!

* * *

**What?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Slade was right. I did recover in a day's worth of time. The next morning, I woke up, stretched and felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders when in reality it was only an illness that had vanished from my system. I take that back. An intentionally inflicted illness had _almost_ vanished from my system. I still had slight headaches and my throat still sometimes gave out raspy tones in my voice.

I had the opportunity to take a hot shower too, which was _very_ refreshing. Getting out of bed was just what I needed. Slade hadn't come in for the rest of the day yesterday. Only Wintergreen had come in with small meals for my stomach to try to handle. I slept on and off because the pills that I did manage to take made me extremely sleepy. Most of my sleep was dreamless, but some were troubling...

I dreamed I was doing simulations with Cyborg. We were kicking butt and hitting some impressively high scores. Eventually, we hit the maximum level. Cyborg showed off a little, but gave an impressive 56 second time. My turn came. I started off in a run. Walls jetted out of the ground. Using my bo-staff as a pole vault, I gracefully landed on the other side of the walls. Enemies fired at me, but I blew apart their guns with a couple freeze disks and some well aimed kicks. I gave a time of 42 seconds.

"Robin, awesome run!" Cyborg shouted at me as I came closer.

"Thanks," I said.

He then looked at me as though he was confused and said, "Are we ever going to do this again?"

I raised a brow, but then the place melted and I found myself waking up inside my room... the door locked and keeping me from freedom. I found myself asleep again soon. I was playing a video game with Beast Boy and, surprisingly, he was beating me. I turned at all the right places, but he ended up thrashing me at the end. Laughing in glee, he did a victory dance along with enjoying the look of shock on my face.

"What's the matter? Surprised that I can measure up to some of your quick reflexes?" he asked smirking.

"Another game, come on B," I asked back.

"You're on!" The green teenager restarted the game and we played. As we came to an obstacle infested area, Beast Boy spoke, "Robin, why'd you give up being our leader?"

I looked at him, shocked again and...sad. Then I woke up. In the third dream, Raven and I had gone to the public library. She had been fed up with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over what pizza toppings to order for the 'upteenth' time. I went with her. I could see why Raven enjoyed the public library. Peace and quiet; that was what she liked. Personally, I had gone to pick up some new reading material...and some old newspapers.

Walking down the rows of books, I found a couple of the Hardy Boys that I had yet to read. I caught a glimpse of Raven looking through a bunch of ghost stories too. I loved mysteries and stories about catching the criminal. After picking up the Artemis Fowl series, I walked over to old newspapers and started searching. For about fifteen minutes, I searched when I realized I didn't know why I was looking or even what I was looking for.

"Ready to go?" Raven's monotone came from behind me. Turning around, I saw in her hands two books, 'Wait Till Helen Comes; A Ghost Story' and 'Look for Me by Moonlight', both by the same author. Raven _does_ love mystical stuff.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know why I was over here though," I responded.

"Is finding Slade that much of an addiction..." I raised a brow, "That you don't even realize you're doing it anymore?"

The third dream ended. I found myself drifting off and I found for the fourth and final time that evening that I'd have a dream. I opened the door to the roof of the tower and found the one person that I could always count on to be looking out at the sunset. I walked over and sat down next to her. Her hair glowed a bright red in the sunlight. Against the painting that was the sky and with her golden skin, she looked beautiful. Then again, she always was...at least to me anyway. Her green eyes focused down at her feet.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," She replied back.

Starfire was quiet for a minute, then spoke, "Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I, why, what is it that causes you to... work as hard as you do?"

I looked at her thinking, _'You, the team, innocents that count on me...you.'_

"People need a hero in their lives," I stated simply.

"Even me?"

"Um, well..." I noticed how close we were getting. I felt a sweat run down my neck... I pulled away. This was just a dream.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I'm not...worthy to be your hero," I got up prepared to wake up again.

The dream began fading, but I heard her call out, "But you already are."

I woke up again. I knew that I was sort of a hero to her now. I was sacrificing my freedom for the Titans' lives. But she'd probably never know it, not while I was under Slade's power, control. I missed them. I _really_ missed them.

When I was awake, I was bored. And boredom left me to ponder. Slade had acted so differently when he had come in. I would have expected that he would have dragged me out of bed or just let me suffer for a couple days or something. Anything but give me medicine.

Then there was the way he looked at me. It was as though he was looking at me, but seeing somebody else; almost like he was comparing me to someone. It wasn't like he would be comparing me to him. Why would he compare a sick teenager to himself? Perhaps it wasn't me he was comparing. Maybe he was comparing my status with another status. Maybe he wasn't comparing me to anyone or anything at all.

And why on Earth did he make me sick? Wasn't the beating enough of a punishment? Wasn't feeling swollen and bruised enough? Why did he make me sick? Slade, the one person on the face of the earth that could take torture to another level. He's worse than Two-Face! And I hated that guy! Me saying that anyone is worse then Two-Face has to be someone bad.

The entire time, he was calm. Didn't he feel at all guilty for making me sick? Slade could possibly qualify to be less emotional then Batm... There I go again comparing the two. I _have_ to stop doing that. Anyway, maybe it's just that I can't see any of his face. Reading a person's face is just as important to understand what a person is saying or trying to convey. He's just Orange and Black and an eye; an eye that freaks me out on occasion.

Still, while he may have made me sick, he at least helped me get better. Why? My best guess is that he didn't want his _apprentice_ to do jobs he'd fall over from exhaustion at any moment. Either way, after my shower and breakfast, I got dressed in the uniform I had received on day one. I was led into another room by Wintergreen and told to sit at a desk. I jumped slightly when I felt Slade put his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't heard him come in. He threw a small cube and few blue prints on the desk.

"You're still not in any shape to train at a hard core physical level, but you can train your mind. Security systems all have basic ways of working, most of which I'm guessing you know about," He told me and I knew he was referring to the Red X thing.

"What's the cube and blue prints for then?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"The blue prints I'll give you every night for I'd guess you'd say... homework, almost. The cube is for your amusement," Slade said.

"Huh?"

"Here," Slade picked up the cube and pressed a button, "Turn it on and choose a level," He continued to demonstrate, "Take this," He picked up a tiny needle on a wire leading to a small remote on the end, "And lead it through the maze. It will create new mazes all of the time with every new level. It helps to train your mind to find new ways of getting around obstacles without being detected. Don't worry about the wire. It will only be detected on the highest levels."

I looked at the needle on the wire and the cube thinking this was crazy. Like I'd ever use this little thing to use up my free-time.

"As for the blue prints, I want you to make at least ten paths into the red rooms by dinner," Slade continued, "You may go."

That was it? I was both happy and relieved. I grabbed the blue prints, the cube, and the black marker by the prints and left to go back for my room. The first of the blue prints was an ordinary house with a security system set up for when the residents' were gone. It was easy enough to get ten paths for that out of the way. Inside my head, I laughed at the fact that Slade even gave me the print to do. It was cake.

The next blue print was a small museum. It was little bit tricky to find some of the last paths, but I still managed to get that one out of the way without too much trouble. By this time, Wintergreen brought in my lunch. I gave him a 'thank you' and he left. The last blue print looked impossible. It was a bank inside a business building. I had to somehow weave around the business security and get into the bank. That print must have taken about five or so hours to complete. My brain was on the verge of a migraine.

At this point, Wintergreen opened the door and motioned for me to follow. I grabbed the blue prints thinking that I was lucky to have just finished the last of the prints. Slade was waiting at the table as I came in. I walked over to him and handed him the blue prints. I turned to go but he would have none of that.

"Patience, Robin," he said keeping his eye on the prints and the routes I had drawn. I turned back and waited. After Slade finished checking the prints, he looked up at me and nodded. When I didn't move, he spoke again.

"You may sit down. You've earned a good meal."

As I took a seat opposite him I thought of something, "Do the quality of those prints determine if I eat?"

"No. I only meant that you did a nice job on the prints," Slade responded.

Wintergreen brought out an Italian dinner which included stuffed shells, steaming rolls, meatballs and water. I tried to finish my meal as fast as I could. I really hated the silence in this room. Soon enough though, Slade broke the silence. Perhaps he doesn't like it much either...

"Some of the paths in your last print were risky, Robin," Slade told me.

I looked up with my mouth full. Realizing how ridiculous I must have looked, I swallowed my food and felt a large lump make its way down my throat. It had taken me five stupid hours to get those routes and now he's about to instruct me on how I was being risky?

"I can understand that you enjoy the adrenaline rush, but really, it's not always worth risking an entire night's operation for one," I resisted the urge to grind my teeth in anger as I pictured him smirking at me.

I went back to finishing my food though. Once I was done, I waited for him to say something or do something. I heard the sliding of a chair and waited to hear steps being taken towards me. Instead, I heard them going off. Looking up at Slade, I wondered what I was supposed to do. I sat there for about three to five seconds and realized that I probably should follow him. Wiping my mouth, I got up and began to follow him. As I got about three steps behind him, Slade turned around swiftly causing me to halt in an instant. As he stared at me, I had the urge to gulp but restrained it. I was not about to be intimidated by or show intimidation to Slade.

"And why might you be up and out of your seat?" Slade said coolly.

I looked down and tried to keep a straight face, "I assumed you wanted me to follow you."

"And you did?" Slade prompted quizzically.

That got me mad, "I don't risk the lives of others."

"I said nothing though."

"Well, if you didn't want me to follow you then I'll gladly leave this filthy pit of a building... if it even is a building," I snapped turning my back on Slade to leave.

Before I took another step, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped, knowing that if Slade didn't want me to go anywhere, then I wasn't. At least, that's how it was working now. I stood up straight, bringing myself to my full height. I wasn't going to be intimidated by him. He may hold the trigger and the reigns, but I wasn't going to make holding the reigns any easier on him.

"With a mouth like that, you may want to duct tape it shut," Slade's hand left my shoulder. I thought I sensed him walking away, but I was wrong. At once he twisted my hair. It hurt again. I hated when he did that. Pain just fogged my mind in quick seconds whenever he did that, whenever anyone did that. The only thing was that it didn't hurt as much as last time. Still, my only instinct was to dull it somehow. I grabbed at his hands and wrists, but it only made him hold tighter. The whole time I never screamed, but I clenched up my face.

Slade let go, "Watch your tongue, Robin; you wouldn't want to bite it off."

I said nothing, I did nothing. I was now turned halfway back around to Slade, but I didn't want to face him straight dead on. I'd rather endure only half of his torturous enigma that was the mask he wore. I felt his hand gently grab my chin and bring it so that I was looking up at him straight and, of course, dead on.

"You're learning, Robin. Go on back to your room and rest."

I looked down. I went to the door way to wait for Wintergreen, but found that he didn't come, "You can walk back to your room alone, Robin."

For second I thought, _'He sees me as a teenager and not a little kid? Is that it? Is that what it means? Or does he think of me as a little kid too...?'_ Then I shook it. Bruce didn't think of me as a little kid. He just... hasn't fully accepted that I am growing up, right? That's what psychologists would say, right?

I went back to my room and just laid on my bed doing nothing in particular. The day passed and I was sent back into the nightmares that pushed out every sweet dream I could possibly have. The next two days were the same. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, did blue prints, and had my meals. The prints and their level of difficulty changed often. It seemed endless. I'd find a good way in, a way into the middle of the path to the goal, and then I wouldn't be able to get to the target and objective.

But I did get better at it. In fact, on the second day of my recovery I had at least an hour of "free-time"...if you can call getting locked up in a room free-time, that is. The upside of that was that I didn't have to deal with Slade or Wintergreen, but more so Slade. The downside of that was that I was completely bored. I would sit at the desk for a couple minutes, find nothing interesting to do and then go to lay on my bed. Still nothing to do. I went to my dresser and looked at my clothes. At one point I was so bored, I decided to rearrange my clothes. Yes, rearrange my clothes in the dresser drawers. That was how bad it was.

Once I had done that, I was on the level of 'if there is anything to do in here then I'd like to do it.' At one point I had to light a new candle as the other one was dwindling down to nothing. I was too late and the old candle went out. As I searched for the matches, I found the cube which lit up in a bright blue at my touch. Well, it was light and I soon found the matches to light the new candle.

I struck a match and lit the candle. I wanted so badly to do something. Then I looked at the little cube.

_'Oh, no. No way. No stinkin' stupid way,'_ One side of me shouted.

_'It's at least something to do. Come on, what would it hurt?'_ said another side of me (the one dying for something to do).

_'Nope. Not gonna happen,'_ pride snapped back.

_'It's not like it's a blue print you know.'_

_'I said no and I meant no!'_

_'Killjoy.'_

_'I am not a killjoy!'_

_'You are right now!'_

_'So am not!'_

_'Are too!'_

_'The answer is no! N-O! NOOO! If you even think that...Hey what are you...?'_ I cracked and completely sided with my desperation by starting to examine the cube to see exactly how it worked.

The voices in my head just went away as I found the needle. I turned the little thing to a screen on one of its sides. I turned it on and pressed '1' for the first level. I'd try it once. No more. The little thing moved a little and vibrated. Then there was an opening at the top. Pushing the needle in, I found it floating. How...? I tried to push the needle down, but it bounced right back to its starting place. Magnetics. The remote was secure in my hand as the screen started to flash stating, "level 1 in 3, 2, 1, go". The screen turned to show a camera.

Inside it showed the needle sitting there. It was only the size of a fingernail in length, but on screen it looked huge. I started getting a sense for the controls and began to move the tiny thing around. I was trying to round a corner when a red lit corridor wall was touched. 'level 1 failed, level 1 failed' flashed on the screen before me. I failed level one? How could I fail level one? It was level one!

I tried again and beat it. When I got to the middle it changed to an orange glow to signal victory. I smirked. It wasn't too hard. That's how my addiction to the little thing started. The next day, I woke up and expected to have something to do, but Wintergreen didn't come at all after breakfast.

At lunch, I dared to ask, "Does Slade want me to do anything today?"

Wintergreen smiled slightly, "Not today, but possibly tonight."

I withdrew a bit, but soon my stomach caved and I began to eat. _'Tonight, what did he mean by tonight?'_ The rest of the day I just kept playing with that little cube. Finally, Wintergreen came in again, this time with dinner. I looked up at him in confusion wondering why I was having my dinner in here.

"Slade will be here in about fifteen minutes."

Again I was alone. I threw my hands up in the air and growled. I was going to go crazy in here if I was kept locked up much longer. As I ate, I practically was sawing through the plate with my knife. I really was in a storage room and that was the point of my room. When the door opened, I felt relief, anger, and dread wash over me. There in the door way was Slade towering over me. I got up and shoved in my chair so that it slammed against the desk.

He must have smirked, "I'm guessing being locked up today didn't improve your mood at all."

"If you have to ask..."

"Well, I have a reason for it. Come."

'Come.' What was I, a dog? I went anyway. Down the halls, we went back to the main room where Slade sat down. I looked around and stared at him. So he locks me up all day for...

"Robin, have you ever considered the advantage of being able to control one's sleeping patterns?" He asked plainly.

I thought for a moment, then answered, "No. Why?"

Several screens lit up. On them were several images of me working late in my room. At first I was angry. Slade had been watching me in the tower. Then I reminded myself that that shouldn't be a surprise.

"If you are able to control your sleep patterns, you are able to take on a state of insomnia or set in a deep sleep. That is what tonight is for. On occasion, I'll have you stay up for the night to get you used to controlling your sleep patterns."

"So the point of making me dead bored was so that it would be harder to stay up?" I responded.

"Slightly," Slade responded.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. Of course staying up late would be much harder if you are bored the entire day. Like being sick, you're doing basically nothing only you have no pain to distract you. Wonderful. I _was_ so going to enjoy tonight (My sarcasm is about to reach it's high point when I say that.)

"So, what do you want me to do tonight then to keep me up?" I questioned.

"Stay in here. I don't mind really what you do," Slade told me.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. I raised a brow. That was it? I could do whatever I wanted as long as I stayed in here? I'm not complaining. I looked around at what I might be able to do. There were pipes and such scattered around where I could get some exercise. The gears would provide an interesting walk around. The room really was huge and as long as I didn't need to bother with Slade, I'd be fine.

I went over to some of the lower gears and sized them up and a general path to some of the overhanging bridges. He said I could do anything, so why would he care if started climbing over these gears? Wedging my foot in one of the gears I started to climb. As I got to the top where the two gears started to connect, I jumped to a moving lever. With that, I made my way up. There was a sky light at the top and the patter of rain hitting the glass could be heard. It was the first time I had seen a window in this place. There wasn't any way to get to the window, though; at least that I could see.

The place was like an obstacle course without a timer. Nice and steady. I started testing how far I could wait to move. At the very last second I'd always get out of the way. Finally, I came back down to the ground. Slade hadn't moved from where I had last seen him...I think... Either way, it didn't matter to me. I went over to the pipes I had seen earlier. I started doing flips, jumps, and spins. It was like flying. It was an old feeling that I hadn't had in a long time. Nothing to distract me. Nothing was being demanded of me. The cares of the world were just gone. I could just imagine the pipes moving back and forth almost like being held up by swinging ropes...

Of course it didn't last. Things like that never do. I got tired and leaned against the wall, exhausted. Slade still hadn't moved. Maybe it wasn't exactly my business, but I walked up and took a look at the screens to see what he might be working on. Complex diagrams met my eyes. At first I thought back to the blue prints, but then the closer I looked at the screens I recognized them as designs not for buildings, but of robots. For several minutes, I stood astounded at the designs for the Sladebots. Incredible. So many things made sense. Why they didn't break so easily during battle. How they moved so fast. How they could respond to surroundings.

_Wow._

"You can stop gaping, Robin," Slade knocked me out of my trance.

I had no idea how to respond to this irritating comment, so he continued and turned in his chair to face me, "You'll be ready for some of these technical elements soon enough. For now though, you'll stick with some more simple items."

"I can already understand most of these, Slade. The Titanium? It re-enforces the armor your robots have with more strength and a resistance to heat. I use it in my cape," I responded.

"Yes, that's true, but explain to me then how the Titanium can bend so easily for the muscles?"

I didn't know the answer to that one. I stared at the screen and found nothing.

"It isn't all Titanium. Inserted inside the center of the Titanium and in several layers inside other areas of the Titanium are heat rods that have been pre-melded into it. Heat is easier to conduct in Titanium from the inside, so this allows the muscles to move. While outside, the Titanium remains cold and hard. One more thing, you _used_ to use it in your capes," Slade ended the lecture.

_'He always has to get in the last word doesn't he?'_

"Enjoy the gears?" He asked.

"Well, they provide an interesting view of the place," I answered.

"Water?" He held up a bottle.

"After the broth, no," I said coolly.

Slade took the bottle back and put it on the table, "Didn't expect you to take it, anyway."

I just stood there not knowing what exactly to do. Eventually, I went back to the pipes and gears, but after a while they got boring. I came back, but did not want a conversation. I sat down at the side of the desk. I knew he saw this, but as long as I didn't stare at him he wouldn't acknowledge it, which was good for me, at least. At one point Wintergreen came in with a few papers. As he left he slipped the cube to me. I was sorely tempted to use it, but I wasn't going to use it in front of Slade.

I put it to the side and went back to leaning and waiting. My eye lids began to fall, but I fought it. _'Have to stay awake, have to stay awake, have to stay a...'_ An image was appearing. It was the tow...

"Ahh!" I felt my head banged against the table and my hair being yanked as I was jerked out of my slumber.

"I told you to stay awake, my apprentice, I assume that you can do that with all of those late nights in the tower," Slade hissed at me as he released my hair.

I growled and turned back at him. He just sat in that chair as if nothing had happened. I was too angry. I lunged at him, a fist curled up and ready to hit him dead in the eye. Slade expected it. I felt my neck being grabbed and air was forced out of my throat. I was easily pushed down to the ground and was held down by his foot. He had barely moved.

"Angry, Robin?" His tone can always tip me off to a smirk, "Well, perhaps you do need some fresh air. Go up to the windows, here's a grapple, and take some time on the roof."

A small device landed in my hand. I got up to leave and felt a hand grab the back of my shirt. A _click_ sounded and I looked back to see a small flashing light on the seam of my shirt.

"Don't leave or you know what will happen."

Slade let go and I left for the roof. I grappled up and opened the window. For the first time in days I felt fresh air run into my lungs. And while city air wasn't the cleanest, it still wasn't filled with the musty smell of rusting gears. I felt a breeze that came from the wind and not an air vent. It was overcast, but that didn't bother me in the slightest. Sometimes fresh air does one a world of good.

I looked out and around the area. When I had run here before, I didn't really look at the surroundings. The Haunt was in a run-down area. Most of the surrounding buildings had windows bolted up with wood and bars. The Haunt itself seemed the same, but I was guessing that Slade had re-enforced the insides to really solidify the Haunt.

_Drip, drip, drip._

I looked up. It was raining. I felt the water patter on my face. It wasn't like a shower where water flowed through pipes that ran through the ground. It was a downfall of water that had the essence of pureness and nature. Washing away cares, stresses, fears, and worries. It even washed away age. I didn't feel like the teenager I was. Where I was and who could very well be watching me didn't register. I felt like the little kid down the street that always runs out to play in the rain.

So I did.

As my hair was drenched and locked together in strands, I splashed in puddles. I laughed. I skidded over the wet roof to see how far I could go. I opened my mouth and little trickles of water fell onto my tongue. I felt like I was five, but didn't care. The apprenticeship didn't even register in my mind. My mask stuck to my face as though gripping me in order to hold on. That was my only reminder, and quite honestly it wasn't the best reminder in the world.

I was five years old dancing in the rain and soon Mom would call me in and make me dry off. We'd have hot chocolate and watch a family movie all wrapped up in blankets with Daddy when he got out of his shower. They would kiss me goodnight as I fell asleep during the second half of the movie. I'd yawn and say that I wasn't tired. Then Dad would ruffle my hair, pick me up, and take me to my bed. Mommy would give me one more kiss goodnight, then shut off the lights and close the door for me so that I may sleep peacefully in my wildest dreams.

I laughed and fell to the ground. The rain felt so good.

**_Clash! _**

Immediately I sat up, startled. It was the first lightning strike.

_**Bang!**_

The second flash. It wasn't very safe to be on a roof top. I began to turn around and was about to stand up when I saw by the windows, a figure. Slade. My breath was caught in my throat. _'How long had he been there? Had he seen what I had been doing? How was I supposed to react? Why was he up here? Didn't he have work? Why did he have to ruin everything?'_

Slade broke the silence, "Rain has interesting qualities to it...It has a way of relieving people. I'm guessing you noticed."

"I..."

"It's fine. You've been cooped up, I know. It's not fun to stay inside all of the time," He said.

_**Clang! **_

Lightning flashed again. I looked out to see it...over the bay...the tower was illuminated. I felt my jaw drop slightly, but did nothing to stop it. Like the waves in the bay, I felt a wave of homesickness overwhelm me. They were all there, asleep, safe, and sound. And where was I at three 'o'clock in the morning? Playing in the rain on the roof top of my captor's Haunt.

"It's refreshing, isn't it?" He said.

I ignored him and slowly started walking towards the edge of the roof nearest the tower. It was right there. It was plain and in view. I could see it standing in the wave stricken bay. Home was so close... I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Slade looking down at me. Of course, he _always_ was.

"Robin, I want you to look at the city right now. What do you see?"

"Deserted streets, lights on in the skyscrapers downtown, Titans Tow..." I couldn't finish and scrunched up my shoulders.

"You know that the underworld of criminality can run from the highest skyscrapers of a city down to the sewers? It can link to anything and never let go if it so chooses. Could you imagine, holding all of the strings of this city?"

I turned to look at the masked man, "No, because I'll never hold the strings of my own life. I'm always going to be your little puppet, aren't I?"

I think it was pity or regret that I saw in his eye during the pause, "Robin, can't you see this as an opportunity? Stop being so stubbornly blind. This apprenticeship could be so much more to you if you would just give it a chance."

"Yeah, like what? Being hated for being a thief and at the right hand of the city's crimelord! It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest, Slade!" I screamed.

Slade just looked at me, "Is that all you see me as, Robin? Just a crimelord?"

I was stunned at this question, but answered, "You, Slade, are a criminal. You have set the city outskirts aflame, you have stolen and destroyed the property of others, you've probably killed people too, and you have kidnapped me from my home. What else would you be?"

"I am a crimelord and a criminal, Robin. I am not however, a kidnapper. You are here because you chose to not let four people perish. I also believe that you came here in search of me, correct?"

"I came to bring you down, not to become your little apprentice," I said hotly. The rain began to beat harder.

"You miss what over there, Robin? What did you have over there? Yes, you were a leader. Yes you had friends and yes, you had the respect of so many in the city. What do they give back to you, though? Sure you form bonds with friends, but those are weaknesses. And the city won't be there to help you when you're older and need help yourself because you will never remove your mask that guards your friends," I didn't want to listen to this. But I did. I wasn't sure if Slade was entirely right, although to some extent I knew he was.

A few minutes ago, I felt like I was a child just enjoying life. Now, I feel like a child who was entirely lost.

"I could be a valuable teacher to you, Robin," Slade said as he turned my chin so that I was looking him in the eye. A teacher? Why would he want to teach me? Wasn't he just doing this to rip apart the Titans? What could he teach me? I had learned from the best...

"I don't need a teacher, Slade," I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Perhaps, then, just a person who has advice?" Why did he keep asking me this?

"It's hard to see you as anything resembling a teacher or someone to come to for help, Slade, when the first thing I see every time I look at you is my captor and enemy," I told him and turned back to face the bay several miles away.

Slade sighed, "Typical, of you to think that."

"Why?"

"I'd probably think that as well if I was in your situation," He replied.

"I'm not in the mood for comparisons, Slade," I said.

We stood there for a couple minutes. It rained hard and cool wind blew causing me to shiver. I felt so alone. Slade just stood behind me, watching as always. I wanted to leave. I hated his stare. I hated it here. I still had no idea when I would be back outside again, so I savored what I could of being outside that rainy night.

_**BOOM!**_

The building shook. I slipped and fell over the side. I grabbed the drain pipe. It wasn't holding all of my weight. A bolt snapped off and I moved farther down. A wave of water flooded over me. If I wasn't as wet as if I had just stepped out of a pool before, I was now. I choked on some of the water. My grip was slipping, I was going to fall. A hand held my wrist. Looking up briefly, again there was Slade and again he wasn't about to let me fall off of a building.

Slade pulled me up and over the side of the building. On my knees, I choked out, "What? Did the building..."

"The building just across the street did, we're fine," He told me as I continued to choke out the dirty water in my lungs. As soon as I did, I noticed that I was shivering.

"Best get inside, now," Slade said as I stood up. We went over to the window and went inside. When we were back on the ground floor, I was about to go back over to the desk when Slade grabbed my shoulder. In the corner was Wintergreen with warm and fresh towels. I went over and took one. I draped it around and was using it as blanket, when Slade took another towel from Wintergreen.

"Take off your gloves," He commanded.

"Why?" I guess I irritated him, because he took off my gloves anyway. He dried off my hands thoroughly. As he did, I realized he wanted to keep my blood warm after being outside in the cold rain. As he stopped with my hands, I used the towel I had to dry off my hair.

"It's about 3:30, you can go and get some rest," I nodded, and was about to go when Slade had his last word, "Tomorrow we will start on some combat maneuvers, nothing like the other day though. I don't want you to worry about it. Just rest okay?"

"'Kay," I said. Was he saying it with a smile or a smirk? I couldn't tell and just wanted that mask off. I turned to go. I meant for my foot to move towards the door, but a question lagged in my mind, "Slade?"

Slade turned back to face me, "Yes, Robin?"

"Why did you ask me what I saw you as?"

There was a pause, "I merely wished to know to see how you've been adjusting. That's all."

"Oh," I nodded, "I guess... that makes sense. I'll just..."

Once again I meant to go, but oh no. My mind wouldn't have it, "Could, do you... I guess, I mean... Do you want me to see you as something in particular, Slade?"

Another long pause. Slade walked up to me and looked me dead in the eye, "You, Robin, are an inquisitive young man. I don't degrade you for that. It's a good thing. Your intelligence will grow because of that. As for your answer... I'd say this: what you see me as gives me an idea as to how to teach you, train you, and how you've been reacting to this change."

"That doesn't really answer my question," I responded.

"Then I'll let you think what you want on that one, Robin. It's not one that I really have an answer to. Now, go off to bed."

I nodded and went back down the corridor to my room. I knew that I wouldn't get as much sleep as I needed, but I would get something. The pillow under my head felt like a cloud. I quickly fell asleep, even though my mind kept nagging me with the enigma that was Slade. Did he want something out of me? Something that he couldn't force out of me? Did he really want me to see him as a teacher? Why should I even care what he wants? Why am I asking these questions? I needed my sleep. Oh, well. Tonight was a change and it was nice being out on the rooftop. I'd be asleep soon dreaming of memories of the Titans and I'd be free of these... questions...

What does Slade really want out of me?

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? R&R! It was very fast paced in comparison to the other chapters. Lots of stuff going on. I loved writing up the ending though, it was my favorite part. In the next chapter, Slade's back again for his POV. Also, I am considering doing two chapters or have two parts in some coming chapters from two POVs other then Robin and Slade's: The Titans' and Wintergreen's. For readers, would you like that? I'm just wondering, that's all. It wouldn't be for a couple chapters, but I'm starting to ask now. Oh, I finally saw Pirates. Yes! Now people won't yell at me for not seeing it. And now that I've fought off writer's block, computer uploading problems, and sickness, maybe fate will cut me some slack with this story! Please, I'm begging to be able to finish this before I get busy again. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Later!

Rena


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, the Teen Titans still are not mine. I know I know, by now you'd think I would own something. But alas, fate is cruel and they still would never sell them to me. Maybe if I get close to Bruce Wayne, he'd offer to loan me some money to buy them... scratch that, I can't even travel to Gotham! Darn it!

**Author's Note:** Wow! I actually finished this is record time! I'm so impressed with myself. Also, I'm totally cured! Well, I still have an itchy throat at night, but hey it doesn't affect me during the day so I could care less. Anyway, I so loved writing up this chapter. I think people are going to like this chapter too. Thank you to all my reviewers by the way! Okay, enough of this and on to Chapter Fourteen!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The day went by. I did the normal. I worked. I took a break every now and then. I had Wintergreen watch Robin for the rest of the day. The kid didn't want me there and I couldn't blame him. I had made him sick and who wouldn't hold a grudge for that? I wouldn't, so it doesn't surprise me that he would.

I trained in the gym. Simulations one after the other. Already a pile of debris was growing in the corner. I seethed some frustration as I breathed out. I was on level forty-three. I started on level fifteen. I wasn't angry, but being defeated only motivates me to try harder; to pull out more of what I've got. When Robin fails, he tries harder too.

I hate to lose and that was a real blow of defeat. Why was it defeat? The kid was just there; so dependent on others or mainly me. He struggled, but still, it was only in his fruitless fight for independence which he couldn't have then...or now. Robin is a free-spirited teenage boy. He's one where the only way that he'll be loyal is if he wishes to be. It's getting him to wish that's the challenge. I was so close to getting him to set down from the flight. I was so close to getting the bird to sniff at the seeds lying on the ground from the tree above him.

It's a matter of luring someone in. People won't want to be pushed towards what they feel is dangerous, so what makes Robin any different? Of course, Robin's own stubbornness is what keeps this from being anything but 'imprisonment' as he calls it. The kid is so much like me, in more ways then he realizes. It's frustrating, but still I can overcome it. It's like a fish and a hook. The boat is intimidating and not something that the fish wishes to go near. If you push a fish towards the hook with a net, then the fish will immediately swim away. If you wait and give it time, the fish will come for the little worm on the end of the hook. Then you have your prey, your goal.

And I screwed it all up, big time with one small sentence. He could have swam or flown closer, but no. I messed that up.

_'Idiot.'_

"Master Wilson, I brought you some... my word..." Wintergreen came in and it was clear that he had just spotted the mess my gym room was, "Master Wilson, I must insist that you stop."

"And why might that be, Wintergreen?" I breathed out as I went to start another simulation, level forty-four.

"Sir, beating your best robots to pieces is just a waste of supplies and resources," he walked over to the simulation station.

"I'm a criminal, I can steal more," I replied, determined to keep training.

"Slade," Wintergreen's tone changed, "The boy was likely to find out anyway. You need not beat yourself or your robots up for that matter because of that. I suggest, you go out and get some fresh air."

I nodded, "You don't mind cleaning up the mess?"

"No, just as long as you relax for the rest of the day."

"Fair deal."

I knew that dragging out a failure is not exactly helpful, although failure is something that I'm not accustomed to. I couldn't work. I really couldn't work. Wintergreen was right. I went out again in civilian clothes. That's twice in one week and not like me at all. I try to keep a low profile. So instead of sticking around the slums, I took a cab towards the outskirts and then another downtown. Big skyscrapers, cars running around like the sky would fall if they didn't get to their destination, people walking briskly from bus stops to their offices, the city, in other words. What a city was!

When I got there, I had no idea what I was doing there. I decided I just needed air. I walked for a good couple OF hours, just passing shops and crossing the street when needed. At one point I came to the park. Normally, I wouldn't go to such an open area, but something was egging me to do so. I walked around. Teenagers were playing volleyball. Elderly men played chess. Families were having picnics in front of a perfect view of the bay. I sat down on the grass. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky and the sun was leaning on the far side trying to touch the horizon. The gnats weren't bothering anyone, or at least not me.

Down the hill I was on, was a small, young family. A young mother with blonde hair and a father with red hair. They had two little boys. One couldn't be over the age of three and the other looked to be six or five. As the mother prepared sandwiches, the father picked up his oldest son and placed him on his shoulders. With his youngest, he picked him up under the stomach and started running. I distinctly heard what he was saying to his sons.

"Hold on! We're going to go as fast as Superman!" He yelled.

The oldest grabbed onto his father tightly, trusting his dad entirely. His younger son waited, not exactly sure what his dad was talking about. His waiting was rewarded by a being held out horizontally to the ground as his father whirled him around. The kid must have felt like he was flying. He laughed in glee.

His older brother held tighter and yelled, "Faster! Faster!"

The father complied, but it wore him out and soon he brought the two back for sandwiches with their mother. The little one sat in his mother's lap and the older one was climbing over his dad begging for another ride after supper. I smiled briefly. The site was...soothing. I stared back out at the horizon of the bay. The sun was coming so close to touching it.

That tower just sat there. The Titans were probably trying to enjoy a couple boxes of pizza. Those teenagers were nuisances. They just get in the way of things that are really out of their control anyway. There are always going to be criminals and police, right? To have good, there has to be bad or rather to recognize good, you would have to see bad as well. You can't appreciate your health without knowing what if feels like to be sick. You can't appreciate food without feeling hunger first. You can't appreciate friends or family without feeling loneliness...

What is wrong with me? This isn't me. No one needs to have anyone. In the back of my mind, I know that that is just bitterness talking. Bitterness that comes from bitter experience which I don't want to repeat anytime soon. I might go blind if that was the case. Ha, I actually made a joke. Yeah, there's something wrong with me.

Robin is here as my apprentice. He works for me. Nothing more. He reminds me so much of myself. His potential amazes me. Those are just two of the many reasons he was different from the rest of the Titans. His qualities allow him to lead himself and think for himself, but also adjust to taking orders from those more experienced. He's just a kid. And I've repeated that a number of times, but really it's a fact, and it's been more apparent after seeing him sick and bed stricken.

I got up and left. Three cabs got me back to the haunt. Honestly, what were the detectives in this city? Morons? It was mid-evening. Perhaps I could provide Robin with a little entertainment that would be beneficial to me in some way. I knew that the next day Robin wouldn't be well enough to do a full scale work out, but he certainly could exercise his brain a bit.

I got together some old building blueprints from a long time ago. They were from various cities and Robin would never be able to connect any of them. I had done the jobs myself and knew the ways in and out. I made duplicates to give to him. He wasn't getting out of homework because he had been sick, that was for sure (even if I did inflict it).

But something for his entertainment? That took a little longer then digging around old files. I found an old project I had been working on. It was to test a person's IQ and reflexes. It was an old cube about six by six inches. No reason I couldn't give it to him, now was there? So, I fixed the cube up and charged it.

The next day, Robin was well enough to work and so I brought him into the main chamber. He jumped when he realized I was in the room. Must he be so uptight? It's how it's going to be anyway. He might as well get used to it. I gave him the blueprints and the cube. I don't think that Robin thought that he'd be using the cube anytime soon. I personally bet that he would. Not today maybe, but sometimes soon.

The evening brought pleasant surprises. Robin completed the three blue prints I had given him with finesse. Some were risky and I gave him a hard time, but didn't think too much of it. At the end of his dinner, I got up to leave and he followed. It showed me a couple things. He was adjusting...somewhat, and he could pull this off. It pleased me... immensely.

Robin recovered fully and worked for the next two days on blueprints. He could have performed some physical work, but after getting him sick, I decided I owed it to him. The third day after I had given Robin his work, I went to the kitchen for a late breakfast or brunch. Wintergreen joined me in a couple minutes.

"So, how do you believe the boy is adjusting?" he asked.

"Fine," I said after a moment.

"How does he do with the prints, in all honesty?"

"He's done well with what I've given him. I think tomorrow I'll do something else with him, though."

"Such as what?" Will inquired.

"I don't know," I told my friend.

We finished. I went back to my room. It was one of those times where I just wished that an idea would land in front of me. I searched through my room looking for something to give me an idea of what to do with Robin tomorrow. I looked through drawers, files, weaponry and so forth. As I looked in my bedside table I dragged out two things: an old address book and an old picture. I placed the book aside and stared at the picture. I closed my eye. I didn't want to deal with this now. Opening my eye, though, and seeing three pairs of eyes staring up at me, I realized that perhaps I should deal with it a little bit now.

I sat down on the side of the bed. Staring at me was a family, much like the one in the park. Two little boys and a proud parent. The woman had curly brown hair and green eyes. The older son had wavy blonde hair that reached just past his ears with blue eyes. The younger son had curly blonde hair and his mother's eyes. The father wasn't in the picture because he had taken it. They had just moved and he was home for a little while after a job.

This picture could never be taken now. I closed my eye and fought off sleep that begged to be satisfied. I opened my eye knowing what I'd do for tomorrow.

When I got to the main room, I looked in on Robin via cameras. During the second half of the day, I found an... amusing sight. Robin was staring at the little cube I had given him and it seemed that he was debating with himself as to whether or not to use it. In the end, he gave in. I expected as such. Boredom has a way of doing that to a person. Yes, I knew he was bored, but that was part of learning to be patient. As you wait, you learn to occupy yourself with other things.

Dinner came. Robin seemed too tired and too bored to really care that he was about to eat. He gave me the blue prints and waited impatiently for me to let him sit down.

"Nice to see you too," I said.

Robin sneered, but I'd have none of that, "Robin, I'd like you to look at this."

I pointed to a blueprint route that he had drawn, "That is in an interesting path; why did you choose it?"

"I'd rather deal with infra-red beams than cameras," came the reply.

"Why?"

Robin paused, "Cameras have a way of seeing more than an enemy would want."

"But there are less cameras then sensors," I said in contrast.

"Infra-reds only record time, not who or...what," He said.

"Wise judgment, Robin. Either paths are good with your logic. Go on and eat," I told him.

Robin turned to go and fell on the ground. As he turned to see what had caused him to trip, he found one boot that had crossed his path.

"One more thing. Quit the attitude," I don't let up on my expectations.

Robin scrunched up his face, but turned back and took his seat at the other end of the table. While he seemed...irritated, he didn't express it much at all. In fact he seemed pre-occupied with other thoughts. I wondered what they could be. I know for a fact that sudden changes that are...dramatic are while hard to adjust to, also cause one to think about many things that one has done in one's life...people, places, friends, family, choices, etc. Perhaps such was on his mind.

The Titans possibly could be a subject in his mind. Maybe Gotham. His family? I think everyone who has ever heard of the dynamic duo thinks the two are father and son. I wonder if that's really the case. Are they really such, or are they merely giving each other something? Is the bat standing in the place of a father? I wonder... He makes me wonder. The title 'Boy Wonder' really does suit Robin.

Robin broke the silence, "Slade, why do you want me to join you at dinner? You don't even eat, at least not in front of me."

"It's a manner of respect. Nothing more," I say.

"Oh, all right," He sounds like he's about to brood. He probably is.

His questions are subtle and quiet as though not to draw attention to them. It's interesting that he has begun to ask me questions and not realize the meaning in those simple phrases. He seems to be accepting the apprenticeship and what he doesn't realize is that he is beginning to welcome small benefits that come with it. Benefits that he could never know if he was not my apprentice. If Robin knew what he was doing though, he probably would stop immediately and try to revoke the meaning of any of it.

I guess I was so preoccupied in thought that Robin had to say something to get me out of my trance, "Um, I finished."

I looked back at him, "So you have. Go on back to your room and get some rest."

Robin nodded and went back to his room. I didn't give him anything to do the next day. He had the cube and that was enough. I tried to relax. Tonight I would take care of what needed to done.

When Wintergreen came in my room in the morning, he asked, "And you are not giving the boy work to do today because...?"

"I'll be teaching him to control his sleep patterns tonight. I don't want him overworked, but I don't want to make it easy on him either," I told him.

"I see. What will you being doing today then?"

"I have some business to deal with."

"Petty criminals?" Wintergreen inquired.

"Well, they're all petty criminals, Will," I said.

Wintergreen smiled, "Well, compared to you I'm sure."

"The H.I.V.E. have one last appointment with me is all," I responded.

"Oh, so I'll have to be serving chili cheese fries for that little munchkin again," Will's face scrunched up in disgust. He and Gizmo didn't get along last time I had a meeting with the H.I.V.E.

After laughing a bit, I reassured Wintergreen, "I don't give Robin the liberty of ordering pizza every night, Wintergreen. Go ahead and force the twerp to eat caviar for all I care."

"If you insist, sir," Wintergreen said with a smile on his face, "Will your apprentice being joining you?"

"No," I said, and Will left.

Around 11:50, the H.I.V.E. headmistress came in along with the three juveniles that were the 'top graduates'. Honestly, pathetic. None the less, good connections with the H.I.V.E. are necessary to keep the uprising villains under control when they got older.

"Headmistress," I took her hand politely. She, at least, deserved some respect.

"Slade, you invited us to lunch," She said.

"Indeed, I did. Come, it's this way," I led the way to the dining room where Robin ate his dinner. Added to the table were four extra places, none as nice as the two at the ends of the table, but still compatible with the table's design. It was something that Wintergreen liked. I really couldn't care less.

"Have a seat," I said pulling out a chair adjacent to my own for the headmistress.

"Thank you, Slade." As she sat down, Jinx seated herself beside her. Mammoth took a seat across from Jinx. It was Gizmo that I was irritated with.

"Oh, cool," he said looking at the chair across from mine. The seat must have been twice as big as Gizmo.

"Gizmo," The bald genius looked up, "I'd prefer that you wouldn't sit there, if that is all right with you."

The headmistress gave Gizmo a stern look and he grudgingly took a seat across from her. As Wintergreen wished, he did serve an elegant lunch, one that none of the H.I.V.E. agents looked too pleased with. Jinx had the decency to eat it politely without making faces. Mammoth decided to eat it as fast as he could in one bite. And Gizmo...well, all he really did was poke the food with a fork. I, of course, ate nothing. As the headmistress finished, she decided it was time to get down to business.

"Slade, while the agents didn't fulfill what was expected, they certainly got what you really wanted done," she said.

"Yeah, and we paid for it in the slammer," Mammoth added, rather rudely.

"Agents, why don't you look around the room while Mr. Slade and I talk," the headmistress suggested.

"Better then eating this stuff," Gizmo said and quickly got up.

Jinx looked at Gizmo and then at me, "I'll keep an eye on him."

She left and Mammoth decided to join her.

"As I was saying, we were wondering if you would compensate for the jail fine," she finished.

I sighed, "Headmistress, I understand you're reasoning. It is logical for me to pay..." Out of the corner of my eye, "Gizmo."

I could sense the jump-suited kid turn around, "Would you mind, staying away from that hallway?"

The kid snorted and I heard him grumble, "What's so special 'bout that stinkin' hallway?"

_'Too bad kid. No one's going down_ that _hallway.'_ I didn't want Robin to hear all of the noise, "As I was saying, I see what you are asking, but I will only pay for half."

"Fair enough," she said.

"Do you still wish for the agents to work for you on other occasions or are our business ties cut?" the headmistress asked.

"They are not cut, but I won't be requiring your agents anytime soon."

"No big plans coming up?"

"Digging a little bit, are we?" I said back.

"Just wondering, with Robin seemingly out of commission, it would seem the perfect time to pull something...large off."

I grinned underneath my mask, "Robin's absense isn't what I'm waiting for, headmistress. In fact, it's probably going to be his re-emergence back into the public when I strike."

"You wish to get rid of all the Titans at once?" she was fishing around.

"Something like that."

"Do you think he is ill or off in some other city?"

"Who knows, headmistress, who knows?" I asked, "I'll send you a bill when I get the chance."

The headmistress nodded. I didn't want other criminals to know about Robin becoming my apprentice; not yet anyway. I walked with them to the secluded exit. As they left, I couldn't help smirk at Gizmo's face which spelled out hunger. Wintergreen would be happy about that.

The rest of the day, I decided to read the newspapers and browse the TV and radio stations for news. Not much. I had Robin eat dinner in his own room that evening and about an hour later I came in to get him for the night. Robin looked up at me and glared.

"I'm guessing being locked up today didn't improve your mood at all," I said, slightly smiling at his face. It was really all he could offer in resistance and it was pretty low, almost amusing.

"If you have to ask..." He began.

"Well, I have a reason for it. Come," I'm guessing the command did nothing to improve his mood. He came though and that was what I wanted. When we came into the main room I went over to the controls and gave Robin a short little lesson.

"Robin, have you ever considered the advantage of being able to control one's sleeping patterns?" I asked him.

"No. Why?" he said after a moment.

I thought that would be his response. I turned on the screens of his late nights. If he ever once stopped to realize that he could spend his time more efficiently by learning to control his sleep patterns, he probably would have. For a second, Robin looked shocked at the screens because of my ability to hack into the Titans tower's systems. The expression quickly vanished though.

"If you are able to control your sleep patterns, you are able to take on a state of insomnia or set in a deep sleep. That is what tonight is for. On occasion, I'll have you stay up for the night to get you used to controlling your sleep patterns," I continued.

"So the point of making me dead bored was so that it would be harder to stay up?"

"Slightly," I responded.

"So, what do you want me to do tonight then to keep me up?" Robin inquired.

Simply put, "Stay in here. I don't mind really what you do."

I turned back and began to work for the night. I could tell that wasn't what he expected. Robin just stood there staring. I could tell. Soon though, he looked around. I heard him walk over to the gears and start climbing up. He would enjoy that. Once he finished, he went over to some old pipes. Curiosity was festering in me. Old pipes? I stole a glance and was pleased with what I saw. Robin was twisting, turning, and swinging on the pipes as though they were for a gymnast.

_'Clever, my apprentice, very clever.'_

I suppose even that got boring though because the boy got tired. I heard him come up behind me. Robin didn't say a word, but I could tell his gaze and attention were on the screens. I was developing a new line of Sladebots. I decided to give a small lesson.

"You can stop gaping, Robin," I said calmly as he tore his gaze away from the screens, "You'll be ready for some of these technical elements soon enough. For now though, you'll stick with some more simple items."

Trying to say something in defense, "I can already understand most of these, Slade. The titanium? It re-enforces the armor your robots have with more strength and a resistance to heat. I use it in my cape."

Impressive, but that last comment..."Yes, that's true, but explain to me then how the titanium can bend so easily for the muscles?"

Robin was silent, so I gave the explanation, "It isn't all titanium. Inserted inside the center of the titanium and in several layers inside other areas of the Titanium are heat rods that have been pre-melded into it. Heat is easier to conduct in titanium from the inside, so this allows the muscles to move. While outside, the Titanium remains cold and hard. One more thing, you _used_ to use it in your capes."

Robin seemed to want to sulk slightly at this, but I didn't want him to go into a mood like that.

"Enjoy the gears?"

"Well, they provide an interesting view of the place," came the reply.

I realized that he must be tired as it was already very late, "Water?"

"After the broth, no," Robin said bitterly.

"Didn't expect you to take it, anyway," I actually did think that he would take it, but considering that fact, I understood his reasoning.

After that, Robin went quiet. He went back to what he was doing before, although he soon came back. Quietly, Robin sat down next to my desk. I saw him, but said nothing. If he wanted a conversation, I'd let him start it. Wintergreen came in at one point and gave Robin the cube I had given him earlier. Robin put the little thing aside. I had the impression that he didn't want to use it in front of me. Robin's eyes started to get heavy under his mask. I saw the shadows growing as his eyelids began to fall. He fought for a bit, just shaking his head, but his arms and the back of the desk must have felt too good because he slipped into a stage of rest before dreams.

_'Oh no, Robin, not tonight.'_

"Ahh!" came a yell from Robin, as I grabbed his hair and gave it a good yank to wake him up.

"I told you to stay awake, my apprentice, I assume that you can do that with all of those late nights in the tower," Harsh, but I told him before that tonight he would be staying awake and I'd keep him to that. I didn't want to pull the trigger. It's hard to stay up at first, so I can understand that. If this had been deliberate, I might have threatened to push the button.

Robin didn't see this as me being generous or brushing this aside. He got up and tried to throw a punch. I wasn't going to take this non-sense at this time of night with my apprentice. I grabbed his throat, pushed him back down to the ground, and placed a boot on his chest to keep him from going anywhere.

"Angry, Robin?" I smiled slightly, but knew this wasn't helping any. "Well, perhaps you do need some fresh air. Go up to the windows, here's a grapple, and take some time on the roof."

I took out a small grapple which he caught nicely. As his temper was acting up, when he turned around to go I grabbed the back of his shirt to clip on a small tracker. As Robin turned back to face me, I could tell that this wasn't going to improve his mood at all.

"Don't leave or you know what will happen," I said.

As defiantly as he could it seemed, Robin stormed out to the roof. I heard the click of the windows opening. I sighed. At least this way, Robin could cool off. I was trying to decide what sort of metal to use to meld into the head pieces of the soon-to-be updated versions of the Sladebots, when I heard the sound of water pattering onto the windows above. Was he going to come in?

After a couple minutes, I got up, grabbed a grapple, and made my way up to the windows. I had the intention of bringing Robin inside, but as I opened the window a sight met my eye that still stuns me. There in the rain, was Robin. On his face, a smile. From his mouth, laughs. His eyes were wide in enjoyment behind his mask. He didn't notice my presence and all of his attention was focused on the rain. He splashed in puddles, let rain drops fall into his mouth -- he was playing in the rain.

I was silent. I just watched. Recently, I had noticed that he was just a kid, but right now I was realizing how anybody, no matter what their age, can seem like a child while doing the most innocent of all things. Seeing that innocence in him was so...different than seeing him as a leader of the Titans or even as my apprentice. It was as though I was looking at a stranger with a mask on; almost like this was a part of Robin that he concealed, kept hidden under the mask. I stood there watching the site unfolding.

Robin fell to the ground laughing. His laugh and smile were genuine, true. His enjoyment, not an act.

_**Clash! **_

Robin sat up and looked up at the sky, seemingly shaken up.

_**Bang!**_

He knew that it wasn't very safe being up there and started to get up. As he did, his gaze fell on me and he froze. The innocent enjoyment in him turned to innocent anxiety, uneasiness. He really _hadn't_ known that I was there.

I had to break the silence, "Rain has interesting qualities to it...It has a way of relieving people. I'm guessing you noticed."

"I..." Robin started.

"It's fine. You've been cooped up, I know. It's not fun to stay inside all of the time," I finished, trying to put him back at ease. I didn't care about what he had been doing.

_**Clang! **_

Lightning illuminated the sky and directed our attention to the bay. The tower glowed briefly in the electric light. Robin was hypnotized by it.

"It's refreshing, isn't it?"

Robin ignored me, which was a little annoying, but still I understood. My apprentice walked over to the side of the building closest to the bay. Was it taunting him? Probably, but I couldn't help that. Something else etched itself into his face. His eyebrows dipped sharply behind his mask. It looked like guilt. Guilt for what? Whatever it was, I didn't like that look at all. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Robin, I want you to look at the city right now. What do you see?" I asked my apprentice.

Robin sighed, "Deserted streets, lights on in the skyscrapers downtown, Titans Tow..."

He didn't finish and that look became more apparent. Not what I wanted, so another go, "You know that the underworld of criminality can run from the highest skyscrapers of a city down to the sewers? It can link to anything and never let go, if it so chooses. Could you imagine, holding all of the strings of this city?"

"No, because I'll never hold the strings of my own life. I'm always going to be your little puppet, aren't I?" Robin's tone was bitter as though he were spitting out acid.

_'That was still all he saw this as?'_

I sighed and looked him sternly in the eye, "Robin, can't you see this as an opportunity? Stop being so stubbornly blind. This apprenticeship could be so much more to you if you would just give it a chance."

Robin yelled out his response to that, "Yeah, like what? Being hated for being a thief and at the right hand of the city's crimelord! Doesn't appeal to me in the slightest, Slade!"

There was silence for a second. The child I had seen playing in the rain was now screaming out in fury at me. He meant what he said. A thief and a crimelord? Why not a master and an apprentice? Robin stared at me, waiting for what I would say next, waiting for the lecture that would follow.

"Is that all you see me as, Robin? Just a crimelord?" No, Robin, not a lecture. A question.

"You, Slade, are a criminal. You have set the city outskirts aflame, you have stolen and destroyed the property of others, you've probably killed people too, and you have kidnapped me from my home. What else would you be?" Robin replied, but the bitterness was not the fire it once was. Rather, it was more like a hot flow of lava.

He was right about most of that, but..."I am a crimelord and a criminal, Robin. I am not however, a kidnapper. You are here because you chose to not let four people perish. I also believe that you came here in search of me, correct?"

Robin stiffened, "I came to bring you down, not to become your little apprentice."

"You miss what over there, Robin? What did you have over there? Yes, you were a leader. Yes you had friends and yes, you had the respect of so many in the city. What do they give back to you, though? Sure, you form bonds with friends, but those are weaknesses. And the city won't be there to help you when you're older and need help yourself because you will never remove your mask that guards your friends," I told him.

The little kid in the rain was debating with himself about what I was saying and I knew it.

I took Robin's chin so that he would look directly at me, "I could be a valuable teacher to you, Robin."

Robin's eyes contained all of his secrets. While he looked at me, I could tell that he found what I had said a counter to what he had thought.

"I don't need a teacher, Slade."

"Perhaps, then, just a person who has advice?" I tried.

Robin's answer came out slowly and controlled, "It's hard to see you as anything resembling a teacher or someone to come to for help, Slade, when the first thing I see every time I look at you is my captor and enemy."

I let out a sigh, "Typical, of you to think that."

"Why?" His curiosity apparent.

I smirked slightly, "I'd probably think that as well if I was in your situation."

Robin looked away from me and returned his attention to the bay, "I'm not in the mood for comparisons, Slade."

After that, there was only the sound of rain water coming down. Robin's stare didn't seem as directed towards the tower anymore. Instead, he seemed to focus on something else. What though, I'm not sure. I stood there. I would wait until dawn if that is what Robin wanted, but I wanted him to want or need to go back inside. Why? I don't know.

_**BOOM!**_

A flash alerted me to lightning striking a nearby building. A ripple of thunder vibrated through the Haunt. As I regained my footing, I noticed Robin wasn't there. He wouldn't have left now, so -- what...? I heard a bolt snap off the side of the building and the sound of water rushing downward. I heard a couple coughs and quickly went over to the side of the building. Robin was holding onto the gutter which was slowly breaking off the side of the Haunt. In an instant, I reached down and grabbed Robin's wrist. I hoisted him up and over the side.

He knelt down and choked out the water in his lungs, "What? Did the building..."

"The building just across the street did, we're fine," I informed him as he continued to choke out the water. "Best get inside, now."

I led him back over to the windows. We went inside and grappled down. As we reached the main level, I noticed that Robin was shivering from the cold water that had drenched him. One of the many qualities Wintergreen has is knowing when something is needed or will be needed. Robin noticed the towels in Wintergreen's hands and gladly took one and used it as a blanket.

I shook my head, took a towel myself, and said, "Take off your gloves."

"Why?" he asked. I wanted to roll my eye, but instead took his gloves off for him and dried his hands for him. If Robin wanted to stay warm, he needed to keep his blood warm and the blood farthest away from the heart is normally the coldest. Once I finished, Robin started drying his wet hair off with his own towel, I'm guessing understanding what I was doing.

"It's about 3:30, you can go and get some rest," I told Robin and he nodded in response. I continued, "Tomorrow we will start on some combat maneuvers, nothing like the other day though. I don't want you to worry about it. Just rest okay?"

"'Kay," Robin looked as though he was about to go, "Slade?"

I turned back to face my apprentice, "Yes, Robin?"

"Why did you ask me what I saw you as?"

The question surprised me, caught me off guard, so I gave the best answer I had, "I merely wished to know how you've been adjusting. That's all."

"Oh," Robin looked down as though his detective training had been sure that there was something more than that, "I guess... that makes sense. I'll just..."

I waited to see if he would continue. He did, "Could, do you... I guess, I mean... Do you want me to see you as something in particular, Slade?"

There was a pause. I walked straight up to him and looked at him hard. For a teenager he had such a curiosity about him, "You, Robin, are an inquisitive young man. I don't degrade you for that. It's a good thing. Your intelligence will grow because of that. As for your answer... I'd say this: what you see me as gives me an idea as to how to teach you, train you, and how you've been reacting to this change."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Robin stated.

"Then I'll let you think what you want on that one, Robin. It's not one that I really have an answer to. Now, go off to bed," I answered simply.

Robin again nodded numbly and went off to bed. As his shadow disappeared in the darkness, I shook my head. I was now realizing that that answer was a lie. I have an answer.

I do what I do best. I am a mercenary, an assassin, a criminal. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I enjoy the rush from a theft as much as the next guy. Jump City has been good for me. I have made a name for myself, and now no one dares cross my way unless they want a trip to the hospital and jail.

And now what? An apprentice. An apprentice is what I have. One taught by the Dark Knight of Gotham City. One that was once the leader of Jump City's defenders: The Teen Titans. One only known as Robin, the Boy Wonder. Him? An apprentice? Some would say it is a waste of my time to teach Robin and choose him. Why did I want an apprentice in the first place? To fill the void that is still there? The void of losing my sons? Is that why? Perhaps so. Or perhaps to replace the chance of being a father to them; or anyone for that matter.

"Can I get you something, sir? Maybe some herbal tea?" Wintergreen asked.

"I'll take it in my room, Wintergreen, thank you," I said as I went down another corridor.

-T-

**A/N:** YES! Slade out rightly admits to himself that Robin might be there as more then an apprentice and might be there to replace or fill that void! I finally got to that part! I don't think he would have admitted it automatically 'cause it didn't seem at all the sort of thing Slade would do. Also, with the HIVE showing up, I had to add in a bit of humor with Gizmo. I'm still open to hearing what you people think of having the Titans' and Wintergreen's POVs showing up and this is the last chapter before I decide to or not. Again, thanks for reviewing! And Chapter Fifteen will be out soon! Later!

Rena


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Hey I found a penny. So why can't I find the sheet of paper that says that whoever owns this paper owns Teen Titans? Oh well, must be under lock and key. Anyways, I don't write this for money. I write it because I love the show.

**Author's Note:** Hey, here's another chapter. I think that I finally figured out a way for this chapter to play out and how to include POVs. I'll let you figure out who is talking at first. One more thing, I want everyone to keep in mind that this is not a Slash story in any way whatsoever! The ending in this chapter is supposed to be like a kid going to a parent for advice or confort. Read the summary! It says 'Not Slash' for a reason. If you want a spoiler for proof go to my FanFiction homepage and go to the bottom where I'll have a summary of what happens. Now that's that -- on to chapter fifteen!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Fifteen**

My footsteps echoed in the gloomy hallway. Normally, it is not this gloomy, but with this past week's events it is no surprise. Cyborg and Raven have both decided that we all would benefit from a day to ourselves. Cyborg has taken the day to fix his T-Car. Beast Boy has found video games to be a time passer at least and Raven has, well, I'm not sure exactly what she is doing. Although I would be led to believe that she is meditating in her room.

I found myself unable to find something to occupy my time. I had wanted to continue our search today, but as Raven and Cyborg asked that I not and rest, I did not. Still, I feel that I should be doing something useful. I have not found anything very enjoyable lately. I can not read. I can not bring myself to go out other than to search. I have not found watching the sunset enjoyable. I could not rest either, so I decided to walk around.

I passed the main room where Beast Boy's video games were making the 'beeps' and 'rings' of success and reached a room I rarely go in. The label across the door read: "Evidence". I sighed and kept on walking with the intention of going back to my own quarters. I went down the hallway and found a bedroom door that was not my own. I stopped and stared at the door.

_'Please, stop taunting me doorway. I should not go in there when your owner is...'_

I bit my lip and glanced around. No one was there. No one would yell at me would they? I slowly pushed the door open. It was dark. I attempted to form a starbolt, but found myself only able to make the tips of my fingers give off light. It was enough, but the room was still very dark and in shadows. I went over to the bedside lamp and turned it on. It was brighter than my starbolt at least and I could look around and see the other sides of the room.

The room held so many shadows. I wondered if Robin preferred it that way. Instead of the posters and the systems of the games I would see if I entered Cyborg's or Beast Boy's rooms, I found newspapers on the walls. Some were of achievements. Some were merely articles of interest. On his desk, more papers along with tools and weapons that he had been trying to fix before.

The wall opposite the bed was the darkest. I'm not good with the dark and never have been. Maybe that's why the wall scared me so much though. One object stood out among all the articles that cluttered up the rest of the wall. An old mask. Well, it was not _that_ old.

I looked at the mask and then at the bed where I stood. This is what he saw every night when he went to bed? It was frightening. I have never fought Slade one-on-one and I don't know if I ever will. However, I could still be intimidated by his look. It was horrid to me. A face undefined, a grate for a mouth piece, his uniform like that of a high-quality fighter - a cruel and cunning warrior, and a singe eye that would stare at you. The eye was the worst. It could tease. It could taunt. It could emulate fear. It could find your weakness and use it against you.

I looked at the desk again. I had seen Robin at that desk many times, working so hard to the point that sometimes he'd fall asleep there. Something was gathering in my chest.

Anger.

One week. One whole week! I didn't even know if Slade was the cause of Robin's disappearance, yet I despised the man. His presence made Robin work down to the bone. I hated him for that. I had to resist the urge to destroy the mask with a starbolt that I knew I could conjure for that purpose because I knew that Robin would be angry with me if I did. And it hurt me to know that. The hurt replaced the anger in my heart. His work sucked him up into the shadows to the point where even too much light would agitate him.

I walked over to the desk. The chair was pushed out of place and so I put it back. I glanced over at the bedside table and bed. On the table along with the light was a small album of photos. I walked back over to the bed. It was messy and had not been made. The pillow was ruffled out in the place that Robin's head had been while he slept. It had been left that way for more than a week, its owner somewhere else unknown.

I opened the small book. The first picture was of the Titans, all of us, in front of the tower. I flipped through the pages. Some were of places. Some were of people. I came across one of Robin and I at the Boardwalk. It was the same night that he introduced me to Cotton Candy. I remember the sugary sweetness dissolve in my mouth and the treat I got looking up at my friend, a warm and welcomed feeling rising in my chest. The candy couldn't match the taste that I had first had when I first stepped on Earth. I've never told Robin how much I enjoyed that experience. I felt my eyes grow watery. I struggled to breathe steady.

"Robin..."

I ran my fingers across the bed sheets...They were so cold and unused. I felt my knees shaking and then I felt them buckle. I knelt on the floor and rested my head on the mattress.

_'Where are you, Robin? Why are you not here? What if something horrible has happened to you? Why can we not find you? Robin... Please, please come home...'_

Hot tears fell onto the sheets, but they would most likely be dry when and if their owner returned. I missed him, so very much.

-T-

I bit my lip telling myself that the pain wasn't that bad. Oh, who was I kidding? I breathed in trying to somehow dull the pain. Three days. It had been three days since I had been on the rooftop and every day since Slade had me do vigorous physical training. I guess he figured that I was capable of doing it since I no longer had any symptoms from my _'illness'_ six days ago. That meant it had been over a week since I had seen the tower, since I had become his apprentice. Great, just great.

The last two days were filled with training ranging from timed obstacles courses, disarming alarm systems, attacking enemies single handedly, and so on. It wasn't like the first day at all. The only thing remotely similar is that Slade would make me work at a skill until I got it. Although, I didn't really get beaten in the cruel manner of the first day. Instead, if I got beaten it was because I failed to dodge robots...or Slade.

I'd be dragged out after breakfast to train and after training, brought into the dining room to eat dinner. Lunch was my only break during training and I learned to reserve what water I was given on the second day. Once I finished dinner, I'd be sent to my room. That was the routine in general. However, I'd find it much easier to walk _to_ training then _from_. I'd try my best to suppress showing discomfort or pain. I think Slade noticed though. Bitterly, I thought he found it entertaining, though I don't think he did in reality.

I'd come back into my room after a shower and just collapse. Even collapsing hurt! I lied down the first day just wishing I'd fall asleep and go into dreams where I would be numb to the pain. The second day, I was about to do the same thing, when Wintergreen came in. I slowly sat up to show respect for the man. I don't know why, but he seemed like he deserved it. He never was reproachful which gave me a sense that I could trust him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked me.

I looked down, but nodded.

"Let's see what we can do about that then."

I looked up, a bit shocked, "Why?"

"It might make sleeping a bit easier," Wintergreen responded.

"No, does Slade want me to get treatment?"

"Well, I don't think he would object to patching up his apprentice a bit, now would he?"

I had a feeling that Wintergreen wasn't telling me something, but I really, _really_ didn't want to say no to something that could dull the pain that was coursing in and out of my body.

"Let's see if we can patch anything up first." I nodded.

Wintergreen worked for a good fifteen minutes on my bruises and scrapes. The rest was mainly him telling me how to dull the pain on my own. I fell asleep quicker which was good because I had a feeling that Slade was waking me up earlier and earlier as the days passed. I awoke this morning and took off the bandages that I had slept with. They would probably get in the way if I kept them on and I could always put them back on later.

When I had come out for training I was met with different challenge: Fighting with a partner...an ally.

It wasn't that I couldn't do that. It wasn't that I wasn't used to that. It was that I wasn't exactly thrilled who my partner was. Most of the first moves, I mastered easily or already knew. I couldn't tell if Slade was happy or annoyed at that, which was a first. The next bits were more challenging and required timing movements with one anothers'. Some were back flipping and aiming at similar spots. Some were merely seeing when another needed help with an enemy, while at the same time watching your own back. As time went on, I learned moves, but that didn't mean I was any happier about them. Actually, our timing was nearly perfect which annoyed me _a lot_.

I'd do a low attack and he'd do a high. I'd aim at an enemy focused on him. He'd put himself between me and an attack that would set me back. It was odd because while I never fully trusted Slade, I had to if I wanted to come out unscathed or minimally injured.

Now, we had just finished a maneuver with each of us having three enemies. I had taken a hit to my shoulder and as I said before I was really biting back the pain. It felt like my shoulder had been disconnected or something.

"That was good, Robin. We're going to work on an eight enemy round," Slade said as he walked over to load the simulation.

"Eight enemies?" I asked thinking that we barely were able to do three or at least the maneuver we did for the three wouldn't work for eight.

"We'll be doing the same maneuver, but I want you to allow some to come close. We're going to practice an orbiting kick that will send enemies flying into each other. No bo-staffs," Slade said as I heard the robotic contraptions making their way towards us.

"But how..." I started, but had no time.

I ducked as a Sladebot came up from behind me and I elbowed it where its gut would be if it actually had guts and not some electric wires. We fought, but were severely out numbered. Far off the Sladebots gathered. A couple were moving in on us. One was edging nearer and nearer. I backed up and glanced at Slade. I saw an opening. I ran towards Slade. Slade saw this and turned. I saw his arms outstretch as though going into a flip, so I leaped over him and took out the robot that was about to deliver a well aimed punch at him. The robot ended sizzling and sparkling out electricity on the ground.

I smiled and readied to fight the Sladebots ahead, but felt a swift kick knock me to the ground. When I turned around I saw Slade towering over me and the sound of robots shutting down entered the air.

"I think I told you to do an orbiting kick, did I not?" Slade asked.

"There's not exactly anything I can revolve around, Slade. And does it really matter if my opponent is taken out for the count!" My voice rose along with my temper.

"Excuse me?" Slade said and I go that feeling in my stomach that I wasn't going to like what was coming, "I think I've told you about that tone of voice with me."

"The guy is down. What does it matter?" I seethed not bothering to make my tone any better. In fact, I think it got worse.

Slade grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me up and onto my feet. Roughly, he grabbed my jaw and forced me to look in the direction of the Sladebots that had stopped in their places.

"That's why it matters."

I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. I was angry. I didn't care about training and I certainly didn't want another lecture. I had taken a guy out and he got mad. Why should it matter if I wasn't paying attention to the other robots? I could handle them later. I couldn't get free which was no surprise. Slade did release my jaw, though.

"I told you to do that kick for a reason. And there was a way to perform it. Why do you think I'm asking you to do it without a bo-staff _now_ when I'm training you to work with a partner?" Slade paused for a second for me to think about it, then finished, "Next time grab my wrists and I'll swing you into the opponent which will cause him to collide with his allies. Got it?"

He finally let go. The same thing happened. I did the orbiting kick as Slade had told me. It angered me though that I could probably take out the other Sladebots alone if I had to. When it ended, I breathed in and out steadily while placing my hands on my knees to support myself.

"Good, Robin," Slade said as he went over to the side of the room where he propped himself up against the wall to rest, "That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

"Oh yeah, it's a real cake walk to work with you. Almost as much fun as being your apprentice," I snapped.

I tried Slade's patience often. Normally, it ended with me wondering how he could possibly deal with me. I would have flat out exploded at anyone who did what I did to him to me. But I guess it all builds up and unlike normal people, Slade can choose how to let loose a barrage of hurt physically, mentally, or emotionally.

Slade walked over to me and I stood up straight trying to at least look formidable, "Robin, your attitude is getting old during these training sessions. I'm not even going to bother giving you a warning because I've given you plenty. There's not going to be another 'One more time', young man. You've reached a limit and have to be willing to accept the consequences."

"Like you ever do," I responded.

"Robin, you fail to realize that I do. You see, every choice you make results in a consequence. For example, you choose to become my apprentice and the result is that four teenagers won't die."

"You're not in jail though, and you deserve to be in jail," I countered.

"True, but because I avoid jail, I become wanted and hated. Even something as small as choosing to eat or not results in hunger or a full stomach. Consequences are not necessarily bad, Robin. They can be, but they are merely a result or outcome. Don't mistake a consequence as the same thing as a punishment. But this is all besides the point. As I was saying though, you just blew your last chance," Slade concluded.

"What are you going to do? Beat me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm already pretty beat up," I spat.

Slade seemed amused, "I don't intend to, Robin. But you should know that it can always get worse. Does partnering up with someone in combat bother you Robin?"

"No, not usually."

"You seem aggravated when it's me, though," Slade took something out of his pocket and walked behind me. I felt a small piece of cloth being tied tightly behind my head and it obscured my vision.

"Hey! Slade, what are you...?"

"What if you were blind and couldn't see? Would you need a partner then?" Slade inquired.

I let silence close around me for a second, "No."

"Why not then?"

"Because I can already see in the dark."

"Then why have I seen you so blinded in it?"

"I'm not," I reply. I felt like I was standing in an inky, thick blackness. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't see where danger might be. I even felt my like my center of gravity was changing, making me feel dizzy.

Slade paused before continuing "I don't think so."

I reached to take the blindfold off, but felt Slade grab my wrist, "What is it that makes you blind? Is it the adrenaline? Don't you agree that it's like a drug? It's addicting, isn't it? Is it the endorphins which numb the pain that long term use of the body brings? Is it your own confusion of the matter? Think about that."

Slade let go of my wrist and took the blindfold off for me. I turned around to face Slade. I tried to make it seem like what he said didn't effect me. But it did. Why was Slade able to get under my skin so well? How come we were so similar? Wait, no that's not how that should be asked. In fact, in shouldn't.

"Ready for dinner then?" The comment broke my train of thought.

"Um, yeah...sure," I said quietly.

Dinner was silent that night. I didn't want to talk and Slade didn't even bring up anything about my training. I don't know why he didn't, but either way I didn't have to talk to him or listen to him. I finished the meal that Wintergreen had prepared and once again waited to be excused. Slade was silent. I was about to say something when he did.

"Robin, do you know what the definition is for legacy?"

"Not exactly," I answered.

Slade slowly nodded once, "It's something passed down to someone... trusted. Very well. Go off to bed."

I raised a brow. I expected a definition since I didn't know it exactly. I knew it was normally something important and long lasting and normally was contained within a certain group of people. That's about it though. However, I did get up and go off to my room. I put new bandages on where I needed them as Wintergreen had left me a first-aid kit, although it was far more then first-aid in my opinion. I went to bed and did not fall into dreams.

These were nightmares.

The high-pitched screams rang and shrilled in my ears. I was tied to a chair. I struggled to be free, but to no avail. I saw them dying. I couldn't watch my failure. I turned away, but felt Slade grab my head and force me to look at them. Cyborg tried his best to stay strong. Raven and Beast Boy were sprawled on the ground almost gone. I felt something touch my shoe and was horrified to see that Starfire had crawled up to me. Our eyes locked; I had failed her. Then they were piles of dust.

"No."

Slade chuckled and released me. I fell off the chair. The dust that was once Starfire in front of me, on me.

"This is what I trained you to be, Robin?" It was an emotionless voice, but I could feel the disappointment in it.

"No, I didn't mean for this to..."

"What do you mean by that, Robin? You knew that this would happen if you disobeyed me."

"No," I whispered, "Please, I didn't."

"I don't know you," The voice stung.

I bolted upright, "NO!"

I was shaking and had a cold sweat pasted on me. I couldn't just sit here. I stood and tripped on my sheets, falling to the ground. I got up and placed my hand on the door to help me up, when the door slid open. While I fell on my face, I was in too much shock that the door actually _did_ open.

For a second, I just lied there, then I got up and sprinted down the hallway. I ran into the main room and found it empty. I ran into the dining room, still nobody. I kept running down the hallways opening any room that wasn't locked. Most were storage so I didn't stay long. I ran and ran with my heart pounding.

My legs began to get sore, which wasn't really a surprise, but I didn't like it nonetheless. I got to the middle of a corridor and leaned against the wall. I was tired and the adrenaline I felt was wearing me out. I slid down the wall till I was sitting down on the cold floor. I looked up and saw Slade's insignia painted on the wall. I buried my head in my knees.

_'Perfect spot to collapse, Robin, really. Right underneath him.'_ I told myself.

I realized I was still shaking and got angry at myself. Why couldn't I beat Slade? Why did he scare me so much? No he didn't scare me. He was intimidating, that's all. Yeah, that's all...

I finally looked around at where I was at. I should have probably gone back to my room. That was when I noticed that I was lost. Great. Just great. I started getting up when I fell backwards...into the wall? That was not a wall. It was a double door. I found myself on my back staring straight up at Slade who looked as though it was an unexpected visit as I was the last person he would expect to see.

"Robin, what are you doing here at this hour?" It was a simple question, but it scared me.

I sat up and got ready to sprint when I felt Slade grab my arm, "Robin, I'd like an answer."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I, um, my door was and um..."

Slade stared at me and made me feel a bit uneasy, "Just answer my question, Robin."

My lips somehow formed the words, "The door, my door, it was unlocked and I got lost."

He nodded, then took notice of my arm which was still shivering from the nightmare, "You okay?"

"Um, uh, yeah," Slade stared at me as though he knew that I was lying, "No."

"Come on in then," Slade stepped out of the doorway.

I looked inside. It was dark and my feet could feel cold air coming from inside. I hesitantly walked in. I couldn't see much -- it was almost completely dark except for the light coming from the hallway. I stumbled over something, but regained my balance quickly. The bottoms of my feet prickled in goose bumps from the cold wooden floor as I continued in. Then Slade shut the door.

"Slade?"

"I hope you don't mind, Robin, I like to keep the room cold and the open door would just let out the cool air."

"I...I can't see in here," I said slowly.

I heard Slade walk past me, "I'll get the light then. I had it off to avoid any distractions."

"Sorry, then," I muttered.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Robin," Slade said.

A click sounded and I found myself standing by the entrance of a room that was enormous, bigger then my room in Titans Tower, and had a fine elegance to it. It had a sheen in it that made it look both old and new. It was lit by stained glass lights that hung from the walls and one in the middle of ceiling, all illuminating an orange glow onto the other objects in the room. The walls were bare of pictures and windows and there were two doors off to the side of the room.

There was dresser with a mirror above it to the left of me and on the far side of the room to my right was a king sized bed. This wasn't just a work room. This was Slade's bedroom. I suddenly tensed up. It was the sort of feeling that one would get if their parents were very, _very _strict to the point that going into their room was asking to be grounded...or worse.

Slade walked over to the bedside table where a small remote sat. Picking it up, he clicked it and a large screen that was about half as large as the wall itself rose from the ground to place itself right in front of the bed. He then went over to a desk in the corner and sat down. It was like an office desk, but not cluttered at all. It was orderly. He turned on the TV screen and the news flashed on.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"Nightmare. That's all," I said after a moment's hesitation.

Slade turned the sound on the TV down to a very low volume. I noticed that I was shaking from two things: the nightmare and this cold room. I folded my arms to try to stop.

"Chilly, Robin?"

I nodded. Slade went over to the dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. He took out an extra sheet and threw it over. I held it for a second, then wrapped it around my shoulders. It was warmer than an oversized T-shirt and shorts, that was for sure. Slade went back to his desk. It was really awkward at that point. I was just standing there, feeling like an idiot for not knowing what to do in this situation, and Slade just started working on something, I guess.

For about five minutes that continued. I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that I got. Maybe that's when curiosity go the better of me. I started to look around the room. The room wasn't sinister, but it wasn't welcoming either. I looked at the TV first. It was a plasma screen and I had a strong feeling that it was stolen. Then again, a lot of this stuff here was probably stolen. I looked at the ground and at the tiny hole it had come out of. It was a pretty sweet added addition to the room.

Since he didn't yell at me I got a little braver about looking around. Past the plasma screen was a pile of old newspapers and a bin filled with old ones that Slade probably found useless. Then I turned back to the other side of the room.

I looked at the dresser and walked up. The wood gleamed a deep red as though the tree had drunk blood that had stained it instead of water, yet it was polished and refined. On the side of the mirror were several masks and each was split down the middle and had one eye. It was eerie to look at the masks that seemed to stare at me. The dresser handles all were delicately carved with Slade's insignia on the sides. Maybe it was because I had lived in Wayne Manor that I noticed craftsmanship.

Slade continued to work. I looked at the TV screen, but found that diplomats from overseas didn't interest me very much. I, once again, stood in the middle of the room feeling like an idiot for not knowing what to do. I looked over at the bedside table. Between it and the bed was something and I didn't think that it was supposed to be on the floor. I looked over at Slade and then at the little object. Slowly, I made my way over, bent down and reached between the two pieces of furniture.

My hand touched it. I brought out a deep red leather-bound book. It was light and something you could fit in your pocket. Nothing was written on the front or on the binding. Whatever it was, I guessed that Slade didn't want it on the floor. I got up from my bending down position. I started to turn it over to the other side and I could already see a silver design on the back, when out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked up at Slade who quickly snatched the little book from me. He stared at me as though daring me to give an explanation for even touching the thing.

"I was going to give it back to you," I said softly, "Sorry."

Slade nodded once, "It's fine. Just...never mind. Don't touch this."

Slade walked back over to the desk. It was quiet for a moment, then I heard a 'beep' and saw Wintergreen walking in with a tray with a tea cup and kettle. I was surprised to see him and he, I. Again, awkward. Wintergreen walked over to Slade and set down the tray off to the side of the desk.

"Will you be wishing for anything else, sir?" He asked.

"No, that's alright Wintergreen."

"Very well sir," Wintergreen responded and left the room.

I really didn't feel like I belonged in the room. It was like a mummy from ancient Egypt being placed in a locomotive museum. Nothing remotely similar to one another. I shifted myself away from Slade. Even though he invited me into the room I didn't feel like he really wanted me in here.

I wondered why he snatched that book away from me. It wasn't like I was going to read it. Apart from the back, it looked blank and not of much importance. I wondered what the design was on the back. It had felt like a circle with a bunch of impressions inside of it. I didn't exactly see it so I wouldn't know what it really looks like; not that I'll probably ever find out.

"So," Slade said not even looking up from his work, "What nightmares are plaguing you, Robin?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I responded as I hugged the thin sheet tighter. I really didn't want to talk about it. Who would like to talk about their friends turning to dust before their eyes? Not me. Definitely not me.

"Why don't you take a seat?" I looked up at him, "You're a bit distracting walking around aimlessly."

"Oh," I looked around the room. There wasn't another chair. I turned around and went over to the bed and sat down. He didn't say anything which was probably a good thing. When I sat down, my feet barely touched the ground. I was the average size of a teenager my age so I assumed that the bed had two mattresses or something. The bed was made with black and orange sheets.

I looked at the head of the bed. It was rough and jagged, but refined. In the center was Slade's insignia. I ran my fingers over it slowly. It wasn't something that had been cut randomly, that was for sure. I heard a tap and heard the volume raise on the screen. Slade had stopped with his work and was paying attention to the screen. The news reporter had switched stories.

"We're going to take a look over in Gotham now to see Wayne Enterprises and their new portable engine. Vicki Vale is live at the new conference that owner Bruce Wayne has called. Vicki, what's it looking like over there?"

"Well, Marv, as you can see it's a mad house over here. People from all over Gotham and many other places are here for the unveiling of what is described as a prototype of an engine that can hook into numerous engines and supply a powerful punch of energy that will last a good fifteen days if running 24/7," Vicki explained.

The conference began and I bit my lip. I didn't want to watch this. I didn't want to see this. As always though, life likes to taunt me.

Bruce took the stand, "Thank you, Lucius. Living in this world today we have so many technological advances that most did not have years ago. All around us... "

Bruce began to talk about the prototype and Slade turned down the volume, "Interesting little gadget, isn't it?"

"No more interesting than what they unveiled two months ago," I whispered back. I really wanted Slade to turn off the news. After my nightmare, I didn't want to think about Bruce. I didn't want to think about Gotham. I didn't want to think what Bruce would say to me if he knew what I am...

I knew that he'd find out eventually. The Titans would probably be the first superheroes to know, but he'd be next in line. I could just see the news spread to him. Clark would contact him and ask, _'Hey, Bruce, any idea why Robin went bad and became the apprentice of the criminal Slade out in Jump City?'_ Oh, that would go over real well. What would he think? I hoped that he wouldn't give up on me. I hoped that the Titans wouldn't give up on me. I wished with all my heart that she wouldn't give up on me.

"Robin, are you sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Yeah," I said back. I don't think he believed me. For some reason, I always end up having to lie to those who can tell I'm lying.

"Maybe you need to," I finally looked up at Slade. Somehow, he didn't seem like the intimidating guy in my nightmare. He was, but it didn't seem like he would, well, be cruel at this point in time.

"Are nightmares...weaknesses?" I asked.

"No, Robin. Nightmare are not weaknesses," I inwardly sighed a small breath of relief, "However, nightmares tend exploit our weaknesses. They can also replay our worst memories or scenes of horror that have been depicted to us with our own added fears."

"So, I'm weak?" That answer didn't make me feel any better. Then again, why would he even attempt to make me feel better?

"No, Robin. Everyone has nightmares. That doesn't make them weak. Nightmares are depictions that our minds make up for us to distract us, keep us occupied as we sleep, just as dreams are. I don't want you to think that because of nightmares you are weak," He told me.

"What?" I asked in partial astonishment.

"How many times have I told you the potential you have, Robin?" Slade asked, "I don't say it to everyone I meet. I'll tell you right now that there are very few who get my approval or my recognition as worth something."

We were quiet. In the background, Bruce stated that the prototype would be transferred to a branch of Wayne Enterprises where it would be taken apart and it's pieces made into molds so that mass production could begin. Couldn't Slade turn it off? Just as I asked that question in my mind he did.

"What you're going through with this, it's not supposed to be easy. I don't expect much from you right now, other than that you listen to me. If I thought it was going to be easy on you, then I don't know where my mind would be," Slade tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him directly in the eye, "But I have confidence in you, Robin, that you'll come out okay."

I somehow nodded. Slade let go of my chin and walked back over to his desk. I felt calm. I didn't know why I did, but maybe just hearing someone say that no matter what happens, I'll come out alright was comforting.

"Life throws you curve balls, Robin. Whose to say that you won't be able to in the future? Sometimes..." I looked up at him and waited, "Sometimes life even gives you a second chance."

I looked back down at my feet. The apprenticeship was for them, not for me. I don't think Slade was meaning in anyway that I'd ever go back to the Titans, but what he said made sense either way. If I get a second chance with them, I'm not going to waste it. And if I was stuck in this apprenticeship for life, well at least they'd be okay and I could watch them enjoy their lives like they should. My mind relaxed. I sat there for a while when I felt my eyes begin to sag. The mattress was soft. I scooted to the foot of the bed and lay down.

I closed my eyes and wrapped the sheet tightly around me. While I wouldn't say anything _to_ him, I did feel grateful that Slade had somehow gotten me to calm down. How did he get me to calm down? Is it possible for him to get me to calm down? I might be in over my head a bit, but I could tread water and I could get to shore eventually. Somehow my shaking had subsided and I felt like I didn't have to worry about nightmares. I actually felt like I would have some good dreams that night as I drifted off to sleep where I found myself on the Ferris wheel again watching the fireworks that couldn't match the redheaded wonder beside me.

I don't know how long my dream went on hearing her giggle and laugh, seeing her smile. Although I kept it in mind to tried to sleep a little lightly. My vision blurred and I moaned. I wanted to go back to the dream. I heard footsteps under me. Through my vision I saw a figure put me down on a bed in a familiar room. My room. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. I felt fingers ruffle my hair, then I heard more footsteps, a door shut, the footsteps faded...

My mind went back to my dream. I didn't want to lose them...her.

_"Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"_

-Over My Head, The Fray

-T-

**A/N:** Okay, I've thought of about a thousand different ways that this chapter could go, but I think that it came out nicely. It was like that's what I'm looking for. Please review! If I did horribly with Starfire, don't worry I'm not doing her POV again in this story. I also haven't forgotten about Wintergreen's POV. Oh, and the news reporter's name (Marv) was me tipping my hat to Marv Wolfman who co-created the New Teen Titans comic with George Perez. Much thanks to them for creating these amazing characters! I'm working on Slade's POV right now which I think will turn out to be very interesting. These chapters are a lead up and you'll get it once I post chapters sixteen and seventeen. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Later!

Rena


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Okay, do I look like a multi-millionaire that owns anything really worth something (other than this story line, which I'm writing for free because I love Teen Titans)? Nope, didn't think so. I don't own Teen Titans, anything related to DC Comics, or the emblem that is described. Actually, I do own a black Batman T-shirt with his symbol on it, but that's besides the point.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry that it's late (again). I do have some sad news though. I don't think that I'm going to be able to update every week anymore. I don't have enough time to work on it. (Can you see me pouting and the tiny tear running down my cheek?). That isn't to say that I won't ever. It's just to put out there that the latest that new chapters will come out about two weeks after the last one was posted. That's my goal, anyway. On to talk about Chapter Sixteen, though, I have a good feeling that you readers will enjoy it. Also, I think that during these last two chapters I was in a "Superman" mood because I mentioned Clark Kent in the last and Lex Luthor twice in this one. I was reading "Superman: Birthright", okay? I finished it though, so I don't think that the Man of Steel will be mentioned much more, if at all in this story. Lastly, think about the fight scene in the beginning of Robin's and Slade's POV's. That move in there is specifically in there for a reason. Enough of my blabbering, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present What: Chapter Sixteen!"

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_It takes a long time for one to get used to the humid air in this place. I remember when Slade relocated from his last Haunt, it took both of us a good long while to adjust. While I don't particularly like the fact that the humidity is due to the ever-on-going turning of the gears, now it is only there and something that one is greeted by when they come in. Slade had a harder time because he preferred to wear his armor. Still he never complained and just was slightly easier to irritate._

_So much has happened since coming to Jump. Slade has gained much control over the local criminals. (I don't even bother to call them vigilantis, anymore, as Slade would prefer. I wonder why he would even wish to associate with some of them.) He has also gained considerable foes. Nothing that he can't deal with, but still the Teen Titans have caused him considerable grief._

_I don't think that anyone has known Slade for as long as I and that has kept in contact with him, let alone seen him as often as I do. I knew him even before he donned that mask of his to give one some idea of how long I've known Slade. Why? I owe him my life and he is a close friend. Nonetheless, I've found it intriguing that Slade would take on a Teen Titan as his apprentice. I don't find it a surprise however that he would wish to take on an apprentice. My reasons range from the obvious to the most obscure, yet they probably all contribute._

_Robin is only a human being and therefore has no powers to master. There are only skills that he could master. Slade can do that easily as he has mastered thousands. For a... deeper reason, Robin's qualities are indeed similar to Slade's. Although, I tend to notice the temper the boy can have, the determination and at the same time, an innocence. The innocence and determination may be welcome to Slade because of, well, Joseph and Grant. The temper because Slade's used to go hot and unconstrained as does Robin's now._

_The thing that makes him different from those boys: Robin's reclusiveness. Other than to shout out an insult or to answer a question, I have rarely seen Robin say much else. While I may not spend that much time with him, I can see that he tends to want to remain quiet. I assume there's a reason behind it, but it is really not my place to wonder._

_Slade is trying to get Robin to warm up to the idea of being his apprentice, but even so I can see where his mistakes lie. I know that the probes are necessary at the moment so I won't argue there, but on other things... germ warfare above all, I know that Slade has all sorts of different ways of inflicting punishment, but honestly. Robin is a boy, not a man in the U.S. Army or any other Army. _

_Then of course, Slade doesn't ever allow for excuses even the ones that make sense. He asks Robin to poll vault over a wall, but five minutes ago he bruised Robin's leg. Very Brilliant. Lastly, whenever he talks to the boy, it ends with Robin upset, angry, confused or ready to pout. That's sure to make Robin feel right at home._

_Perhaps I am being a little harsh on Slade. I do think that Slade subconsciously would want to... raise a child. I also believe that his current occupation doesn't always allow him to do it with a clear mind. The only positive thing that it does is give him is a clever cover up that he probably barely realizes. And in any case, everyone has their own route or course that they wish to utilize to raise children. They want their children to be smart, handsome or pretty, strong, socially active, to respect their elders, or normally a combination. How they get there is their own method. I would go about it a bit differently if it were me in that position, but I am not. _

_Slade can go about the way he wants. He has the ability to do so. I will merely be there to assist him or offer advice where I can. I've already helped the both of them. I've mended Robin's wounds and I've tried to sooth Slade's temper. I've tried to offer some comfort to Robin and I've given Slade advice. I hear Robin muttering things in his sleep with a short breath, that's small and lost. I watch Slade tear apart his gym room in frustration, piece by piece. The two will have to work it out on their own. I can not do anything more than what I already have and am doing. _

_It pains me to know that there is not much more that I can do. Every time I help Robin with his injuries, I can hear the smallest whimpers escape his clasped lips. The boy hurts in so many ways that he will not admit. But both Slade and I see it. I hope by all means that Slade does see it. For the boy's sake. Every time I see Slade in his training room, I see a man venting anger out in a way that does not help him in the slightest. My dear friend does realize the enormous weight of responsibility he has taken on. I am afraid that he is not ready for it. I do not fear however for his failure, if he takes the necessary precautions._

_It grieves me that this apprenticeship has had to have started out so rocky and unruly._

_I often wonder how future years will play out. Before, I assumed that Slade would fight the Titans endlessly with very few interruptions. Now I can only imagine. Will Robin remain under Slade's tutelege? And if so, how will that play out? I take that back. I can not imagine. The boy is as stubborn as Slade and also as fueled. I'm afraid that I will only be able to watch whatever might come upon us all._

_-William Wintergreen_

-T-

I started physical training with Robin the morning after his little rooftop excursion. Seeing that he could do all of that physical work on those pipes reassured my thoughts completely. That had been three days ago. Not much had happened since. Robin had his routine and I had my own.

I got about an hour of sleep that first night. Training started at seven. Robin would barely try and then wonder why I'd be so hard on him for failing. It was amusing after a while because he didn't seem to understand that I knew he could do better, so he just kept trying to barely get by.

The second day Wintergreen came in after training as Robin limped down to the bathroom to take a shower. Robin was trying to stand up straight and walk properly, I could tell, but I saw it all the same. It's hard not to see that he was dragging his right foot behind his left.

"The bills came," Wintergreen said calmly when Robin was out of earshot.

"Thank you, Wintergreen," I replied looking them over: Jump City Electric Company, LexCorp, The Bank Of Perez, and a water bill, "Wintergreen, why don't you give Robin some medical aid?"

I really wasn't giving out a suggestion, I was highly encouraging it. I didn't want Robin to get to beat up too fast. Practice makes perfect, but if you can't practice constantly you lose progress. Robin being able to fight was just as important as the intensity. Wintergreen nodded and left.

Most of what I had given him was tricky and challenging, but he was able to get at it in a few tries or at least yesterday that was the case. This impressed me. Today though, Robin just wanted to get through training. I couldn't exactly blame him.

When I saw him in combat on his own, I had to keep myself focused on seeing flaws to ignore my on going question: Why on earth did this kid waste his time with the Titans? He was a one-man S.W.A.T. team, only better. Tomorrow, I had something different planned for Robin.

Needless to say when I say 'different', Robin wasn't going to like it very much if at all. And I was right. Robin was not at all thrilled at the fact that he'd be training to work with a partner. The look on his face was one of disgust and repulse. It was as though working for me was one thing and fighting with me was another, but far worse. His automatic attitude did not reflect well. In fact, I didn't start in the best attitude either. Test me, and I test you back.

As the training went on, I kept Robin at the top of his game. The bar was slowly being raised though, and--oh, the difference! I saw sweat roll down Robin's face as the exercises demanded energy from his body. The boy would lean against anything for support. But his performance, he gave more than the other days. Maybe he thought that his training would end early if he did. Or maybe it's just that he was already very skilled when it came to working with a partner. Of course, Robin took the hits as they came. Luckily for him, the robots were not the hardest hit that he could take.

"That was good, Robin. We're going to work on an eight enemy round," I said as we finished knocking out a good three round.

"Eight enemies?" Robin repeated, out of breath.

I continued on, "We'll be doing the same maneuver, but I want you to allow some to come close. We're going to practice an orbiting kick that will send enemies flying into each other. No bo-staffs."

"But how..." The simulation had loaded and begun.

Robin did well... up to a certain point. The kick, of course, was where he made his mistake. I turned when the opening came, ready to swing him into my oncoming attacker. But, no. He swiftly jumped over me and I heard a sizzling robot behind me along with the cracks of electricity. I couldn't help but bare my teeth even though Robin couldn't see me.

I turned around swiftly and landed a good kick, knocking Robin onto the ground face first. I turned off the simulation with the remote on my belt. Robin turned around and looked up at me with utter confusion and anger on his face._ 'Don't be giving me an attitude right now, Robin.'_

"I think I told you to do an orbiting kick, did I not?" I inquired, with hints of irritation coming out as a warning.

Robin's temper started to get the best of him, "There's not exactly anything I can revolve around, Slade. And does it really matter if my opponent is taken out for the count?"

"Excuse me?" I said towering over him for an intimidating appearance, "I think I've told you about that tone of voice with me."

"The guy is down. What does it matter?" Robin shouted back.

_'Not today, Robin.'_

I lifted Robin up by the shirt and forced him to look at the still-standing robots that he had yet to hit, "That's why it matters."

Robin didn't seem in the mood to listen and tried to break away from my grasp on his shirt. I continued, not at all loosening my grip on him, "I told you to do that kick for a reason. And there was a way to perform it. Why do you think I'm asking you to do it without a bo-staff _now_ when I'm training you to work with a partner?"

I stopped talking for a second to let what I had said sink in, then ended the lecture, "Next time grab my wrists and I'll swing you into the opponent which will cause him to collide with his allies. Got it?"

I released him and started the simulation up. Robin at first was slow, but made up for it with a grace of movement when he fought. Inside, I wondered where he learned to fight like that. Not even the Knight fights like that from what I've heard. He's got more of a gritty feel, not at all smooth in style. He always wants to get the job done quickly. Robin though... he didn't pick it up from him. There was no way.

Robin did as he was told and the simulation was a success, "Good, Robin. That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

As I leaned against the wall to rest, Robin spat, "Oh yeah, it's a real cake walk to work with you. Almost as much fun as being your apprentice."

I was _not_ in the mood for this.

"Robin, your attitude is getting old during these training sessions. I'm not even going to bother giving you a warning because I've given you plenty. There's not going to be another 'One more time', young man. You've reached a limit and have to be willing to accept the consequences," I said calmly as I walked up to him.

"Like you ever do," he replied with some bitter distastement.

"Robin, you fail to realize that I do. You see, every choice you make results in a consequence. For example, you choose to become my apprentice and the result is that four teenagers won't die," I reminded him.

"You're not in jail though, and you deserve to be in jail," I could hear the part of his voice that was wishing that on me.

"True," I pressed on, "But because I avoid jail, I become wanted and hated. Even something as small as choosing to eat or not results in hunger or a full stomach. Consequences are not necessarily bad, Robin. They can be, but they are merely a result or outcome. Don't mistake a consequence as the same thing as a punishment. But this is all besides the point. As I was saying though, you just blew your last chance."

"What are you going to do? Beat me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm already pretty beat up," His temper just dug him deeper and deeper and right now he just hit a rock slide.

I didn't plan on making him suffer at all physically though which made it entertaining that he'd think that I would, "I don't intend to, Robin. But you should know that it can always get worse. Does partnering up with someone in combat bother you Robin?"

As anticipated, "No, not usually."

"You seem aggravated when it's me, though," I was getting under his skin and I knew it. I took out from my pocket a small little black cloth and walked up behind Robin. I threw the cloth around his masked eyes. Of course, I could have just taken off his mask so that he would just close his eyes on his own. However, this wasn't meant for the boy underneath the mask. This was meant for the one wearing it.

"Hey! Slade, what are you...?" Robin began, but I cut him off.

"What if you were blind and couldn't see? Would you need a partner then?" I asked him.

There was a quiet sense in the room. When Robin was first blinded, he steadied himself, but now, I could see his thin frame scrunched up. It was as though he was preparing himself for an oncoming series of attackers ready to beat down on him. At the same time, he looked lost.

"No," Robin answered with a small quiver in his voice.

"Why not then?" I pressed.

"Because I can already see in the dark," Robin fought off the quiver this time at least a little to make himself sound entirely certain.

"Then why have I seen you so blinded in it?" He needed to start seeing me as someone that he could depend on. Questions like these would do the trick, but I didn't want to use them all that often. I didn't want to cause Robin's loyalty to be entirely because he was dependent. It would make him a weak fighter.

"I'm not," He replied. I saw him stumble slightly.

I gave him my honest opinion, "I don't think so."

Robin led his hand to the back of his head to take off the blindfold. No, not yet my little apprentice. I snatched his wrist and finished the lecture with an after thought, "What is it that makes you blind? Is it the adrenaline? Don't you agree that it's like a drug? It's addicting, isn't it? Is it the endorphins which numb the pain that long term use of the body brings? Is it your own confusion of the matter? Think about that."

I released him and gently took off the blindfold. Robin turned around to face me, with his attention on his shoes. It's so easy to read him. He waits so he doesn't have to say anything. A tremble might escape if he did dare to speak. So instead, I do the talking.

I ask, "Ready for dinner then?"

A very meek and quiet response, "Um, yeah...sure,"

Robin ate his food without a comment. As he ate, I couldn't help but think what his potential would harvest in due time. I know that it's a long time off, although one can never be to prepared for the future. He'll be more valuable then anything I have in my arsenal. In time, he could even take on the title of Jump City's Crimelord. _That_ however is very far off. To put it in perspective, I won't physically be able to control Jump anymore when that happens. So much loyalty will be required with that. To the point that this criminal empire would have to be looked upon as... a legacy. I notice he's done.

Before Robin says a word, "Robin, do you know what the definition is for legacy?"

"Not exactly," came the reply.

I nodded, thinking that over quickly, then answered with a definition and an instruction, "It's something passed down to someone... trusted. Very well. Go off to bed."

Robin went off to his room and I went to mine. I was in serious need of a break. Training that kid takes a lot out of a person. I took a shower and after put on a T-shirt and jeans. Lying on my bed, I closed my eye and went into a light sleep. It was the same dream. The same dream that I had had the second day Robin had been here. Addie, Joseph's scar, the 'Bang' of the gun, and then Robin crying.

"Master Wilson."

My eye snapped open instantly. Wintergreen was standing over me with a look of concern and slight alarm on his face. I sat up shook my head, but found an alarming headache to be the result. I groaned.

"Slade, are you... well?"

I shook my head 'yes', "Yeah, just bad dream. That's all."

"I see. Would you like something?" Will asked, obviously thinking more of the simple 'bad dream'.

"Herbal tea," I stated.

"As I thought. You've been having it a lot lately," Wintergreen said.

I turned to look at him, my headache receding, "Is that a problem?"

Will had started for the door, but stopped, "No, it's just you normally have it to calm yourself, that's all."

With that Will left to get the tea. I sighed and turned off my light as it was distracting me so that only the monitor on the computer screen in the corner gave off any light. That dream was just bothering me. But it was only a dream. Absent mindedly, I wondered how they were doing. Adeline never contacted me at all if she could help it (and she really could help it) and I had no idea where Joseph was. Joseph wasn't in Jump City, though. That I knew. I liked to keep an eye on the vigilantis that came in and out of Jump and that's the only reason I knew. Pretty pathetic excuse, if you ask me, but it's all I have.

I heard the pounding of feet. _'What the...'_ I thought. There was no way that _that _was Wintergreen. I got up and banged my hand against the bedside table. Hissing to drive off the slight pain, I took a peek at the outside camera. My eye must have been deceiving me, because Robin was sitting outside of my door. No, he was sitting directly up against my door. How on earth did he get out of his room? It automatically locks after a certain time. So how did he...?

I suddenly realized that when Wintergreen came Robin would be spotted. This could even lead to him seeing me. I quickly darted to my drawers and pulled out my uniform. I changed quickly and silently as to not let Robin know that he had come across my room. I grabbed my mask off its hook and put it on.

I looked back at the screen to see what Robin was doing. He was still just sitting there. A calm set about me. He didn't look like he was trying to go anywhere in particular or be a little sneak. Instead, it seemed like he was upset. I shook my head and turned off the computer screen to throw the room in a pitch black darkness. I didn't know why I was doing this, instinct maybe. No, I didn't want to screw this up that's why.

I opened my door and found myself with Robin in his oversized pajamas, on his back looking up at me as though the worse thing possible could have just happened. I saw a look of fear on his face and shock.

"Robin, what are you doing here at this hour?" I said, seeing that I would have to start the conversation.

Robin instintantly sprang to his feet and would have sprinted away if I hasn't grabbed hold of him, "Robin, I'd like an answer."

Robin looked back at me with trepidation. There was a slight tremble in his voice as though he was worried or scared, "I, um, my door was and um..."

"Just answer my question, Robin," I told him. It wasn't like I was going to beat him up (that is unless he was acting in direct disobedience to defy me, so maybe I shouldn't say it like that exactly). Even then, it wouldn't be like I was breaking his bones or anything more serious than a bruise or two.

Robin finally found his voice, "The door, my door, it was unlocked and I got lost."

_'His door was open? Now how did that...?'_

I stopped, seeing that he was still shaking. Something told me that it wasn't just from my presence since he had been seeing me daily for a week.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Um, uh, yeah," Liar, liar and if there is one thing that I know it's a liar. You have to know how to spy them when you work with criminals. It's a talent that you pick up in the trade. I could even give Luthor a round for his money (he could break the world record for lying in a single hour if he actually counted).

Sensing that I knew he was lying, Robin answered truthfully, "No."

I thought for a moment. There wasn't actually any harm in it... "Come on in then."

I stepped aside and saw Robin look in the room. As he walked in, he seemed hesitant, probably because of the cold temperature. I shut the door, enclosing it in total darkness.

"Slade?"

I quickly responded, "I hope you don't mind, Robin, I like to keep the room cold and the open door would just let out the cool air."

"I...I can't see in here," So it wasn't the cold, it was the dark. Isn't it odd that the dark tends to scare people when they have know idea what's within it?

"I'll get the light then. I had it off to avoid any distractions," I said calmly heading over to the light switch, even though I was asking myself _'What On Earth Am I Doing?'_

"Sorry, then," Robin said barely above a whisper.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Robin," I replied.

I turned on the light. A quick glance at Robin told me all I needed to know. Robin's masked eyes were wide. Not anything that that reaction shouldn't be expected. Seeing my bedroom would be a shocker for Robin, with no doubt attached. It wasn't that I didn't want Robin to see my room that made this experience a little odd. It was that it was so soon. I want his trust for so many things, yet I gave him this now. I'm going with instinct that I should be doing this, so sue me if I'm wrong. I pay bills, not offense charges. I grabbed the remote off of my bedside table and clicked to raise the plasma screen.

After walking over to my desk, I turned on the news and asked Robin, "So, what's bothering you?"

A pause, "Nightmare. That's all."

I lowered the volume and took note that Robin was still shivering. That probably wasn't because of the cold, but, "Chilly, Robin?"

Robin nodded 'yes' and I went over to my dresser to pull out an extra sheet that Robin could wrap up himself in. I threw it over to Robin and went back to my desk to work. I had to do something while he was here and since my apprentice didn't want to talk, I'd do what made this not very awkward for me. I pulled up a couple files and reports from the scouts of my Sladebots. I read them over and was very happy to find that Jackal's jobs seemed to be steering clear of Jump. The man must know what's good for him. Then again, he never did when he was twenty so why should he now?

I looked up and found an interesting little sight. Robin was looking at the plasma screen. It wasn't from Cook's Electronics or any electronic store in Jump. It was an imported item. Stolen, yes, from an information base in south east Asia, but that place was going to be demolished anyway.

I returned to my work, but found another distraction not too much later. I looked up for a second and saw Robin over by my dresser. I put my head partly down, but in the corner of my eye, kept Robin in sight. I didn't want him going through the drawers. Not that he was likely to, although one can never be too cautious. Robin's fingers passed over the wood as though admiring it. Then he went back towards the center of the room, having lost interest.

I went back to the reports. I scanned them mostly, taking notes when needed. I practically forgot that Robin was in the room when I got to the reports of Falcone hiring a few killers instead of his normal goons, until I got to the word 'Gotham' at the bottom of page. I glanced over at Robin just to take a small note, when I saw in his hand a little red book with the silver emblem on the back.

I guess no one taught you not to burn your hand, Robin.

I got up and stealthily strode over. My apprentice had almost turned to the opposite side when I grabbed his wrist in a tight unwavering grip. My word, his wrists are small, much smaller than one would think. At the same time, I caught the book in my other hand and covered the emblem. My eye must have shown anger or something, because Robin was startled.

I wanted an answer and I got one, "I was going to give it back to you. Sorry."

I instantly realized that I was being disagreeable about this. I hadn't told him not to touch it after all, "It's fine. Just...never mind. Don't touch this."

I released Robin's wrist and went back to my desk. I put the book in a drawer and an instant later, Wintergreen came in with the herbal tea. He's right. I am drinking it a lot lately. Not that it will do me any good now since I wouldn't remove my mask in front of Robin.

Will placed the tea on my desk and inquired, "Will you be wishing for anything else, sir?"

"No, that's all right Wintergreen," I replied.

"Very well sir," and with that he left.

I stole a glance at Robin who seemed to be burying himself in the sheet I had given him. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, seemingly admiring the floor now. In that sense, I mean that he just kept staring at the ground. That nightmare of his was giving me a living nightmare right now. I'd never had to deal with this sort of thing with Joseph or Grant. Grant would never come in when he had a nightmare and the only way anyone would know that he'd had one was if at breakfast he said so, and that was why he hadn't slept well. Joseph, on the other hand, would head straight to Addie for comfort, leaving me to get some sleep (I would always breathe in a sigh of relief about that since I didn't have to lose sleep, and I think Adeline didn't like that a bit).

I wasn't an insomniac then, so now I'm stuck with the problem. Though it really isn't a problem, just more so an... area I'm not as experienced with. Here goes nothing. Really, "So, what nightmares are plaguing you, Robin?"

Robin tensed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Would he stop shifting like that, "Why don't you take a seat? You're a bit distracting walking around aimlessly."

"Oh," Robin took note that there wasn't another chair. Sit on the bed though, kid, it's better than you just standing there. Robin went over and sat down on the bed as I thought he would. Again a few quiet minutes passed. I saw Robin look at the bed's carvings as he did the dresser's. As I noticed that the news about what was going on in Hollywood was over, I stopped working and turned the volume up a little to hear the news about the latest in technology.

"We're going to take a look over in Gotham now to see Wayne Enterprises and their new portable engine. Vicki Vale is live at the new conference that owner Bruce Wayne has called. Vicki, what's it looking like over there?"

The image of a woman in the swarm of other reporters came on the screen, "Well, Marv, as you can see it's a mad house over here. People from all over Gotham and many other places are here for the unveiling of what is described as a prototype of an engine that can hook into numerous engines and supply a powerful punch of energy that will last a good fifteen days if running 24/7."

Wayne came in to view, "Thank you, Lucius. Living in this world today we have so many technological advances that most did not have years ago. All around us... "

Wayne began his long speech that every owner gave in situations like this. The only difference would be that a percentage of the money raised would go to some charity fund. That was Wayne's trademark. It's not that I don't like Wayne, but it isn't that I like him either. Business owners are business owners. The only exception to the rule is Lex Luthor. Just the thought of him made me ro my eye. He must have a screw loose or something. If he didn't have so many lawyers he'd be in a place like Arkham by now.

Back to Wayne Enterprises, they provide fairly decent products. What was curious was why Wayne was making the prototype announcement such a big deal. The place is Gotham. Gotham where that crazed clown and that pointed nose, bankrupt bird run around. How safe is it even in broad daylight? Wayne's reasonings, some of them I'll never understand.

I glanced over at Robin as I turned down the volume. Robin was biting his lip as though afraid that something was going to come out of the screen and bite him. I can understand that Gotham might bring up old memories, but it's a press conference. It shouldn't bother him too much. Although Robin's grip on the sheet was tight, very tight.

"Interesting little gadget, isn't it?" I said to break the silence.

Robin seemed to search out words that wouldn't draw attention to the subject, "No more interesting than what they unveiled two months ago."

I really didn't like the look on Robin's face after that, it was a worry that I wanted to be rid of, "Robin, are you sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare?"

"Yeah," Robin responded. I didn't believe him, but he didn't add anything.

So I did, "Maybe you need to."

Robin's masked eyes moved to reach me. It was for a second like I was being surveyed by that black and opaque mask. I knew that if I didn't pass this test, Robin wouldn't talk. I casually loosened up, trying not to be intimidating (a very rare occasion), and let Robin decide what he wanted to do.

Robin hesitantly asked, "Are nightmares...weaknesses?"

I was stunned by the question, but answered it with an honest answer, "No, Robin. Nightmare are not weaknesses. However, nightmares tend exploit our weaknesses. They can also replay our worst memories or scenes of horror that have been depicted to us with our own added fears."

In the middle of that, Robin looked crestfallen, "So, I'm weak?"

Not at all what I was going for. Another go, "No, Robin. Everyone has nightmares. That doesn't make them weak. Nightmares are depictions that our minds make up for us to distract us, keep us occupied as we sleep, just as dreams are. I don't want you to think that because of nightmares you are weak."

Of all things he should not believe that he is weak. Robin's mouth slightly parted as though shocked at what I had said, "What?"

"How many times have I told you the potential you have, Robin?" I asked him. How did this boy forget that so easily? "I don't say it to everyone I meet. I'll tell you right now that there are very few who get my approval or my recognition as worth something."

It was hard to see him so upset about a simple nightmare. Inwardly, I felt that I knew why that was. I knew that his sadness made me frustrated because I was trying to make it so that he wouldn't be. But I didn't hold a grudge for that against him. Only myself for not being successful. He was a challenge and the reprisal would be the sweetest that one could imagine. I really do hate to loose, just as Robin does.

Robin absorbed the information I was giving him. The news ended with Wayne telling reporters that the prototype would be moved out to the west coast. That made sense. So Wayne's logic can make sense. I made a mental note to remember that because right now Robin's understanding about that nightmare was what mattered. I clicked the TV screen off.

"What you're going through with this, it's not supposed to be easy. I don't expect much from you right now, other than that you listen to me. If I thought it was going to be easy on you, then I don't know where my mind would be," I gently lifted Robin's chin up so that he was looking me in the eye. I wanted him to _know_ this for a fact, "But I have confidence in you, Robin, that you'll come out okay."

Robin's eyes were wide and somehow he shook his head 'yes' to say that he understood. I smiled slightly, but of course Robin couldn't see this. I felt that I had assured his doubts about his nightmare and maybe something else as well. I took my hand away from his chin and walked back over to my desk. I sat down and opened my drawer to get a couple papers.

Inside I saw the red leather bound book. It's back was facing up and so was the emblem. The seal had two flags, 1775, and "Department Of The Army, United States Of America" around the rim. The US Army seal. I hadn't looked at this book in a long time. Inside, old addresses from Camp Washington and others I had collected over the years. The thing had been handy enough to keep. The addresses inside were of old friends, some who were now enemies, and even family. Family. I looked over at Robin who was looking at his feet again. That kid may wear me thin, but it would all be worth it to see him as a loyal apprentice. Maybe even something of a... loyal, trusting son. I closed the drawer.

"Life throws you curve balls, Robin. Who's to say that you won't be able to in the future? Sometimes..." Robin gazed up at me and waited, patiently. I smiled, "Sometimes life even gives you a second chance."

Robin's gaze fell once again to the floor. I felt that I got my point across. I started working again. The herbal tea's aroma faded and lost its steaming orange scent. I sighed and put my head in my hands to relax for a second from work when I heard heavy breathing. I brought my head up to see Robin, crawled up at the foot of my bed wrapped up in the sheet I had given him. I got up and walked over. His eyes were shut and relax. I put my hand up near his mouth and felt the gentle breath.

He was definitely asleep. I shook my head. I tilted my head to get a kink out of my neck and rubbed it. My eye narrowed at Robin. Even if he saw anything, he'd see something, no, all of it eventually. He _was_ asleep... I turned to face the opposite wall, reached up and released my mask from the clasp that held it in place. It fell into my hands, as always. I let out my breath that I had held. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder. Robin was _still_ asleep, but I felt like I was in a mine field now.

I faced Robin and rubbed my eye to get out the bit of sleep that was nagging me. If I had to drop dead on my bed and sleep, I didn't want Robin on the bed. Sighing, I picked Robin up, under the shoulders and under his knee-caps, like always. I waited for about thirty seconds, before determining that it was safe. With my elbow, I jabbed the side of the wall to open the door.

Walking down the hallway, Robin moaned slightly. I glanced down, but Robin didn't make any reaction after that so I assumed that he hadn't actually woken up at all and that it was just something in his dream that made him do that. When I got to his room, I was happy to find his bed sheets out of place just enough so that I could put him down with ease. I gently placed Robin back on his bed and brought the sheets back over him. The boy's eyes were shut beneath his mask and he seemed calm, at a peace. I was astounded at the change I saw in him while he slept. He was such a fighter, but when he was sound asleep he looked as innocent as they come: A normal teenager.

Robin wasn't normal though. He was extraordinary.

I ruffled his hair and turned for the door. I stopped at the doorway, glanced over, and felt a smile tugging at my lips. I closed the door and left to get back to my own room. I drank the now cold herbal tea and got ready for bed. As I lied on my bed, waiting for sleep to over take me, I couldn't help but think how fortunate I was to have this second chance.

-T-

**A/N:** So by now, all of you are probably feeling like saying "Robin, why didn't you wake up entirely, why didn't you?" Yeah, twist in the ending. If Robin had just woken up all the way he would have seen Slade without his mask on instead of an outline. Oh, you are all screaming aren't you? Now, the points I wanted to make in this story. I'll start from the beginning and go from there:

**1)** Wintergreen's POV would have been in that book he was making in the comics that documented Slade's "adventures", so that's why it was italics.

**2)** I also tipped my hat to George Perez this time with "The Bank Of Perez" mail that Slade got. They actually did have a "Bank Of Perez" in I think the episode "For Real".

**3)** The fight scene: Robin was supposed to swing into an enemy and send the robot flying into the others. That was taken from "The End pt2" when Robin and Slade had to fight those fiery-demons together. Remember that move? Anyone? Look for that move the next time you watch that episode (I called it an orbiting kick because I actually don't know what it's title would be) . When I watched it the second or third time, I got to thinking that while some of that was instinct, they might have been that good because Slade had taught Robin some of it and that they were already so alike in fighting styles.

**4)** Then the Wayne Enterprises prototype. That was meant to be that object that Robin attempts to steal in "Apprentice pt.2". I actually don't know what that little thing is, so I guessed by its look. It was the first thing that came to mind and I sort of said, "Hey it's Wayne Enterprises in the DC Universe and they put out all sorts of stuff, so why not?" So yeah. Oh, and Vicki Vale was a love of Bruce Wayne in the comics. She appeared in the first Batman movie with Michael Keaton (being played by Kim Basinger) and in "The Batman vs. Dracula" movie from the series on TV (played by Tara Strong who also plays Raven, might I add).

**5)** The Emblem I described was the Emblem of the US Army. For a picture, search on google. This old book was meant to have been from Slade's time in the Army and if Robin had seen the addresses he probably would be able to learn a lot more about his enemy then he ever has being locked up in his room. I by no means own that emblem! I'm saying it now!

Okay, I think that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review! The next chapter I hope will be up very soon, but time is deciding to be irritable with me as I said before. Later!

Rena


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I by no means own these characters or anything related to DC Comics or Warner Brothers. Teen Titans, Deathstroke the Terminator, Batman, etc. None of it is mine. Zip, nada, nothing! (Ah, it hurts to know how true that is!)

**Author's Note:** Well, here's Chapter Seventeen. Oh man! OH MAN! Teen Titans Trouble In Tokyo rocked! I so loved it! Like to the point where I was telling myself to keep breathing! Okay, wow, there was my Trouble In Tokyo blabbing.

Anyway, this chapter was based off of two or three things. One was a quote that Marv Wolfman said and another was the song "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. The last one, well, if I reveal it now, then it will spoil the entire chapter. Also, I hope my warning below doesn't mean anything bad to you. Lastly think about this question while reading these next two chapters: How did Robin and Slade's behavior and attitude towards each other change from currently in the story to how they acted during Apprentice pt.2? I thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter. Now onto a Warning, a Dedication, and a quote. Then on to Chapter Seventeen! And hey, there's more! After is another quote and another Author's Note! Can you tell I'm on a sugar high? ;-D

**Warning:** Please note, I actually, sort of...well, cried while I wrote part of this. Yeah, that's right I cried, the author of this story cried at it! I've never cried at my own work before. Never. It's a new thing for me. I don't know if that means that you as reader will cry. Maybe I'm just a sap (and I know I can be one sometimes), but I'm putting it out there just in case: You might cry while reading this chapter.

-T-

_**Dedication** Of This Chapter Is To **Bob Kane** and **Bill Finger** for starting the legend of Batman, Robin and so many other characters that we all love and enjoy. Without them, this chapter would never be possible and neither would any of this story. I thank them for that because I wouldn't have learned half as much about my joy for writing as have now through writing "What?". Much thanks to them. And I thank them for creating my favorite character of all time: _

_**Richard John Grayson a.k.a. Robin, the Boy Wonder I; Nightwing**_

-T-

"I think Slade can be likable. Terminator isn't...He's a person who has needs, desires and everything. On the other hand, Terminator is a mercenary. He can be a very likable person in a job that most of us would find repulsive."

-Marv Wolfman, on Slade's character, 1991

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Seventeen**

My eyes flickered open and I yawned. Stretching my arms above my head, I got the kinks out of my back and then rolled over onto my chest. I grabbed the pillow and shoved my face back into it. Such a good dream. I haven't had a good one in a week probably. Maybe a little more then a week actually. It felt so good. I longed to taste the cotton candy again and see the exploding fireworks.

I turned over again and looked up at the ceiling. I was glad to be back in my own room. It had felt so awkward in Slade's room last night. Strangely though, at the end of the visit, I hadn't felt awkward, only calm and relaxed as though there was nothing to worry about. The tense feeling I had had the whole week was gone and even now I couldn't feel it. The door slid open and I lifted my head to see Wintergreen striding in with my breakfast. The smell filled my nose and I sat up right in my bed.

"Sleep well?" Wintergreen inquired as he set the tray down and lifted the cover.

As the smell of a ham, bacon, and cheese omelet filled my nose, I answered, "Yeah, actually, I did. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, walking over to the dresser, "You'll need to dress in your martial arts uniform, today."

"What... is he having me... do?" I asked between bites. I was ravenous because I hadn't felt like eating much yesterday.

"The normal."

Wintergreen pulled out my black martial arts uniform and set it on the dresser. After, he left and I finished my breakfast, I got dressed and stretched a bit. There was a feeling in me that said the fight I was going to give Slade would give him a go for his money. I felt like I had a boundless energy and was ready for anything.

When Wintergreen came back I was ready to go and only needed a quick trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I looked up at my reflection, I blinked a few times. I didn't look at myself often. I looked at the uniform and Slade's uniform, but seeing myself _in_ it... I never really did stop to look at it. It was my face, my body, the uniform. It felt odd to look at myself and not find it extremely repulsive. I felt a tinge of strangeness, yet the uniform was what I had been wearing for the past week or more so it wasn't the shock that it had first been. Again, I was calm. I didn't feel like punching the mirror to get rid of the reflection. Even if I did, it would shatter into many more mirrors and many more 'me's' would stare back wearing the same orange and black uniform. I'd make do with what I had. At least now I was sleeping all right (or I hoped that it would continue anyway).

I went out with Wintergreen and we went to the main room as usual. Slade was waiting for me. Unlike most days where I felt that he was flaunting the fact that I was his apprentice, I surprisingly felt that there was something in his eye that made him refreshed and ready to go. I was in the mood for a good fight today too. It isn't that I was pumped up for training or excited about it. I only felt like this was going to be a good day, or better than it had been and I needed that.

"You seem ready for a fight or two, Robin," Slade noted, "Craving a little adrenaline?"

"No, I'm craving to release a bit of energy," I snapped back.

Slade chuckled for a minute, "Well, let's see if a one-on-one training session would help you release your energy."

We began. As I trained, I found that my energy didn't diminish. The adrenaline came of course. I became numb in my sore muscles. Slade pushed me and told me what to do. I doubted some of it and voiced that. But then tried and succeeded more often than not. Slade hinted small praises for my work and noted that I was giving an extraordinary amount of effort. I didn't think it was effort, but said nothing. During dinner, I felt more lively then normal and finished my food in half the normal time.

Bed? Sleep? I felt more lively then I had in so long, I could have jumped on my bed for hours. Then I was out like a log. I would have been surprised if I had made a sound. Sweet dreams entered my mind as I slept. But whatever they were, I forgot them. The only thing I could recall was the distant sound of what I thought was a swing, but I couldn't remember.

I woke up the next day with not as much energy. But that wasn't a downside. It was the normal amount that you should wake up with. I laid in my bed contemplating yesterday and the day before. For the first time, I had felt alive in this place. I had so much energy. The weight of the world gone. The pressure of saving the city gone. The only pressure was doing well in training and I had done fine.

That didn't make sense. I was Slade's captive or 'apprentice' as he called me. I shouldn't feel alive here. But I liked the feeling and I didn't want it to leave. The feeling of being alive made it easier to get through the day. The feeling made me feel like I could do something. The feeling gave me hope. Why? If I could live, I could endure what Slade threw at me.

Had Slade somehow with the night before's conversation made me feel that way? It was like a parent's soothing wisdom that they gave their child. Oh man, that's a scary thought, a very scary thought. Maybe it was more like a coach telling their team those 'inspirational speeches'. Yeah, that was it. Or was I lying to myself because I didn't want to admit that Slade had been able to offer advice that had sounded logical and comforting? I wanted to deny that. But somehow I couldn't. It was true that Slade had been able to do that.

How often had I compared Slade and Bruce? I felt a pang of guilt. Too many times. I shouldn't have to ask that question because I should never have compared the two. So why couldn't I help it? Probably because they were so similar, just as Slade and I were. That angered me still, but I had to admit that it was true. Wintergreen came in and I sat up to eat my breakfast.

"Anything new today?" I asked.

"He didn't say," I guess I was thinking too much to worry or mind.

I did the normal. I got dressed in the uniform Slade had given me the first day and then Wintergreen and I started for the training room. Although this time, he veered off to the left instead of the right. I raised a brow, but followed without comment. Slade had taken me into other rooms before, so I didn't find it odd that Wintergreen would. The room we entered was large, dark and quiet. Nothing very different from the main room to be honest. But... quiet. It was never quiet in the main room. It was also cold and dry in the room. Then I realized that there _weren't_ any gears in the room and that was why. Wintergreen left the room and I heard the door click and lock. Something didn't feel right.

"Robin, how'd you sleep?" Slade asked me as he stepped out of the shadows behind me.

I turned and relaxed, my previous worry basically gone, "I slept fine."

"That's good," I nodded in response as Slade walked passed me, "Then I'm assuming that you have a lot of energy for today as well."

"Well, I'm able to train today if that's what you're asking."

"Good," There was something in his eye that let me know that he was smiling about the fact that I could.

"So what are am I doing today? Robots, combat, hacking...?" I asked trying to break the silence. I had gotten so used to the gears cranking away in the main room that it felt way too quiet without conversation, eerily so.

"No," Slade came back up to me, "We'll be doing something different today. It's not that much of a challenge. All you will need is patience for it."

I felt Slade push my back and direct me to a side of the room where a door was located. Slade opened the door and waved for me to go on. Inside were spiral stairs leading upward. I started the climb with Slade behind me. The climb made me dizzy and made me think that the stairs would never stop. At the top of the steps was a locked door. Slade moved passed me to open the door. Well, I thought he was, but then he stood to the side and waited. He had only unlocked it.

"Go on, apprentice," he said, meaning for me to open the door.

My dizziness gone, I opened the door. As I walked forward, I found that the ground just stopped. It just stopped. It was a ledge. I was _on_ a ledge. I backed up and found myself against Slade's chest. He was standing with his arms locked behind his back. I gazed over the side of the ledge and saw the room we had been in before was one and the same. It was a tall room for that matter. How high up it went, I didn't know.

"Uh, we're on ledge," I said as Slade had said nothing and I still didn't like the silence in this room.

"Exactly," Slade pushed a button and a circular skylight was revealed above. The light was artificial and only gave only the necessary amount of bright light to see clearly. I felt my eyes widen as I saw in front of me was another ledge. Between the two ledges was a rope. One sturdy rope.

A tightrope.

"You, Robin, will be working on patience and balance today," Slade said, putting his left hand on my shoulder as he gestured to the tightrope with his right.

"Huh?" I managed.

"I'll be downstairs and giving out commands to you," Slade took his hand away, got ready to turn around and head down the stairs when I turned around. No. There was... I couldn't.

"Slade," he looked back at me, "I can't do this."

I was afraid of what he'd say. I knew that I must have sounded like some kind of moron, but I really didn't want to do this. It wasn't the height and it wasn't that I physically could not go out on that rope. It was more closely related to the fact that there was nothing to focus on other then the tightrope. I just couldn't do it though. My mind could wonder (and probably would).

"Excuse me?" There was the slight danger in his voice that I now easily recognized.

I gulped and repeated, "I can't... do this."

"Robin, I think that you _can_ do this. It's a simple tightrope," Simple was the problem; and hearing the word "tightrope"! My parents had thought that their ropes were sturdy and tight. They were wrong.

"No, I really can't, Slade," I said, withy desperation in my voice that I didn't try to hide.

"You run and jump off rooftops, fight robots, swing around cities to get to places, I think you can do this." Slade replied softly.

He turned to go, but I grabbed his arm, and continued to plead, "I can't."

His one lone eye gazed back at me, he was angry and annoyed. As he spoke he removed my hand from his arm and squeezed my wrist. It was to the point that I could feel my blood flow being cut up and a prickling numbness spread into my fingers and then my hand, "I believe I told you that you would do this, apprentice. I expect you to do so."

"You'll have to push me off!" I screamed, trying to make a point that would make Slade realize that I was set on not doing this. Then I realized how stupid a comment that was. It got him even more angry.

"No, I will be downstairs telling you what to do, Robin," He got his face close up and into mine. Whispering in my ear through the cold grated mask he told me, "And I wouldn't want to have to pull a trigger to do it."

I somehow nodded, my eyes shut tight. He released my hand and I felt the blood rush back. I saw Slade open the door and close it. I reached for the door handle. It was locked. I was acting silly. I was acting like a little child. I shouldn't be worried about it. There wasn't going to be anything bad happening on that rope. I practiced on the balance beam in the Titans' Tower gym and the Batcave all of the time. It was just a tightrope that was a little higher up. It was going to be fine. Slade was right; I've run and jumped off of rooftops. I could do this. I could do this. That's what I told myself anyway. I heard Slade enter the room below. I kneeled down and peeked over the side to see him.

"Apprentice, I want you to walk out to the center of the rope and just stand there. And if I see your arms go all the way out, I'll break them!" his voice boomed.

I nodded and looked out at the tightrope. I got up and could feel my legs wanting to shake, but I stopped them immediately. So what if I couldn't go fast as I had wanted? The first step though was the one that I didn't mind if it went slow. So I did. Step. I heard the rope creak slightly under my weight and I felt it dip down slightly. Step. It wobbled and I put out my arms only to bring them back in quickly before Slade got mad (or more irritated then he already was). Step. I felt like kicking myself for agreeing to do this as I started out. Step. I heard the rope's every creak and the rope's threads twitch. Step. I breathed in and out, keeping my cool. Step. I could do this. Step. I could do this. Step. I could... Step. I looked up to make myself feel like I was actually on the ground instead of somewhere between two or three stories above it.

"Well, done apprentice, you've made it a quarter of the way across," Slade's sarcastic remark was accompanied by a couple claps for emphasis.

I began to look back at the rope only to see more colors then the black that was the sole color that the room was painted. It was like seeing the skylight become the top of a circus tent and everything around it changed colors to a dark and light purple. I heard cheers, claps and joyful laughter. I heard ropes swing and dip backwards again. I blinked and came back to reality.

"Robin, this exercise is to test your patience, not mine," I looked down quickly and nodded. I blinked several times, every other accompanied by one image or another. One was Slade down below getting angry. The other was a circular ring with an orange star in the middle of a blue circle. I nodded, knowing that it was really Slade down below. I kept walking.

Step. I squinted and felt my heart pound. Step. The rope hit the soles of my shoes and I could feel it crease into my feet. Step. I felt the light above and for some reason it felt much hotter then it had been when I entered. Step. I saw the ledge and the rope. Step. I heard the roar of the crowd below. Step. I heard the sound of the rope and its all too familiar creak. Step. I was back in Slade's lair. Step. I was almost half way across. Step. Their voices...

"Excellent job, Mary!"

"You too, John!"

"Well done, Robin!"

I closed my eyes tight. When I opened, there was nothing but the Haunt. _'There's nothing here but Slade and the Haunt. There's nothing here but Slade and the Haunt. You're seeing things.'_

Step.

I opened my eyes. Just the haunt. Just the haunt. I was fine.

Step.

I heard the unwinding of ropes; a sizzling sound. Step. I glanced in front of me. The ledge was farther out. The purple colors coming down from the big top. Two figures, a man and a woman swung across, grabbed hold of one another. Then, a sharp...

SNAP!

Screaming.

Two thumps on the ground.

Nothing.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I was shaking.

"Robin! I said get across the rope or I'll make it a little _more_ interesting!" Slade's voice boomed.

I shook my head which inside was screaming, screeching 'NO!'. I couldn't do this, "Robin?"

Step. I was having trouble distinguishing past from present. Step. They were gone. Step. More lives were on the line. Step. The sizzle of acid, in front of me? I stopped dead. I was in the big top. Mr. Haly below was shocked; no one else was looking up at me. The rope was breaking, going to snap. I lost my balance, and fell off to the left. I fell and didn't notice. I looked up at the rope. It was still in one piece and not at all in danger.

But I was. I was falling to the ground, fast.

I felt myself come into contact with something. Opening my masked eyes, the big top was gone. Above was the skylight. My heart pounded hard in my chest. I was alive. I was breathing, though it was ragged and restrained. My throat was dry and constricted. It was though the oxygen in the room was thin. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything; not even the soles of my feet that I saw on the floor in front of me. I was still.

The numbness receded. It prickled itself away causing pain in every part of my body. My heart being the first to feel its beat that hurt my chest and my fingers, toes, and ears to be the last to feel anything. My chest warmed and I could feel again. My bones didn't feel broken, just shaken up. I realized that I wasn't lying on the ground like I'd thought. My fall had been broken. I hadn't landed on the ground. I had landed half way into someone's arms and that someone had broken my fall like one would if you had to fall of a rock wall. I looked up to see the only other person in the room. Slade. The mask loomed at me. The one eye stared at me. I shook my head and didn't bother trying to determine his mood by the look in his eye.

"No," My voice cracked and was high-pitched. That didn't happen all to often anymore. I somehow found my feet and started running.

"Robin!" Slade yelled after me. He didn't know what was wrong and I didn't want him to know either.

I reached a door and forced it open. I had to get away. Another hallway like two nights before. I kept running. I flung open another door and found myself in the main room. I went across the room and started climbing the gears. Up and up and up. I dodged the twisting gears. I ran under the pipes.

I finally found a small corner that was safe and unnoticeable where I collapsed and tried to catch my breath. As I did, I started to choke. I felt my head begin to ache and my body give off violent shudders. I crawled into a ball on the floor. I could hear the sirens of the ambulances that could do nothing. I heard the police talk casually like this sort of thing happened all of the time. I opened my eyes. My gut felt like it was empty. My rib cage barely moved. The armor on me dissipated into the air and I felt like I was wearing the first uniform I ever wore. The one that said to everyone I met that I was a "Flying Grayson".

I didn't want to go there right now. I didn't want to have a breakdown. Then again, I already was. _'That had happened years ago,'_ I told myself, _'I hadn't even met the Titans. I hadn't even met Bruce. It had been my first time in Gotham.'_

I was across the continent right now in Jump City, yet I could feel every sting of pain that the loss had brought. I remembered feeling the sawdust under my feet as I had run out to their bodies, lifeless and motionless on the ground. I kneeled down beside them and begged them to wake up. I begged with all of my heart that I could see my mother's blue eyes flash brilliantly and my father's laughter echo in my ears. I wanted him to throw me up in the air and catch me while I giggled. I wanted my mother to hug me tightly and kiss my forehead.

I wanted to hear my father yell, "Richard, dinner!"

And when I wouldn't come because I knew my mother was steaming broccoli, Mom would yell, "Come on, Robin! I'll give you extra dessert if you finish everything on your plate!"

I wanted to see my father smile as I performed a new trick on the high wire. I wanted for my mother to laugh at the joke that I had gotten from one of the clowns. In my mind I could see them getting up, grabbing me and holding me tightly. They would coo to me that it was only a few broken bones. They'd say that they were going to be fine and they would be ready to go to Metropolis again in a few weeks. That never happened.

I wanted so much for them to wake up in only the way that a child could.

I cried. I sobbed. I held my mother and father's hands in my own small ones. I was a child without my parents. I felt so alone. Not even Mr. Haly could give me back my parents. No one could and no one had dared say a thing for a long time because they knew they couldn't. My eyes became red and puffy while my voice soon grew weak and I was so tired I felt like lying down beside them.

I had called over and over again between sobs, "Mom, Dad, please... please, please wake up. Please..."

I remember Commissioner Gordon walk up and tell me that I had to come with him. I shook my head. I didn't want to leave as though if I didn't stay they wouldn't wake up. But I went. I practically dehydrated myself from crying. I was sick for at least a week after that had happened. It had been as though a part of my heart and soul had been viciously ripped out. It was a feeling that made me feel as though I would cry myself to sleep every night forever more. Mary and John Grayson, my mother and father were dead. Deceased. Gone. And I was alone. I was stuck in this world of so many trials and so many colors, which were so often blended into a confusing swirl of gray. I was stained with a wound that would never heal. I was weak and felt like my life was nothing.

Then there came Bruce. He had seen it happen. He had seen it happen, twice. Another couple had also died unnecessarily in front of him and their names were Thomas and Martha Wayne. He was eight the last time and they were his parents. This time he was thirty or so. I cried so much in the months that followed.

But I trained, too.

I trained, fueling my anger into a fight against criminality. I swore to protect the innocent and that I wouldn't kill. I swore to be a defender of the law. I swore to bring in the most slippery of criminals to court and have them convicted. I swore it all. I swore it all and made a promise. A promise to not only others, but to Bruce, to the legendary Dark Knight that was the Batman.

Batman showed me so many things. He taught me forensics. He taught me to use my agility and youth to my advantage. He taught me to plan attacks. He taught me everything. Well, no. Batman taught me a lot, but it was Bruce that was always there. It was Bruce who could take off my mask and wipe my eyes of their tears from the hurt and anger in my soul. As the months passed, I could almost feel my parents' spirits around me telling me that they wanted me to grow up and be a happy boy and man in my life. To live life and love others. Some say that there is love and unconditional love. My parents loved me with both types of love and wanted me to love others the same way.

I missed them and I always would, but Bruce eased my pain. I was grateful -- very grateful. He showed me the wisdom that he had gained from his experience. He told me that there is good and there is evil in the world. His crusade, what he had put his persona into, was because pain is cruel and he didn't want anyone else to suffer as he did. If he had known about Boss Zucco and his plan to spill the acid on my parents' ropes, he would have done everything in his power to stop it. I wished to join him, and I did.

I knew how grateful my parents would have been that Bruce took me in and helped me during that time. I don't mean to disgrace my father's name when I say this, but Bruce became like another father. He would never replace the spot in my heart for my parents, but he was there. He was like my parent's best friend even though they had never met him. While the cowl of Batman covered his face many times and he looked at me with expectations, I could tell that he cared. I could tell when he was proud of me. And often times when I sought out his approval, he was.

I felt sick now. When I moved to Jump, I joined the Titans. I hadn't realized then how precious my friends were to me as Bruce and Alfred were. It was the love that my parents had wanted me to have. But somewhere along the line, being away from Bruce and isolating myself from my friends, I got lost into the swirl of gray again. Things became confused and confounded. And then Slade. He only made it worse.

I realized now that I was also crying. The tears were running out from under my mask and down my cheeks. My eyes were probably red by now and I choked on my sobs.

_What had I gotten myself into?_

At that moment, I saw everything. The adrenaline; it was a deceiving trick or distraction. It withheld my senses from seeing the truth. Slade's words always seemed captivating and true. But that was because his morals sprang from small bits of truth that he manipulated and twisted into lies. They were mingled with truth to make them sound right. Perhaps that was the hardest part about what he said: Sifting through and finding the truth, if any. What he truly believed and what was just said to manipulate me.

Bruce was always withholding emotions, seeing them as weakness, but in reality they drove him and myself and all heroes. I had a love for not only those around me, but citizens, people who I saw in the park, those I laughed with, street venders selling hotdogs, the business man going to work, and the little girl playing in her mother's kitchen.

Slade taunted me by blindfolding me into thinking more about the rush of adrenaline. That wasn't why I fought. It wasn't why at all. The obsession, the rush, it all was like binding ropes trying to corrupt the power that I had been given because of my pain. It was okay to want to protect others. It was okay to enjoy the feeling of a rescue. Those things were fine.

But Slade, what he was doing to me... I found fiery anger erupt. There was nothing that could excuse him for what he has done. No matter how much he would try to whisper in my ear that criminality is where I belonged, I would have to fight him. I had felt alive the past two days, but it was the trick of adrenaline and the feeling that I belonged again because of words that mixed in truth with lies. I didn't think that everything he said was a lie. The night in his room, I think he was right about nightmares. There were times that I thought he was right about some things. I don't mean to say everything he says is a lie. But still, I would fight him. His lies he had to live up to, his evil intentions couldn't go ignored. No matter how long or how many losses that would start to add up, I would beat him one day.

There is always going to be the greater good. Right now, I would have to work for Slade for that good. But _not_ forever. I wouldn't let it be forever. I fought for my friends, my family, and the innocent. I did _not_ fight for Slade and his criminal causes. One day I would be able to tell them that. I'd make sure of it.

I could still feel the tears running down the sides of my face. I was lying on my back. I wanted so badly now to see the Titans. I wanted to watch Beast Boy crack a joke at his new videogame, see Cyborg wax his car for the millionth time, hear Raven mutter 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' as she meditated, sit with Starfire on the rooftop watching the star of my life gazing at the star of the world.

I shed two more tears as I felt my heart ache for that girl. I realized that it was like the love my father gave my mother. That's what they taught me, to love. I loved Starfire and it pained me to know I was the cause of the man-made germ inside her and all of the Titans. It hurt so much and I wished that I could tell her how much I loved her. It was a curse of a hero though, that love could make everything all the more dangerous. It already had. My heart felt like it was shattering, but at the same time mending. For some reason, I felt as though the arms of my parents were around me, holding me, hugging me, trying to help me calm down. All the while, silently I thought they were whispering in my ears, "It's okay, Robin. It's okay. You'll be okay, we promise."

_'Mom, Dad, I promised you that I would protect others. And intend to keep that promise,'_ I thought. My tears suddenly came now as reassurance, _'Bruce, whatever you're doing in Gotham, thank you for drawing the line for me... Thank you.'_

Silence. One minute of silence with only the moving gears to disrupt it. The tears slowed down. I felt my breathing return to normal. I sat up and looked around. I was probably in trouble, but I didn't care. As if simultaneous with my thoughts, I felt my bicep being grabbed as I was yanked to my feet. My red, masked eyes stared into Slade's one cold eye that was livid with fury.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man."

"What...is...going...to...make...me?" I hissed back, knowing that he saw my tear-stained face.

I felt myself being thrown into the wall, "What did you say to me?"

"I said, what is going to make me?" I yelled back, getting up and ready to fight.

I saw Slade's eye narrow, "Do you realize the deep water you are getting yourself into, Robin?"

"Yeah, and I don't care!" I screamed, "I'm already in deep enough water and I'm able to swim just fine!"

With that Slade walked forward and straight at me. I moved back, but in a step found the wall. I batted Slade away, but he ended up grabbing my bicep again and proceeded to drag me down to the bottom of the main room. There, we fought. I let my anger drive me, even though I knew how stupid that was. I was losing badly, but I put up with it.

I lied on the ground. While struggling to get up on my knees, I felt my head being raised by the roots of my hair, "A quick apology for your behavior could end this fight, Robin."

I stared up at him directly in the eye, showing not an ounce of respect that Slade wanted, "No... way, Slade. No way."

I might have hit Slade a few times, but by the end of the day I was sore, bruised and barely able to stand. It wasn't as bad as the first day of training sore, but not as easy going sore that was from a normal training session either. Strangely enough, I didn't mind. It was for them and that was what mattered. The entire time, Slade had played the blindfolding trick of using words and adrenaline to confuse me. During the times when I was hurt and confused, I admit that sometimes I wanted to believe what he said. I sometimes wanted to give in. But I refused.

_"I wouldn't let him control me."_

I barely bothered to take off anything other than my shoes and armor that night before I fell asleep. Not a dream or nightmare disturbed me that night. I was calm because I knew I was being watched over and protected by my parents. They wanted me to fight and be strong and they would help give me the strength to do so. With the help of others like the Titans or Batman showing me the line didn't matter. They could help, but it was all up to me. All that mattered was that I tried to honor that oath that I swore.

I would not break that promise that I had made to so many. To my parents, to Bruce, to the Titans, and to everyone. I would not break it.

_"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"_

-Welcome To My Life, Simple Plan

-T-

**A/N:** Okay, if you cried, I'm not surprised. If you didn't, then I'm a sap. Please no flamers if you didn't like this chapter because you thought it was really sappy or something. I worked really hard on it because it's a big point in the story, okay? But yeah, again like the first training day, Slade does an almost total 360 on all of us. Why? Think about that quote of Marv's. He said that Slade is likable, but Terminator isn't. What an interesting sight to see the two sides of Slade collide. Something to think about. And I also want to say this: Slade doesn't know that something's particularly wrong with Robin or that Robin just had a mental breakdown. So why on earth would he go easy on him? And yes, these two chapters are BIG ONES, people. Pay close attention to them! Oh and of course, the last thing that helped this chapter was the original story line of what happened to Richard's parents by Bob Kane and Bill Finger in 1940.

Lastly, I said that this chapter is slightly based off of the song "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. If you would like to see an Animated Music Video for the song with show clips from "Teen Titans" you can go to my homepage on Fan Fiction where I have a link to the site. I did not create that music video, though. I just watched it. It's actually a Robin Tribute and is done very nicely. So if you liked this chapter, you'll probably like the music video. Again, thank you to all of those who reviewed. Later!

Rena

PS. I've added links to my Fan Fiction homepage as well for other AMVs too!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I'm skipping in a meadow of roses where there are hippogriffs, pretty princesses, and I own Teen Titans along with a whole portion of DC Comics. Wait, no! My perfect masterpiece is being ruined by rain and water pouring onto my canvas! NO! It's so sad, but I don't and never have owned Teen Titans.

**Author's Note:** Oh, man you guys are so nice! I got more reviews for that last chapter then I ever had for one chapter! Thank You! Now here's the point where you guys get to understand a little bit of Slade's behavior. This one's an interesting chapter. Oh, how similar our protagonist and antagonist are and yet the irony of how events can play out! I love being the writer or this story. So much fun. I hope this sheds a little light. Why I wrote it this way, you have to wait till the next two chapters. I know, you love suspense, don't you? (Am I being a little cruel? Probably and I'm sorry, but I can't write chapters up that fast.) Oh, did anybody watch the music video (that I didn't make, repeating that for the billionth time)? Anyone? If you did, I hope you liked it as much as I did. Also, yes, this chapter is a little shorter, but hey, the last chapter was like a large fraction of Robin's thoughts, that Slade can't hear! He's not a mind reader like Raven can be people! He doesn't know what Robin's thinking, despite how similar they are! Now on to Chapter Eighteen!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I woke up after only about two hours of sleep, which while for a normal person would be torture probably, I felt refreshed and ready for the day. Instead of getting in my normal uniform, I took out an old martial arts uniform and went to the training room. Before though, I checked my security system. Smiling when I found what I wanted, I left.

Unlike the previous few days, I felt in control of myself and took out the robots that simulations shot at me with ease. I did that for about two and a half hours before Wintergreen came in with a tray of pre-breakfast food. I took a small towel, wiped my face with it and went over to the table where Wintergreen was pulling off a cover to reveal a shake and a couple slices of toast.

As I gulped down half the shake, Wintergreen began conversation, "I see you're proving a real threat to those robots again."

I stopped mid-gulp, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got strategy back," Will responded.

I shrugged, "I've had off times before, nothing unusual."

"True," Wintergreen paused as I ate a slice of toast. I could tell he was waiting patiently for an answer. Oh, he'd get one.

"You're wondering about Robin in my room last night, aren't you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"A little bird collapsed on my door step. I let him come in," I saw Wintergreen raise an eye at me and continued, "I took him back to his room later."

"I thought you said that his room locks up, Slade, from the inside," Wintergreen stated.

"I wouldn't expect for you to be so surprised that I would find him outside of his room, Will," I put simply and gulped down the last of my shake, "When you unlocked the door in the first place."

Will's eyes widened slightly, but went back down after a milla-second, "You checked this morning, didn't you?"

"Why'd you unlock it?" I inserted.

Will sighed, "Locking the boy up doesn't do you much good, Slade."

"He's locked up in this place, Wintergreen, and he was going to go to sleep. What was the point?" I asked back.

"I guessed that he wasn't sleeping well, Slade. Even when just resting, he'd toss around a lot. And... I sensed some good would come out of it."

It was my turn to raise a brow, "Some good would come out of it?"

"Well, it did. Robin slept soundly and you seem to have your fire back. Those robot pieces on the floor are proof of that."

I looked at the gym and started to chuckle, "Touché, Will, touché."

I headed back for the gym, "What will you be doing today, sir?"

"Have Robin ready for martial arts, one-on-one training. I'll be out in about thirty after one more simulation and a shower," I said starting up the program.

Wintergreen left, a small smirk on his face.

Striking down the last of the robots, I shook my head. Looking at the pile of debris, I laughed. Will was right, I did have my fire back and I liked it. A lot. I guess no one really likes feeling unable to control a situation where they should be able to control it. And boy, did I like feeling in control again.

I got ready for the training day like normal. When Robin entered the room, I could tell by his stride, that he was also ready for a day's worth of training. There was almost a small skip in his step. I smiled. I guess Will was right. Robin and I both needed last night. I let Wintergreen leave before I started a conversation with my apprentice.

"You seem ready for a fight or two, Robin. Craving a little adrenaline?" I asked.

Robin shot a glance at me, but nothing in it would make it dangerous, "No, I'm craving to release a bit of energy."

I laughed for a moment, then continued, "Well, let's see if a one-on-one training session would help you release your energy."

We started with blocking maneuvers. Easy enough. Then I brought in the counter attack element into the fray and Robin's efforts had to increase. With every move he mastered, he sent me a smirk as if to say, "Ha! I beat your challenge." That's when I knew that I had to up the level of difficulty for him.

As I tossed him to the floor

He attempted to backflip over me, I said, "Think the situation over, Robin."

I almost lost my balance as he kicked my feet out from underneath me, but I flipped over and landed on my feet. Robin had returned to a standing position. His ankles were red from the impact, but his footing was firm and well placed. The only problem...

"I already did," He responded.

"Not thoroughly though, I see," Robin looked around and saw the gear behind him just before it's outmost nub hit his leg.

Retracting, I took the opportunity to force his shoulders to the ground. Barely putting any pressure on his chest as I put my foot down, I said, "This place can change to my likings, Robin. Don't ever think that you know a place entirely inside and out."

I released my foot and walked over to my chair where the water was. No, I couldn't drink it, but I poured a glass and handed it to Robin. I was a little surprised that he took it as normally he wouldn't and just grab another cup and pour some himself. He drank it down in two gulps, whipped his brow, and leaned against the table.

"You're doing much better today," I noted.

"I just got beat because I didn't pay attention to a gear, Slade," He said simply as he poured some more water out of the jug.

"True, but look at how many more successes you're had today," I returned.

"You're holding back."

"I'm only holding back so that you can practice, learn, and master. It is when you are tested that I won't hold back and neither will any other strong enemy," I said to him.

The rest of the training went on. I could see Robin grind his teeth in frustration. I saw his fluid moments add to his fierceness and the danger in his attacks. While he kneeled on the ground regaining his breath, I saw sweat drops on the back of his neck run down as though he was leaking water. His hair became wet with his sweat. Not a second later, he would attack as though he had felt nothing. I smiled knowing the endorphins were doing their job on his body. Not even knowing it, Robin would become use to an on coming thrill and love it more then he ever has.

It was one of the rare moments that he really, _really_ tried. And I could tell. The difference, he fought smirking at his precious wins and victories, however small they were. I could see my choice was good. This was some of the ripest of his potential. To be able to smile at a victory won through his youth, skill, and fluid movements.

Fluid.

I started thinking. As Robin ate dinner, I got to thinking it was about time that he worked with ropes. Swinging, balancing, forcing cables to go where he wanted them to go. He ate quickly and even though it had been a hard day of martial arts training, he seemed ready to go for another day's worth of it. I knew that that wasn't the case and that he would probably collapse after he got to his room. So I sent him to his room to go to bed.

Wintergreen came into my room that night questions lingering, "How were things today?"

I could tell he was probing for thanks for unlocking Robin's door, "He was good today."

"He seemed much more lively at dinner today," Will said.

"He worked hard today," I said.

I was actually having dinner at the moment since I never have my dinner while Robin has his. I couldn't get over Robin's performance. It was incredible, with real effort, and barely an ounce of resistance. I smiled. I'd be able to mold Robin it the perfect protégée in no time if this kept up.

"You're smiling."

I looked up at Will again. The man seemed to know everything about me and yet nothing at all. It's interesting that people who know me always seem to be like that. Will is possibly the only one who knows more about me then anyone else.

"He's the perfect protégé, Wintergreen," I said softly.

"In what respect?"

I think he knows the honest answers, so I give him the vague overview, "All of them."

It was true. He could be the most valuable asset that I could have. He could be feared by both criminals and heroes. Robin could be the heir to my criminal empire. And he could be a son.

Wintergreen nods, but something is bothering him, "Slade, don't get too wrapped up in this."

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"I mean, don't ignore the boy. You can't gain his trust by being honest, trusting and understanding under some circumstances and not on others," He told me.

"I won't do that, Wintergreen," I replied back, not thinking that I _could_ ignore my apprentice. I couldn't ignore Robin when he wasn't my apprentice.

"I sincerely hope that you won't as well," I raised a brow at this, "Don't forget what happened last time you weren't."

Wintergreen left. I pondered what he had said. I felt reassured that after last night though, that I didn't need to worry. Robin seemed to have gotten to a point where adjusting was almost over. Only a couple more rough points and Robin wouldn't barely be homesick for the Tower.

That night I found myself sleeping again, but this time much longer. I'm sleeping more. Something's wrong, but I don't seem to mind. I also don't feel like I can argue that anything is wrong. I sleep hearing distant sounds. So many that I can't connect them. Images flash. Things seem positively still and at the same time so fast. I open my eye at six in the morning. I had planned two hours of sleep, but had the entire night.

I don't really mind. After my morning routine, I go into a side room and glance around checking the surroundings. There were a bunch of ledges, chains, etc. I walked up the steps of the spiral staircase and set up a tightrope between two ledges. Simple enough. Easy lesson. If Robin was as cooperative as he was yesterday, this would be cake for him. As I finished, Wintergreen brought in a croissant for a quick breakfast.

"Tell him to get into the uniform I gave him," I said.

"The combat one?" Will asked.

"Yes, that one," I replied, "Bring him in here, not the main room."

Wintergreen left and came back around fifteen minutes later with Robin. I smiled in the darkness. I was hidden in the shadows, which Wintergreen knew as a sign to leave the two of us to the training. I hear the lock click as Wintergreen left. It was always fun to surprise Robin like this. A couple times his eyes would pass over and miss me. How fond I can be of the dark and how it can hide almost anything. I watched his senses pick up the slightest little things. For a moment, he tensed as though feeling like he could be in a dangerous area. Well, he could be, but that's besides the point.

For a while, I just stood there looking at him. I had spent so much time getting that particular uniform to fit him. Designing it from top to bottom. It was supposed to be like my own. It was meant to be similar. Even when I collaborated my own uniform, I looked at the dark colors and made it so that my enemy could be intimidated before they even fought me. I wanted everyone to know I wasn't one to be messed with.

The silver "S" shone and streamed on Robin's chest as though trying to proclaim to me, "Here I am, here I am, and look at who I work for." Robin's searching seemed to be asking me to come out. I smiled as I walked forward.

Coming out of the darkness, "Robin, how'd you sleep?"

Robin spun around and I saw his shoulders drop as though he had been holding his breath, "I slept fine."

"That's good," I said, striding past him, "Then I'm assuming that you have a lot of energy for today as well."

In his usual rebellious manner, "Well, I'm able to train today if that's what you're asking."

"Good," I told him looking back at him for a moment.

It was interesting how Robin's tone of voice could be rebellious, but at the same time, he could show small hints of eagerness to get the day started.

"So what are am I doing today? Robots, combat, hacking...?"

"No," I replied, "We'll be doing something different today. It's not that much of a challenge. All you will need is patience for it."

I pushed Robin forward to the doorway leading to the staircase. After opening it, I motioned for him to go up. So he did. At the top, I unlocked the door and stood. To the side. It looked like Robin was recovering from a slight dizziness, but when I spoke it vanished.

"Go on, apprentice," I said, gesturing to the door.

Robin nodded, grasped the handle, and turned the knob. He walked forward slowly as there was still barely any light in the room. Whether he knew that we were in the same room again, I didn't know. But he'd realize it soon enough. I walked out behind him and saw Robin halt in his path as his shoe felt the edge of the ledge. As soon as he had stopped, my apprentice backed up and into me. He looked at me and then over the side of the ledge.

"Uh, we're on ledge," He said at last.

"Exactly," I replied.

Pressing a button on my belt, I activated a skylight. It wasn't really a skylight, but it might as well have been one. In truth, above the shades that were being pulled to the side was a glass dome with a dim light coming from it. Even so the light was only enough to see the tightrope in front, which until now had been hidden in the shadows. Robin stiffened a bit as this happened.

"You, Robin, will be working on patience and balance today," I told him as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't relax.

"Huh?" Robin replied. He probably thought that this was a waste of time, but he was going to do it anyway.

"I'll be downstairs and giving out commands to you," I continued.

I faced the door to go when I heard Robin call out. "Slade."

I turned back to see him and he continued, "I can't do this."

I think my eye must have widened slightly. Of course he could do this. It was the simplest thing in the world for a fighter of his status. It was simple. Nothing hard. Nothing even challenging. All he had to do was go out on the rope while I called out instructions to him. I was practically giving him the day off it was such an easy task.

"Excuse me?" I asked, irritated.

I saw Robin swallow. Again, "I can't... do this."

"Robin, I think that you _can_ do this. It's a simple tightrope," I told him sternly. There was no way he was backing out of something this easy.

"No, I really can't, Slade," This defiance wasn't like the type that he gave me during normal training. It had no reason. Or if it did, it was for no good reason.

My eye narrowed at him, "You run and jump off rooftops, fight robots, swing around cities to get to places, I think you can do this."

That was that. I went back to the door, when I felt a hand on my arm. I stopped. A plead, "I can't."

I turned my head back so that he saw my eye. It was a simple task. If he wanted out of this task and I gave it to him, what was next? There was no way he wasn't doing this and if he pushed me too far, I'd change plans and we'd do something a bit harder. I grabbed the wrist of his hand that was on my arm and wrenched him off.

I squeezed his wrist hard and knew that underneath his glove, his hand's skin was turning purple from the block, "I believe I told you that you would do this, apprentice. I expect you to do so."

"You'll have to push me off!" He yelled.

That was no tone to use with me, "No, I will be downstairs telling you what to do, Robin."

I leaned in close so that I was right in his face. Barely audible, I told him, "And I wouldn't want to have to pull a trigger to do it."

He was treading on thin ice. I didn't want to put up the sign saying "if you go any farther, you'll reach a point you hadn't", but I did. I didn't want to bring up the probes, but I did. Whatever was going on in his head? If he thought that he would be able to get out of this, Robin would find himself begging me to stop those probes. It was tough punishment. Sure. But that was all. And I only would use it as a last resort and I highly doubt Robin would be defiant long enough for the probes to actually kill the Titans.

He had been good yesterday and before this he had been as well. I would only use it if I had to, to get him to listen. I would not allow Robin to think that a bunch of good behavior one day could cover for the next. That isn't how life works. And I wouldn't let a good mood make my decisions for me. I was going to be as strict as I always had been. His good behavior was rewarded by respect, not by getting the day off.

Robin nodded slightly, numbly. I let go of his hand and went through the door. I heard the jingling of the door as I went down the stairs. It stopped. Reaching the bottom, I locked that door as well and went to the middle of the room. I looked up to see Robin peeking over the side of the ledge and staring down at me.

Looking up, I boomed up, "Apprentice, I want you to walk out to the center of the rope and just stand there. And if I see your arms go all the way out, I'll break them!"

I saw Robin nod slightly. He looked at the rope and slowly got up. Very slowly, with only his fingertips slightly out, Robin took his first step and then his second on the tightrope. I could see him hesitating. I shook my head. Acting wasn't the way to do this with me. Another step and the rope shook. Robin stuck out his arms slightly, but brought them back as though if he kept them out, something would bite them off.

He continued. With every step, Robin seemed to pause for a moment. He kept a stern face on. At about a quarter of the way across, Robin paused and looked up. I wanted him to have a steady pace, but this was ridiculous.

Sarcastically I yelled up, "Well, done apprentice, you've made it a quarter of the way across."

I clapped to try to emphasize my sarcasm. For a moment, Robin just stood there, balancing on the rope. He didn't move his feet an inch. Only his head. He looked like he was having a sudden headache. Then he blinked and shook his head. The quick look was gone. If this was acting...

"Robin, this exercise is to test your patience, not mine," I told him.

Robin glanced down at me and gave a nod to tell me he understood. For a second, he waited again, then began walking again. It was the steady pace as I had asked for. I was somewhat satisfied. Then his pace began to slow down. He was barely halfway across. He shook his head as though shaking off something unwanted. Then took a step, then another, and then a last one. He halted and I squinted up at him. A slight doubt entered my mind. Even three stories up and away from me, I could sense something was...distracting Robin.

"Robin, just get across the rope!" I yelled up.

Even though my voice echoed off the walls, Robin didn't acknowledge me. That was irritating. But even more, I found it disrespectful. I normally could control my temper, but right now I was having trouble restraining it.

"Robin! I said get across the rope or I'll make it a little _more_ interesting!" I called to him.

This time I saw Robin nod, but I also saw him shaking. My brow furrowed, "Robin?"

This time, Robin started walking, but was considerably struggling. It wasn't an act. And I knew acts. This wasn't one of them. Barely four steps more and Robin stopped. His shaking didn't diminish. If anything it got worse. His knees became loose. His arms went out. I saw his foot slip, then the other.

"Robin?"

He fell, "Robin!"

I ran and skidded to a halt right underneath him. I broke Robin's fall as he fell the three stories. I grunted at the sudden weight. I shook my head and looked down at Robin. His mouth was slightly ajar. His eyes were wide and his face was pale. I felt him quivering, still shaking. What was wrong with him?

"Robin?" I asked.

For about a minute, Robin didn't respond to anything that I said. Then I felt him shift his weight. He seemed to suddenly become aware of his surroundings as if he had been some place else. His head moved side to side as though frantically searching, identifying the surroundings. Then he looked up at me. He truly looked frightened now that I could see him.

"No," His voice was at a higher pitch.

He struggled lopsidedly out of my grasp, and ran.

"Robin!" I yelled, but it was cut short as he ran through a door and slammed it shut. I went to the door and found the hallway empty. I sighed heavily. I went to the security room, did a quick sweep of the outside of the Haunt and the halls. They were empty. He was in a room. Wintergreen came in.

"Where is he?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Rewinding the camera feeds, I searched for the route Robin had taken. I soon found him running down the halls. He went into the main room. I pushed a button labeled "lockdown". The bar raised to 100 and I left.

Walking down the halls, my mind was troubled as to what had happened. Something happened, but I didn't know what. And I was angry at Robin's reaction to it. Whatever _it_ was. He wasn't to run away like that. At the same time, I couldn't' help but wonder what could have caused Robin to act that way. Normally, Robin always attempted to put on a face and stance that read, "I can handle myself. I'm cool, calm, and collected." This time, it was worry, fear, even despair.

I gritted my teeth as I used the override key to open the main room. The bottom floor was desolate. Deserted. I looked up at the gears and rolled my eye. Of course, he just had to make it harder. I searched through the levels of the gears. At least I could brush over some areas because I knew they were much too small for even Robin to fit in.

By the end of it, I was annoyed, a bit tired, and angry. My worry was now thin and when I found him, Robin was in for it... I kept reminding myself though, just get an explanation out of him and take it from there. Soon I heard the noise of clothing moving and armor hitting, scratching against other metal. I rounded the corner to see Robin sitting up against a gear panel. I swiftly walked over and grabbed Robin by the bicep.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man," I said. I wasn't in the mood for anything but cooperation.

Instantly, I noticed that Robin's cheeks were slightly shiny; like two rivers had flowed down his cheeks and had just stopped. I softened a bit, but that was ended by the one simple sentence that came out of my apprentice's mouth.

"What...is...going...to...make...me?"

My temper got the best of me, as I threw Robin head long into the wall, "What did you say to me?"

Robin stood up and screamed back, "I said, what is going to make me?"

I felt a bit of sympathy, but with every word he was getting himself into a deeper punishment that if he kept it up, would be too deep to get out of, "Do you realize the deep water you are getting yourself into, Robin?"

"Yeah, and I don't care!" Robin yelled at me, "I'm already in deep enough water and I'm able to swim just fine!"

If he had been only willing to be reasonable... I went up to Robin, who defensively backed away from me. Avoiding what was to come. I grabbed him again and brought him down. Throwing him on the floor, we began to spar. If only, he had been a bit more respectful he could have avoided it. Robin was careless, his method off. I knocked him down numerous times. In the background, I heard Wintergreen enter the room. I could tell he was watching in silence.

"Poor quality, Robin," I told him.

"What... do you... know!" Robin yelled between attacks.

"What do I know?" I asked back, "I know that you're in over your head by fighting me. Something you don't seem to want to admit."

I would stop when he wanted to. I had gotten the fight going, but it was Robin who would stop it. Either by him apologizing for being on bad behavior or by him lacking the ability to fight anymore due to the bruises. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. I was one who liked things to be as quick or as slow as a person wanted it to be. I, though, prefer things to be quick and painless.

As Robin fought, I could tell that he was being fueled by anger that came from who knew where. It was a quality in him that I liked, but not here. If only it were someplace else. Someplace where his big mouth could do him good and not harm him. After a good forty-five minutes, Robin was lying on the ground, out of breath and hardly able to move.

He still gave an effort to rise, but that was before I raised him by his hair for him, "A quick apology for your behavior could end this fight, Robin."

His masked eyes narrowed; he wasn't going down without a fight, "No... way, Slade. No way."

For some reason, I smiled once again for the thousandth time in two days. I sent him to bed without dinner that night. But I had smiled at that. I couldn't help but think that it was the thing I had been waiting for. If he was that defiant against his enemies. That was what was needed. Wintergreen came in after bringing Robin to his room.

"That was what I was worried about," he said calmly.

"It was what was needed. He's got that spark that I want. Two days," I replied.

"Excuse me?"

I sighed, "In two days, he has his first assignment."

"Which is?"

"I'll be thinking about it," I said.

I think Wintergreen must have disapproved because his closing remark was, "I'll be in the bomb bunkers in England."

I laughed slightly. I stayed up that night working. Doing research, sifting through shipment plans, and reading the latest in science and economy. I came across the Wayne Enterprises prototype. I remembered the announcement and smiled. Perfect. Sure, security was high, but I had a gut feeling Robin could handle it. Although...

I kept sifting through. This time: weapons. Nothing. As of yet. I'd have something in two days' time. I sighed as I took a small break. I headed for the kitchen to grab something to keep me up. While normally, I have a distaste for caffeine (I prefer long term energy sources), I grabbed a Coke off the shelf of the fridge and drank it in small moderation.

While I could now say that Robin was ready for his first mission, I could not help but let my mind wander back to what had caused him to be so disobedient. He had been happy before. He seemed eager. There wasn't a reason for it. Then the tightrope and then he starts yelling at as though I did something, when I was on the ground. I didn't think it was me telling him that he would do the tightrope. I told him to do a bunch of things all of the time. What made the tightrope so different? Nothing, or at least I didn't think that it was anything.

If Robin had wanted to stay on good terms with me even after, he would have explained. But no, he didn't. The best negotiators know that starting off sour was a key ingredient to arguments. It occurred to me that Robin didn't want to be around me and hoped that by being disagreeable, he'd be permitted to leave. Although I highly doubted that. Whatever it was, I had a feeling that I should at least try to get some explanation out of him.

Finally I came to the conclusion that it was probably the fact that he was tired. He had worked very hard the other day and it would be natural to be tired the next day. Perhaps it was even a fainting spell that caused him to fall. That could have been it. Also, being irritable with others is an easy sign of being tired. And... if he had been crying, that could be another sign.

While I felt that there was more to it then that, it was all I had to go on. I resolved to ask him in the morning when he was more refreshed. I left a note on the counter to tell Wintergreen to let Robin sleep in. Hopefully, he'd be more reasonable and we'd be able to resolve whatever happened yesterday with a matter of words. Possibly a bribe as well, but that was probably all it needed. Just a little attention. I hope. Then he would be ready for his first mission.

By one in the morning, I couldn't take it. I fell on my bed and was out within a minute.

-T-

**A/N:** Oh, he's clueless, isn't he? Ha! Now come on, wouldn't you be very irritated with someone who was being, in your view, disagreeable and disrespectful? Wouldn't you? Yes, you would. Admit it! And don't forget, Slade is a little worried about him. So he did notice something was bothering him. He's not oblivious to that sort of thing. He just didn't address it yet. And also, don't we all act impulsively sometimes? Repeat, after me, "yes we do." Please review! Don't flame me because, I promise, this is vital to the story! If this doesn't happen then other events won't happen (which you'll see later, of course)! Hope you liked it! Thank you again to all of my reviewers! You guys so rock! Later!

Rena


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Great, another disclaimer. Do you know how sad it makes me when I have to write these up because I'm forced to say I don't own Teen Titans or anything DC Comic related since that is the fact? No, you don't! (Unless you write Fan Fiction too, of course.) Well, I don't own them, so there! Happy now? Good.

**Author's Note:** Okay, another chapter here. I'm going to beg you here and at the end of this chapter to remember this chapter, or more so, Robin's POV when you read Slade's in the next. Okay? Please? Pretty please with a double chocolate scoop of ice cream, whipped cream, and a cherry on top? If you do, thank you. Also, I want to say thanks to all of my reviewers. Reading your reviews always makes me smile. So what's this nice little chapter about? Well, why don't I stop talking and let you find out? Yeah that works. May I present, What? Chapter Nineteen!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Nineteen **

I rolled around in bed. Finally, I couldn't force myself to keep my eyes shut a moment longer. I had been awake for a while, but no, I didn't want to get out of bed. I stared up at the ceiling and I swore that if I had heat vision, I would have melted a hole through the wall.

Everything that happened yesterday was still fresh in my mind. Waking up, the Tightrope, and getting the beating of a lifetime. I knew that I had been unruly with Slade. I can see why he commenced in fighting with me. What I couldn't excuse was the fact that he had no sympathy. I had just stopped crying, I mean, who doesn't notice when someone looks like they've just been crying? _'Apparently Slade,'_ I thought sarcastically in my head.

In the back of my mind, I hadn't exactly thought out what I'd do the next time I'd see him. So I guess all I could do was let events unfold and let my instincts and judgment carry my actions. The silent treatment probably wouldn't last long.

My mind started to argue with me. _'He didn't make you have a mental breakdown yesterday, you know.'_

_'He might as well have!'_

_'How?'_

_'He made me walk it!'_

_'Is it his fault that he doesn't know why you didn't want to?'_

_'No, but if I'm his apprentice, he should trust me a little.'_

_'Ha! That's a laugh.'_

_'No it's not! ... Fine, but he should have trusted me on something like that, at least.'_

_'You know how stubborn you are?'_

_'Oh I'm sorry, I'm acting like Slade again, aren't I?'_

_'I'm not having this conversation.'_

_''Who said I wanted it? You're the one who started it!'_

_'Robin's inner anger is currently unavailable right now. To leave a message press...'_

_'Fine, don't help me.'_

So I couldn't argue. Looking at things logically was the next best thing. I guess what really was bothering me was how unpredictable Slade was and that he wouldn't listen to me. Why would he? He didn't care. All he wanted me to do was be his apprentice.

Minutes passed. I wondered why Wintergreen hadn't come in and brought in my breakfast. Maybe Slade was still mad at my behavior yesterday and was going to let me starve today. My stomach growled. I held it and sat up. _'No dinner yesterday,'_ I reminded myself. My stomach growled again. I got up and started to search the drawers for anything. Even water. I didn't find a single half empty bottle of water. Nothing. I bit my lip as I heard my stomach call out for food again. This time it was accompanied by a rumble that was caused by my stomach doing a flip.

I laid back down on my bed and pulled the covers back over me. Just as I did, Wintergreen briskly walked into the room. He set down the tray as always and lifted the cover. I didn't even bother realizing what the food was or wait to smell the food. I threw the covers off of me and jumped up to eat the food.

"Someone's a little hungry," He said gently.

"Someone didn't have dinner yesterday," I replied curtly.

"Things didn't go well, I understand?" He continued, quietly.

I looked up at him from the bowl of cold cereal I was currently shoveling into my mouth. Sarcastically I commented, "No, it was a wonderful day."

I went back to eating. For the first time, I was really glad that Slade had Wintergreen give me this much food. It always seemed like the equivalent of two meals. Normally, I never finished, but today I would. Wintergreen took something out of his pocket. It was the cube from the other day. He placed it on the desk.

I tried to ignore him, but no, my temper got the best of me, "Is there any reason why you're just waiting for me to finish my breakfast?"

"Well, one, that's more like brunch. It's eleven thirty. Two," He paused and I could tell that something was on his mind, "Never mind."

"Why is it eleven thirty?" I asked.

"Because the world revolves on an axis, Robin," he said, when I frowned, he continued with a small light-hearted smile, "Slade wanted you to sleep in today."

"Why?"

"That is none of my business. And you shouldn't question his motives unless he gives you reason to," He replied.

That was one thing about Wintergreen. No matter how nice he was to me, he'd never waver from Slade's side. It was annoying in a sense, but at the same time, I didn't mind. I understood. It was the same way Alfred was to Bruce. (As one can probably guess, I started to mentally hit myself for the comparison).

"I'll question his motives all I want," I snapped back.

Wintergreen sighed, "You don't have any training today. I'll come back around noon."

With that, he left. I didn't blame him. I guess he didn't deserve to get snapped at. I was halfway done, but shoved my food away. I didn't want it anymore. I laid back down on the bed, just waiting. I watched the candle's flame dance on the wick. For a while, I just aimlessly stared at it. No point to doing so whatsoever.

I broke my gaze and sat up. The AC turned on and I grabbed the bed sheets. I hated how cold Slade would make it in here. I just hated it. Sighing, I grabbed the little cube again. The first path I mastered in a couple tries and the second one as well. But for some reason, I found that the third path never came and that it went right back to the first. After I completed that one again, the second path reappeared. It did this over and over again. I played at it until I memorized both paths. They were set perfectly in my mind. Then I got bored and fed up with the thing.

Throwing it to the side, I leaned against the wall. I loathed being confined in this place. There was nothing for me to do. Finally, Wintergreen came in. He motioned for me to come, so I did._ 'Joy, the bathroom,'_ I thought as he opened the door.

"Shower, you didn't yesterday," he said quietly.

I sighed. I turned on the water and let the water become warm and hot. Steam began to drift into the rest of the room. Stepping in, I washed as I was supposed to. As I scrubbed, I noticed how few bruises I had. The first week of training left me looking like a grape, I had so many. The one's I did have now were in areas that wouldn't affect me while I fought. They only hurt when I pressed on them. It was strange how Slade could hurt me so bad while fighting, but barely leave a mark.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I shook my head, getting some of the water out of my thick hair. Wintergreen came back in and led me to my room again. Since I wasn't expected to do anything today, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from the dresser drawers and put them on. Shaking the towel on my head, I heard the door open. Slade stood in the doorway. I looked back towards the dresser. I didn't want him here.

"Afternoon," he said casually.

I was quiet.

"I see you've eaten. That's good," He filled into the pause.

"So I'm assuming that you got a good night's rest?" Slade said taking a small step towards me.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

Slade replied, "I just wanted you to have a good night's rest is all. That a crime?"

I wanted so badly to say yes, but, "No."

"I guess we can agree on some level then."

"Some level," I responded.

I really didn't want him to talk to me. I just wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere but in the same room as him. But no. It's never what I want with him, is it?

"Robin, yesterday," He paused and walked over behind me, "Something happened, didn't it?"

I got angry. He continued, "Mind telling me about it?"

I spun around and finally acknowledged him. Surely I answered, "Yeah, I do actually. Is that so hard to believe?"

I turned back around. I did mind. It was my personal life. What made him think he could probe me for answers like that? His apprentice was Robin right now. I wouldn't let him have Richard too. And the _nerve_ he had to even ask. If he really cared about what happened yesterday, he wouldn't have beaten me. He would have asked me what was wrong, not throw me into a wall.

"I don't think you need to be angry at me, Robin," _'And why not?'_ "I'm just trying to understand what happened."

Slade placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off as I turned to face him, "Maybe I don't want you to know. Maybe I want you out of my life."

"Robin, calm down. I'm not trying to intrude," He replied, "All I'm asking is for you to tell me enough so I know why you went off like that."

"No! I won't!" I yelled at him, throwing my arm to the side to emphasize my answer.

He grabbed my arm and tugged at me, "I hoped you'd be in a better mood if you got enough sleep today, Robin."

"It wasn't a matter of sleep, Slade," I told him. I eyed his hand on my wrist, "Let go, Slade."

"I don't think so, Robin," Just as he said he didn't let go.

I tugged at his grasp. I tried to pull out, squirm out, but he kept his grip firm. He didn't want me leaving. But I wanted to leave. Bad.

"Why don't you just tell me what bothered you yesterday?"

"Slade, please let go," I replied, still tugging.

"Not until you answer my question, Robin," He told me.

My anger got the best of me, "You want to know what was bothering me yesterday? It was the fact that I have to be reduced to your lowly, disgusting apprentice! You know why it's lowly and disgusting? Because that's exactly what you are, Slade! That's exactly what you are!"

He let go of my wrist. I didn't know exactly why he let go. It was technically a lie and he probably knew that it was out of anger now that I had answered. I had expected to be...

_**SMACK! **_

I stumbled to the ground. My jaw was stinging. I fought back the tears that came from it, it hurt that bad. Luckily none of my teeth seemed loose. I looked back up at Slade. There was a danger in his eye.

"I came in here to see if I could figure out what was bothering you yesterday Robin. I guess you just wanted to get that off your chest instead, didn't you?"

I could only stare at him, then I felt a boot collide with my rib cage. I was sent sprawling across the floor. This wasn't a fair fight. I had nothing but shorts and a T-shirt on. I had no armor, not even a martial arts uniform. I wasn't going to win this one. No matter what I did. I knew that. And I knew that he knew that too.

"And now that you have, you have to accept the consequences; the punishment, that will follow," He said as he walked over to me.

I felt my hair being pulled up swiftly. I attempted to kick him as he did this, but it did no good because of his armor. It only hurt me. Then as I was still being pulled up, I felt my back collide with an elbow traveling down. I screamed. Slade's boot connected with the side of my chest. I bit my lip. Then, suddenly, I felt my head hit the floor after a swift kick to the face. I blinked and coughed. My ear hurt a lot and so did my face. I brought my hand to my mouth, afraid that I was coughing out blood. But the blood came from a cut on inside of my mouth instead.

I felt Slade grab me by my shoulder. I was on my knees. I squirmed, but he grabbed my other shoulder. At that moment, I found myself staring straight into his one eye. My mouth must have dropped. I found myself unable to move. Realizations once again hit me.

No matter what I did, Slade would always control me to some extent. He was a threat to my friends. He could hurt them. The reason I had originally worked to find him was because I was afraid of the havoc he could wreak and also that he could potentially destroy the Teen Titans. I had been afraid of him. I was now. He scared me. He always compared me to him. I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to be a threat to anyone, but those who broke the law. I knew some qualities I couldn't deny, but... I knew from experience that what I felt then, was fear; fear of Slade.

Slade was cruel. No matter how much he could be casual, nothing he ever did could make up for what he did to me or anyone else. He was a villain. He was a threat. He was a danger. He had to be stopped. Right then, I couldn't stop him.

"I hope that was enough to remind you of your place," He whispered to me.

Slade dropped me to the ground. I didn't know what to do. There wasn't anywhere to run to. There wasn't anything I could really do to defend myself. I think at that point my mind was lost to a fear of him building up inside of me actually. In my mind, I thought that he was going to punch me again. But he didn't. I heard him turn away from me.

"You ready to talk a bit?" He asked.

I thought my answer would make him angry again, "No."

I breathed heavily. I closed my mouth and let the iron taste fill my mouth. I closed my eyes as I swallowed and it sent a sickening shiver down my spine. I hated the taste of blood, even if it was my own. He must have knelt down on a knee or something, because he raised my chin up so that I'd see him. Opening my eyes, I met the eye of my captor.

Slade shook his head as though my answer was a disappointment, but he'd get over it, "I like that spark about you, Robin. It's hard to beat an enemy with that spark in him."

He chuckled, "The Titans will be in for quite a surprise won't they?"

I would have asked him what he meant by that, but found myself tongue-tied.

"Quite impressive, the performance you've been giving me lately, Robin. Except for that slight outburst, you haven't said a word against me," Slade said. I felt that stab my gut.

I wanted to insult him in English, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and German along with whatever other languages I knew even vaguely. I wanted him to feel how much pain he was causing me. I wanted him to know how much I hated him.

But I restrained myself

I kept thinking that by doing that, I'd be just like him. I knew that my parents would expect more from me then that. I kept repeating in my mind the charges that I could file against him in court: abduction, physical child abuse, threatening to kill, theft, destruction to private property, etc. I think I only did that to keep myself quiet. It was weird, but Batman told me never to let anything become too personal. This already was. Nonetheless, letting him get the best of me wasn't going to help. I knew I couldn't hold back everything, but right now wasn't the time to let my anger off its leash.

He leaned in and as he talked, I could feel his breath, "Apprentice, I am very pleased."

I closed my eyes. Slade let me go and got up. I laid on the floor. I wouldn't move. It felt like forever and only a moment. Soon I heard the Slade's steps. I got up and turned around. I don't know how he does it, but he was still standing right over me. I thought he had gone, but know he didn't.

"You know what, Robin? With every moment that passes, I find more qualities that we have in common," He whispered into my ear, "You realize that, don't you?"

I was speechless.

I watched Slade turn around and left the room. The door closed and was locked. I shivered. I hated being here. I hated being his apprentice. I hated being turned into my best friends' enemy. I hated the training. I hated the feeling of being controlled. I hated everything about this place. But of all the things...

I hated Slade the most.

I looked at the cube. For some reason, I grabbed it and threw it against the wall. It didn't break. I picked it up again. I held it and punched it against the wall. Again and again and again. Soon, the pieces were falling off the little cube. I grabbed the towel and ripped them up. I picked at the threads that made up the insignias until they were in a pile on the floor. I looked at the pillow case. I tore it off the pillow, shred it up with my hands, and threw it into the pile of what had once been towels and a cube.

I lied on the bed. I grabbed the sheets and covered myself with them. I kept thinking, _'Whatever happens, whatever happens, just remember it's for the Titans. Don't let Bruce's training be thrown away. Mom and Dad... it's because they taught me to love.'_ So many say that all love is good for is getting hurt. Sometimes, I think that too. But...I know it's worth every bit of it.

Soon, I felt a prickle in my jaw. I moaned. It hurt a lot. I heard Wintergreen enter. I guess time just passed me by because he was bringing in my dinner. I sat up, but he didn't lift the tray. I was about to myself, when he gently slapped my hand.

"What did I do now?" I asked. I just wanted to eat and go to bed.

"Your jaw hurts?" He answered.

"How did you know..."

"Can I see it?"

This was annoying. I just wanted to eat. Not have my jaw examined. It did hurt, but I didn't exactly care. And I didn't want any form of help from Slade right now, even Wintergreen.

"No. If Slade wanted my jaw to be alright he wouldn't have kicked me," I said.

Just as I turned back to the food, Wintergreen put his hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him, "Slade only asked that I bring in your food to you. He did _not_ ask for me to check your jaw or grab 'pain killers' for your mouth that Slade has normally in the medical room under lock and key."

I stared at him. I didn't know that. For some reason, as much as my instincts told me to not do it, I nodded at him. The thing about Wintergreen is that however loyal he is to Slade, I can tell that he disagrees with him here and there. And when he does, I've rarely see him say anything. Rather, he does something quietly instead. So I trusted him on this.

He handed me mouthwash and a cup. I understood. I gurgled and spit. Then I opened my jaw, where he shined a small flashlight inside. He looked around for a bit and then sighed. Sighing was never a good sign from him.

"What?"

"In your lower back jaw to your right, one of your teeth is a little loose," He told me.

I closed my eyes. Great. I already have all my adult teeth. I couldn't morph like Beast Boy into a shark when I was about to lose a tooth. I heard Wintergreen working with the needle.

"What are you going to do?"

"Try to push it back."

I stared at him wide eyed, "You're not a dentist, you're not doing anything to my teeth!"

"Would you rather starve from lack of food? And with tomorrow coming..." He stopped, "Well, it's your choice."

"Wait, what do you mean 'And with tomorrow coming...'" I asked him.

"Never mind, just what do you want?" He didn't want to talk about it, so I respected that even though something in me was still as curious as ever about it.

"Fine," I said, "But can I ask how you're going to accomplish that?"

"I'm going to numb that area of your mouth. Then I'll push on the tooth. After, I'm going to place a clear brace on it. It's like a cover," Wintergreen explained.

I nodded. Wintergreen filled the needle with the small little tube of liquid. I winced. I hated needles. I think everyone does to some extent. We all get that fear of them from going to the doctor when we're younger. And while I always go to Leslie Tompkins, a good friend of Alfred's, to the doctor now, I still hate it when she pulls out the needles for shots.

I opened my jaw and Wintergreen swabbed the back of my mouth. I think that the slower doctors get you ready, the more apprehensive you get. The fact that Wintergreen wasn't a doctor and only a highly educated man didn't help in the slightest. Soon, I saw him pick up the needle. Opening my mouth, I shut my eyes tight and grabbed the sheets on the bed I was sitting on as I felt the needle.

It pierced and I don't think it was in the exact right place. I yelped, but kept my mouth open in the same position, afraid that if I moved, I'd mess it up and the 'pain killer' would go to my brain or something. Wintergreen pushed the end and I felt the prickling sensation cover the back bottom of my mouth. Then he pulled it out and the pinching feeling ceased. I was relieved.

"I do have to tell you that we have to do this fast, that painkiller isn't nearly enough to last five minutes," He told me.

"What?" I yelled. At least I could still talk.

"You wouldn't have let me do that if I told you, now would you?"

I was silent and reopened my mouth for him. It still hurt when he started, so he did it very slowly. Then as soon as I couldn't feel half of my tongue, he pushed harder. I shut my eyes telling myself that he could do it in time. Then he didn't apply pressure, but held it in place. Grabbing the brace off of the table, he took it and began to put it on my teeth. The pain started to come back. The minutes were up. I began to whimper. It hurt. After about a minute of this, he finally got it on in the right place.

"There," He said, "Just eat with the other side of your mouth today. By tomorrow, it should be back in place."

I nodded, not wanting to respond, in fear that if my jaw moved anymore then need be, I'd scream or something. It hurt so bad. I wasn't angry at Wintergreen. He was only trying to make the situation better. I was angry at Slade. That he had kicked me. That he had beat me. That nothing was fair. Life's not fair, I know, but in truth, people can at least give you a fair chance. He didn't do that and it had scared me.

I felt Wintergreen put his hand on my shoulder, "I left the drawer unlocked. Inside is some first aid if you wish to use it."

I nodded once again and he left. The door locked. I was alone. I didn't think I could eat just yet, so I went to the cabinet and grabbed what I thought would help. Inside, I was surprised to find a small icebox with several bags of ice. I snatched them up and placed them on my bruises and sore spots, holding them in place with gauze. After, I decided I could eat. But barely... and I barely did.

I went back to bed and didn't bother to take off the ice. It felt good and if my bed became soaked by the leaks, well all the better. Then I wouldn't feel the pain in my body too. I'd be too busy shivering. I thought about everything. I thought about the Titans and how much I missed them. I thought about my future. I wondered what would happen to me. I thought about Wayne Manor and the Batcave underneath. I thought about Gotham and Jump. I thought about Haly's Circus and my parents.

But the one thing that kept coming into my thoughts was Slade. There was an anger, a hate, that was eating at me inside. His presence just ruined things. With him, the colorful world I was in turned gray, like a black and white film. I hated it. I hated not knowing who to turn to or who I could trust. I didn't think I could fully trust Slade even as his apprentice. Sometimes I could and at other times I couldn't. There was no consistency. The only thing that was consistent was that Slade was controlling. He wanted me under watch at all times. He wanted me to do this or that. It was like being kept on a tight leash. And the worst was that to some degree I was afraid of him.

Soon, my eyes began to drift down. By now, the sheets were cold and wet from the melting ice, but I didn't seem to notice. It was like going into a daze. I just sort of found myself dreaming. Although I never knew exactly when I feel asleep. This dream, one of the few happy ones I ever had here.

Just sitting, talking, and eating pizza with the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over the toppings. Raven just wanting to get something so we could go home. Starfire throwing out weird topping combinations. I just smiled. It was them. It was my friends. I decided to ignore the fact that when I woke up, I'd be back in my room that was more like my cell. I'd enjoy what my mind gave me.

Guess that's why they call them dreams.

-T-

**A/N:** Okay, so I know what you're all thinking. It's either "Oh, poor Robin." or "Slade, you idiot!" or "Slade what on earth are thinking?" Right? Am I right? So the melody you are all so used to is changing a bit. Huh? Don't worry, I think you'll all find this story's ending very satisfying, when it comes of course. The next chapter isn't the end of the story though. I couldn't do that to you guys. (Or myself because my conscious would bother me forever about it.) Also, I'm working on my One-Shots as well. If you like this story, you'll probably like the One-Shots that I'm working on too. But those won't be out for a while. Thanks again to all of my reviewers! And once again, don't forget this chapter when you read Slade's POV in the next chapter, okay? Later!

Rena


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Oh, great, another one of these things. Do you honestly have to hear it from me? Do you? Yeah, I guess you do--otherwise lawyers will be jumping down my throat for money. So here it is: I don't own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC Universe.

**Author's Note:** Well, It's both late and a bit shorter than normal. Let's put it this way, I got all I wanted to say out in this chapter. And I think I get my point across. The fact that I didn't use as many words as normal doesn't matter. But even though it's short, it's still late and you must know that I am deeply sorry about that. It's not easy when you're being sleep deprived, okay? Oh, I do want to send a shout out to KaliAnn. She put some pieces of my story into her "Time Warp Travel" and you guys should check it out.

Also Happy Belated Halloween! Who's still on a sugar high from all of that left over candy? I am. I think that's what's kept me up and able to finish this. And the fact that I read the first Superman Batman Annual which had me laughing so hard, I thought I was going to die laughing (If you're wondering how that relates, Slade was in it). One more thing, don't forget about the last chapter, please. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now, onto Chapter Twenty (can you believe it, we're on Chapter Twenty!)!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Twenty**

I had gotten up around four and had been back at work for three hours by now. Around this time, Robin would normally have come in for training to start, but because I let him sleep in, he wasn't. While I knew that I wanted Robin to take on the challenge of getting the prototype, I hadn't given enough thought to it as of now. Sighing, I sipped on water to keep me focused.

The honest fact was that while Robin probably wasn't going to enjoy these first couple missions, I was. I wanted them to make an impression. No, Robin wasn't going to stay out of the spotlight. I wanted people to know that their beloved defender was now aiding their greatest threat. And I wanted the Titans to get _that_ most of all.

However, how to do it was the question. Looking at Wayne Enterprises, I found that it would be hard to make a lasting impression with a moderate fight. That's why for the last two hours I had done nothing but research weapons or potential weapons in Jump City. It was in the Needle that I found a weapon that would suit my purposes.

The Needle held a thermal blaster. One that I could easily modify once Robin brought it to me. If he needs a weapon, he'll bring it to me. I'm not going out for it. Once the modifications were made, I'd give Robin the assignment to get the prototype. Of course the purpose of these assignments would not be revealed to my apprentice as of then. He'd find out as time went on.

Since I didn't want too many disturbances getting the blaster, a nice sneak-in would be easy enough. I knew that Robin was capable of that after Red X. That gave me another idea. The guards being alerted on the way out wouldn't be such a bad thing... I smiled as the shocked faces came to mind. Afterwards I'd let Robin have his big entrance in and out of Wayne Enterprises. That would be a good enough start for my apprentice.

Leaning back in my chair, I sighed. While I had the entire plan laid out, I was still worried about Robin. I knew that I wasn't exactly hitting what had caused his outroar yesterday with the 'not enough sleep' theory. And it bothered me that I couldn't figure it out. A fear of height was unlikely. Not actually being able to balance was automatically not an option. I went through about fifty of these sorts of options, but nothing seemed to fit the situation. That being said, there wasn't a chance that I wasn't going to attempt to get an answer out of him.

Since I had some time to kill, I decided to construct the two layouts of the Needle and Wayne Enterprises into the cube for Robin to toy with when he got up. Once that was done, I went to the gym for a bit of practice. That lasted a good two hours. Wintergreen greeted me in the hallway on my way back to my room.

"Sleep well?" He asked casually.

"Well enough," I responded.

Wintergreen nodded and continued, "So you've planned out tomorrow?"

"Finished it this morning," I replied, opening the door to my room simultaneously.

"I see," He sounded sullen.

"Will, are you sour about yesterday?" I asked my friend.

Wintergreen shook his head, "I am by no means sour at you, Slade. He's your apprentice and you can train him as you wish."

"You just don't think my method yesterday was effective."

"It was effective, Slade. That is obvious. Perhaps it was too effective in more ways than one," with that he ended.

I nodded, but I was actually more interested in getting ready for the day. After I was ready, Wintergreen brought breakfast in and I ate sparingly. I looked up at the clock which read 10:17 AM. Finishing up, I went to the lab. I was checking the configuration of some computer micro chips when Wintergreen came in.

"He's awake."

_'About time'_, "Well, why don't you get him some breakfast then. He's probably famished. Tell him he doesn't have any training today."

"Duly noted, sir."

"Oh, and give him this for practice," I tossed the little cube to Will.

I stopped working on the chip once Will left and sighed. I had been ignoring thinking of how to play out the conversation. The art of conversation is often planned out in ahead even as late as a milli-second before they begin. I wanted it to go smooth, but I didn't want it to be so loosely laid out that Robin could steer the conversation another way. A ground level should be applied first, but after that casually... Wintergreen had come back.

"Tell him to take a shower," I responded, knowing it might get Robin in a calm mood if he wasn't already.

I started working on the chip again. I knew that I could only do so much in trying to plan out a conversation. As long as casually took precedence and I didn't let him steer the conversation away from its destination, then I would probably be okay. About fifteen minutes later, I left the lab for Robin's room. Wintergreen met me in the hallway.

"Doing a bit of damage control?" He asked.

"I don't see why you think that it's necessarily 'damage control'," I responded.

"Good luck," Wintergreen looked as though I was walking into an electric chair.

It wasn't damage control. It was more like reassuring that there wasn't any. Even if Robin wasn't in the best mood, maybe I could improve it somehow. I reached his door and slowly opened it. Robin was rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair. He briefly looked up at me, then turned his gaze away. So he was a little testy today...

I started the conversation, "Afternoon."

Nothing.

I continued to show that the silent treatment wouldn't make me leave, "I see you've eaten. That's good."

"So I'm assuming that you got a good night's rest?" I asked him moving towards him.

"What's it to you?" So the boy does talk.

I responded, "I just wanted you to have a good night's rest is all. That a crime?"

After a short pause, he bitterly, but softly said, "No."

"I guess we can agree on some level then."

"Some level," He was trying to be unpleasant so that I would leave.

That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't leaving until I got an answer out of him, even if I had to talk with this near mute boy for hours. I had the patience for it and knew how to handle silent conversations. Joey had done the same thing with me on numerous occasions. While I probably deserved half of them, he'd also do it when he was just plain mad at me. So I knew how to get answers out of people who wished to remain silent.

"Robin, yesterday," I walked up behind him, "Something happened, didn't it?"

He was silent, "Mind telling me about it?"

Robin swiftly moved to face me, "Yeah, I do actually. Is that so hard to believe?"

Robin once again turned his back on me. _'Well, at least he's talking,'_ I thought to myself. I just had to keep easing the conversation in the direction of an answer. I knew that he was angry, but he always seemed to be this way only when he was angry and if he did talk a bit, it would probably relieve a bit of his anger.

I told him, "I don't think you need to be angry at me, Robin. I'm just trying to understand what happened."

I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping that maybe that would encourage trust or calm him a bit. But no, Robin decided to place his shoulder out of my grip.

Bitterly, Robin turned again to me, "Maybe I don't want you to know. Maybe I want you out of my life."

I could see that he was angry. It was livid on his face. His frame shook slightly and his gaze was only that of the slits. Again I tried, "Robin, calm down. I'm not trying to intrude. All I'm asking is for you to tell me enough so I know why you went off like that."

Robin started to yell, "No! I won't!"

As Robin answered, he threw his arm to the side. If he was going to be unreasonable and expected that he was going to get his way, then he was way off. I caught his arm and brought him closer so that he could see that I was serious when I said this, "I hoped you'd be in a better mood if you got enough sleep today, Robin."

"It wasn't a matter of sleep, Slade," he replied quietly. I saw his gaze land on his arm, "Let go, Slade."

A sour attitude isn't always going to be automatically redeemed by a soft phrase, "I don't think so, Robin."

My apprentice struggled and squirmed in my grip, but I wasn't about to let go. Robin's gaze was distasteful and the 'you enjoy seeing me lose, don't you?' look. While I did enjoy winning, nobody was winning this one and I had no intention of making him feel bad about giving in and telling me what was wrong.

"Why don't you just tell me what bothered you yesterday?" I asked again.

"Slade, please let go," Robin ignored me.

I shook my head and looked him in the eye, "Not until you answer my question, Robin."

Robin's face contorted into that of a child angry and upset, "You want to know what was bothering me yesterday? It was the fact that I have to be reduced to your lowly, disgusting apprentice! You know why it's lowly and disgusting? Because that's exactly what you are, Slade! That's exactly what you are!"

My eye must have raised slightly. I let go of his wrist. It was a bit of a shock, but at the same time it was a lot more. I knew that he had said it out of anger and that it wasn't what was the cause of what happened yesterday. The insult however... It was my turn to narrow my eye. Robin looked up at me half-shocked at what I said and the other half staring at me in bewilderment.

_**SMACK! **_

I watched as Robin found himself practically kneeling on the ground. He grabbed his jaw and looked up at me, wide-eyed.

"I came in here to see if I could figure out what was bothering you yesterday Robin. I guess you just wanted to get that off your chest instead, didn't you?"

Robin kept staring at me. The next moment Robin was clutching his stomach after a swift kick to the gut. I knew that there seemed nothing fair in this. But what did he expect? Deliberately insulting someone was not going to gain favor from them and it was also utter disobedience. I would _Not_ have a disobedient apprentice. And if Robin still didn't get that, he was going to be punished until he did.

"And now that you have, you have to accept the consequences; the punishment, that will follow," I took a couple steps towards him as I said this.

I grabbed his short, black locks of hair and yanked him up with a painful string. His ankles clanked against my shin guards, but it did him no good. Even as he did, I noticed that his ankles became red with the heat. As I brought him up, I aimed a well placed elbow into his back. When it hit on contact, he screamed good because of his armor. It only hurt me. Dropping him, I kicked him in his chest as he fell. For the last blow, I landed a swift boot into his face and he fell to the ground.

Robin coughed hoarsely. My apprentice got up on his knees and brought his hand to his mouth. I grabbed his shoulders despite his initial refusal. I stared at him hard in the eye. Robin didn't move a muscle as though paralyzed with fear. Good. I wanted him to get that I wasn't someone to mess with and that as my apprentice, no matter how good or obedient he might ever be, he would never overrule me.

If he wanted to be on my bad side, that was his choice. Being on my good side would probably benefit him though. He was going to be my apprentice, whether he liked it or not.

I finally spoke and while softly, I knew that Robin heard every word, "I hope that was enough to remind you of your place."

I let go of him and he dropped back to the ground. I watched him stay there for a moment. I knew that he had heard me. I knew that he was trying to put everything I had said in stored memory. I knew this and I waited.

After a minute, I asked again, "You ready to talk a bit?"

In a mere whisper, "No."

I didn't expect 'yes', but it was worth a shot. Robin breathed in heavily and I could see it easily. His mouth closed and for a couple seconds his face contorted and soon subsided. I got down and forced his chin up so that his eyes would meet my own.

I shook my head, "I like that spark about you, Robin. It's hard to beat an enemy with that spark in him."

I smirked and laughed slightly, "The Titans will be in for quite a surprise won't they?"

I knew that he didn't know that I was talking about when I said that, but the internal joke was at least enough to lighten my mood a bit. Robin kept staring at me as though as mute as Joey.

"Quite impressive, the performance you've been giving me lately, Robin," I continued, "Except for that slight outburst, you haven't said a word against me."

Still nothing, but I could tell that he was tensing from the words. I knew that what was swimming around in his head could be any number of things, but I didn't bother trying to list them in my head. It would have been a waste of my time. Although I could only guess that he was not liking the idea of how alike we were. He'd come to like it soon enough. Besides, he was at least starting to accept it.

I came so close that my voice literally poured into his ear, "Apprentice, I am very pleased."

I could see him shut his eyes tightly. I let go of him and stood up. I took a step towards the door, but softly stepped back as I decided against it. Robin was sprawled out on the floor and for a minute, he didn't move. Then I saw him begin to move. He started to get up, facing the opposite of the door. As he turned, his eyes widened as he saw me. He must have thought that I had gone.

It was interesting. I could see things in Robin that we had in common. Knowing when a fight is lost, is one of them. I guess it was only fair to let him know that, "You know what, Robin? With every moment that passes, I find more qualities that we have in common. You realize that, don't you?"

I smiled slightly, even though something nagged at me. But there was nothing else to say. There was nothing else to do. I knew the answer that I had wanted was really no longer an option, but I frankly didn't actually care. So, I left and locked the door. Wintergreen wasn't outside, for which I was grateful. Every time I talk with Robin I feel that Will can find something to criticize and I really wasn't in the mood at the moment.

I went back to my room and decided that I was in need of something relaxing to sooth my temper. I got ready and went to the room down the hall. The sauna heated in a matter of minutes, but before I went in the cedar-smelling, steam room, Wintergreen came by.

"How long will you be in?" He asked.

"Give me twenty minutes probably, minimum," I responded and let a smile out, "I don't know, Will."

He nodded in acknowledgment, then a thought occurred to me, "Would you go in and check on Robin, I think I might have loosened a tooth or something."

Wintergreen almost look irritated for a moment, but it subsided, "Well, at least it wasn't a broken bone."

"Wintergreen, I'm not in the mood," I told him, "Just check and do something if there's a problem. He's probably not in the best mood, so just say you snuck out the supplies. I don't think he'll want to accept any help from me as of right now."

Wintergreen nodded and I went into the sauna. The steam hit me like a wave, but I soon got used to it. I relaxed against the wall and closed my eye. Well, getting an answer was out of the question now. Whatever it was though, I really didn't care about it right now. What I cared about was Robin's behavior. Even though I want Robin to like it here, he has to understand that he is still my apprentice and that I overrule him.

I opened my eye and saw the mist in the air. I breathed it and relaxed. For a moment I let myself drift back to a time where I didn't worry about any of this reality. I had come home and immediately a five year old ran up and jumped up on me. I smiled at Grant and then saw Addie carrying Joey over. She was smiling.

I came back to the present. I guess all parents want their kids to succeed in life and I guess parents punish them to make sure that they get it into their heads that it's wrong to do this or that. But no matter what the circumstances are, I don't think there's a single parent that cares about their kids that like to hand out punishments. I had experienced that with Grant and Joseph, probably Grant more often on occasion, but still.

It's also true with trainers. Trainers aren't there for their students to fail. They're there so that their students succeed. Then one considers how a Master and Apprentice work. Masters are a special type of trainer; almost a cross between a parent and a trainer. Masters train a student in a specific area, and, depending on the agreements and deals made, their power over influencing their student varies.

In Robin's case, I had pretty much every bit of power over his life. However, despite all of that, I wanted Robin to be here more so willingly than out of force. Punishments are undisputably a form of force. I may relish in having power, but sometimes giving out punishment is not exactly favorable; to me or anyone else for that matter. It was a feeling that I had had often around Grant and Joseph when they did something wrong. I don't know how accurate a description that is, but it will have to do. Wintergreen arrived and opened the door, and I felt a rush of cold air come in. He saw I wasn't coming out yet, so he stepped into the uncomfortably (for him) hot room.

"Nice job, you've managed to loosen some teeth," He told me with an obvious air of sarcasm.

"Where?" I asked, wanting for this to be quick.

"The lower back area, on his right," he replied, then continued, "I must have missed something because I swore that I thought you wanted the boy to be happy here."

"He'll get over it," I replied.

"Slade," Will shook his head, "That was a beating."

"He's taken fights with me before, Wintergreen," I said.

Will was in high disapproval right now. I could tell because he was voicing it.

"Listen, Will, I need some time to think right now, just..." I trailed off, "Just leave my dinner in my room."

Wintergreen left again. I thought back to how Robin _had_ taken it. I knew that I had gotten something across to him. I could sense it. He had been afraid. It's odd that the so called 'protégée of Batman', who dealt with fear all of the time could also be so susceptible to it. I guess that's what being a hero does to you. Then again, I've felt a good amount of fear in my life and I'm not one who pronounces themselves as a 'hero'.

Fear, it's an interesting little thing, isn't it? Almost like an air that could travel. It could go into your throat and strangle you, making you unable to breathe. At the same time, it could freeze you as though you were encased in ice. It's chilling. It makes you pant and sweat. You hear the blood pounding in you head whenever it's around. It can be an ally or a foe.

Finally I got up and hit the off switch and waited for the air to cool. As the hot steam became water droplets that couldn't be distinguished with my sweat, I came to a conclusion. Robin would probably get over this. With time. I wasn't going to move Robin's little expedition though because of this. He'd probably deal with this a lot during this apprenticeship and he'd have to learn how to handle it. I wasn't one to ever go soft and I wasn't about to give him special treatment. If I knew Robin, he'd bounce back. Besides, that adrenaline rush would give him a little thrill and that could lighten his mood.

And give him a real taste of a criminal's adrenaline rush.

That, I had a strong feeling, he'd like.

As I came back to my room, Wintergreen had done as I had said and left my dinner by the door. I ate, being famished from not having a great breakfast and barely (if any) lunch. Once finished, I decided to get a good night's rest so that tomorrow, I'd be alert. Neither dreams nor nightmares followed me that night. That was probably good.

Distractions were something I didn't have time for.

-T-

**A/N:** So who got the point of that chapter. It was supposed to be more like Slade saw it as punishment that Robin deserved and that Robin would get over it. Like a child does when they get punished by their parents. Get it? Sort of? Kind of? There's a lot more to it, but that's a basic summary. So how was it? And yeah, tomorrow's the big day for Robin. Poor guy. Thanks again for reviewing! Later! ;-D

Rena


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** You heard the news? I know I can't believe it either! I don't own Teen Titans! Warner Brothers and DC Comics do. Also some of the quotes in this chapter aren't mine, either. They're in "Apprentice pt. 2".

**Author's Note:** I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I haven't said that in a while and I feel you guys deserve it 'cause you guys rock. So I guess you all realize by now that Robin's going to have his first assignment. Well, a couple things are probably worth mentioning. This whole story (except Chapters One and Two) have been written in past tense. This chapter and the next have been and will be written in present, just as the first two chapters were. Also, some of these quotes are from the TV show as I said in the Disclaimer. Well, I hope you enjoy! May I present Chapter Twenty-One!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I wake up to the feeling of wet cold sheets from the melted ice packs. Strangely, I feel well rested. My jaw still hurts although only when I touch it now. I slowly remove the brace. The door opens and I see the bathroom door also open in the hallway. Quickly, I take a shower and run back into my room once I'm done.

I walk over to the dresser where my clothes are laid out. I see that it's the same uniform from the first day. I'm almost done but find that the chest plate, belt, and arm guards are missing. The door opens with Wintergreen in the doorway. He nods and I realize that I'm meant to follow. I know that he knows that I'm missing pieces of my uniform and I feel certain that he knows where they are.

We walk and right before the entrance to the main room, he stops and stands aside. Wintergreen gestures to the door. I look at him and then at the door. Slowly, I push open the door. In the main room, Slade's watching the monitors which show full-screen images of the nano-scopic probes in my friends. My gut tightens up with a sick worry. It was like a snake coiling up in my stomach. I remain silent. Then he turns and breaks the silence that so often comes when we're the only ones in the room.

"Well, how did you sleep, my apprentice?"

I respond, "Fine, but Slade... please, I didn't mean yesterday for any of this to..."

"Don't worry about yesterday, Robin," Slade walks up to me. Now, I'm worried. I notice that his tone is very authoritarian and almost controlling. It was like he was saying something very, very important... A lot like the night he made me his apprentice...

"Look, Slade, I'm sorry for yelling and..." He hasn't shown the monitors for about a week now.

"What did I say, Robin?" I'm quiet, "I said not to worry about it."

"Then why..." I start.

"The monitors?" He asks and I nod, "Just a little reminder for this evening."

"Evening?" I ask.

"It's 9:30 PM, Robin," I don't get any of this. How could I have slept... "I hope you don't mind. I gave you a sedative while you were sleeping so you'd be well rested."

I don't even have time to respond before he continues, "Tonight, you will have your first mission, my apprentice, which will commence in fifteen minutes."

I'm flabbergasted. First mission? Fifteen minutes? Sedative? Tonight?

**"What?!"**

"You will be stealing a Thermal Blaster from the Needle," Slade walks over to his desk as he says this, "You already know the route."

"I, I do?" Where is this coming from?

Slade answers, "The Cube. The first route yesterday is the Needle's layout and your objective is this."

In the center of the screen the blaster appears. I'm partially mesmerized until I notice that Slade has walked in front of me with my arm guards. He stares at me and I realize that I'm supposed to hold out my arms. Slade begins to put them on, tight and snug.

As he does so he says, "You will most likely end up seeing the Titans, Robin. And I trust that you will act accordingly. Right?"

I nod as I switch arms. I'm still too shocked to really say anything. It's like my body is there, present, but my mind is elsewhere, in a realm of thought. I'm going to see them? After two or three weeks?

"We will be receiving their incoming signals so we will know their positions. I'll be telling you what to do. Just listen and don't mess up," He finishes putting on my arm guards and goes over to his desk, where he picks up my chest plate.

My gaze returns to the monitors. 'And don't mess up' practically should have ended with 'or else'. I jump slightly as I feel him place the chest plate on me. He does nothing while I secure it. I fumble slightly with the clasps as I can't seem to tear my gaze away from the monitors. I don't know when it starts, but a sudden pump in my ear is recognizable and I realize how nervous I am. I don't feel ready for this. Physically, yeah I can do it. But...

I'm going to see them. And they'll see me.

Again, I don't realize it when Slade has moved back to his desk and then once again behind me. I think I jerk slightly when I feel his gloved hands hold my head in place, but then I don't move.

"I know that you can do this, my apprentice," His hands move from my cheeks to my ears, passing over my sore jaw and I slightly cringe at the pain.

"I will be there to direct your every move," Something cold, metallic, and a bit sharp on the inside is being placed in my ears... Small receivers. His voice comes from two places now. His grated mask and the receivers, "I know that you won't disappoint me."

I look at the monitors. As the blood pumps through the veins and arteries of my friends, I hear it continue in my own. Their names at the top of the screens in bold green. The little devices look like an inactive virus. I swallow. I nod slightly, too frozen to say anything still. Their lives are on the line.

I think of random moments. Cyborg yelling at Beast Boy for the "vegan" breakfast. Raven smiling at the thought of breakfast for dinner. Beast Boy dancing at being told that he was a "milnip wusserloop" by Starfire. And Starfire. Her sitting on the rooftop watching the sun rise after her sister's visit. For some reason, knowing that Star's life is on the line is the worst of it.

Slade leads me up to the roof. The fresh air hits me. The night has already enveloped the city. I can see Titans Tower in the distance. Slade puts my belt into my hand, obviously, filled with weapons that he may want me to use.

"Go on, apprentice," He whispers, commands, "Go on."

I clip on the belt and slowly walk to the edge of the building. _'It's for them,'_ I tell myself, _'It's all for them.'_ Already his voice fills my ear. This time it is more direct and militaristic. It's basic orders.

"What are you waiting for?" He asks me, now inside.

I don't question how he knows that I haven't started yet. I nod, figuring that he has me bugged somehow, and start off. I leap off the building and to the next. I continue and soon I can feel the adrenaline. It's a weird feeling. It's almost like I've been caged up and watched so much that being outside on my own is almost foreign. I like it, though. The fresh air invigorates my lungs and I breathe deeply. I keep running even when I start to feel a little off. I stop for a second.

"I'm feeding you their conversations..." He's tapping on the keyboard.

I want to say no, that I don't want to hear it, but it's too late.

"Robin? Robin! Please, Robin, where are you?" She's the first one I hear. They're still looking for me? She's saying the same thing that she was saying before. She was the last voice I heard and the first. It hits me like a fist to the face. I'm going to have to fight them. He'll make me _fight_ them.

"Starfire, enough. You've been calling for forty-five minutes," Raven tells her. I try to focus on where and what my objective is instead of what they're saying.

"Perhaps if I just try one more..." Starfire starts out, but is cut off by Beast Boy.

"Come on, Star. If he's gonna pick up, he'd have done it by now. 'Sides, you're kinda giving me a headache."

_'Great job ignoring it,'_ I think to myself.

"But why does he not respond? Where could he be?" She's concerned.

Cyborg cuts in, "Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few rounds, but I can't tell who won... or where they went."

"No sign of him here either. His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in," She delivers this almost defeated.

Starfire's voice again fills my ears, "Oh, we are bad friends! We should never have left Robin to do battle alone."

Beast Boy adds, "Yeah, especially since Slade's big doo-dad was a dud."

They know it was a fake. They know that something must have happened (although probably nothing as traumatic as what actually has). I feel like a traitor. My muscles haven't had a good run like this in a while. I keep going. I can see the Needle.

"The Chronoton Detonator wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin... and we fell for it," Raven tells them, bluntly but nicely at the same time.

I hear concrete being smashed followed by Cyborg, "I shoulda known that thing was a fake!"

"But, why?" Starfire asks the question that I want so badly to tell her, "Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?"

"You're there?" Slade inquires of me.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Dive for it."

So I do.

As I fall, I hear Beast Boy start to ask the other question, "And if the Detonator was a decoy..."

Raven finishes, "What was Slade's real plan?"

I hear their alarm go off and realize that I already must have tripped something, even though I didn't remember any way _to_ trip an alarm while 'sky diving' to the building. It doesn't matter. I've gotten myself into this mess and I have to deal with it.

"Titans! Trouble!" Cyborg yells.

They'll be here soon. But the sooner I get in and get out the less of a chance I'll actually have to face them. I land and open the vents. From there on in, I try to stay in the shadows. I really just don't want to be seen. Inside, I crawl into the room that holds the Thermal Blaster. I crouch as I land and remain in the shadows. I throw a weapon similar to my birdarangs at the container. It explodes. I walk up and take the Thermal Blaster. Yeah, I steal it. I feel dirty, then I hear the pounding of feet. I leave the area.

Someone yells, "He's stolen the Thermal Blaster!"

Someone else orders, "Stop him!"

I see the guards and begin to run. I loop around the outer porch. I have to loose them. I go into a summersault and leap into the air. I continue to stay in the shadows.

I know that I loose them when I hear them say, "Where'd he go?"

They run off. I look around and then land. Instead of being greeted by an empty area. They appear. The Titans.

"Freeze!" Cyborg yells.

My arms, legs, and whole body are numb, but I can feel the panic that surrounds me. It's also the first time I notice how each of them look when they go into battle. Cyborg looks assertive and ready to fight, his metallic skin gleams in the light in the area. Raven's cape and cowl consume her face as it normally does, but her glare is enough to give me the chills. Beast Boy looks tired and wants to get this over with, at least that's what is furrowed brow tells me. Despite the search that is being delayed, Starfire's ready to fight. She amazes me like that. No matter when there's a fight, she's ready for it. Their appearances are striking and I wonder how I looked.

I run the opposite way. I have to get back to Slade or else... They chase me. Like I thought that they'd do anything else. I keep going. They haven't seen me. I'm still in shadows. I want to keep in that way, but I don't think my wishes ever mean anything in situations like these. Ahead of me is a block. _'No...'_

I skid to a halt. I can't hesitate for any reason. It's going to happen anyway. I might as well get it over with. I turn and know that I'm illuminated in the light. How? Their faces are a dead give away. Raven and Cyborg's jaws are dropped and Beast Boy's and Starfire's eye's are wide with shock. I know they see me in the black, silver, and orange. I know they see the "S" insignia on my chest and I know that they each realize what it must mean.

I realize that I wasn't ready for this. I don't see how Slade thinks or thought that I am. The controlled face comes in handy for once. I might have kept a stern face, but inside I was muddled in confusion, sorrow, and grief. I don't know what it must being doing to them to see me like this. Raven will need to meditate. Cyborg will try to put on a brave face for the rest of them. Beast Boy might try to step it up to the plate and try to help overcome the loss or something. I don't know what it's doing to Starfire.

I know that it very well could rival my own feelings. I want to say something, tell them that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I want to let them know that I don't want to do this. I want to tell them about the probes. If I could tell them any of it, I would have. But I knew that Slade was listening to everything and was probably watching everything too. I couldn't do any of it. My heart hurts and not from the hormones of raging adrenaline and endorphins. I try not to take it personally, that they'd think that I was Slade or somehow related to his mayhem because right now, I am. But it's hard in so many ways. I have to bite my tongue.

"That's not Slade, that's..." Beast Boy starts.

Starfire finishes, "...Robin."

-T-

**A/N:** Well, how was it? I haven't done that tense in a while. Although, now you're probably wondering if we're getting close to the end of the story. No, we aren't. Slade's POV in the next chapter is also not the end. We still have some chapters to go. But we are getting closer, I will admit. I hope though that you liked this chapter. Please Review! Later!

Rena


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Is this not clear already? Guess not. Okay, I'll make this very plain and clear, I Do Not Own Teen Titans. Alright? I also don't own some of the quotes in here either as they also come from "Apprentice Part 2".

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Well here's another chapter. Now I have a confession to make. Do you remember reading the summary that said that this story was what happens **between** Apprentice Part 1 and 2? No, this isn't the last chapter. I'm not saying that. But I haven't actually planned to write what happens during Apprentice pt. 2. Don't kill me! But I think I have something that will satisfy everyone.

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS:** If you review me, please also tell me one scene that you would like to see me write. Or you can PM me. For me, a scene is basically determined when there's a major change in the set, a cut to commercials (or to/from the theme song), or a change in the tone or mood. I'll see what the majority of you want to read and see what I think I can do it the justice it deserves.

**Author's Note Continued:** Okay, so now you know about that. Slade's POV is also in present tense like the last one. I hope you'll like this chapter. So enough with me taking up your time and let's get to What?: Chapter Twenty-One!

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Waking up, I go to work immediately. I have robots set up cameras in all of the right places and the signals begin to come in. Wintergreen tells me when we have the Titans' communications undetected. I smile. Good.

"I'll be right back, Wintergreen," I say.

He says nothing, but I know he hears me. He can be bitter all he wants. It won't change how I train Robin. I open the door to Robin's room. I look around. The smashed cube lays in the corner along with the ripped fabric. Annoyed, I make a mental note to make Robin _fix_ it all later. I go over to the bottom drawer and pull out a syringe filled with a sedative.

Robin lies on his bed, asleep. I see the goose bumps on his skin and notice that the sheets are wet around him. Pulling the sheets back so that I can grab his arm to find a vein, I notice the ice packs that he has surrounding him. At least sleeping with the packs got rid of most of the bruises that would have appeared.

I pull Robin's left arm out and easily find a vein. I get the needle in, only making Robin twitch slightly but do nothing more. Yesterday was enough for him in terms of physical pain. I wasn't going to use this to punish him. If that was the case then I wouldn't have been so careful. Robin's breathing relaxes a bit. I get up and leave, my job done.

I walk back to the main room and Wintergreen nods in acknowledgment of my presence. There was no time to waste. I hack into the main frame of Titans Tower and put it on screen. They get up and get ready for the day. I half-smile. I'll make sure that it will be a day they will remember for the rest of their lives, not in the good way, of course.

I check the settings of everything. The robots that will be keeping an eye on my apprentice are ready to do their jobs. The ones there to make sure nothing goes wrong are fine as well. Them not needed? I don't take risks, so yes they are needed.

It's a question of pure loyalty and trust. The fact remains that Robin has yet to become loyal to me in the genuine way. His loyalty has ways to go. On the matter of trust. That goes both ways. I trust that he knows the consequences. He trusts me to keep to my end of the bargain. However, I will not be around him when he makes his debut. That is a situation that has to be controlled. And controlled it will be. The day passes as the preparations are made.

"Wintergreen, get his guards," I tell him.

"Guards?"

"Arm and chest guards."

He comes back with the items, "Thank you."

He remains silent. The clock ticks away. It's around 8:45 PM. I realize that Robin's sedative should be wearing off and so I nod to Wintergreen towards the door. He knows what to do. I wait about 30 minutes and then go back to the console. The screens turn to the blood streams of the Titans and their soft talk die down to nothing. I wait watching the screens. It can never hurt to have reassurance nearby. I know what I'm going to do. I know what my apprentice is going to do. All I have to do is wait. I hear the door open and the shaky steps that follow. I turn to see my apprentice in the half done up uniform. His masked gaze keeps dashing from the screens to me.

"Well, how did you sleep, my apprentice?"

Getting things out of the way he says, "Fine, but Slade... please, I didn't mean yesterday for any of this to..."

"Don't worry about yesterday, Robin," I start toward him. He begins to scrunch himself. I can't help but smile looking at him. He doesn't know anything about tonight and it's rich. Just like he didn't know the day he became my apprentice...

He panics, "Look, Slade, I'm sorry for yelling and..."

"What did I say, Robin?" He lets me finish, "I said not to worry about it."

"Then why..."

"The monitors?" I inquire and I get a nod in response, "Just a little reminder for this evening."

"Evening?" He asks back. I know that I'm being cruel by not telling him.

"It's 9:30 PM, Robin," He looks bewildered, "I hope you don't mind. I gave you a sedative while you were sleeping so you'd be well rested. Tonight, you will have your first mission, my apprentice, which will commence in fifteen minutes."

I turn around and wait for the sound of shock.

**"What?!"**

Same as before. Must be his signature sound. I walk over to my desk, "You will be stealing a Thermal Blaster from the Needle. You already know the route."

"I, I do?" His voice reveals his confusion.

Offhandedly I wonder why he isn't trying to conceal it. Probably because he figures he can't conceal much from me now that he's my apprentice. I reply, "The Cube. The first route yesterday is the Needle's layout and your objective is this."

The blood dissipates from screen and turns into the Thermal Blaster rotating in its place. Robin looks at it intentionally, his gaze not moving. I open the drawer and pull out his arms guards. I walk in front of him and wait for him to get what he's supposed to do. I begin to put them on him so that they won't fall off. Many people don't realize that control is something that is established from the beginning. You don't wait until half-way through a mission to make sure that the people working for you will do what you say. This act was to reinforce that subconscious thought in his head. I was the one he listened to. My order was his law which he would respond to.

"You will most likely end up seeing the Titans, Robin. And I trust that you will act accordingly, right?" I ask him.

Robin nods as he switches his arms and I continue, "We will be receiving their incoming signals so we will know their positions. I'll be telling you what to do. Just listen and don't mess up,"

I finish with his arm guards and go over to get the chest plate. I lift it over his head and place it on his shoulders. Robin's gaze is back on the monitors which have returned to the Titans' blood streams. I let Robin secure it. I can't help but like how much the uniform makes him look exactly like one would envision my apprentice to look like. I notice that he fumbles with the clasps. Nervous, huh? He'll begin to enjoy it soon enough. Which reminds me... I walk back and grab two small devices. Very useful devices actually. They provide easy communication and also will give me a clear idea of how my apprentice is doing physically throughout the mission, thus the sharp inside. Once in, they won't hurt.

Placing them between my fingers, I walk back over to Robin. I grab his head and he jerks slightly, but stops just as soon. I can feel him shaking. His eyes don't move from the monitors, but I know what he's paying attention to. He knows that he's my apprentice. I smile at this. For a moment, I can't help but feel proud of him because I know that he'll do well tonight.

"I know that you can do this, my apprentice," I move my hands back towards his ears. As I pass over his jaw, I notice that he cringes slightly from the pain caused by last night. _'It will get better,'_ I tell myself.

"I will be there to direct your every move," I place the receivers in his ears. He gasps as they go in, "I know that you won't disappoint me."

He stands still, but understands what he is to do and nods. I lead him to the roof and hand him his belt which I grabbed off the desk as we passed. He stares at the openness of it all. I understand that it's a lot. He's never actually seen a blue print and he has only been outside once this entire time.

"Go on, apprentice," I lean down and whisper in his ear so that the sound from the receivers sounds exactly the same, "Go on."

Robin puts on the belt and walks to the edge of the rooftop. He stops and stares. I go inside and back to the console. When I put on the screen that shows the top of the Haunt, Robin's still there. So I give him a little push.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask him (The receiver's mike is inside my mask).

Robin starts to run. I pull up on the side of the screen, the monitors coming in from the receivers. His heart rate goes up. His running becomes quicker. His breathing changes. Finally, the receivers begin to pick up small traces of adrenaline in his blood. Then more and more and more. As he gets about half-way to the Needle, I give him instructions.

"I'm feeding you their conversations," I tell him tapping the keyboard to send the communications from the Titans to him,

We both hear their voices.

"Robin? Robin! Please, Robin, where are you?" The alien's voice fills the speakers,

"Starfire, enough. You've been calling for forty-five minutes," The telepath drawls.

"Perhaps if I just try one more..." Starfire tries, but is interrupted.

"Come on, Star. If he's gonna pick up, he'd have done it by now. 'Sides, you're kinda giving me a headache," The changling says in a tired manner. He should be. They've been searching the whole day, again.

The Tamaranean continues, "But why does he not respond? Where could he be?"

Cyborg delivers more bad news, for them, "Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few rounds, but I can't tell who won... or where they went."

Back at the tower, Raven reports, "No sign of him here either. His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in."

Starfire's gives her say, "Oh, we are bad friends! We should never have left Robin to do battle alone."

Beast Boy adds, irately, "Yeah, especially since Slade's big do-dad was a dud."

I look back at the monitors. The adrenaline is pumping even harder now. The endorphins are kicking in. The boy is having a headache but can't feel it. I know it's stressful for him, but it will all be worth it.

"The Chronoton Detonator wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin... and we fell for it," Raven says evenly. The girl is a quiet one, but also a controlled one.

Concrete falls to the floor, while Cyborg adds roughly, "I should have known that thing was a fake!"

"But, why?" Starfire asks. The girl asks the question that I can't wait to answer or rather I can't wait until she sees the answer, "Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?"

"You're there?" I ask him, seeing that he is close to the Needle, almost right on top of it.

"Yeah."

"Dive for it."

And he does.

Robin and I hear the last question. Beast Boy starts it, "And if the Detonator was a decoy..."

Raven ends it, "What was Slade's real plan?"

The alarm goes off, but I knew it would. They have sensors that I didn't add to the Cube's route. My reason? I want Robin to see the Titans. I know very well that while stealing, people tend to keep it unknown to the owners. And Robin's plan would have been that. But no, he was going to see them. I wanted them to see him. He could get out of it. I knew he could.

"Titans! Trouble!" Cyborg orders and they all move to get to the Needle.

They'll get there soon enough. I know that Robin has time. Robin lands and goes into the ventlation system. He remains in the dark. When he comes out, all I see is a shadow of him, but I know it's him. I think back to all of the times where all Robin saw of me was a shadow and an eye watching him, Robin grabs a small bomb blade and throws it at the case containing the Thermal Blaster. Once the blast is gone, Robin walks up to the Blaster and takes it from it's place. I smile. Good. Footsteps are coming closer. Robin leaves the room.

A guard shouts, "He's stolen the Thermal Blaster!"

Another yells, "Stop him!"

The guards spot him and Robin begins to run the opposite way. Somersaulting into a leap, he dodges and loses the guards.

I know that he loses them when I hear them say, "Where'd he go?"

They leave and Robin lands. I knew they'd be here soon enough. Robin's form remains a shadow.

"Freeze!" Cyborg yells.

His adrenaline spikes. Here's where that control comes into play. The first time seeing your enemies, the first thing that you notice is how they look and how much of a threat they are. You size them up and feel a hint of fear if they radiate danger. The Teen Titans are no exception. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire, all of them can have that fierce look about them. It's not as bad as it can be today, I will admit, but for Robin right now, any look is bad for him. He'll get used to those looks, though, after a while.

Robin starts to run the opposite way in a matter of seconds. He keeps running and I don't bother to remind him that he'll reach a dead end soon. They chase him of course and he hits the dead end.

Robin's shoes brush the ground as he stops himself. As he turns, I smile. The moonlight illuminates him and the moment that I've waited for is indeed sweet. Robin's outlined shadowed figure is revealed to be wearing the black and orange uniform with the silver armor. The "S" insignia gleams where his "R" once was always placed.

For the Titans, it must be like looking at a combination of an 'evil Batman' and myself. That I will admit would dampen anyone's moods. Their eyes scan my apprentice for some sign of reassurance that this is all a nightmare. I have a feeling that subconsciously they realize the devastation that this revelation is about to bring. Shock, confusion, upset, bewilderment. I could list off many adjectives to describe their faces, but one would really have to look at them to understand. Losing a friend is one thing, but having one betray them is another. And that's what they think right now, isn't it?

My apprentice remains still, poised and ready to fight when needed. He knows what's on the line and he's being obedient. He's obeying orders. The adrenaline and endorphins are pumping through his nervous body, but he controls himself. I can't help but be extremely pleased when I hear what comes next.

"That's not Slade, that's..." Beast Boy says.

"...Robin!" Starfire ends.

Perfect Apprentice indeed.

-T-

**A/N:** So how was that one? Now that I finished this chapter, I want to go watch "Apprentice pt.1 and 2" (I hope it's playing, lol). Don't forget to tell me what scene you want to see! Otherwise, there won't be one and I'll skip it! Thanks again to all of my reviewers and readers out there! You guys so rock! Oh, also, Happy Thanksgiving! Later!

Rena


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish with all my might for Teen Titans! Please can't someone just be nice and get them for me? It's only a couple documents and signatures. Okay, you won't get them for me... so what about an iPod? If you didn't figure it out by reading this, then I'll say it now: I don't own Teen Titans. Go me. What great depressing news. Also part of this chapter is based on Apprentice Part 2.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to start off by saying thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys rock. And also people who have read this far into my story, you guys rock too. You're all so awesome. Anyway, now I have all of your reviews and all of the scenes you guys picked. I sorely wish that I could satisfy everybody and write the entire episode. But this thing is already really long. For the scene... there was a close match, actually a tie. So I had to choose one of them. I hope, though, that you will all be satisfied with it. Also, a warning, there is a bit of RobinXStarfire in this chapter. I'm going to say this. When I write long chapter stories like this, I tend to stick to pairings that the show (and comics) dictate. Oh, those of you who are my anonymous reviewers, on my webpage on Fan Fiction I have some review replies for you guys (since I can't really reach you guys any other way). Those replies will be up for a couple months. So without further delay, I present to you "What?: Chapter Twenty-Three Epilogue pt.1"!

**Note:**

Regular: currently happening

_Italics:_ flashback

_Regular_ within _italics:_ emphasis

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Epilogue pt.1**

The fresh evening air hits me. I smile. It feels so good to be back home. Back in my own clothes, my own uniform. I found that I had missed my Robin colors more then I had realized. When I had stepped into my room again for the first time in over two weeks, I couldn't help but smile. The Titans had left me alone, but they were all smiling as they left. I looked around the room. It was still plastered with newspapers and my sheets were in the same place they had been when I had left. I saw my desk still cluttered with files and weapons I had been working on.

The first thing I went to, though, was my closet. I wanted out of this thing as soon as possible. Once I was in my uniform, I had thrown myself on my bed and savored the feeling. I was home. I was home! I finally had to get up, though. I was going to go out when I noticed the newspapers again. I strode over to one of Slade. I started taking off the tacks and one by one the news clippings of Slade came off my wall. I had a feeling that I'd be putting them back up to help me work eventually, but I didn't want to remind myself anymore about the apprenticeship. Not right now. Not when I just got home.

When I was done, Cyborg had hooked up all of the wires and tubes necessary to remove the probes. Soon only Beast Boy was left to go. After he was done, "Breakfast Explosion!" (what a surprise), need I say any more. I talked to Cyborg though about re-doing the security system too. While I had a feeling that Slade wouldn't be up and running again anytime soon, I didn't want to make it any easier for him when he did by not changing our security system. Cyborg said he'd get started on it, but it would take about a week to finish. He finished in three hours.

The sun was slowly falling from the sky and performing graceful dive below the horizon. In some ways, I can't even believe that I'm home. I guess when he sent me out, that was when my hope of getting home hit a dive. And it only got worse. My grief turned to anger. And that anger just was pent up inside of me waiting to be unleashed. But when it was unleashed...

-T-

_I had come back from Wayne Enterprises and had just entered, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door. I was still shaking. Shaking from the shock, shaking from the rage, shaking from the hurt. I finally made my way back to the main room. I entered slowly so as not to make a sound. I saw my fight being played out on the monitors. Slade was in his chair watching._

_"Thrilling," He said._

_Thrilling? He thought it was_ thrilling? _I didn't know if he knew I was here, but I still didn't make a sound._

_"My apprentice is progressing even faster than I had hoped. All he needed was a little motivation."_

Motivation?!?!?

_I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up and grabbed his wrist, yelling, "Motivate this!"_

_I threw a punch, but like so many other times, he grabbed my fist and kept it from going any further. But this time, I kept fighting it. I growled at him. He finally forced my fist, along with my arm over as though to trip me. But I was not going to let anything like that happen. I flipped out of his grasp and landed across the other side of the room in a fighting stance. Yeah, I was angry and I knew that I had every right to be._

_Slade flexed his fingers. _

_"Robin, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless," He said crossing the room, "Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second."_

Huh?

_Then he whirled around and began a fist fight. I dodged what I could and tried to defend myself. However, I turned and he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. I kicked and squirmed, but nothing seemed to be working. I was angry, irritated and annoyed. He made me fight my friends and he has the nerve to make me think of him as my superior. _

_I brought my legs into a ball and kicked up past my face and into his. He dropped me and I landed, silently thanking the fact that I was so lithe. I caught my breath, but when I got it back, I wasted no time in performing a back flip with a well aimed kick ready to hit Slade in the face again. I wasn't fighting because he told me to or for practice. It was the basic opposite._

_Unfortunately, I saw it coming, the counterattack that is. He grabbed my incoming leg and scrapped me against the ground, throwing me into the gear-filled air. I screamed and grabbed a pipe to stop myself. I began walked around. I was neither glad nor happy about being up here. I had had my share of getting through this maze and knew that he could come out from anywhere, if he chose to. And yes, he did. A gear began to rotate and I knew that it would be him on the other end._

_"Good, Robin. You're doing much better than last time. A few more years of training, and you might actually pose a threat," he said calmly._

_I wasn't calm, though. I stepped back as he advanced. Finding a thin lever, I kick at it and it broke, becoming a weapon in my hands as I twirled it and then abruptly halted in it's path. Slade didn't take this as much of anything and took out his own bow-staff. The steam in the room surrounds us. I charge in knowing the advantage either of us will have. _

_I swung and swung again. Slade stopped me, but I keep pressing my staff against his own. It was almost a test of wills. Slade got tired of it, though, if that was the case. He forced my back against a large pipe with a good swift upper-cut of the staff to my jaw. I jumped up just before Slade jammed the staff into the pipe. Landing on the staff, I deliver a swing, again, right to his face._

_Oh, that felt good. That felt so good. He wants me to fight the Titans? He wants me to hurt them? He better be ready to receive the same. I was still alert and focused my skills on locating Slade. He wouldn't stay down for long. Only, where did he...?_

_I revolved around just in time to see him behind me. I flipped out of the way and behind a swinging gear. I backed up and away. The gear kept swinging and swinging and swinging. He came into view behind the gear. One moment he was there and another he wasn't. He never seemed constant. And he disappeared without a trace. My eyes widened in disbelief. Even as I did so, I felt him push me to the side. The lever dropped from my hands and I was pushed onto another round gear._

_I barely had time to register anything when I saw him jumping towards me with a fist meant for my face. I leapt into a summersault and back onto my feat. He stood up and as he removed his fist, a large crater was where my head had been moments ago. He stood tall and clenched his fist making a cracking sound of his knuckles._ 'He'd hurt me without giving so much of a second thought,' _I thought to myself. I didn't despise him for that. I didn't expect it from him. What really aggravated me was that he seemed to flaunt superiority over me._

_I was so sick of him. I was so sick of having him look down at me, not in disappointment, but in pride. I was sick of him thinking that I would actually like this because under no circumstance, I knew, could I ever be happy being his apprentice._

_I narrowed my eyes. I ran up to him and leapt into a spin and kicked him in the face. He hunched and I landed. Using the rest of my momentum, I spun around again and kicked him sending him flying backwards and off the gears back to the ground level where we had started. I yelled every time I had hit him just getting more and more of my rage out. I jumped down and landed on two feet. I came up standing upright and tall as if to say,_ 'Ha!'

_Slade whirled around to face me. His eye said it all, narrowed, calculating... I had gotten him angry. Good, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."_

_I walked up to him calmly. I didn't care if he was angry at me. I really didn't. I was angry at him. He had made me fight my friends, work for him, and steal. He had made me steal from the enterprises (while I don't believe he knew how personal that was to me, it was still irritating). He had made me hurt Star, too. That was just the tip of the iceberg. From there, he made me watch them suffer. I could practically feel their pain as my eyes sent the images for me to register. I didn't want to believe that they were actually happening, but I knew they were as Star fell into my arms and shuddered at the pain. The guilt he had caused me was immeasurable. _

_Now here I was. I was still wearing his colors which I hated. He was still trying to force me to go back on all that Bruce had taught me. It wasn't going to happen. I only had one thing to say to him. It was of mere regret and I made sure that when I said it, I gave off the impression that I wasn't going to back down. Because I had no intention of backing down._

_Right now, I wasn't afraid of him, "I only wish I'd done it sooner."_

_I ripped the silver "S" off my chest and threw it into the ground in front of Slade._

_Slade growled at me before leaping into action. I jumped back to avoid him. He threw a couple punches, which I back flipped out of the way from. He aimed a kick which I blocked. I dodged another punch he aimed at me and flipped into a handstand, hopping to kick him in the face with him being off guard. But he wasn't off guard. My foot was caught in his hand with ease. He held it there for a second. _

_My eyes widened as he threw me across the floor, which I did not recover from at all gracefully, rolling over and onto my chest. I got up on my hands and knees, breathing in and out to catch my breath. Slade walked over to me, not flaunting superiority, but standing over me as though saying,_ 'You are in no position to be doing this'.

_Calmly, but with an edge to it he told me, "I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is gratitude."_

_He eyed the monitors as I stood up. I wiped my mouth and looked at the screens too. They still showed the same thing that they always had, the blood pumping with the probes along with it. It infuriated me. I was supposed to be grateful that my friends were always going to be in danger and that I was to always be at his mercy? Yeah, right. _

_With a yell, I threw a punch which he grabbed, but he did not stop my momentum as always. He let it carry me forward as he pulled my arm back. Slade sent me crashing to the floor, my arm still behind me. And it hurt. I finally succumbed to it and he let me go. I rolled onto my back for the first time since the fight begun, thinking,_ 'What if I don't win this? What will he do?' _Maybe that's when I realized that fear had started to creep back into me._

_"I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power," While rubbing my sore arm, I felt my head being pressed into the ground by Slade with the utmost force. He radiated fury. Looking me in the eye, down on his knees and close to my face he continued, "All for **you**. But the only thing you care about is your_ worthless, little, **Friends**!"

_I was still angry and growled at Slade, but I listened to at least some of what he said. All that he was giving I_ didn't _want. I couldn't understand why he couldn't see that or if he did why he wouldn't accept that. I felt humiliated being in this deal. I felt desperate. But I didn't show it, I wanted him to see how aggravated I was and that I wasn't going down without a fight. He let me go again. I kneeled on floor, my head close to the ground, regaining my breath._

_As I rose and got ready to fight again, with me behind him he said, "If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them."_

_He brought the button into view and I halted my movements. There it was, the thing that would make me obey him. He had left it out of this fight until now. It hurt me to realize that as long as he had that he had control over me. I succumbed._

_"Don't," I said raising my hand. I let the bitter words come out of my mouth, "I'll do whatever you say,"_

_I hated him. I hated him, I hated him. But I was at Slade's mercy as were the other Titans. I had to endure this apprenticeship for them. I had begged and now I was doing it again. And I'd do it however many times I would have to. My breath became tight in my chest as I tried to keep my breathing steady and controlled. I was no longer filled with anger, but with agony. I kept my head down low so I wouldn't have to look at him._

_"Good boy," Slade turned to face me, "And, from now on, I'd like you to call me Master."_

Master? _It might have been a mere split-second, but in that second I felt whatever freedom I had begin to slip quickly away. My suspicions from the start were confirmed in cement. He was cruel. I almost felt like I was being locked away from everything and my fate ready to be sealed. I struggled to keep my knees from buckling._

_Just as my hope was almost out of reach, I heard a starbolt and I saw Slade being thrown to the side from the force of the impact of the green energy. In that moment, the shackles that had almost been locked were removed. There in front of Slade's chair were the Titans. Each looked completely ready to fight. Starfire's eyes glowed the bright emerald, neon green. _

_"Leave-him-alone!" She yelled infuryatly, controlled, serious, menacingly, and determined._

_My hope came back._

-T-

It's strange how things like that work. When you think you're done for and then someone gives you hope. When the Haunt was totaled, we all leapt into the T-Car and headed home. Cyborg explained that he took a blood sample and was able to trace a faint hint of the general area that the signals were coming from. They quickly searched the area and were able to find the Haunt.

I keep playing things over and over in my head, even though it's over. His orders, seeing them in pain, beating Slade at his own game. I can't help but remember the pain the probes made in me. It was torture, but I wanted to defy Slade directly and let him know that he was going to lose one way or the other. The thing that stands out the most, though, is that Slade didn't let me die. He would have any of the others, but not me. And in a subconscious manner, I had known that. At the moment that I had needed to know it most, I realized it and used it to my advantage. Hints had pieced it in my mind. Just things here and there, nothing much.

The biggest clue I'd have to guess, though, was when he said, "I might even become like a father to you." I had thought that it was meant for me to agree to. When I told him, "I already have a father." I meant it. Bruce is not my blood father, but he had taught me everything that a father would. And when I thought about it, I always had tried to please him, make him proud. Slade though, what he asked for I didn't want to give him. Thinking about it now, I could have agreed, but then, he had had to think about the offer in the first place. It makes me think why he would want someone in that sort of place.

When I told Star that he didn't have any friends, it was true. He really didn't seem to regard Wintergreen as a friend. But I wondered about his family. Maybe he offered to fill some sort of gap. I don't know. What I do know is that I do already have a father and I don't want him to be in the place that Dad was. He didn't deserve it. Bruce did and I wanted Bruce to have it.

You don't treat someone with cruelty and expect for a few nice acts to get something in return. You don't treat someone with cruelty, period. No one deserves to be treated in a manner of disrespect or to be taken for granted. People deserve kindness, security and protection. The sun was on the horizon. I heard the door open behind me and the sound of boots crossing the rooftop. Starfire sat down next to me.

"It is beautiful," She said slowly.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "I missed it."

"You did?" She asked looking at me.

I nodded.

"I missed you," She told me.

"I missed you too," I replied, "I thought of you guys all of the time."

The sun kept diving.

"Do you know where Slade is?" She asked, curiosity and concerned intertwined.

"No, there's no sign of him," I told her, "But I don't think he'll be a problem for us for a while."

"I still..." She searched for the words, "Can not believe in some ways that all of this has happened."

I sighed, "Me neither."

"I worried a lot about what had happened to you," She said silently.

I let out a small deflated laugh, "I worried more about you guys then my own welfare."

I smiled at her reassuringly, then she continued, "I am sorry that we were not able to find you before..."

"Star, it's not your fault. Slade's not the type to leave a trail. I know that. I don't blame you guys in the slightest," I told her firmly, but soothingly.

She nodded and looked out again.

She smiled and rested her chin on her knees. The colors of the sky changed. Soon the shining star had disappeared beneath the ocean. I looked over at Starfire. The wind blew her hair around and she shivered. I stood up and so did she.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg were going to pick out a movie for the evening's entertainment," She said.

"Oh?" I asked.

She nodded and continued, "Raven said that we would probably not enjoy it though."

We were silent for a second, then I started the conversation back up again, "You know, Star?"

"Hm?" She said.

"Um, I meant it when I said I missed you," I left out 'you guys' intentionally. Inside I was telling myself that this was a bad idea, that this wasn't the best thing to do after I just got out of the apprenticeship and had an angry super-villain after me. But my reason was sort of being pushed to the side.

"Um, thank you," She said. I saw blush creep into her cheeks. Then she gave me a hug, which I returned.

She backed a step away before asking, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Are you still worried about Slade?" She inquired innocently.

I looked out at Jump. The city lights shown and over the ocean stars twinkled. I turned back to see her staring at me, willing me for an honest answer. So I gave it to her.

"The only thing I'm really worried about right now is the Titans, us," I told her, "That's what's the most important to me."

She smiled. The wind blew and her hair surrounded the sides of my face. I guess people really do want the thing they think they can't have. We leaned in close, so close. I felt my heart beat hurt in my chest. Batman had always said never to get to close to anyone. I knew he was right after the apprenticeship. But... I mean, come on, Batman's got something for Catwoman for crying out loud! And Starfire was, well, Starfire. I knew that I liked her more then a friend after the Wayne Enterprises theft and I really couldn't deny that. She could handle herself, defend herself. Whatever mess we got into we could get ourselves and the others out of. We just had and we could do it again.

We were centimeters apart, but then we heard a window shatter. A yell followed, "BEAST BOY!!!"

I sighed, then smiled at Starfire who looked a bit embarrassed. Inside I thought, _'Okay, if I get into a relationship, it will happen at the right time.' _I laughed, then grabbed Star's hand and began running downstairs to where Beast Boy was most likely hiding, Cyborg was probably trying to keep Raven back, and Raven's rage was yelling at the changeling in the utmost fury. I looked behind to see Starfire smiling at me. I smiled back.

It was so good to be home.

**THE END **

(of Robin's POV)

-T-

**A/N:** Okay, there's the happy part of the "And They Lived Happily Ever After" even though technically Robin and Starfire are not a couple and they didn't even kiss and so I shouldn't say that. But there you go. Please review, but don't flame because you don't like the pairing. Also, Raven yelling at Beast Boy was not supposed to be a pairing thing. It was more of a joke since he almost always aggravates her. Okay? Now I will have to say these painful words. The next chapter, Twenty-Four, is the last chapter. Ah! It hurts! I've had so much fun writing up this story and I'm sad that it's coming to a close. You guys all rock by the way. I just feel like saying that again. Later!

Rena


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue pt 2

**Disclaimer:** Well, here's the last time I'll have to say it, so here goes nothing. Really. I don't own Teen Titans or Deathstroke the Terminator or anything else related to DC Comics. Also, again there are some lines in here from the TV show. I don't own those either.

**Author's Note:** Wow, can any of you believe it? This is the last chapter. Oh man, I feel like crying! I've had so much fun writing this story. And all of you readers have made up more than half of that fun. Thank you to all of you. Hey, it's not like I'm giving up Fan Fiction now that this story is done. I actually just posted four other One-Shots and I hope you check them out. Also, I have some other multi-chapter stories that I have in mind, too. Before the multi-chapter stories are started though, I will be taking a short break from writing (my sore fingers!) and take the time to brainstorm and choose which stories I'll start on next.

Oh, and Happy Holidays! I guess this is my present to all of you. One more thing, I want to send a shout out to my close friend who has been editing this story since its first chapter. Thank you! I promise that I'll be back out there soon with new stories. In fact, I might have a couple more One-Shots out before I start on the multi-chapter stories. But now, I must present to you the last chapter of my story. Ladies and Gentleman, I proudly present to you the final chapter of my story, "What?: Chapter Twenty-Four; Epilogue pt.2"!

**Note:**

Regular: currently happening

_Italics_: Flashback

_Regular w_ithin _italics_: emphasis

-T-

**What?**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Epilogue Pt.2**

The city lights began to shine brighter than normal to adapt to the absence of the sun. I sighed. The day had been long and not one that I was fond of in the slightest. It wasn't until about half and hour ago that things calmed down. Wintergreen had just patched up the side of my stomach and told me to relax. I was trying to relax, but my mind refused despite my injury.

Of course, I wasn't in the Haunt since it self-destructed. Instead, I was in a penthouse downtown that I had as a back up for any emergency situation. Only Wintergreen and I knew of the safehaven. Wintergreen was in the main room at the moment preparing something to eat. The smells were reaching my room, but I didn't care or bother to try to identify them.

I was tired, irritated, annoyed, and to put it lightly, angry. I soon threw away Wintergreen's advice to relax and got up from lying down on the bed. I walked around the room. All of my things had been brought out of the Haunt before its meltdown. I had programmed robots to take everything (other than furniture) in certain rooms if a meltdown ever occurred such as it did today. And my room was one of them. The items had been unpacked and placed around the room.

I walked around the room and found on the dresser the address book. I opened it up to find a small picture with a woman and two kids in it. They all smiled, but I couldn't smile back. I put the picture back inside and went over to the window. I put my hand in my jean pocket and leaned against the window. Outside was Titans Tower in obvious view. I clenched my teeth.

Yeah, I had lost the kid. Robin wasn't here. He was in that taunting Tower with those pathetic, useless friends of his. He had outsmarted me at my own game. "And I know how you hate to lose." He was right. I do hate it. My apprentice had gotten out of the deal in a way I had not foreseen or at least I had guessed that he wouldn't see it. I was wrong. The child was indeed a detective if I ever saw one.

While I may still be simmering over the loss, I will say this. I was right. Choosing Robin, he was the perfect apprentice. He performed above and beyond expectations. The last fight, I kept seeing myself in him. His fury, his rage, his determination, and his calculating attitude. All of it was impressive.

I kept staring at the tower as though I would burn a hole through it if I stared long and hard enough. Despicable thing. It may have not been inconspicuous like many headquarters of super heroes, but it did put a plain reminder out to every villain in view of what they were up against in this city. Knowing that Robin was back inside it was like a knife in my gut. He could have been so much more than a member of some team that I would make sure would someday disband.

It's interesting how when one doesn't choose to see things, that is the act that tends to undue all of one's work. Like Jor-El's plead on Krypton, the warnings are ignored. And I did it, too. I guess we are all guilty of it at one time or another. I focused so intently on coercing Robin into realizing that he could be so much that I forgot that I was opening the fortress to attack. I was... well, impressed...

-T-

_I was reviewing Robin's performance at the Wayne Enterprises building. It was unfortunate that he had lost both the blasted and had not gotten the prototype, but I really didn't pay attention to that. I got an adrenalin rush from just watching. The boy was improving and fighting much better than I would have thought. Sure, he was holding back, or at least he was till the end. It was sad that he ended the fight just when things were getting good. He should be back around now. It wouldn't take that long since his muscles are probably numb. _

_"Thrilling," I was recording my analysis of his performance. I leaned back in my chair and continued, "My apprentice is progressing even faster than I had hoped. All he needed was a little motivation."_

_Robin must not have agreed because I found him throwing a fist at my face while yelling, "Motivate this!"_

_It was easy enough to catch, but Robin kept trying to force the punch forward. While a desperate attempt, I found it both amusing and annoying. It was like seeing whether or not he would let up or not. I got tired of it quickly. Throwing it to the side, Robin proved that he wasn't going to take that and flipped across the room so that he landed in a fighting stance. He wanted a fight? Okay, I'd give him a fight. It would be... fun. I flexed my fingers._

_"Robin, that was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless," I said as I walked up to my apprentice, "Excellent work. You're becoming more like me every second."_

_He must have hated that and thus his mind was occupied even for a nano-second. It let Robin a bit off guard as he stepped back slightly. I took the opportunity to start the fight off. Robin dodged well and while he never landed one on me, his attacks were well aimed. He eventually turned which I used to my advantage. I grabbed him around the chest and lifted him off the ground. He struggled to be released, but I wouldn't give. I smiled. He was in my control right now and he knew it. It's amazing the sense of fear that could resonate from a person who was afraid. However, Robin's thoughts must have been more focused on figuring out how to solve the problem rather then fret over it. Smart boy._

_With a swift kick, Robin forced his foot up and into my face. I let him go and he landed breathing in and out, trying to catch his breath. I'll admit, it was a powerful kick which would have hurt a lot more if I hadn't been wearing a mask. Robin attacked first, going into a back flip that was aimed at my head again. It was easy enough to counter attack. I grabbed his leg and swung him into the gears. _

_He yelled, but I heard him grab something that stopped his momentum. This was actually quite amusing. Getting into the gears myself, I spotted Robin easily. I let the eerie feeling of being watched envelope him before appearing. It was a habit I had picked up from hunting. I landed on a gear that began to rotate. Robin noticed me instantly as the steam came out from around the gear._

_"Good, Robin. You're doing much better than last time. A few more years of training, and you might actually pose a threat," I told him while advancing._

_Robin backed up and found what was to be his weapon of choice. He kicked at a lever which became a bo-staff. I pulled out my own calmly. This would be amusing. Robin yelled, and with a swing staff knocked against staff. He swung around and our weapons hit each others' again. It was a test of wills. He pushed the staff forward with all of his might. It was easy enough for me to hold him back. In my mind, my thoughts kept repeating,_ 'Come on, Robin, it's not that hard.'

_I eventually overpowered Robin and forced him back. I aimed my staff at his head which he jumped up and away from. My staff punctured the wall letting steam spill out from the large pipe. Robin landed on it and I suddenly found the side of my face connected to Robin's end of his staff. That hurt. Fine, I'd make him hurt back. _

_Hidden by the smoke, I sneaked behind him. Then I dived up swiftly and attempted a blow, which he dodged by flipping up and jumping onto the gears above. Not a surprise, the sudden smoke movement was a dead sign of my attack. Good, he's watching. I followed Robin up and teased him a bit. I appeared behind a swinging gear a couple times and then vanished. I could practically taste his shock. That talent of mine is one that I've had to work to perfect._

_I gave Robin no time to assess anything, though. I rammed into him and pushed him head long into a gear at least twenty feet away. The force knocked the staff out of his hands and we were both once again, fighting with nothing but ourselves for offensive and defensive moves. Robin struggled to get up for a second, but I knocked him right back into the fight. I leaped into the air and prepared to deliver a blow. Robin barely managed to escape from that one. Landing and pulling my hand up, I saw that it would have been a harsh hit. It had made a dent in the metal anyway. Oh well, it might have hurt, but he dodged it so it didn't matter. I flexed my fingers to loosen them up again._

_Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. With a jump and a spin, he landed a kick to my face. I then found another kick hit it's target, me. The force caught me off guard as I was still recovering from the last kick and I was forced back to the bottom of the Haunt near the screens which had switched back to the probes on default. _

_I realized that my mask had been cracked. I guess that's when I decided that this fight wasn't the game that I had intended it to be. Robin was angry and he wasn't taking it in the way that my apprentice should have been. He knew when he was taking fights too far. And cracking my mask was undeniably one of them, even if it went unspoken. Why? Merely disrespect. Would he want me to force him to take his off? No, he wouldn't. So why would I want it? It wasn't just that. He was crossing the line of where his privileges lied. I heard Robin land and I whirled around to face him._

_No more games, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."_

_Robin walked up to me and with every step he was getting deeper and deeper into the hole he was digging for himself. In a moment, despite his clothes, I couldn't deny his attitude was identical to that of the legendary Dark Knight. If I wasn't angry already, I was furious now._

_"I only wish I'd done it sooner," Robin said and ripped the silver "S" off his chest._

_He threw it into the ground in front of me. I growled and sprang to my feet. I threw punches which he dodged or deflected. Robin attempted to fight back as well, which I avoided with ease. Soon, Robin went from a dodge into a handstand with his foot aimed again at my face. Use a move to much and it becomes predictable. I grabbed his ankle as easily as I would his fists. I held it there for a second, letting him know that I wasn't going easy on him anymore. He was in over his head. I threw Robin to the side, which he didn't recover at all gracefully from. I walked over to his kneeling form._

_"I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is gratitude," I told him._

_Robin stood and wiped his mouth. I eyed the monitors reminding him of what he had to lose. Robin yelled again and tried to punch me again. I grabbed his fist and pulled it back while his momentum did the rest of the work. Pushing him into the ground, Robin tried to twist away to end the pain. It didn't work, as I knew that it wouldn't. When I released him, Robin rolled over and onto his knees again._

_The ungrateful child. All he cared about was his comfort and his situation. He only took into account what he wanted to. I had eased in truth slowly enough. He was my apprentice. He worked for me now. It didn't have to be a horrible situation for him. He just chose to view it that way. His disobedience was out of hand, thereby he would receive his punishment._

_"I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power," I kneeled down next to him and pushed his head into the floor, making it more so that all he could pay attention to was to what I was saying. I finished, "All for _**_you_**_. But the only thing you care about is your worthless,_ little, **Friends**!_"_

_Letting him go, I got up and walked a couple paces away. I've trained him in arts that are almost impossible at his age. I've offered him opportunity. I've conceded at points in easing up on occasion. Yet he crosses the line of respect on so many levels. He doesn't know when to quit. Robin shakily got up from the ground._

_"If the Titans are so distracting, maybe I should just get rid of them," If that didn't remind him of his place, nothing would._

_Fortunately for him, it did. I heard the defeat in his voice as Robin replied with his answer, "Don't, I'll do whatever you say."_

_"Good boy," I turned around to face him. Robin's head was down and his shoulders slumped. He had quit. I had been easy on Robin so many times. But being soft on him just seems to let him forget where he stands. This would remind him every time he saw me._

_I continued on, "And, from now on, I'd like you to call me Master."_

_Robin's breath stopped for a moment as though he was being fed bitter medicine. In a sense he was. His behavior was unacceptable, like a virus that needed to be purged from his system so that he could be obedient. I barely had time to see it, though, because I got hurled across the room by a bolt of energy. Looking over at the front of the room, the Titans stood and the Tamaranean's eyes were glowing. My eye narrowed._

_"Leave-him-alone!" She yelled._

_Not if I could help it._

-T-

But they could. No, Robin could. Remembering Robin coming up to me fighting off the pain I knew must have been unbearable, I can't shake off the feeling of disbelief, shook, and anger. A catch 22 if any. Robin astounded me once again, but at that moment I kept feeling like shaking my head as if to say,_ 'You didn't just do what I think you did.'_ I thanked my self-control for not showing that or at least not showing it very much.

It's odd how much Robin knows about himself and how much he doesn't. He knows that in the eyes of many, he's a bit of hope in another's dark crusade. When he loses his own hope, when he succumbs, there's nothing but darkness. Yet what he doesn't always know is through what he'll dare to do. The impossible feat he'll try to do to keep order and justice, normally he won't know that he'll do it until the opportunity comes. Such a prize, to have him fighting on your side. Sometimes I wonder if Batman or the Titans ever think of that.

Something is instilled in him, though. More than what he represents or what he is, but who he is.

I looked at the little book again. Yeah, the thing was an irritating reminder and yet was also one of the only things that remind me of who I am. For a second, I wondered if Robin had something that did the same thing for him. An object, a place, a feeling, a memory... Maybe a combination. For me though, at that moment that book was bringing up memories that I didn't want to think of because they would only add regret to this self-pity that I couldn't control.

I grabbed the book and flung it across the room. It hit the wall just next to door which Wintergreen had opened. He eyed the book and then looked at me. I went back to the window. I had lost. Horribly, humiliatingly. He even got my mask partially off. It's his trophy in a sense, not that he'll like it very much because of the self-protection agent in it. I wasn't too worried about it. He'd survive it. What was worse, though, was that I had lost, again. I had lost that second chance. I had even offered it to Robin for acknowledgment. And his answer, "I already have a father."

It's amazing how sometimes events play out exactly as you want until the very end. While I had lost, I keep replaying the ending. The brilliant boy, exploiting a weakness. A weakness that I had never fully said aloud, especially to him. Imagine that, an apprentice doing to his master the same that the master was doing to him. What a surprise. And yet it really was a surprise. Perfect, Robin, perfect.

The boy was such a perfect find and I don't know now if I will ever get such an opportunity again. There are many that can be apprentices. But so far, he's been the only one with that fiery quality about him. The one that it seems like a destiny for him to be my apprentice. Oddly enough, he proved able to retain his other destiny throughout the entire time. Something I had thought impossible.

Robin was so many things to so many people. An opponent, a student, an icon, a detective, a hero, a friend, a family member, a teenage boy. He was loyal to those he loved. Loyal to the point that one would think that he was showing gratitude for being rescued from some horrid reality. I guess that's what loyalty grows out of. Now he's probably inside the tower enjoying a movie. He was once again an adversary. It's a shame that as long as he's on that side of the line, we must see each other as enemies.

"Are you okay, sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"Sure," I responded.

"Sir... I know that today you suffered... a loss, but there are others out there to train," He said slowly.

"Like who, Wintergreen? You know just as well as that he was one of a kind."

Wintergreen continued, "Well of course he is. He was trained by Gotham's Dark Knight, but sir, that doesn't mean that he's the only candidate. Robin was only human. There's other metahumans to undertake the responsibility."

"If you're talking about Joseph, you know that I've already decided to leave him out of this."

"I wasn't suggesting Joseph. I know you don't want to involve him or Addie after..." Will trailed off.

"After Grant?" I completed.

Will shook his head, "Grant wasn't your apprentice, Slade."

"Everyone said he was like me, though. Now he's dead," I said bluntly.

Wintergreen softened, "It wasn't your fault. And you don't have to think about him right now if you don't want to. It's not the same thing."

"You're right," I said, sullenly.

Wintergreen watched me, "You thought of Robin as a son?"

A moment passed and then I answered, "No."

I couldn't tell if it was a lie. Did I? Or did I not? I didn't really know anymore and my mind was brooding too much over the loss and what to do now that I couldn't figure it out now even if I wanted to.

"I thought that it could have gone better, though, then what he made it," I said.

Wintergreen was silent again and then added to the conversation, "You're right though, Slade, he was a lot like you."

I heard him. I knew that others saw my own and Robin's similarities. It just didn't seem logical that things would turn out the way that they did. Apprentice and Master. Now Hero and Villain. Then again, I guess the latter never was removed because of the arrangements' characteristics and Robin's attitude no matter how much I would have liked it to be.

"I know."

"Will you at least try someone else, though?" Wintergreen asked, obviously hoping that he could encourage me to forget it all.

But I don't think I ever would.

"What else would I do, Will?" I responded, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

Wintergreen nodded. He stooped over and picked up the book that had fallen on the floor. He put it back on the dresser, then left. Another apprentice I could find, but every other person I will only control. The difference the characteristics make in a person in reality are everything. They determine situations, relationships, the endings of stories.

I looked out at the tower again. The lights were on and the shape of a "T" filled the horizon. Inside, the Teen Titans were probably getting ready for a movie or planning to do other activities that they would find enjoyable. Joking, meditating, playing games, eating pizza, watching movies, or enjoying each others' company. It would all be worth a smile to them. They had their fearless leader back. The day had ended in victory for them.

I knew, though, that this wasn't the end to my interaction with Robin. We'd clash every time the Titans appeared. We'd fight every time that events played out to dictate it. Arch-enemy status was probably where we were right now. Unlike others though, I know that we'll both always remember the time where we were primarily student and teacher, Master and Apprentice.

If that was reality, fine.

"Another day, Robin, another day."

**The End**

(Of Slade's POV)

(And "What?")

-T-

**A/N:** Now there's the "The End". Wow, and this was supposed to be a One-Shot, lol. Please review! Oh, and the thing about Slade's mask was supposed to be in reference to "Haunted". For all of those who have reviewed I have shout out thank you's posted on my homepage that will be up for about a month or two. Again, Happy Holidays and I want to say thank you to all who have read this story. Even after writing all Twenty-Four chapters, I still have not found the vocabulary to express my gratitude. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this story. Later and with more stories to come!

Rena


End file.
